An Angel's Touch
by animesn
Summary: After losing her parents in a terrible accident, Kyler is taken in and raised by the Elder Kettle. Her life couldn't be better...until the day Cuphead and Mugman visit the Devil's Casino. In order to save them, Kyler must make a decision that changes not only her life, but also the life of King Dice
1. Prologue

_A young couple were about to die. But they were not afraid, because their daughter was going to survive. Even though they knew she would no longer have her parents in her life, she was going to be all right. They had good friends who would look after her, make sure that she would grow up to be a good person. They both truly believed she was a pure soul who could reach even the coldest of hearts. And with that thought, they were ready to except their fate. They didn't know. They had no idea that their little girl was watching in despair as her parents were being taken from her, and there was nothing she could do to save them. _

"Kyler?" Earth to Kyler."

"Huh?" Kyler jumped slightly as she was jerked back into reality. As if waking up from a dream, the scene around her seemed to gradually materialize. The sun was showing brightly through the spacious kitchen in the tree house she shared with her close friends and their grandfather. She, Cuphead, and Mugman were preparing a delicious apple cake for the Elder Kettle's birthday. Somehow, she got lost in her thoughts during their preparations and didn't realize that she had overpeeled one of the apples until the brothers called out her name. She turned her head and glanced down at the two brothers, who were looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out." Cuphead said.

Kyler smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine Cuphead. I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all." She reached for another apple and began to peel it.

Mugman nervously shuffled his feet. "You were...thinking about them, wern't you? Ow!" Mugman flinched as his brother kicked him.

"You know she doesn't like talking about that! It makes her upset." Cuphead hissed angrily.

Again, Kyler gave the brothers a reassuring smile. "It's all right Cuphead. It doesn't upset me as much as it used to." She turned her head back to the window and looked outside at the beautiful forest as she continued peeling the apple. "It's true I was thinking about my parents, but not a in a bad way. I was thinking of the good times we had with you guys and the Elder Kettle before...before it happened. Like the therapist said, one of the best ways to heal is to talk about my parents and treasure the time that I had with them."

The two brothers listened to Kyler in silence. As always, they were amazed at how she gracefully took things into stride. Even after losing her parents in a terrible accident, she was still the same sweet, gentle person they had grown up with. Not to mention very pretty. She had put her waist-length silver blonde hair up in a bun so as to keep it out of her face while helping the brothers prepare the cake, and her natural amythist eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Even though she was nineteen years old, she only stood at a hight of four foot ten. Her frame was so petite, that it seemed she would break if she were to fall over. Since the brothers and their grandfather had first met Kyler and her parents when she was seven, they always saw her as their big sister, and were just as protective. Before her parents untimely death, they had confided in the Elder Kettler that they wanted him to look after Kyler, should anything happen to them. Cuphead and Mugman vowed to protect her as well. Inkwell residents would always joke that the brothers were like Kyler's own personal bodyguards. They wouldn't let anyone bully or harm her in anyway, and any guy who showed interest in her would always get the stink eye from the duo. Now, ten years after her parents' death, they were practically family.

"We did have good times together." Said Mugman as he tossed in the apples he just cut up into a large bowl. "Remember that year we entered a kite flying contest?"

"I remember that!" Cuphead exclaimed. "I won a prize for the biggest kite in the contest."

Mugman's eyes lit up mischiviously. "Yeah. It was so big that it lifted you off the ground when it picked up a huge gust of wind. Then you got tangled up in a tree."

Kyler laughed. "And then my dad had to climb up the tree to free you."

Mugman laughed along with her. "It took a while for Noah to get him down."

Cuphead glared daggers at his brother as his cheeks flushed with embaressement. "I would've been free a lot sooner if you had helped!" He snapped.

"How could I?" Mugman teased. "I had trouble standing up because I was laughing so hard."

Cuphead was about to respond, but was cut short when Kyler got down on her knees and pulled both him and Mugman into an embrace. "I really am blessed to have you two and the Elder Kettle in my life. I don't know where I'd be without you guys." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, causing bothof the straws in their heads to spin.

"Aw, shucks!" Both brothers blushed. "We love you big sister."

"And I love my little brothers." Kyler smiled and stood up. "Now, lets finish baking this cake. The party will start in a few hours."

"Yes ma'am!" Both brothers said as they all got back to work.

The party was a huge success. Kyler and the brothers had invited all of their and the Elder Kettle's closest friends. Everyone enjoyed the cake they had made, and the late summer weather couldn't have been more perfect. Cuphead and Mugman were teaching some of the younger children how to catch fireflies, while the adults sat on picnic blakets and in chairs chatting amongst themselves. Kyler was having a cheerful conversation with her two best friends that she had met in college. Like her, Arisa and Leann were gifted children. All three girls graduated from high school at age twelve, and had completed graduate school by the time they were eighteen. Arisa had a master's in business and was currently a supervisor at a well known bank, while Leann had received her doctorate's in education and taught at Inkwell's prestigious private elementary school. As for Kyler, she had just completed pharmacy college and was one of the lead pharmacists at the island's hospital. Her job was probably the most unusual, as most of the residents were cartoons who didn't need a hospital to heal. There were, however, humans who did live on the island. Kyler, Arisa, and Leann were one of the few. The past few years have been very busy for all three girls, so they were delighted when they were able to coordinate a two week vacation together.

"City life is nice, but the rural areas are the best places to be when you need a break." Arisa said as she breathed in the fresh evening air.

"I couldn't agree more. Thanks again for inviting us out here Kyler." Leann gave her friend a warm smile.

"Don't mention it. The boys and Elder Kettle always love when you guys visit." Kyler said.

"Are you going to move here permanetly? It is a beautiful area." Arisa asked.

"I haven't decied yet." Kyler said. "The condo I'm living in right now is really nice, but it does get kind of noisy in the city." She had decided to spend her vacation with the Elder Kettle and the brothers. Ever since the Elder Kettle took her in as a child, she had always considered the tree house her home. She had finally saved up for a house of her own, and she was debating whether to buy a place in the forest or city.

"It's a tough decision." Leann added. "It's nice and quite out here in the country, yet there is always something fun to do in the city."

The girls chimed in agreement and watched the activity around them in silence for a bit. "You know, we only have a few days left of vacation. Why don't we do a girl's night out in the city, just the three of us?" Kyler said.

Arisa's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea! We haven't done that since we graduated. What do you say Leann."

"Yeah, let's do it! Any chance to hang out with my two best friends in the world. Where should we go?"

Arisa thought for a moment. "How about we go to that new casino?"

"That sounds like fun. I've always wanted to check that place out." Leann nodded her head in agreement.

Kyler looked worried. "A casino? I don't know. Don't you have to be over twenty-one to go there?"

A sly grin spread across Leann's face. "Not at this one. The age there is over eighteen, since the drinking age on the island is seventeen."

"That's right." Arisa added. "And we all said we wanted to try something spontaneous together. I'm all for it. We could all meet near the Phantom Train, say around 6 pm tomorrow night?"

"Count me in." Leann said. She and Arisa both looked at Kyler expectently.

Kyler was hesitant. She loved going to various places with her friends, but a casino seemed to be pushing it. Who knew what could happen in a place like that. Still, if it was what her friends wanted to do...

"Well...it definetly does sound like something worthwhile to try. And as long as we stay together, we should be fine. Okay, I'm in." Arisa and Leann cheered and threw there arms around Kyler. "H-hey!" Kyler laughed as all three of them fell back on the blanket they were sitting on. They rolled on their backs and held hands as they looked up at the starlit sky, Arisa on Kyler's right, and Leann on her left.

"We're going to have a great time together." Leann said.

"You said it." Arisa responded.

"Because we're the best of friends. Nothing will ever change that." Kyler squeezed each girl's hand. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.


	2. Ch 1 A Night at the Casino

"There you are Kyler! We were getting worried."

Kyler raced up to her waiting friends. "Sorry I'm late. Cuphead and Mugman held me up." Kyler said in a breathless voice.

Arisa raised her eyebrows. "Gave you a lecture, huh?" She teased.

Kyler smiled and shook her head. "You could say that, yeah."

They all laughed. As Kyler was preparing for the night out with her friends back at the tree house, Cuphead and Mugman were in hystarics. "You all stay together, you hear? Don't let any guys take you home. Just your friends. If there are any problems, you call us. We'll come get you right away. Actually, why don't we come with you? We can look after you girls. But you especially Kyler. You're like our sister after all, and we need to look out for you."

The Elder Kettle chuckled as he watched the whole thing from his rocking chair. "Boys, boys. Kyler will be fine. She is a very responsible young woman and is not going to be by herself. Pay them no mind Kyler. I trust you."

"Thank you Elder Kettle." Kyler gently hugged him. Then she got on her knees and embraced the brothers. "You guys have fun with your grandfather. And don't worry about me. As long as I'm with Arisa nd Leann, I'll be fine." Both boys clung to her. "Please be careful Kyler. We will die if something happens to you." Kyler assured them that everything will be fine, and she gave them each a kiss before heading out the door. Immediately, Cuphead and Mugman dashed to the window, watching Kyler until she dissapeared across the bridge that lead to the city.

"They really do care a lot about you. I'm kind of jealous." Leann said.

Kyler chortled. "We'll see how jealous you are when you have too younger brothers who are overprotective of you. Anyway, what are we standing around for? Let's get going."

"Yeah, let's." Leann said as she, Kyler, and Arisa crossed the tracks and began heading toward the cave entrance that lead to the casino.

"Um, Kyler?

"Yeah Arisa?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but your outfit doesn't seem to...well, fit with where we're going."

"Eh?" Kyler processed what Arisa had just said. Unlike her friends, who were both wearing cute dresses (the kind one might see at a formal dinner party) and had put on makeup, Kyler was wearing a knitted orange sweater, a white knee-length skirt, and black ballet flats. Except for her small white pearl earrings, the fanciest thing about her was how she had partly pulled back her hair and a little bit of pink lipstick that she had put on. It was, in a word, modest. "Should I have worn something fancier? I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." She looked down embaressed.

Leann elbowed Arisa in the arm. "Seriously Arisa? Don't talk to Kyler like that. Who cares how she's dressed? All that matters is we're all here together to have a good time." She turned to Kyler. "Don't listen to her Kyler. I think you look beautiful."

"It's all right Leann. Maybe I should've-"

"No, Leann's right." Arisa took Kyler's hand in hers. "I'm sorry Kyler. I shouldn't have said that. It was inconsiderate. You really do look beautiful. No one can pull off the modest look like you. It's your signiture style, and it looks really good on someone as tiny as you. Forgive me?"

Kyler smiled at her friend. "Of course I do Arisa. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Kyler hugged her friend.

"Well, shall we continue?" Leann asked. The girls nodded, and they proceeded through the cave entrance.

They were not totally prepared for what was on the other side. All three girls felt an immediate wave of heat as they entered the other side of the cave. The casino was humongous. It was a grand building with marble stairs that lead to ornate doors. On the left side, there appeared to be a large courtyard with a beautiful water fountain and various benches surrounding it. On the right was a smaller building the size of an average home. It was shaped like a piece that was normally used on a game board. But what really caught the girls' attention was the name above the entrance, which was surrounded by a sinister looking figure.

"The...Devil's Casino?" Leann wondered uncertainly. "I don't remember it being referred as that in the advertisement.

Arisa smiled nervously. "Maybe it's just a play on words. You know, this section of the area is known as sin city. Right Kyler?

"Uhmm..." Kyler wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene before her. It definetly was intimidating. _If they're goal is to attract customers, this definitely won't do it._ She thought. She and her friends all took a deep breath and held hands tightly as they walked up the stairs and through the doors.

"23 red. Sorry sir. Better luck next time." The dealer said as proceeded to remove the losing player's chips.

The player, who happened to be a chubby purple demon, angrily slammed his hands against the Roulette table and stood up. "You cheating bastard!" He snarled. "You rigged the spinner!"

"Sir, I can assure you I did not comprimise the spinner in any way." The dealer said in a calm and rather annoyed voice. "You lost far and square."

"God damn liar! I saw you lean against it slightly as you tossed in the ball!"

The dealer let out an exasperated sigh. "Sir, if you continue to cause a scene, I will be forced to call for back up."

Infuriated, the demon grabbed the dealer's shirt and pulled him across the table. "You just try it." He balled his hand in a fist and pulled his arm back, ready to deck the poor dealer. However, he was stopped when a firm hand grabbed a hold of his wrist. The demon turned his head and grinned sheepishly when he found himself face to face with the casino's manager. "Eheh. Mr. King Dice sir. This ain't what it looks like." He said as he let go of the dealer.

King Dice raised his eybrows as he released his grip on the demon's wrist. "Oh, really? Then how about you explain to me what's really going on here?" He said cooly as he folded his arms. The other patrons at the Roulette table had gone quiet and watched with anticipation the event that was unfolding before them.

The demon shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, you see sir, the dealer here rigged the game, and I just lost all my money because of him. You're not going to let him get away with that, are ya?"

King Dice looked thoughtful. "No... I wouldn't let one of my employees get away with that. Except this is the third time this week that you told me that the game was rigged. In fact, you claim a game is rigged every time you lose. Which is quite often, I might add."

A silence fell among the crowd at the table. Some of the patrons whispered amoung themselves and began to laugh at the purple demon, who was getting flustered. "B-but sir! It really happened this time! I swear it!"

The manager gave an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his large, round purple nose with his fingers, while he placed his other hand on his hip. "Pitch, I've warned you that if you tried to pull this shit again, I would have you banned permanently. Now, I'm afraid that it looks like it has come to that."

Pitch's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out. "P-please sir! Don't through me out for good! I'll be good from now on, I promise!"

"Security!" King Dice called. One of his minions, a large floating eight ball with a wide mouth and eyes appeared out of thin air. "Kindly escort Mr. Pitch off the premises. He is banned from the casino...for life."

"Right boss." The eight ball floated toward the demon and picked him up by the back of the collar with is teeth. Pitch thrashed and yelled as he was carried away toward one of the side exits. "Come on Dice! Don't do this to me! I can't go home broke! What'll I tell my gal? I know! If-if I win all my money back, I'll never show my ugly mugg here again! I swear! Please don't throw me out! Please!" His voice grew distant and eventually died out. A brief silence followed before the patrons resumed what they were doing before all the excitement began. King Dice let out another sigh, walked over to the nearby bar, and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Rough evening sir?" The bartender asked as he fixed his boss a cocktail.

"The worst Rocco." King Dice said. "I haven't even been out of my office for an hour, and already I had to kick out five patrons, break up a drunk threesome in the men's room, and have the cleaning staff clean up after some stiff who puked in front of the elevators." Rocco shook his head in sympathy and handed King Dice the cocktail, who took it gratefully. "Thanks. Cheers." He raised his glass. "To the hope that this night can't get any worse." He groaned as he took a sip.

Rocco nodded and was about to turn his attention to cleaning the glasses when he happened to look toward the casino's entrance. A wide smile spread across his face. "You know sir, it might actually get better."

"Oh yeah?" King Dice said skeptically as he took another sip of his cocktail. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because three lovely gals just entered the casino. Take a gander." Rocco gestered toward the entrance, and King Dice followed his gaze. His jaw dropped. Sure enough, three beautiful young woman had just walked through the entrance. A lot of guys nearby gave wolf whistles and called out various compliments.

Rocco nudged King Dice' arm. "What do you say to that boss? Things aren't so bad after all. Those dames are pretty easy on the eyes, ain't they?

"Yeah." All three girls were lovely. But the one that really caught King Dice's attention was the smallest one of the group. The one dressed the most modest out of the three. She had to be the most beautiful woman King Dice had ever seen. Her long hair was a georgeous silver color, and her white skin was as fair and smooth as a porcelain doll. She was very petite, probably weighed less than a hundred pounds. But what King Dice liked the most about the woman were her eyes. They were a vibrant, sparkling amathyst color. So vibrant, in fact, that he wondered if they were her natural eye color.

Rocco gave his boss another nudge. "Well, what're ya waitin' for? Go pour on the charm like you always do." King Dice nodded and finished his cocktail. Then he stood up and adjusted his bow tie. "You bet I will." He said in a confident voice.

He strolled on over to the three young women, all of whom were taking in their surroundings in awe and whispering among one another. They stopped when King Dice came up to them and gave a polite bow. "Good evening ladies. Welcome to the Devil's Casino. My name is King Dice. I am the general manager of this establishment. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The young women smiled and giggled amoungst themselves. Except the smallest one. She seemed a little nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dice." The tallest one said as she extended her hand. "My is Arisa Yumiko."

"Miss Yumiko." King Dice smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm Leann Taylor." said the other one, and King Dice shook her hand as well.

"It's a pleasure." He said in a smooth tone. He then turned his attention to the smaller woman. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked as he gave her a warm smile.

The woman looked down as she nervously fiddled with a strand of her hair. "K-Kyler Sharmain." She said in a soft, shy voice as she timidly reached out for a handshake as well. Instead, King Dice took a hold of it and gave it a kiss. Her soft, warm skin felt very nice against his lips.

"Kyler Sharmain." He repeated. "That is the most beautiful name I have ever heard. You must get a lot of compliments for it."

Kyler felt her cheeks burn with embaressment. "Um, not really...s-sir."

Arisa and Leann exchanged glances and giggled.

"Please. Call me King Dice. All my friends do." He said as he gave the girls a wide grin.

Arisa and Leann giggled again. Even Kyler seemed to relax a little as she joined in. "Okay...King Dice."

"So, this the first time you ladies have visited the place?" King Dice asked.

"This is our first time at a casino, period." Leann said. "In fact, we were just trying to figure out what we should do first." The other two murmered in agreement.

"Well then, as the general manager, I will be happy to give you ladies the round about on how things work around here. That is, if you don't mind me keeping you all company." King Dice said with a rather devilish grin.

All three girls looked delighted. "That would be wonderful, but wouldn't we be keeping you from your duties?" Arisa asked.

King Dice chuckled. "Believe it or not, mingling amoung the patrons, especially lovely woman, is one of my duties. In fact, it's my favorite part of the job."

"All right then. What exactly is the proper way to do things around here?" Leann asled.

"Well, I like to start my evening with a nice alcoholic beverage. Why don't we all head over to the bar? I will be happy to purchase each of you ladies a drink."

Arisa and Leann nodded enthusiastically, but Kyler, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "That's very kind of you sir- I mean, King Dice, but you don't have to do that. It just doesn't seem right to have you pay for all three of us."

"Nonsense! I enjoy buying drinks for beautiful girls. I am, after all, a gentleman. So please, allow me to indulge. It's my way of welcoming you three to the casino." He gave Kyler a smile so friendly and warm, that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, all right then, if you really don't mind." She said.

"Shall we then?" He gestered for all three girls to follow him through the crowd of people and to the fancy bar that he was sitting at earlier. Arisa and Leann each pulled out a chair to sit in (King Dice had taken the liberty of pulling out a chair for Kyler and pushing it under her as she sat down.) The he took a seat between her and Leann and waved Rocco over.

"What can I get for ya folks?" He asked.

"Ladies, this is Rocco, the best bartender in all of Inkwell."

Rocco gave King Dice a smirk. "Aw, boss. You're makin' me blush."

King Dice laughed. "These two ladies on my left are Arisa and Leann. And this..." he said as he gestered to his right with a flourish. "This is Kyler."

"Pleasure to meet you ladies. What do ya all feel like tonight?"

"Do you have any mojitos?" Arisa asked.

"Sure do." Rocco responded.

"How about an apple martini?" Leann inquired.

"You betcha. How about you boss?"

"I'm feeling like a coke and rum at the moment. Don't want anything too heavy." He turned toward Kyler. "What about you Kyler? What's your preferance?"

Kyler furrowed her brows and again started nervously playing with a stand of her hair. "Um...well, actually King Dice. I've never actually drank alcohol before."

King Dice raised his eyebrows slightly. "You haven't?

"She had a mimosa at our graduation brunch once, and she seemed to really enjoy it." Arisa chimed in. Leann nodded in agreement.

"That so?" King Dice said, and Kyler nodded. "Well, in that case, I would recommend a Tequila Sunrise."

"Oh, good choice! Kyler would definetly love that!" Leann and Arisa said enthusiastically.

Kyler looked intrigued. "What's that?" She asked.

King Dice couldn't help but chuckle. This girl wasn't just drop dead gorgeous; she was also cute and innocent. He was definetly into her now. "Like your friends said, you will absolutely love it. It's a cocktail made of tequlia, orange juice, and grenadine syrup."

"It sounds delicious. Okay, I will have that." Kyler said to Rocco.

King Dice turned to the bartender. "You got all that Rocco?"

"Got it. One mojita, apple martinia, coke and rum, and a Tequila Sunrise. Comin' up."

"And put it all on one tab." King Dice called after him. "I'm treating these lovely ladies."

"Right, boss." In no time flat, Rocco whipped up everyone's respective drinks and placed them in front of the correct customer. King Dice watched as Kyler's beauitful purple orbs sparkled at the gradiant yellow and red drink that sat before her.

"It's so pretty." She exclaimed. "Like a summer sunset."

Again, King Dice chuckled at her cuteness. "Just wait until you try it." He took a hold of his glass and cleared his throat. "I propose a toast. Not just to new patrons of the casino, but to new friends as well."

"I'll drink to that." Arisa said as she raised her glass.

"Same here. And also to luck being on our side as we try the games here." Leann added.

They all clinked glasses and each took a sip of their drinks. King Dice glanced at Kyler as she sipped her Taquila Sunrise. "So, what do ya think?" He asked her.

"It's really good. I like the sweet and fruity flavors."

He smiled at her. "I thought you would enjoy something like that." He noticed that Leann and Arisa were engrossed in a conversation with Rocco, so he decided to take the opportunity to talk some more to Kyler. "So, tell me about yourself. What do you do for-?"

"Excuse me sir." King Dice scowled as he was interrupted by a member of the cleaning staff. "One of the patrons here lost a bet with his buddies and now has his head stuck in a toilet." King Dice groaned as he stood up. "I'm coming. Excuse me ladies. There 's a situation that I have to attend to. Rocco, will you give me a hand? And bring a plunger."

Rocco groaned as well. "Another blockhead stuck in the toilet?"

"You guessed it." King Dice turned to the girls. "I apologize for leaving you ladies. Hopefully, this won't take too long."

"Oh, no. We understand. Hopefully, he'll be okay." Leann said.

"He'll be fine. Enjoy your drinks and have a wonderful time."

"We will. Thank you so much for the drinks."

King Dice gave a polite bow. He winked at Kyler and turned to leave.

"He seems really nice. Welcoming us and then buying us drinks. Now that's a good manager." Kyler said. She was about to take another sip of her drink when she noticed her friends staring at her with maschivous smiles on their faces. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Kyler, he was totally flirting with you." Arisa said.

"Um-hmmm." Leann nodded in agreement.

Kyler's entire face turned as red as the bottom color of her drink. "H-he was flirting with all of us! That's his job!"

"Uh-huh. And he just happened to give your hand a kiss when he just shook ours." Leann said.

"There was probably a bug on my hand, and he was just blowing it away!"

"And when he said you had a beautiful name?" Arisa inquired.

"Well, my name is unique. A lot of people comment on it. I know I told him otherwise, but I was just being modest."

"And let's not forget how he pulled your chair out for you." Leann added.

"That's because you guys didn't give him the chance to pull your chairs out!"

"And finally, he recommended a drink that he knew you'd like. He even asked what you thought of it." Arisa said.

"Because I don't have as much experience with alcoholic beverages as you two do! And may I remind you that you both brought up what kind of drink I might like?"

"Final verdict: he's into you!" Arisa and Leann said in unison.

Kyler was very flustered at this point. "H-he is not! Like he said, as the general manager, it is his job to make people feel welcome. Being suave and polite is part of the job description."

"Not to mention handsome." Arisa added with a sigh. Leann nodded in agreement.

Kyler rolled her eyes. "You find a guy with a die for a head handsome?"

Leann snorted. "Oh, come on Kyler! Even you have to admit that the guy is pretty good looking."

"Right? How can you not be seduced by that charming smile and his cute little mustache?" Arisa added. "And did you see his suit? Not many guys can pull off a purple tuxedo, but he sure can."

"And his eyes. Oh...my...god! He has the most gorgeous eyes." Leann swooned, and Arisa agreed with her.

Again, Kyler rolled her eyes at her friends. She just couldn't believe how they were falling all over King Dice. As welcoming as he was, she did think he was a bit over confident and a little too forward. However, she did agree with them on one thing. His eyes certainly were beautiful. She had never met anyone with eyes that were a vibrant emerald green.

She quicklly shook her head at the thought and decided to change the subject. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would love to check out some of the games here."

Her friends nodded. Once they finished their drinks, they all got up and explored the area, trying to find any games that would catch their interest. They started off with the Craps table, which was Leann's specialty. After playing and winning a few games, they proceeded to the Roulette section. This was Arisa's game, and she managed to win a few rounds as well. Finally, the found themselves winning a few rounds of Blackjack, which just happened to be one of Kyler's favorite games. By the end of her third win, she, Leann, and Arisa have won a total of $1500, $500 for each girl.

"Damn! You ladies on are on a roll." All three girls jumped. They were so engrossed in the card game, neither one noticed that King Dice had been watching them play. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you all."

"Oh no, that's all right. We weren't really paying attention to what was going on around us, so I'm sure anyone would have startled us. "Arisa said, and her friends chimed in agreement.

King Dice laughed. "Well, don't let me stop you ladies. A few more winnings, and you could probably buy the whole casino."

At this point, Kyler stood up. "I think I'm ready to turn in my winnings."

"So am I." Leann said.

"Right behind you guys." Arisa responded.

King Dice was dumfounded. "You ladies are throwing in the towel all ready? But you were all doing so well."

All three girls flashed him knowing smiles. "Well, you see King Dice, there's something about us that you probably don't know." Arisa said.

"This may be our first time in a casino, but we consider ourselves pretty streetsmart." Leann said.

"That's right." Kyler added. "We've lived in the city long enough to know when someone has hidden intentions."

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "Hidden intentions? I don't know what you ladies are talking about."

"Oh, I think you do Mr. Dice. Just a moment ago, you tried to encourage us to keep playing, knowing ful well that our luck would eventually run out." Arisa said.

"So as a result, we know that is our cue to take the winnings we have now, because it is not worth the risk of losing it." Leann added.

King Dice grinned and mockingly threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. You ladies got me."

They all laughed, and King Dice showed the girls where the cashier's cage was. As Arisa and Leann exchanged their winnings, Kyler took King Dice aside. "I'm sorry." She said.

King Dice had no idea what she was talking about. "For what?"

"For what my friends and I said back there. I know encouraging people to keep playing is part of your job. It's how the casino makes money, and...well, we kind of went and ruined that for you. So, I wanted to apologize."

A wide smile spread across King Dice's face. Could this girl be any more perfect? "Aw, don't apologize. In fact, I'm really impressed. Most people don't catch on that quickly. You girls are pretty smart."

Kyler blushed. "Well, Arisa and Leann are."

"Oh? You don't think you're that smart?" King Dice asked her.

Kyler shook her head vigerously. "No, no! I mean, they're both very intelligent. Arisa is a lead supervisor of the Inkwell Credit Union, and Leann teaches at the private school."

"Really? Those are impressive positions. However, I have no doubt that you are just as intelligent as they are." He said to her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Kyler, you ready to exchange your winnings? Or did you want to play some more?" Arisa asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm ready." Kyler quickly walked over to the cashier's cage and pushed her chips underneath the window. Once she recieved her cash and had tucked it safetly in her purse, the nearby band started to play a song that was sutiable for slow dancing.

"Ah, this is one of my favorite numbers to dance to." King Dice said to the girls.

Arisa and Leann exchangedc glances. They were both thinking the same thing and decided now was the time to act on it.

"Leann, do you wanna dance?" Arisa asked her friend.

"Absolutely!" Leann took Arisa's hand and they both quckly headed for the dance floor.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Kyler called after her friends, but it was too late. Arisa and Leann were long gone and had left Kyler and King Dice alone together. She turned to King Dice, who smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Kyler, would you care to dance with me?" He asked.

_Damn those two!_ Kyler thought to herself. Now she knew why here friends suddenly took off. She looked down and awkwardly shuffled her feet. "Um, it's not that I don't want to... I...well, I don't know how to dance."

She looked up, half expecting King Dice to be laughing at her. Instead, he was wearing a warm and understanding smile. "No worries. This is a pretty easy song to dance to. All you have to do is follow my lead."

His voice was filled with such warmth and encouragement, that Kyler just couldn't help herself. She gingerly took a hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Kyler knew one thing about slow dancing, and that was for the female dancer to place her hand on her male partner's shoulder. However, because she was so short, she basically had to stretch her arm abov her head to reach King Dice's six foot two inch frame. It was a bit awkward for her.

Chuckling, King Dice gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Here." He guided her hand to rest on his upper arm. "Is that more comfortable?"

"Y-yes. Thank you."Kyler's face had grown very hot at this point. She took a deep breath as King Dice took a hold of her right hand in his left, then placed his right hand on the small of her back.

"Good. Now we're going to have to get a little bit closer. Like this." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

Kyler felt as if her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She never danced with a guy before, let alone someone as suave as King Dice. She swallowed and started to follow his lead like he mentioned.

"That's it. Move your hips and feet from side to side. Don't think of what you need to do next. Just relax and let the music guide you. Good! That's very good!" King Dice encouraged her as they began to dance.

Kyler loosened her grip on King Dice's hand, and she begain to relax as she continued to follow his lead. She was actually having a really good time. "I don't know what I got so worked up for. This is easy." She said with a grin.

"See? You don't know what you're capable of until you actually try. And you just happen to be a very good dancer." King Dice complimented her.

Kyler gave a shy giggle. "Thank you. It's helps that I have a good teacher."

"Aw, you're just too sweet." King Dice gushed. "Actually, I always seem to do my best when I have a very pretty girl to dance with."

Kyler turned so red that King Dice was surprised there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. "I-I'm not pretty."

"Are you kidding? You're definitely the prettiest girl here. Any guy would be falling over himself just to dance with you." King Dice said.

This was all a bit too much for Kyler. She decided to change the subject. "Back at the bar, wasn't there something you were going to ask me before you had to leave?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering what you do for living?" King Dice decided to welcome the change of subject. Up until now, he had worked pretty hard to get Kyler more comfortable with him, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. He was starting to understand that he had to approach her slowly.

"Well, I'm one of the lead pharmacists at Inkwell General." Kyler responded.

King Dice could not hide his amazement. "Seriously? A lead pharmacist?"

"Um-hmm." Kyler nodded bashfully.

"If you don't mind my asking Kyler, how old are you?" King Dice asked her.

"I'll be turning twenty on December 3rd." Kyler told him.

King Dice whistled. "Only nineteen years old, and already you have one of the top paying jobs on the island. How'd you do that?"

"Well, I graduated from high school when I was twelve. Then I graduated from college when I was sixteen. I was accepted in Pharmacy School the following year and finished up when I was seventeen. I managed to pass the Pharmacist Exam on my first try. And the hospital was so impressed with my academic accomplishments, they hired me on the spot as a technician upon my completion of Pharmacy School. From there, I just kind of worked my way up, and now here I am." She stopped suddenly. "I - I'm sorry. I'm bragging. That's not very lady like of me. Please forgive me.

"No, no. I asked you after all. And from what you're saying, it sounds like you worked really hard to get that position. In my opinoin, you've earned the right to brag about your accomplishments."

"That's very kind of you to say." Kyler said softly.

"Well, I meant every word." King Dice said.

Kyler smiled. He really was very nice. Maybe she passed judgement a little too quickly. As they continued to dance, King Dice started to sing along. Kyler was mesmerized by his singing voice. It was smooth and controlled, and he struck every note perfectly. She had to admit, she did find it alluring. "Wow. You sing beautifully." She complimented.

King Dice chuckled. "Thanks. It's something I really enjoy doing. Do you sing?"

Kyler gave a bashful giggle. "Kind of. Leann, Arisa and I will sometimes go out and do karaoke together. It's a lot of fun."

"I bet you have the voice of an angel." King Dice said.

Once again, Kyler blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that."

King Dice looked thougtful. "You know, my stage manager is currently holding auditions for a lead female singer to perform in the casino's theater. It's not a full time gig, so it shouldn't interfere with your job."

Kyler's eyes widen. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not a professional."

King Dice looked at her longingly. "Will you at least consider it?"

Kyler thought for a moment. "Um...well... all right. If you really think I have what takes."

King Dice gave her the same warm smile. "I'm sure you do."

They continued to dance in silence. King Dice felt like he was a very lucky man to have such a beauitful woman as his dance partner. He only knew Kyler for a few hours, but he really liked her. As the song started to come to an end, he closed his eyes and imagined Kyler resting her head against his chest as he nuzzled her soft hair...

"Ahhh!" He snapped out of his daydream as Kyler gave a yelp when she suddenly tripped over something on the floor. She would've fallen if he hadn't reacted quckly and caught ahold of her. "Woah, careful! You okay?"

Kyler gave him a sheepish grin. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I must've tripped over a loose chip or something."

King Dice nodded. "As long as you're okay."

"Hey there you two. Have a good dance?" Arisa and Leann, who've been watching Kyler and King Dice dance the whole time, came walking on over. The song had ended, and everyone was clapping for the band.

Kyler grinned at her friends, and they started to engage in a cheery conversation. In the meantime, King Dice found the cause of Kyler's sudden fall. He cursed under his breath as he saw one of his minions, Mr. Weezy, grinning slyly up at him. No doubt the perverted cigar was trying to catch a peek up her skirt. "Hey boss." He wheezed. "Just in case you're wondering, she's wearing- oof!" His sentance was cut short as King Dice stomped on him with his foot.

Kyler gave King Dice a curious glance. " Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He gave her a rather goofy grin. "Ahaha! Everything's fine! Just got something stuck on the bottom of my shoe." He decided it was best not to mention his minion's mischievous antics.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_ Kyler reached into her purse to pull out her buzzing phone. She took a look at the screen and her face fell. "Bad news?" King Dice asked her.

"You might say that." Kyler looked at her friends, who all had the same downcast looks.

"Is it time all ready?" Arisa whined.

"Looks like it." Leann agreed.

King Dice caught onto the situation quickly. "You ladies aren't leaving, are you?"

Kyler gave him a sad smile. "I'm afraid so. We all have to spend tomorrow getting ready for work." Leann and Arisa agreed in disappointed tones.

King DIce nodded. "I understand. Gotta pay those bills, you know. Well, let me at least escort you ladies to the entrance.

The girls thanked him, and they all started heading back to the entrance. Along the way, they ran into Rocco. "Time for you gals to head home already?"

They all nodded and said their goodbyes, but before they could continue, Roccos stopped Leann and slipped a piece of paper in her hand. He whispered something in her ear, and she blushed. Kyler and Arisa looked at each other in surprise and covered their mouths as they giggled. Along with King Dice, they walked out of the casino, down the stairs, and back on the other side of the cave entrance.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you ladies plan to get home?" King Dice asked the girls.

"We always hail a taxi. The Uber app has become our best friend." Kyler told him as she held up her phone.

KJng Dice scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, I think I have a better idea." Before either girl could respond, he put his fingers into his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Immediately, a long, cartoonish limo with eyes for headlights and a mouth for a bumper came zipping around the corner and came to a screetching halt. "This speedster is Max. He'll be happy to take you ladies home, wontcha pal?"

Max showed his lights along all three girls. "Hubba hubba! You bet I will boss!" He said as he swung one of his back doors open. "Hop on in ladies!"

Arisa, Leann, and Kyler thanked King Dice for his service and piled into the limo. Kyler was the last one in, and as she sat down on the comfortable leather seats, King Dice took a hold of her hand. His green eyes met her violet ones. "Kyler, will I be seeing you again soon?"

Kyler was struggling to find her words because her friends were giggling like crazy. "Ah...ah...y-yes. Yes, I had a really good time, and...I'd really like to come back here...and maybe dance with you again." She said that last part so softly that King Dice had to lean closer to hear her.

He smiled at her. "I'm really happy to here that. I can't wait to see you again." He kissed her hand, closed the door, and patted the top of the limo. "Alright Max. Drive carefully now. I want these ladies to get home safe and sound."

"You got it, boss." Following his boss's instructions, Max carefully drove over the train tracks, and Kind Dice watched as the limo dissapeared out of site. As soon as Max was gone, he got a sudden whiff of sulfer and felt an immense wave of heat. He knew his boss, the owner of the casino, had just materialized behind him.

_**"So, Rocco tells me there was a girl here that you have been drooling over all night. I was wondering if I could meet her?"**_

King Dice sighed. "Sorry boss. You just missed her."

_**"Damn. From what Roccos says, she's a real looker."**_

"You have no idea." King Dice told him. "I've been with a lot of girls, but Kyler...she's the most beautiful, the most pure gal I've ever met. She's almost too good to be true.

His boss gave an evil chuckle. _**"Well, how's about you and me sit down for a cigar, and you tell me all about her..."**_

Elder Kettle was sitting at the coffee table enjoying a game of Solitair. He looked up and chuckled in Cuphead's and Mugman's direction, who were both pacing nervously near the front door. "Now boys. I'm sure she'll be home soon. Why don't you come join your old grandfather for a game?"

Both boys shook their heads vigerously. "She was supposed to be home two minutes ago." Cuphead said, and his brother nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go look for her. What if something happend to her? What if something happened to Arisa and Leann, and she's out there all by herself?" Mugman said worryingly.

"Maybe we should call the police." Cuphead added.

"Good idea." Mugman said. "We can file a missing person's report-" He stopped as he, Cuphead, and Elder Kettle saw a pair of headlights shine through the front window. Both brothers immediately ran toward the window and looked outside. "Golly!" They both exclaimed.

"What is it.? Elder Kettle asked them.

"There's a limo out there! And gee wilickers! Kyler's getting out!"

"Are Arisa and Leann with her?" Their grandfather inquired as he joined them at the window.

"Yeah! They're all in there!" All three watched as Kyler waved goodbye to her friends and headed toward the front door. The minute she walked through, she was nearly knocked off her feet as Cuphead and Mugman jumped on her and hugged her tightly.

"Kyler! You're late! We were so worried about you!"

"H-hey you guys. Sorry, but Max ran into som traffic along the way."

Both brothers jumped off Kyler and looked at her curiously. "Max?"

"He's the limo that King Dice set up to take me, Arisa, and Leann home."

"King Dice?"

"The manager of the casino. He was kind enough to give us a tour of the place and made sure we had a good time."

Cuphead and Mugman suddenly looked suspcious. "He spent the whole time with you guys?"

"Well, not exactly. There were other duties he had to attend to." Kyler told them.

"So, were you and this King Dice ever alone together? Or were Arisa and Leann with you the whole time?" Kyler knew an interrogation was coming, so she had to figure out a way to keep Cuphead and Mugman from freaking out about the thought of a guy flirting with her.

"Here, why don't we all sit down and have a hot cup of apple cider, and I'll explain how it works at this casino."

After retrieving their drinks, all four residents of the tree house sat down at the coffee table, and Kyler told them everything about her and her friends' evening. Well, almost everything. She chose to leave out how King Dice seemed particularly fond of her, and that they had danced together. Thankfully, Cuphead and Mugman seemed more interested in the games the girls had played and if they had won anything.

"So, how much did you win?" They asked her.

"We each won $500, so a total of $1500." Kyler said proudly as she sipped her cider.

The brothers' eyes were as big as saucers. "Wow! What are you gonna do with all that dough?"

Kyler's vibrant eyes twinkled. "Well, let's just say I know two guys who just may be getting those new butterfly nets they have been eyeing for their birthday."

Cuphead's and Mugman's smiles were so big, they looked two big for their faces. "Hot dawg Kyler! Ya mean it?"

"I said maybe." Kyler teased.

"Boo, you're mean." Both brothers playfully stuck their tongues out at Kyler, who stuck out her's in return.

Elder Kettle, who had been listening silently the whole time, chuckled. "All right everyone. It's pretty late. We should all be heading to bed." Both brothers and Kyler glanced at the nearby grandfather clock. Sure enough, it was nearly midnight.

"Oh, okay." Both boys sighed in dissapointment. They got out of their chairs and gave Elder Kettle a hug, then they went to give Kyler one as well. "Night Kyler. We're glad you had a good time."

"Good night Cuphead and Mugman. And thank you, I did." Kyler gave each of them a kiss, and she and Elder Kettle watched as the brothers dissapeared upstairs and into their room. She stood up and gathered her's and the brother's cups. "Are you finished with your cup?" She asked Elder Kettle.

"I am, thank you dear. Let me help you with the dishes." Kyler nodded and they both headed into the kitchen. As they washed the mugs, Elder Kettle glanced at Kyler. "I know you didn't say so, but it seems to me that King Dice has taken a liking to you."

Kyler sighed. There was no hiding anything from Elder Kettle. "Yes, it seems he has. He was paying extra attention to me, we danced, and he was constently giving me compliments."

Elder Kettle nodded. "What do you think of him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He's very handsome and quite a gentleman. And suave and sophistacted. He also has a good sense of style. He seems very nice." A suddent thought occured to her. "Elder Kettle. Is there something about him I should know?"

The elderly kettle was quiet for a moment, as if he needed time to collect his thoughts. Finally, he spoke up. "Kyler, when you and your friends first saw the casino, did you happen to notice what it was called?"

"Yes." Kyler nodded. "The Devil's Casino. Arisa said it was probably just a play on words."

Elder Kettle shook his head. "I'm afraid it isn't my dear. There is more truth in those words than you might think."

Kyler looked at Cuphead's and Mugman's grandfather with fear in her eyes. "What are you saying?" She asked in a trembling voice.

He placed his hand on hers. "Kyler...that casino is owned by the Devil himself. And King Dice is not just his general manager. He is his right-hand man."


	3. Ch 2 The Brothers Bet'

Something whirled inside Kyler. Her stomach tightened into a knot, ans she felt as if her legs had turned to jelly. She slowly sat down, clutching her chest as Elder Kettle's words sunk in. "The Devil himself...he owns that casino...and King Dice...is...is..." She felt like she was going to hyperventalate. Elder Kettle sensed this and took a hold of her hand in both his, stroking it soothingly.

"Take deep breaths Kyler. I understand that this is a shock, but it's important that you know this."

Looking at Elder Kettle with fear still in her eyes, Kyler took a deep breath and spoke up. "How long did you know about this? That the casino is run by such an evil creature?"

"For awhile now. There are a few reasons I didn't tell you or Arisa and Leann. First of all, I didn't want to spoil your evening. Second, I know you girls are very smart, and that you wouldn't do anything to put yourselves in danger."

Kyler couldn't believe what she was hearing. "In danger? What do you mean?"

"Well, as most people know, gambling can become an addiction and put people into very comprimising positions. In Las Vegas, for example, it's not uncommon to see people who have lost all their money sitting on the sides of the streets, begging for help. And I am very proud of you and your friends for coming out safetly."

Kyler was a bit confused. "I don't understand Elder Kettle. Gambling all your money hardly constitutes as a dangerous situation. Unfortunate, yes, but not dangerous."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Unfortunately Kyler, doing such a thing in the Devil's Casino is very, very dangerous. Even fatal."

"How so?" Kyler was sure she wouldn't like the answer.

"Remember when King Dice commented on how well you guys were doing, and you all decided that it was time to turn in your winnings?" Kyler nodded. "That is why you all are home now. You were smart enough to avoid what comes afterwards. Most of the patrons have fallen for his praise and continued playing. Once they've won enough rounds, the Devil himself will make an appearnce before them. From there, he will offer them a deal. Win one more round, and he will offer them a grand prize, such as all of the money he has collected since the casino first opened."

"And... if they lose?"Kyler asked in a trembling voice.

Elder Kettle looked at her very seriously. "Then he takes their souls."

Kyler was in shock. "He...he kills them?!"

"Yes. And their souls are trapped in his domain, doomed to wander forever in agony."

At this point, Kyler's chest had tightened so much, she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She put her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself before she spoke. "Then, King Dice...he's a demon, isn't he?" The thought made her feel sick.

Elder Kettle shook his head. "No, not quite. In fact, no one knows how he became the Devil's right-hand man to begin with. And he hasn't given or let the Devil take his soul."

"But how can you be sure?" Kyler asked.

"Because despite what he wants other's to think, King Dice is prone to human error and feelings. He could've pushed you girls to continue gambling, and even tempt you to take one of the Devil's deals. Instead, he chose to back off. No doubt that might land him in a spot of trouble with his boss."

Kyler was quiet for a moment, taking in everything that Elder Kettle had told her. Then she looked at him with determined eyes. "I don't care what I promised to King Dice. I am never, ever going back to that god forsaken place. Ever! It's not worth the risk."

Elder Kettle gave a small sigh. "Again, I am not conserned about you, or Arisa and Leann. I know you guys are very responsible and will not get yourselves in trouble. Cuphead and Mugman on the other hand..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Kyler gave him an incredulous look. "Wait, what? Why would Mugman and Cuphead get in trouble at the casino? They're not even old enough to go there."

"Humans, yes. Despite living in Inkwell, they are still obligated to follow laws in the human world. However, human laws do not apply to toons. As you have witnessed throughout your life, toons are not required to follow human laws."

Kyler wrung her hands nervously. She looked as if she was about to cry. "So...if Cuphead and Mugman wanted to go to the casino...?"

Elder Kettle nodded. "That's right. They are allowed to go there."

Kyler shook her head vigorously. "No! No, no, no!" She flew out of her seat and got down on her knees so she was at the same level as Elder Kettle, clutching his hands in hers. "Elder Kettle, I'm making a promise to you right now. I will not let the boys near that place! Never! And if they do get into trouble, I will do everything I can to help them!" She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "And... I promise my parents as well. You hear that mom and dad? I will protect my brothers. I will protect them just as much as they protect me, maybe even more."

Elder Kettle was taken aback by Kyler's declaration. He always knew she had a heart of gold, but this...He smiled at her warmly and pulled her into an embrace. "Kyler, you are probably the most kind, beauitiful, and pure soul on Inkwell, inside and out. Don't you ever change. I know you will protect the boys. In a sense, you are their guardian angel, proabably even mine."

It was more than Kyler could take. She was so mixed with emotions, that she couldn't help but tear up as she hugged Elder Kettle back. After a moment, they broke their embrace. Kyler wiped away her tears and smiled at him, and he reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look very tired my dear." He told her.

Kyler nodded and yawned.

Elder Kettle smiled at her gently. "Why don't you head on up to bed? You have a lot to do tomorrow."

Kyler was about to protest, since they haven't quite finished the dishes. However, Elder Kettle put a finger to her lips.

"Not another word. I will finish them myself. You need to get some rest. You had a very exciting day."

"Okay. Goodnight Elder Kettle. I will you see you tomorrow." Kyler gave him a hug and kiss.

"I love you Kyler. You're like a granddaughter to me. You know that, right?"

Kyler nodded in response. "I do know that. I love you too...grandfather."

She stood up and headed upstairs toward her room. After changing into her nightgown, she brushed her teeth, got into bed and turned off the light. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

"Do you really have to back to the city already?" Cuphead and Mugman pouted as they and Elder Kettle were all waiting with Kyler for her bus to arrive. She had a car, but Arisa had to borrow it while her's was in the shop. She had promised Kyler that she would return it back to the complex before Kyler arrived home.

"I'm afraid so guys. My vacation is over, and I have to go back to work. There are a lot of sick and injured people at the hospital who need their prescriptions." Kyler told them with a sympathetic smile. "Besides, I don't live far. I can always come visit on my days off, and every other weekend."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Cuphead whined. "When you stay here during vacation, it's like we're all living together as a family again."

"Yeah." Mugman nodded in agrement.

Elder Kettle chuckled. "Now, now boys. We discussed this when Kyler first moved out. No matter where she lives, she will always be a member of our family."

"That's right." Kyler said. "No change and no separation can ever change that. Remember that if you guys ever get sick of me and Elder Kettle and decide to move to a different country." She added teasingly.

"Hey now, we wouldn't get that sIck of you guys. "Mugman laughed. Kyler, Cuphead, and Elder Kettle all joined in the laughter.

"Speaking of moving, are you sure you have everything?" Cuphead gestered toward Kyler's suitcase and duffle bag.

"Positive." She assured him. "I did a double sweep before we left the house. And even if I do forget something, it's not like I have to travel far to retrieve it. After all, it's just a half hour drive."

"Ah, that reminds me Kyler." Elder Kettle reached into his trouser pocket and produced a white envelope. "This came for you in the mail yesterday. I think it was delivered to me and the boys by mistake."

"Oh, thank you." Kyler said as she took the envelope. She looked at the address and furrowed her eyebrows. "The student loan assocation?"

Elder Kettle was just as confused as she was. "Didn't you already pay them this month?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course. The day before my two week vacation began." Kyler told him as she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She studied the contents, and her face fell.

"Bad news?" Cuphead and Mugman asked her.

Kyler smiled at them and tucked the letter back into the envelope. "It's nothing too bad. My interest rates just went up, that's all."

Cuphead and Mugman gave Elder Kettle a puzzled look. "It means she has to pay more money." He explained to them.

"But why? That doesn't really seem fair." They both said.

Kyler , who was sitting between each brother on the bus stop bench, pulled them both in for a hug. "Don't you two worry. I'll just have re-adjust my budget." She sighed. "That means it'll take a bit longer to pay it all off."

"How much longer do you think?" Elder Kettle asked.

Kyler thought for a moment. "Well, based on the current rates, probably another year or two."

"That long?! But we were all going to go to the carneval next month!" The brothers exclaimed.

Kyler gave them each a reassuring smile. "Don't panic. We'll still get to do that. I just probably won't be able to afford more than two nights." Before the brothers could respond, her bus had pulled up. "Oh, it looks like it's time for me to go."

The bus came to a stop, and the driver got off to load Kyler's belongings onto the cargo section, while she knelt down and gave the three cartoons that she called her family a big hug. "Come see us again real soon?" The brothers asked her.

"Hmmm, I got a better idea." Kyler told them. "I'm off next weekend. Why don't you all come over to my place for dinner? We can all pop popcorn over the courtyard fire pit and watch a couple movies in the club house theater. How does 5 pm sound?"

"Yeah!" Cuphead and Mugman cheered enthusiastically.

"That's a fine idea. I've always loved those comfortable lounge chairs." The Elder Kettle said.

A wide smile spread across Kyler's face. "Then it's settled. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Sorry miss, but we're on a tight schedule here." The bus driver called.

Kyler nodded in understanding and gave the boys and Elder Kettle one final hug. "I'll see you all next Sateurday at 5 pm. I've had a wonderful time spending my whole vacation with you."

"We did too Kyler. See you next Saturday!" All three of them called as Kyler climbed onto the bus and took a seat next to a window where they could see her. She waved to them as the bus pulled away, and they waved back until they could see the vehicle no more.

When they all returned to the tree house, the Elder Kettle headed inside to take a nap. Cuphead and Mugman decided to retrieve their butterfly nets and play around the forest.

"I'm glad Kyler got to visit with us. And I can't wait to see her again next weekend. And go to the water park afer." Cuphead said.

"Me neither. But it stinks that she can't stay as long because she has to pay more money to the education people." Mugman responded as she swung his net to catch a nearby butterfly.

Cuphead nodded. "I know. I heard her and her friends talking once about those loans, and they said they each still owe about $20,000."

"Golly, that's a lot of money!" Mugman exclaimed. "I wish we could pay off all of Kyler's loans right now, then she would never have to worry about them again.

Cuphead thought about what his brother just said, and he suddenly smiled. An idea just came to him. "You know what Mug? Maybe we can."

"Cuphead, I don't know why I let you talk me into this. We're going to get into so much trouble." Mugman felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He was so nervous.

"Will you relax already? This plan is foolproof. We'll go to the casino, win at least $25,000, and give it to Kyler so she can pay off the rest of her student loans. She'll be so happy when we show her how much we've won!" Cuphead beamed as he and his brother waited for the Phantom Train to pass by.

"We may not even get a chance to show her." Mugman muttered.

"Why not?" Cuphead asked.

"Because she's gonna kill us!" Mugman snapped. Before heading back home, Kyler had warned the two brothers that there was no age restriction at the casino for toons, and made them promise that they would not go to the casino. In return, she and her friends would take them there when they were of age.

Cuphead sighed. "Look, I know we promised her we wouldn't do this, but even with a good job, it's still gonna take her forever to pay off those loans. How do we know her...whatever she said they were called won't go up again? What if they just keep asking for more money until the day she dies?"

Mugman looked thoughtful. "Gosh, I never thought of it that way. And it sounded like Kyler, Arisa and Leann had pretty good luck here. I guess we might too."

"So you're with me on this then?" Cuphead asked his brother.

Mugman heaved a huge sigh. "I still think this is a bad idea, but yeah, I'm with you."

Cuphead gave his brother a big hug. "I knew you wouldn't let me down Mug. And Kyler too."

_Technically, we are letting her down_. Mugman thought. _We're breaking our promise_. He gulped as he and his brother crossed the tracks, through the cave, and finally through the entrance of the casino.

"Gee whiz! Will you look at this place!" Mugman exclaimed, and Cuphead nodded in agreement. Neither one of them had ever been in a building so grand. They gazed in wonder as they walked through the casino, taking it all in, from the fancy bar to the many different games. Even the bathrooms looked really fancy. "So, what kind of games should we try? Mugman asked.

"How about that one? It looks pretty simple." Cuphead pointed at the craps table. Mugman was unsure. After all, the table itself was in the shape of a coffin. However, he knew once Cuphead made up his mind about something, nothing was going to stop him. He hesitently followed his brother to the table.

"Welcome gentlemen. Care to join in on the fun? The dealer asked, and they both nodded. "Shall I explain the rules?" Again, the brothers nodded. "All right then. Basically, you will make wagers on the outcome of a series of rolls of a pair of dice. You are required to make either a pass line bet or a Don't Pass bet if you want to shoot. On the come out roll, you may only make one bet on the Pass or Don't Pass, but you may bet both if desired. If you wish to make a pass line, and the come-out roll is seven or eleven, you win. whereas a come-out roll of two, three, or twelve will result in a loss. A Don't Pass bet, on the other hand, is a bet that the shooter will lose. In this case, a come-out roll of two or three will result in a win, whereas a come-out roll of seven or eleven is a loss. Which do you prefer?"

Both Cuphead and Mugman could only look at the dealer with their mouths hanging slightly open. Neither one really understood what they had to do.

It was Mugman who finally broke the awkward silence. "Um...we're kind of new at this. What would you recommend we do?"

The dealer gave a toothy grin. "For newcomers, I would recommend making a pass line bet."

"So, when we roll the dice, and they land on seven or eleven, we win." Cuphead said.

"And if the dice land on two, three, or twelve, we lose. R-right?" Mugman added in a hesitant voice.

The dealer nodded. "You boys got it."

Cuphead beamed. "That doesn't sound too hard. All right. We'll do it." He said as he eagerly stepped up to the table.

"A few things to keep in mind buddy." The dealer said as he handed Cuphead the dice. "You're not supposed to roll the dice with more than one hand, and you can't take the dice past the table. Also, the dice can not bo thrown any higher than my eye level. Can't risk any cheaters now."

Cuphead gave the dealer a determined look. "Don't worry sir. I promise I'll play fair."

"Very well then." The dealer said. "Place your bets."

The player who chose Don't Pass made his bet, and Cuphead thought carefully. "Hmm...I bet... 100 bucks!" He said confidently.

"Cuphead, what're you doing?" Mugman scolded. "We said we'd start small."

"I know, I know." Cuphead waved his hand at his brother. "But I have a really good feeling here."

Mugman couldn't watch. He covered his eyes with his hands as his brother rolled the dice.

"Seven. Congratualtions pal." The dealer said.

"Huh?" Mugman peeked through his fingers. Sure enough, the dice Cuphead had rolled had landed on seven.

"I won Mug! Look, I won!" Cuphead jumped up and down excitedly.

"Y-yeah. You sure did." Mugman was dumbfounded. He didn't think Cuphead would be that lucky.

"Deal me in again!" Cuphead shouted. The dealer nodded and handed him the dice. He rolled, and the dice landed on eleven. "Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air. That's $200 he won so far. He turned to look at his brother. "What do ya say now, huh?"

After witnessing Cuphead's success, Mugman found himself starting to relax, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to enjoy himself. "Keep going Cup! You're on a roll!" He smiled encourangingly at Cuphead.

Cuphead grinned and rolled the dice again. He won game after game after game, and before he and Mugman knew it, he had won a total of $600. All right! We'll win that money for Kyler in no time! He thought with glee.

"Hot damn! This fella can't lose!" Both Cuphead and Mugman jumped at the sound of the deep voice from behind them. It came from a tall, well-dressed man with a die for a head. His emerald green eyes sparkled with interest as he watched Cuphead play.

"W-who are you?" Mugman stammered.

"Yeah, and where'd you come from?" Cuphead inquired.

The man chuckled. "Forgive me boys. The names Dice. King Dice. I'm the manager of this joint."

Both brothers stared at him. "King Dice...hey, you're the guy who was makin' goo-goo eyes at our sister!" They said to him.

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "Your...sister?" He wasn't quite sure what the duo were talking about. He wasn't really into girls with cups for heads.

_**"Nice run boys."**_ An even deeper voice caught Cuphead and Mugman's attention, and they gasped. There, sitting on the other end of the craps table, was the Devil himself. _**"Looks like you two will be able to help your sister pay off her student loans in no time." **_

Both Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other, then turned back to the Devil. "How do you know about that?" They asked.

_**"Never you mind."**_ The Devil hissed. _**"Now, how about we raise the stakes a little? Win one more roll,and you can not only keep all the money you've won so far, but I will completely pay off your sister's loans myself, interest rates and all."**_

_**Once again, the brothers exchanged looks. It seemed too good to be true. "And..and if we lose?" Th**_ey asked nervously.

The Devil gave them a wide grin, his razor sharp teeth gleaming under the casiono's lights._** "If you lose, then I'll have your souls. Do we have a deal?"**_

Mugman was panicking. Kyler had warned him and Cuphead about this. It would be a stupid and dangerous thing to do. He glared at the Devil. "Thanks, but no thanks sir. We're perfectly fine just-" He stopped as Cuphead eagerly grabbed the dice, a confident smile on his face. "Cuphead, wait!"

Cuphead looked at his brother with determination. "We've got this Mug. There's no way we can lose." He said as she started to shake the dice in his hand. "Come on lucky seven! Don't fail me now!"

"Cuphead, no! Stop!" Mugman shouted, but his pleas came too late. He watched helplessly as the dice seem to roll across the table in slow motion. Both the Devil and his manager watched with anticiaption as the dice finally came to a rest. The come-out roll was a two.

Cuphead and Mugman looked with disbalief at the result of the roll. Neither one could believe what Cuphead had just done.

_**"Snake Eyes!"**_boomed the Devil with a satisfied smile. _**"You lose!"**_

Cuphead and Mugman both trembled with fear as the terrible creature loomed over them. They could just imagine the hearbreaking look on Kyler's face when she learns what had happened to them, and they immediately regretted breaking their promise to her.

**_"Now, about those souls.."_**


	4. Ch 3 A Bargain and a Sacrifice

Kyler recieved the call just after she got back from her break. She was sitting at her computer sorting out a few stat orders when her phone suddenly buzzed. She looked at the screen and saw Elder Kettle's number flashing across it. It alarmed her a little, as he would never call her at work unless it was an emergency. She got up and walked over to where the head pharmacist was sitting. "Excuse me Dr. Hoot." she said.

Dr. Hoot, who was a short cartoon owl sitting on a pearch in front of a laptop, looked up and peered at her through the glasses that rested on his beak."Kyler, we've been collegues for a year now. I want you to call me by my first name." He smiled at her kindly.

Kyler smiled back. "I'm sorry Ollie. I've just gotten used to it, since I first started out as one of your technicians."

"Well, I do appreciate your respect for authority, but you are no longer a technician. You are my second in command. We are equals, even friends. Which reminds me, Mrs. Hoot and I want to know when you and your family will all be available together. We want to have you all over for dinner sometime."

"Thank you Dr. Hoot. I mean, Ollie. I really appreciate it. I'll let you two know once I figure out everyone's schedules."

Ollie nodded in delight. "Now, what can I do for you my dear?" He asked.

"Well, I just recieved a call from Elder Kettle. I didn't answer because I was working on some stat orders." Kyler said.

"Whooo?" Ollie responded in curiousity. "He never calls you at work. It must be very important."

Kyler shrugged. "It must be. I know I just came back from break, but I was wondering if I could call him back, just to make sure everything is all right."

Ollied nodded his head. "Of course. Don't worry about the stat orders. I will take care of them."

Kyler smiled at him in relief. "Thank you Ollie. I promise this won't take long."

"Oh, no. Take all the time you need." He felt it was only fair to offer Kyler that curtousy. She was after all, one of his best employees. Kyler excused herself and went to call Elder Kettle. She decided to go out to her car and call him in case they both needed privacy.

He answered the minute she dialed. "Kyler! Thank god I was able to reach you!"

Now Kyler was really worried. There was a panic in his voice that she never heard before. "Elder Kettle, what's wrong? Are you in danger?"

"No Kyler, I'm fine. It's...it's Cuphead and Mugman."

Kyler felt her blood run cold. "What happened? Are they hurt? Are they at home? Where are they?" She couldn't stop asking Elder Kettle questions. The whole scenario scared her.

"Kyler, I need you to take a deep breath and prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you. Cuphead and Mugman had gone out to the city. That was a few days ago."

As Elder Kettle instructed, Kyler took a deep breath, but she was having difficulty keeping her voice from trembling. "They...they never came home?" She whispered, fearing the answer she was about to recieve.

"No, they didn't. They just seemed to disappear. I was hoping you may have seen them. I'm very worried about them."

Kyler took a couple more deep breaths as she tried to remain calm. "No, no I haven't. But I'll try to help as best I can. Did they ever tell you where they were going, or does anyone know where they were last seen?"

"They only told me that they were going to the city. They wouldn't tell me where exaclty they were going. However..." He trailed off.

"What? Tell me!" Kyler begged.

"Some of the folks I've spoken to said they saw them heading toward the casino."

Kyler almost dropped her phone. "They saw them heading where?!" Her voice was filled with both anger and fear.

"I know, Kyler. I'm just as angry as you are. Those boys promised you they would not do that. The thought of them breaking it makes my kettle boil." Elder Kettle assured her.

Kyler laid her head against the steering wheel. Tears were welling in her eyes, and she felt as if the world around her was spinning. After gathering her wits, she finally spoke. "I... I have to go get them."

"No Kyler! I can't ask you to do that! It's too dangerous!" Now Elder Kettle sounded like he was about to cry.

"I have to at least try. As far as I'm concerned, they're my brothers. I would do anything for them. Anything."

"I understand my dear." Elder Kettle said. "But what can you possibly do? This is the Devil's Casino we're talking about."

Kyler thought for a moment. Then an idea struck her. "King Dice." she murmered.

"I... I don't understand." Elder Kettle responded.

"King Dice. The casino's manager. He and I got along really well the night we met. He might be able to help me."

"Kyler, I really don't know about this. You might be putting yourself in harm's way."

"I don't care!" Kyler cried out. "Cuphead and Mugman are very precious to me! And I know you feel the same way about them. I'm going to go get them."

Elder Kettle was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?"

"No." There was a steel determination in Kyler's voice.

He sighed. "All right. If you really want to go after Cuphead and Mugman, then I won't stop you. But Kyler?"

"Yes?"

"Be very, very careful. If anything happens to you, I will blame myself."

"This is my decision Elder Kettle. I can't expect you to accept responsibility for what happens to me." Kyler told him.

"You are very wise beyond your years my dear. Whatever happens, I know you will make the right choice, and make sure that your brothers return home safely."

Kyler nodded. "I will Elder Kettle. I love you...so much."

"I love you too Kyler. Take care, and good luck."

They hung up, and Kyler laid back against her car seat and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She knew what she was doing was risky, and she could be entering a dangerous situation. But if it meant saving Cuphead and Mugman, she was willing to do it. Nodding to herself with newfound determination, she got out of the car and headed back into the hospital, down the hall, up the elevator, and back to the pharmacist lab.

Ollie knew something was wrong the minute he saw Kyler's face. She was white as a sheet and looked as if she was about to pass out. He walked over to her (or rather, waddled) and reached up to place a wing on her shoulder. "Let's go to my office." He said. She nodded, and they both headed into the small room that was located in a corner of the lab. After closing the door, Kyler sat down in one of the chairs while Ollie hopped up on the pearch that was behind his desk.

"What's going on?" He asked. Kyler told him everything, how Cuphead and Mugman had gone missing a couple days ago, that locals last saw them heading for the casino, and what she planned to do. "I know it's very risky, but I don't think I have any other choice." She concluded.

Ollie was just as concerned as Elder Kettle, but he knew nothing he said would stop Kyler. "Whooo, I understand." He said. "You need to do what is best for your family. In fact, you should head over there right now."

"But I can't just leave in the middle of work." Kyler protested.

"Now, don't you concern yourself about that. I will find someone to cover for you. Technically, this is a family emergency."

Kyler gave Ollie a grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate your understanding of the severity of the situation."

Ollie nodded. "Trust me, you're not the only one who has been affected by this casino. It's ruined so many lives and torn families apart. Hopefully, this is not one of those cases."

"I hope not either." Kyler said as she stood up. "I'll make sure to get back to you once I find them."

"Take as long as you need." Ollie said.

Kyler thanked him again and proceeded to walk out the office.

"And Kyler?" She stopped, her hand resting on the door knob. "Good luck."

Kyler nodded and took off. Ollie was hoping that he would see her smiling face again.

She didn't think it would be wise to go to the casino in her uniform, so Kyler stopped by the locker room to change her clothes. Then she walked out to the parking lot, got into her silver Lexus, and started driving toward the casino as quickly as possible

Hang on little brothers. I'm coming.

"No sir. For the last time, we do not refund patrons who did not win anything in the slot machines. That is why they are referred to as games of chance. You take the chance to win or lose money. Well, if it bothers you that much, then you can talk to my superior. Uh-huh. Yeah, didn't think so pal." Irritated, King Dice hung up the phone and went back to doing some paper work. He just couldn't get over how stupid some people could be. Just as he finished, there was a knock on his office door. "Come in." He said without looking up.

Rocco entered the office and walked over to King Dice's large cherry wood desk. "Hey Rocco. Need somethin'?" He frowned when he looked up and saw what appeared to be a smirk on Rocco's face. "What's with that grin?"

Rocco chuckled in a somewhat maschivious manner. "I don't need anything, but there's a certain dame out front who does. A silver-haired, purple-eyed someone, I might add."

King Dice's entire face immediately lit up. "You're kidding! You mean to tell me...?"

"That's right." Rocco said with a wink. "Kyler's here, and she's lookin' for ya."

Grinning from ear to ear, King Dice excitedly got out of his chair and put his tailcoat on. He then walked over to a nearby mirror, straitening his bow tie and smoothing his mustache. He even checked to make sure there was nothing stuck between his teeth.

Rocco laughed as he watched his boss fuss over himself. "You're really head over heels for that gal, arne't ya?"

"Who wouldn't be? She's a knockout! Don't tell me you don't find her the least bit attractive." Kind Dice said as he removed some lint from his shoulder.

Rocco looked thoughtful. "She's a cutie, but I'm more interested in her friend Leann. I've always had a thing for brunettes."

"Well, if she likes green-skinned guys with blue hair and red eyes, then you definetly will have a chance with her. In other words, you better hope she's into kinky stuff." He teased.

Rocco gave his boss the bird. King Dice never missed a chance to point out that Rocco was an alien from another planet.

"Yeah, same to you pal." King Dice said as he flipped Rocco off in return. "Anyway, how do I look?" He asked as he held out his arms to his sides.

Rocco whistled. "Like a suave guy that any girl would want to bang her."

King Dice rolled his eyes. "Guess I asked for that after giving you hell. So, where is she?"

"At the bar. I told her to wait there while I went to get you." Rocco said.

"Well, let's not make her wait any longer." King Dice closed the door to his office and eagerly started heading toward the bar, with Rocco following right behind him.

As Rocco had promised, Kyler was sitting at the bar, nervously drumming her nails against the sleek counter. Like before, she was wearing a white knee-length skirt, but this time, she was wearing a long-sleeved royal blue top with a modest v-neck. King Dice absolutely loved the color on her. It really complimented her eyes and hair. He was even more delighted when she looked in his direction and seemed eager to see him. She stood up from her seat, and like before, he took a hold of her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Kyler! It's so good to see your lovely face again!" He exclaimed.

She gave him a nervous smile. "It's good to see you too."

"So, have you come to try your luck again? Or would you care for another dance with me? I can put in a request with the band." King Dice was so excited to see her, he couldn't stop himself from going off.

Kyler shook her head.

"No? Then perhaps a drink? We can just sit and chat."

Once again, Kyler shook her head. She was about to speak, but King Dice spoke again before she had a chance.

"Then perhaps a show. The vaudeville dance girls here put on quite a performance. Wait, you might not be into that. The magic show is something to see. I've hired Inkwell's best magicians. Oh! Maybe you'd like to meet my stage manager and talk about that part-time job as a singer."

Finally, Kyler was able to cut in. "King Dice, I'm sorry, but I'm not here for pleasure. I actually came here to talk to you."

He stopped his yammering and gave her a polite smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk your head off there. I'm just so happy to see you."

Kyler gave him a reassuring nod. "No, no. It's fine. I'm flattered that my being here makes you happy."

He smiled at her and chuckled "So, Rocco said you were looking for me. Something I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is. You see, my younger brothers went missing a few nights ago. Well, they're not actually my biological brothers. They're grandfather took me in when...um, well, they're like family to me. Anyway, some of the locals claimed they saw them heading here to the casino, and I was wondering if you might've seen them."

King Dice raised his eyebrows in interest. "Didn't know you had any siblings. Well, ones who you consider close enough to be your siblings. It's really nice to have people care about you that much." He had a faraway look in his eye that Kyler couldn't quite place. As quickly as it had happened, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Ahem, anyway. We get a lot of patrons through here. Maybe if you gave me a description of them, I might be able to help."

Kyler nodded. "Okay. They're both toons, about yay high, and they'r names are Cuphead and wears red shorts, and Mugman wears blue ones. And they each have a cup for a head with straws in them."

King Dice couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kyler had just described the two mugs that were on a roll at the Craps table the other night. That's what they meant when they said I was making goo-goo eyes at their sister. He thought. They were talking about Kyler. He felt a sudden pang in his stomach. He had basically played a role in encouraging her brothers to bet their souls with the Devil. If he told her everything that had happened, she would be furious with him. He didn't want that.

He scratched his chin in thought. "Cuphead and Mugman...hmm. I'm sorry Kyler. I can't say I've seen any guys around here by those names."

"Oh." Kyler looked down in disappointment. Her downcast expression just about killed King Dice.

"But don't stop with me. My boss, the owner of this casino, might be able to help you. In fact, I'm confident he can."

Kyler immediately looked up at him in anticipation. "Really? He can?"

"Yup." King Dice nodded with a smile. "In fact, I can take you to him right now."

Kyler looked a little uncertain. "He won't mind if I bother him?"

"Not at all. In fact, I told him all about you, and he really wants to meet you."

"He...he does?" Now Kyler was a bit nervous. This was the Devil they were talking about, after all. Still, if it meant finding Cuphead and Mugman, then she knew it might be the best lead. "Well, all right then. If it's really okay. I really appreciate your help. It means a lot to me."

King Dice felt a mixture of happiness and guilt. He felt a little bad not being completely honest with her, but it wasn't like he was outright lying. It was true that he was expected to egg patrons on to the point where they will take the Devil's bets. But once they do, even King Dice didn't know what became of them afterwards. Sometimes they became the Devil's pawns, and other times their souls just wandered his domain in agony. He hoped that whatever happened to the two mugs, it wouldn't be anything too bad. "All right then. His office is back this way."

King Dice started to head toward the back of the casino, and Kyler followed him. After making their way through the main area where all the games were, he and Kyler took a right and walked down the hall, past the elevators that lead to the guest rooms, and to the end where there was a red door with a demonic goat on it. King Dice produced a set of keys from his coat pocket, found the right one, and unlocked the door. "Despite being the Devil, my boss really values his privacy, so he prefers his office to be in an area where only I have access." King Dice told Kyler when he saw the quizzical look on her face. He opened the door and gestered for her to follow him inside. She gulped and did just that.

The area they entered was another long hallway. There appeared to be a red glow emitting all over the place, and it was very warm. The walls were adorned with paintings of everything that would represent gambling, from Fabulous Las Vegas to showgirls wearing skimpy outfits. On each side of the long red carpet that adorned the hallway were gigantic black and white chess pieces. However, they weren't the traditional type of pieces one might normally see on a chess board. They appeared to be different types of demons. Kyler recognized Bile, an eons-old Celtic god of Hell, and Damballa, who was an evil voodoo serpent god. As they passed a chess piece that was in the form of Asmodeus, who happened to be an ancient Hebrew devil of sensuality, it's clawed hand suddenly reached out and grazed Kyler's breasts. She gave a startled shriek, and King Dice immediately pulled her away from the protruding hand.

"Get back you goddamn perv! Go on, get!" He snapped at the piece, and it placed its hand back into it's original position, once again still as stone. He looked down at Kyler, who was clinging to him and trembling like a leaf. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you that these things spring to life every now and then. That was my fault."

Kyler gave a shaky nod. "I'm...I'm fine. It just startled me, that's all."

King Dice gave her a concerned look. She was still clinging to him and trembling. "Do you wanna go back? You don't have to do this, you know."

She shook her head vigerously. "I...have to see your boss. He might be the only one who can help me find my brothers." She suddenly realized that she was not only clinging onto King Dice, but he was holding her as well. She immediately jumped away from him, her face terribly flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab onto you like that."

King Dice chuckled at her adorable reaction. He couldn't deny that he actually enjoyed that brief and somewhat intimate moment between them. "It's all right. You were scared, so I can understand. Anyway, do you want to continue?" She nodded, and they resumed their walk down the long hallway. Eventally, they arrived at a large black iron door that was adorned with human and toon faces that appeared to be in agony. Kyler felt her heart going a thousand miles a minute. She hoped those were not actual souls of individuals who lost their bets.

King Dice used the large door knocker to knock on the door. "_**Yeah, what is it Dice? I'm pretty busy right now."**_ boomed a sinister voice that sent shivers down Kyler's spine.

"Sorry to bother you boss, but remember the beautiful gal from the other night I was telliing you about? She's here. And she wants to see you." King Dice responded.

An equally sinister chuckle emitted from the other side of the door._** "That so? Well in that case, come right on in. Even I know it's rude to deny a lady her request."**_

The door slowly swung open, and King Dice stepped inside, with Kyler timidly following closely behind him. Once inside, she nervously took in her surroundings. The room they were in was very large and had the same red glow as the hallway, only it was dimmer and a bit more hot. The Devil himself was sitting in a large, cusioned, thrown-like chair behind an even larger shiny black desk. Behind him was a large vault that was where, Kyler figured, the casino's money was kept. All the walls were completely covered by large red drapes, and they seemed to fit around the vault perfectly, as if the Devil did not want anyone to see what they were hiding.

The Devil, who was holding a cigar in his hand, gave both Kyler and King Dice a wide grin. _**"Dice, you sneaky bastard. You didn't did tell me she was this gorgous."**_

King Dice smirked and gave a shrug. "I told you that words couldn't describe how beautiful she was."

The Devil chuckled, and his eyes fell on Kyler, who was standing closely behind King Dice and peeking around him in fear._** "Aww, don't be shy little kitten. Why don't you come on out from behind my manager so I can see that pretty little face of yours?"**_

Kyler glanced anxiously at King Dice, who smiled gently and put his hand reassurangly on her shoulder. "It's okay sweetie." He said softly. She tentatively started walking toward the Devil, who was holding out his large, furry hand toward her.

_**"Atta girl. Come right on over. I won't bite."**_ Eventually, Kyler made it to his desk and hesitently reached out to shake his hand. She gasped as he jerked her toward him so he could get a better look at her. He murmered in approval as he stroked her hand with his thumb. _**"It's nice to finally meet you. I was afraid Dice would try to keep you all to himself."**_

Kyler did her very best to sound confident, despite her shaky voice. "It's.. it's nice to meet you too s-sir." She tried to pull back from the Devil, but he kept a firm grasp on her hand, taking in every part of her with what appeared to be lust-filled eyes. She gulped. "Uh...um...would you mind...letting go of...?"

_**"Eh? Whoops, sorry."**_ he laughed as he released his grip on her hand. _**"Guess I got a little distracted."**_

King Dice laughed along with his boss. "Don't be alarmed Kyler. He always acts that way around beautiful girls."

Kyler did her best to smile, but it was hard. She was really uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Th-thank you. That's very kind of you guys...uh... to say." She nervously rubbed her upper arm.

The Devil gave her a toothy grin and took a puff of his cigar. _**"So, what can I do for you sweet cheeks?"**_

Kyler swallowed hard before she spoke. "Um...well, you s-see sir. My two brothers were here a couple of nights ago, and...and they haven't been home since then. King Dice said you might know about their...their whereabouts." The Devil was so intimidating, she has having difficulty not stuttering.

The Devil was quiet for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts. _**"Your brothers, huh? Dice never mentioned you had any siblings."**_

"Oh! W-well, you see s-sir. I never told him. And...and they're not m-my biological brothers. I w-was taken in by their grandfather, and h-he raised me. S-so, we're like family..." she trailed off for a moment before continuing. "A-anyway. I j-just wanted to know if...if they were here."

Again, the Devil was quiet. Eventually, he spoke up. _**"They may have been here."**_ he responed with a nod. And with that, he snapped his fingers, and Kyler jumped as a large, leather bound book appeared out of nowhere and landed with a heavy thud on the desk. King Dice jumped a little as well, but he managed to play it cool, so neither Kyler nor the Devil noticed. _**"Now, what are your brothers' names?"**_ He asked her.

"Their names are Cuphead and Mugman." Kyler told him.

The Devil couldn't help but be surprised. _Those little mugs are this gorgous gal's family_? He thought. _That explains why she indicated they weren't biological. No way that toony family could produce a sex kitten like her._ He shrugged off the thought and flipped through the pages of the book. "_**Cuphead...Mugman..."**_ He murmered to himself. _**"Ah, yes! Here we are. Yup, they visited the casino a few nights ago. In fact, they're still here."**_

Kyler felt her heart leap with joy. She gave King Dice a relieved look, who smiled back at her. "See? I knew my boss would be able to help you out."

She nodded and excitedly turned back to the Devil. "Well, are they staying here as guests? What's their room number?"

The Devil's grin did not falter as he took another puff of his cigar and manipulated the smoke to curl around his sharp teeth. **_"Unfortunately sweetheart, that's not the case."_**

The relief Kyler initially felt faded as quickly as it had come. "W-what do you mean by unfortunately?" She asked him in a trembling voice.

_**"It's quite simple. You see, your...ahem, brothers, as you call them, initially came here with the intent to win enough money to pay off your student loans and interest rates. They both got involved in a round at the Craps table and were doing quite well. Their streak caught my attention, so I made them a deal."**_

"A-a deal?" What Kyler feared the most had happened, and she really didn't want to here anymore. Despite herself, she allowed the Devil to continue.

_**"That' right."**_ The Devil responded. _**"**_**_I_**_** told them that if they won just one more round, I would pay off all of your debt."**_

Kyler swallowed hard and nodded. "I heard...about your deals. I know how they work. You prey on those who are on a winning streak, and make them an offer they can't refuse. And...and if they l-lose against you. their souls..." She couldn't even finish. It was difficult to form the words around the lump that was rising in her throat.

The Devil leaned closer to Kyler._** "You're just as observant as Dice said you were. I'm impressed. Well, as I was saying, they took the bet. Or rather, the one called Cuphead did. And sadly, they lost."**_

At this point, Kyler's bottom lip began to quiver, and tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she worked hard to stay strong and fought them back. "So...wh-where are they?" She chocked.

The Devil's grin grew wider, and his eyes started to glow red with anticipation. **"You really wanna know? All right then. Don't say I didn't warn ya dollface."** That being said, he snapped his fingers again, and a long, thick golden tasseled chord lowered from the high ceiling. Then he reached up, gave it a tug, and the thick, red drapes surrounding the walls parted.

To say Kyler was in shock at what she witnessed would be an understatement. Hidden behind the drapes were walls that were actually made of thick glass. Behind the glass were thousands upon thousands of disembodied and translucent, floating entities, all human and toon alike. They couldn't be heard, but words weren't needed to describe the agony in their faces. Whimpering, Kyler eventually turned her head to her left...and screamed.

Floating among the other entities were Cuphead and Mugman. They were in just as much agony as the others.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Kyler ran over to the glass window where her brothers' souls were and started pounding on it in desperation. "Please god, no!" The tears that she had been trying to hold back began to flow, and she watched helplessly as they floated in a zombie-like state. Even if they could see Kyler, they probably wouldn't be able to recognize her. With one hand still on the glass, she covered her mouth with the other. This isn't really happening. It has to be a nightmare. She thought.

Distraught, she ran back to the Devil's desk. "Please. Please let them go." She begged him. "They-they didn't know what they were doing."

The Devil shook his head._** "Sorry sweet cheeks. There ain't nothin' I can do. Once the bet is made, I always hold up my end of the deal."**_

Kyler did her best to continue talking as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "But-but there must be something you can do! You're the owner of this...this hell hole! You can do whatever you want! Please, I can't lose them! They're my family!"

Unfortunately, her pleas did not sway the Devil in the slightest._** "Like I said, nothin' can be done. If I welched out of one bet, then I'd have to welch out of all of them. That just ain't how it works around here. Your brothers took the bet, and they have to hold up their end of the deal. I'm afraid they're stuck here for all eternity."**_

It was more than Kyler could take. Distraught with grief, she sunk to her knees with her face in her hands and sobbed.

During the whole episode, King Dice had been quietly observing from the side. It broke his heart to see Kyler in such a state, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make things better for her. He kneeled down next to her crying form and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Aw, boss. There must be something you can do. I mean, just look at her. Can't you make an exception just this once?"

The Devil stroked his chin in thought. _**"Hmmm...now that I really think about it, perhaps there is something I can do after all."**_

King Dice smiled and nodded in relief. "Hey, you hear that Kyler?" He said as he soothingly rubbed her arm. "My boss just said he might be able to help you after all."

Still crying, Kyler looked up at the Devil with red, puffy eyes. "R-really? You-you'll l-let them go?"

The Devil gave her the same sinister grin.**_ "Well, in a sense. You and I need to discuss some terms first."_**

With King Dice's assistance, Kyler rose to her feet, and she approached his desk again. "Whatever needs to be done, I'll do it. I promise, I'll do anything."

_**"Good."**_With that last statement, the Devil gestered toward a large, cusioned chair across from him. **_"Now then, have a seat my dear."_**

King Dice led Kyler to the chair, and she slowly sat down.

_**"So, here's the deal. I will release your brothers' souls and they can return to their normal lives. In exchange, you have to give me something of equal value."**_ The Devil explained to her.

Kyler's eyes widened. "Something...that is of equal value to their souls?"e two boys that she considered family? It couldn't be anything of monetary value. The Devil had plenty of that. And he probably had no use for jewelry or clothing. Think Kyler! Think really hard! she told herself.

The Devil nodded. _**"That is correct. If you really think about it, I'm sure you will come up with something."**_

Kyler wasn't sure what the Devil meant by that. What could she possibly have that could equate to the souls of thAnd then an idea hit her. It was crazy, but it was a possibility. After some consideration, she looked the Devil straight in the eye. "What if... I took their places?"

"Kyler!" King Dice was stunned. She couldn't possibly be thinking what he was afraid she was thinking.

The Devil was a little surprised himself. He frowned. _**"Am I hearing this correctly sweetheart? Are you actually considering exchanging your own soul for your brothers' freedom? Of your own free will?"**_ He asked her with raised eyebrows.

Kyler took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Yes. If it means my brothers can be spared, then I will do it. I will give you my soul."

The Devil tapped his finger against his desk in thought as Kyler's offer sunk in. Never in all his years of being on this planet did he ever, ever receive such an offer. _She's either really brave or really stupid._ He thought. He glanced at King Dice, who was shaking his head vigorously and mothing the word _"no"_ over and over again.

Eventually, he smirked and finally spoke up,**_ "I have to admit, even I'm shocked that you would make such an offer. And I could take it up in a snap. There's just one little problem."_**

"What? What more could you want? Nothing is worth more than the safety of my brothers, but that is probably the best I can do! What do I have to do to make you understand that?!" Kyler yelled as she slammed her small hand against the desk. At this point, she was not even trying to hide her frustration.

The Devil couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so cute when she was mad. He reached out and gently patted her hand._** "Now, now my pet. Don't get excited. I only meant that I Iike ya, and taking your soul just so it wanders around in agony for all eternity...well, that's just a little too cruel. Even for me. So, instead of your soul, I'll be happy to release your brothers in exchange for something else."**_

"And what would that be?" Kyler asked him in a more calm, but still fear-filled voice.

The Devil gave her that all too familiear sinister grin.**_ "Your freedom."_**

It felt asif her heart had stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

_**"Simple."**_ The Devil said._** "In exchange for your brothers' freedom, I will take yours. In short, you will work here at the casino under King Dice's management. How does that sound to you?**_" He asked his manager.

A wide grin spread across King Dice's face, and he nodded. He couldn't hide his enthusiasm. "I'm all for that idea boss." He turned to Kyler. "That job as a singer? I can convince my stage manager to make it full-time. And you will be making just as much as you did at your current job, probably even more."

Smiling nervously, Kyler nodded in agreement. "Okay." she said softly. "So I just have to work here at the casino. That's not so bad." She turned back to the Devil. "When do I start? And will my brother's be released right away?"

The Devil held up his hand. _**"Hold on kitten. I'm not quite finished yet."**_

Kyler's heart started to pound even harder than it was before. "Th-there's more?"

The Devil gave her a slow nod. _**"You know how this city is divided in half by those tracks? The ones the Phantom Train runs on? **_

Wordlessly, Kyler nodded.

**_"As one of my employees, you can go anywhere on this side of the tracks. Anywhere at all. But you cannot go beyond those tracks. And as for your family and friends...well, they'd probably try to interfere with your new lifestyle."_**

Kyler felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "You mean... I can't go home? I can never see my family or friends again?"

For the first time, the Devil looked at Kyler very, very seriously. **_"You got it. And consider what I'm about to tell you a warning. If you even set one foot beyond those tracks or try to get in contact with your family and friends, that is considered a breach of your contract, and I will reclaim your brothers' souls. You will never, ever be able to strike another deal with me to release them again. Do I make myself clear?"_**

The tears started to flow down her cheeks. Kyler knew she was really stuck. If she refused to take the Devil's offer, she would continue to live her life as normal and Cuphead and Mugman would be his prisoners forever. If she accepted it, Cuphead and Mugman would go free, but she would never be able to see them again. Or Elder Kettle. Or Leann and Arisa and Dr. Hoot and Mrs. Hoot.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked up at the Devil. "Is it..is it possible that I can see my friends and family if they came to visit me? Say, if they decided to come here to the casino or explore the city on the other side of the tracks? After all, they're not obligated to follow the terms of our agreement.

"Touche Kyler." King Dice complimented her with a wink.

_**"Shut up Dice."**_ The Devil thought about what she said for a moment. **_"You sure do drive a hard bargain. My manager wasn't kidding what he said you were really intelligent. But if you promise to remain here as a loyal employee, no matter what your friends or family say.."_**

"Oh, I do! You have my word!" Kyler was so desperate, she would promise him anything.

The Devil gave her a toothy grin.**_ "All right then. I accept your terms. You stay here as an employee and resident of Inkwell Hell, and I will not only release your brothers' souls, but I will allow your friends and family to visit you. However, I still stand by what I said about you never crossing the other side of those tracks. Do we have a deal?"_** he extended his hand.

Kyler was a little hesitant, but she took ahold of his large hand and shook it. "We have...a deal." she said in a shaky voice. Even though her family and friends could come and see her anytime they wanted, she would never be able to see them of her own free will. But it really was the best choice.

_**"Excellent!" Now then.."**_ He took a long drag on his cigar and blew out a bunch of smoke. The smoke itself began to take shape of something. When the Devil reached up to grab it, the smoke materialized into a rolled up parchement. He unrolled it onto the desk, and Kyler could see unintelligable writing scrawled all over it, not doubting that it was some santanic language. At the very bottom was a line with a letter _x_ next to it. She assumed that was where she had to sign.

"Is..is this my contract?" She asked the Devil nervously, and he nodded. "All right then. Um...I'm afraid I don't have a pen on me. Do you have one King Dice?"

_**"That won't be neccissary."**_ Both Kyler and King Dice saw that the Devil had produced an old fasioned ink pen, the kind that was dipped in an ink pot and normally used for calligraphy. "**_So, which is your dominant hand?"_**

"Uh, I'm right handed. Do you have an ink pot?" She asked as she reached for the pen.

The Devil's eyes glowed red with glee. **_"Did I say it needed ink?"_** Without warning, he grabbed a hold of Kyler's wrist and jerked her toward him, nearly knocking her out of her chair.

She gave a startled gasp and squirmed in his grasp, but he held on to her tightly. "Ow! Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go!"

"It's okay Kyler. It's part of the process. Just stay calm. It'll be over in a second." King Dice assured her as he soothingly rubbed her back.

_**"Extend your index finger."**_ The Devil commanded.

Kyler was trembling violently. "But-"

_**"DO IT!"**_ His eyes flared an even brighter red.

Whimpering, Kyler did as she was told.

The bright glow in the Devil's eyes dimmed down as he smiled at her. _**"That's a good girl. As long as you do what you're told, everything will be fine. Now hold still. This is going to sting."**_Kyler cried out in pain as the Devil pressed the tip of the pen into her finger until a trickle of blood started to ooze out of it. **_"Press your finger against the line on the contract."_**

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Kyler pressed her bleeding finger against the parchment. The Devil released his grip on her, and when she immediately pulled back from him, her signiture appeared on the line in her own blood.

In an instant, the Devil rolled up the contract, and it disappeared into thin air.**_ "Welcome aboard little kitten. We are pleased to have you as one of our very own."_**He said to her with a smug grin.

Kyler was in absolute shock. She could not believe what she had just done. Cuphead and Mugman were free, but she was now officially the Devil's prisoner. She was so distraught, that she didn't even notice that King Dice had taken ahold of her hand and placed her bleeding finger into his mouth. She jumped as she felt his tongue curl around the wound, and she pulled her hand back instinctivelly.

King Dice gave her a rather sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I didn't like seeing you in pain, so I thought I could help make it better by stopping the blood flow."

Kyler didn't say anything. All she could do was look at him in disbalief. She really didn't like what he just did.

Enjoying the show that was taking place before him, the Devil leaned back in his chair. **_"Well, that takes care of just about everything. You're brothers are free to go, and y ou can start-"_**

"Where are they?!" Kyler stood up and was looking at the Devil with a desperate look in her eyes.

_**"Eh?"**_The Devil scowled and raised an eyebrow. He was somewhat annoyed that she interrupted him.**_ "Oh, the little mugs? They're probably right by the train tracks. The Phantom Train will be taking them back to where they belong-"_** He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Kyler had made a dash for the office door and was already halfway down the hallway.

Irritated, the Devil sucked his teeth and took another puff of his cigar. **_"She's may be cute, but she's really impatient. You're going to have to help her improve on that."_**He said to his manager

"Y-yeah." King Dice was only half-listening to what his boss was saying. As much as he was excited about all the time he'd get to spend with Kyler, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation. When he first met her, she seemed so calm and collected, despite her shyness. But after witnessing how she reacted to almost losing her close friends, he saw a fragility about her that left him concerned. Exactly how much did he care for her to worry this much?

His distant stance did not go unnoticed by the Devil. **_"Hey, you listening to me here? What's with you?"_**

King Dice shook his head and managed to give his boss his usual smug grin. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about how much fun it's going to be to have Kyler working here by my side."

The Devil gave his manager a sly smirk. **_"I bet you were. Though, if you find you are having difficulty...breaking her in, I'll be happy to help. If you know what I mean."_** He teased with a wink of his eye.

The last statement made King Dice uncomfortable, but he was able to hide it successfully. After all, it was part of his job to put on a poker face. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should probably go after her. Just to make sure she doesn't try anything crazy, ya know?"

The Devil nodded in agreement.**_ "Yeah, she's pretty freaked out right now. Probably best not to leave her alone. In fact, why don't you take the rest of the evening off? You can help her get settled in."_**

King Dice gave his boss a polite bow, then he turned and left the office, closing the door behind him. The Devil leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs on his desk, and continued to enjoy his cigar. He had a feeling he and King Dice were going to really enjoy having this new girl around.

Kyler was in such a hurry to get to Cuphead and Mugman, that she actually tripped a few times on the way out. Back down the hallway, past the elevators, and through the front lobby and out the entrance she went. She had never run so fast in her life. All she wanted was a chance to see her brothers again before they left. She didn't even care that all the people and toons she had passed on the way were staring at her. Eventually, she made it to the cave entrance and burst out the other side of it. She came to a stop when she saw something that made her heart leap with joy.

There they were by the railroad tracks, as the Devil had promised. They looked very confused, but they were all right.

"Cuphead! Mugman!" Kyler yelled as she ran over to them.

"Kyler? Kyler!" The duo ran over to her as she dropped to her knees with her arms outstretched. All three of them hugged each other tightly as they cried tears of joy. "Oh Kyler, we're so sorry! We broke our promise! Please don't be mad at us for keeps!" Cuphead and Mugman begged as they sobbed on her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. All that matters is that you two are safe." Kyler was just happy to be holding her brothers in her arms again.

After a few moments, Cuphead and Mugman broke away from Kyler, both of them sniffling like crazy. "We-we just wanted to win enough money to help you pay off your student loans." Mugman hiccuped.

"And then the Devil made a really good offer. and we took it-I mean, I took it. Mugman had nothing to do with it. It's my fault we got ourselves into this mess." Cuphead looked down in shame.

Mugman shook his head. "It's just as much my fault too. I encouraged Cuphead to keep playing."

Kyler put a finger on each of the brothers' mouths and smiled through her tears. "I know. The Devil explained everything." She told them softly. "But everything's all right now. He let you guys go."

Cuphead and Mugman exchanged looks. They don't know why the Devil released their souls, but they figured Kyler had a good explanation. And they knew that this wasn't the place to discuss it. They each took a hold of her hands and started to tug. "Come on Kyler. We need to get out of here. You can tell us everything back at the tree house." They started to walk, but stopped when Kyler didn't move. Their eyes widened when her eyes filled with tears again. Only this time, she wasn't smiling.

"Kyler? Hey, what's wrong?" Mugman asked her in a very concerned voice.

"Yeah, why're you crying? You said the Devil will let us go home." Cuphead added.

Kyler had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she could answer. "You guys can go home. But I can't."

Both brothers were sure they heard her wrong. "Wh-what do ya mean you can't go home with us? You can't stay here!" Cuphead exclaimed, and Mugman nodded in agreement.

Kyler took both their hands in hers and held them close to her heart. "Guys, I had to make a deal with the Devil."

Stunned, Cuphead and Mugman shook their heads in disbelief. "No..." They whispered.

"In exchange for your freedom, I had to sacrifice my own-." Kyler continued to explain to them.

"No." They said once again.

"I'm going to work here at the casino, and I cannot go beyond the tracks. I have to stay on this side of the city. If I don't, the Devil will reclaim your souls, and there will never be another chance to free you two again."

Cuphead and Mugman began to cry as they shook their heads vigerously.

Grief stricken, Kyler put both her hands on each brothers' cheek. "I know it sounds bad." She said in a shacky voice as she cried along with them. "But it really isn't. You guys can come visit me anytime you want. And Elder Kettle and Leann and Arisa and all our other friends too. It won't be any different than the life we had before."

"No, no, no!" Cuphead and Mugman both screamed in unison as they threw themselves on Kyler.

"You can't make yourself suffer because of a stupid mistake we made! That's not fair!" Cuphead whined.

"Yeah! You can't stay here Kyler! You just can't!" Mugman whined as well.

Kyler hugged her two brothers tightly. "I know. This is going to be hard for all of us. But I'll make it work. I promise."

At that very moment, both Cuphead and Mugman looked up and saw King Dice standing behind them. Neither they nor Kyler realized that he had been watching them the whole time.

"You.." Mugman said through gritted teeth. He ran up to King Dice with an angry look on his face, his little hands balled into fists. "You said something to her, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Cuphead had joined his brother with the same rage-induced expression. "I'll bet you told her to make that deal!"

King Dice raised his hands in defense. "Woah, woah, woah." He said. "I had nothing to do with any of this."

"Like hell you didn't!" Both brothers were ready to jump him, but they stopped when Kyler laid a hand on each boys' shoulder.

"Guys, guys. King Dice is telling the truth. The decision was mine and mine alone. Don't blame him for any of this." She told them.

King Dice smiled at all three of them in relief. "There, you see? Your sister was the one who decided to take the Devil's offer. And I think she was very brave to do that. You should be proud of her. I know I would be."

Before either Cuphead and Mugman could respond, the Phantom Train had pulled up to the cave entrance and came to a screetching halt.

"Well, it looks like it's time for yout two little mugs to get going. And remember what Kyler said. You can come visit her anytime at all. Except when she's working, of course." King Dice said with a wink.

Mugmand and Cuphead gave him a dirty look before turning to their sister. "No Kyler! We're not gonna leave ya here!"

Kyler smiled at them sadly. "I'm afraid you'll have to for now. Here. I-I'll walk with you to the train." She took ahold of Cuphead and Mugman's hand and the three of them started heading for the Phantom Train. She was starting to lose her composure at this point, so she figured that the sooner they left, the less time she could keep herself together. She didn't want to fall apart in front of them. That would only make things worse.

Despite their reluctance, Cuphead and Mugman got on the train and immediately ran to the open window so they could hold Kyler's hands. "Please don't do this Kyler. We love you too much." They begged her through their tears.

Kyler did her best to give them a reassuring smile. "I love you guys too. With all my heart. And I love Elder Kettle, Leann, Arisa and all our friends. But I promise that everything is going to be all right. I want you guys to continue being the fun-loving boys that I grew up with. And I'll be counting down the days that you all will come and see me."

Wordlessly, Cuphead and Mugman nodded, their faces stained with tears.

"Could you do something for me when you get home?" Kyler asked them.

"Anything!" The duo said.

"Tell Elder Kettle and everyone else why I'm here, and that I am fine. You'll do that for me, won't you?" She said.

Cuphead nodded. "We will. We will!"

"And don't worry Kyler. We're gonna find a way to get you out of this mess we got you in." Mugman said, and Cuphead nodded in agreement.

It was at that exact moment that the train's whistle blew, indicating that it was ready to go.

Kyler wanted to speak, but she just couldn't. All she could do was squeeze their hands and give them each a kiss on the cheek. Finally, she managed to choke out the words as the train started to pull away. "I love you guys very much. Be good, all right?"

"We love you too!" The brothers called after her, and she felt their hands slip out of hers as the train picked up speed. She watched in despair as it rounded a corner, and she couldn't see Mugman and Cuphead anymore.

The silence that followed was deafening. Kyler wrapped her arms around herself as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly felt very cold and alone. The feeling was brief, however, as she felt King Dice's arm around her shoulders.

"Hey now. Don't be so sad. Here." He produced a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "It breaks my heart to see those beautiful eyes of yours filled with tears. Come on now honey. Dry those eyes. That's it."

Kyler dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief and finally spoke without making eye contact with him. "I'm sorry King Dice, but would mind not touching me right now? I really don't feel like being comforted."

King Dice nodded and removed his arm from her shoulder. "I understand. You've just been through a traumatic experience."

Kyler shrugged. "It's not my first one." She said.

He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but decided it was best not tp press her for details. She was already in a frail enough state. After a brief moment of silence, he cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like it's about to get dark soon, and I'm sure you're very tired. The Devil gave me the rest of the evening off, so I can take you back to my place and help you get settled in."

For the first time since Cuphead and Mugman left, Kyler looked at him with a confused expression. "Your place? But I thought..." she glanced anxiously at the cave entrance, and King Dice followd her gaze.

"Ah. Well, I thought about setting up a room for you, but the other guests? Well, they can be a bit unpredictable, and the last thing I want to do is put you in an unsafe situation."

Kyler felt a bit unsure, but decided she should trust King Dice on his decision, since he knew the casino so well. "Thank you. That's very considerate." She spoke in a polite tone, but was unable to smile. It felt as if all her happiness left with Cuphead and Mugman.

King Dice smiled at her. "Don't mention it. Anything to help you feel welcome."

Nodding, Kyler wiped away the new tears she felt forming in her eyes. It was difficult for her to stop crying. King Dice noticed this and gave her a sympathetic sigh. "I understand you have your car, but you seem too distraught to drive. I had one of my guys take it back to my place. It can be parked in one of my garages." He gave a shrill whistle, and once again, Max showed up on command.

"One of your garages?" Kyler inquired as King Dice opened the back door for her. She climbed in, with King Dice following close behind her.

"That's right. I have about four or five cars, so I need more than one garage to house them." King Dice said as he sat down next to her. As soon as he did, Kyler scooted as far away from him as possible. He noticed that she had her arms folded closely to her and was laying her head against the window. Normally, when a girl he liked acted like this, King Dice would take the opportunity to get her comfortable with him. However, he decided that was not what Kyler needed right now and decided to give her some space.

"Where to boss?" Max asked over the radio.

"My place." King Dice told him.

Both he and Kyler heard Max give a sly laugh. "Bringing that cute little number you're all over home, are ya?"

His comment made Kyler whimper. King Dice didn't like that. He picked up a nearby ashtray and angrily tossed it at the radio. "Shut your bumper and just concentrate on driving. And don't say a word to Kyler. She's been through enough."

Max could be heard sucking his teeth over the radio. "Well, ain't we all touchy?" He said as he started to drive.

After a few moments of silence between them, King Dice began conversting with Kyler. "So, I figured you will want the whole day tomorrow to recover. I have to work, but there's a lot to do at my place. I have my own home theatre, a pool and jacuzzi, a large garden and, just recently, I had an indoor butterfly attrium built. I will take you in the following day to meet my stage manager as well as the other performers, and we will discuss what kind of shows you can do. And since I'm off during the weekends, I can take you out to look for a place to live. The upper class actually live on this side of the tracks, so you'll be able to find the fanciest and best condos and homes Inkwell has to offer. As one of the top paid employees, you can expect only the best. I'll also show you the best places to dine and shop, and where all the entertainment can be found. Other than the casino, of course."

He stopped his yammering and noticed that Kyler did not say a word the entire time they were on the road. She didn't even look at him. She just continued staring out the window with a blank expression and kept her arms crossed. It actually saddened him to see her looking so distraugt and lost. He hoped that with time, things will improve for Kyler, and she will be the same happy, smiling and somewhat shy young woman that he had first met that night.

Eventually, Max pulled up to a gated driveway. King Dice produced a remote control from his coat pocket and pressed a button. The gates opened, and Max drove up the long driveway and pulled in front of King Dice's large mansion, where his butler was waiting to welcome him and Kyler. He opened the door for King Dice. "Welcome home sir." He said in a polite and soft tone as King Dice got out and stretched.

"Thanks." King Dice turned and peeked into the limo. Kyler hadn't moved from her spot. "Kyler? This is my butler, Terrance. He's got your room all set up for you."

Terrance, who was a tall toon grasshopper dressed in typical butler attire, peeked into the limo as well. King Dice had spoken quite fondly of the woman who was named Kyler. From what Terrance had heard, she was a shy, but sweet and cheerful person who was always smiling and was very modest. Instead, he saw a small and meek woman sitting as far away from him and his employer as possible. Although she was just as beautiful as King Dice had described, she looked like a frightened puppy who did not want to leave the comforts of its cage. He decided it was best to approach her as carefully as possible.

"Miss Sharmain? If you will allow me." He exteneded his hand to her and waited patiently. Kyler looked at him for a moment. His voice was very warm and gentle in a grandfatherly way.

He's like Elder Kettle. she thought. His approach was comforting, so Kyler allowed Terrance to take her hand and help her out of the limo. Once she was out, she was able to finally take in her surroundings. The mansion was very large and beautiful. It was surrounded by large trees, and just as King Dice had mentioned, there was a beautiful garden to the left, while to the right was a glass building connected to the mansion. Kyler guessed that that was the butterfly attrium he was talking about. In the middle of the curved driveway was a large, ornate white marble water fountain that was adorned with greek figures.

"Shall I escort Miss Sharmain to her room? Or perhaps she can join you in the sitting room for tea before supper?" Terrance asked King Dice.

"Well, that's up to her." King Dice smiled at Kyler. "What would you like to do baby?"

Kyler shrugged. She was still reeling from the shock of the sudden change to her life. King Dice's pet names for her didn't help her feel any better either.

King Dice sighed and glanced at Terrance. "Probably best for her to go to her room right now. She's been through quite a lot."

"Very good sir. If you will follow me madame." He turned toward the front entrance, and Kyler started to follow him up the wide marbled stairs.

Max snickered. "Hey, looks like meeting those little mugs worked out better for you than you thought boss. The Devil rewarded ya with this beautiful gal because you were able to trick them into playing a game with him. Ow!" He grimaced as King Dice kicked one of his front tires.

"Shut yer fucking' trap!" He hissed, but it was too late. King Dice looked up and realized that Kyler had heard what Max had just said. She stopped cold in her tracks and looked at him with an expression of betrayal and hurt on her face, her mouth hanging slightly open. She looked like she was about to cry again. King Dice felt his stomach twist into a knot, and he had to swallow before speaking. "Kyler..." he started to say, but he stopped when she turned to Terrance.

"I-I want to go to my room now." She whispered in a cracked voice. Terrance nodded, and he headed through the entrance of the door with Kyler following close behind.

King Dice turned to Max and kicked his front tire again, this time harder. "Ow! Quit that!" He snapped as he glared daggers at his boss.

"Ya got a big mouth, ya know that?" King Dice said angrily.

"Huh? What'd I do? It ain't my fault ya didn't tell her about that."

King Dice growled under his breath. "She wasn't supposed to know to begin with. Now thanks to you, she's proably pissed with me."

"Yeah, well. Maybe if ya told her to begin with, ya wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Max grumbled as he rubbed his sore tire against the ground.

King Dice glared at him. "Are you just gonna stay there lecturing me, or are you going to do your job and get back to the casino where you belong?"

"Pfft! I'm outta here. I ain't staying around just so you can keep kicking me." Max cursed under his breath and immediately took off, leaving King Dice in a cloud of dust. He coughed as he waved the dust away before heading into his home.

"Welcome home sir. How was your evening?" A plump female bumblebee toon dressed in a maid outfit buzzed on over toward King Dice and proceeded to clean his shoulders with a feather duster.

He waved her away. "Not now Bumblette. Did Terrence get Kyler settled into her room?"

"I have just shown her to her sleeping quarters sir." King Dice nearly jumped out of his skin at Terrance's quiet voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that? It gives me the creeps." King Dice snapped at his butler.

Terrance gave King Dice a polite bow. "My apoligies sir. The young lady is currently getting settled in."

Regaining his composure, King Dice looked up at the red-carpeted grand staircase that stood before him. "I'm gonna go check on her. Just wanna make sure she's okay."

"If I may sir, it may be best to leave her be at the moment. She appears to be quite upset." Terrance advised.

"Well, of course she's upset. She just gave up her freedom to the Devil so that the two little mugs I told you guys about could be let go."

Bumblette's eyes widened in surprise. "She willingly gave the Devil her freedom in exchange for theirs'? They must really mean a lot to her."

King Dice sighed. "Apparently, the little mugs and their grandpa took her in when she was a kid and raised her. That's all I know."

"Aww, so they're like her family. And she gave up her freedom for them. How very noble and brave of her." Bubblette gushed.

King Dice gave his maid a tight-lipped smile. "It was. Anyway, how much longer until dinner is ready?" He asked her.

"It'll be another hour sir. I'm sorry it'll be that long. We didn't expect you to be home so early." Bumblette said nervously. To her surprise, Kind Dice did not seem the least bit perturbed.

"No, that's fine. It'll give Kyler some time to adjust before we eat." He started to head up the stairs. "I'm going to see her now. I'll bet I can at least convince her to let me give her a tour of the place."

"Sir..." Terrance started to speak, but King Dice waved him off as he walked up the stairs, took a right, and headed down the hallway toward Kyler's room. Terrance sighed and walked off to resume his duties.

Once he arrived at the guest room, King Dice gently knocked on the door. "Kyler? May I come in?" There was no answer. He turned the knob and was relieved to discover that it was unlocked. Then he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Kyler had her back to him and was standing in front of the large balcony window with her arms crossed, staring out of it silently. "Hey there. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He stepped inside and slowly walked up to her. He stood next to her and looked out the window as well. An akward silence followed before he spoke. "You can go outside on the balcony, if you want. It's a beautiful night. Or I can give you a tour of the place. It'll be another hour before dinner is ready..."

He immediately stopped talking when Kyler finally turned her head toward him. There was no longer sadness in her eyes. Only anger. After another moment of silence, she spoke. "You lied to me." She whispered.

"I...uh..." For the first time in a long while, King Dice was speecheless. He really didn't know how to respond.

"You told me you didn't see my brothers at the casino. Yet the reason they caught the Devil's interest was because you kept encouraging them to play. You knew he was interested in obtaining their souls. And you helped him, didn't you? Didn't you?" Kyler's eyes snapped angry purple sparks. She felt her patience run out when King Dice still didn't speak. "Answer me!"

King Dice jumped a little at her sudden outburst. For someone so tiny, she looked a bit intimidating when she was angry. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, I did see them there. And I did encourage them to continue. And I shouldn't have lied to you about it. That was wrong. But Kyler, you need to understand. It's my job to push those on a winning streak to make bets with my boss..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Kyler turned, walked toward the bed, and sat down on it with her arms still crossed.

King Dice slowly started walking toward her, speaking as he did so. "Kyler, listen. If I didn't have to do that, I wouldn't. I may look like I enjoy egging people into betting their souls, but I really don't."

"You just can't stop lying, can you?" Kyler put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm not lying to you. I promise." King Dice made sure to speak to her in a calm and collected voice. As much as he hated being called a lier, he knew it was important to not let the situation escalate. "I've just learned to put on a poker face. If you just let me explain why-"

"Out! Get out! Get out now!" Kyler screamed at him. His eyes widened as she glared daggers at him, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. And it had to be Kyler, of all people.

He decided now was the time to back off. "Okay, okay. I understand. I'll go ahead and leave you alone." He started to head toward the door and proceeded to open it.

"I HATE YOU!" Those were the last words King Dice heard Kyler scream as she grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at him. He closed the door and the pillow hit it with a soft thud.

The last thing he heard before he started heading back down the hallway were Kyler's sobs. Her last words felt like sharp little knives piercing his heart. Fuck, what've I done? He thought to himself.

After overseeing the final preparations for dinner and making sure the table was properly set, Terrance walked into the sitting room to retrieve King Dice. His employer always had a drink or cigar in that particular room before eating his supper. This time, however, he was staring blankly at his large sixty inch flat screen television while smoking a cigarette. He didn't even seem to notice which channel was on. Terrence knew King Dice had no reason to watch children's shows.

"I can see you are rather distressed sir." He said.

King Dice glanced at his butler. "Is it that obvious?"

Terrance gave a single nod. "It is indeed sir. Normally, you would partake in an alcoholic beverage or a cigar befor supper. That is something you do for pleasure. It seems that you have chosen to have a cigarette instead. In all my years I've known you, you only partake in cigarette smoking when you are stressed."

King Dice took a long drawl on his cigarette and blew out the smoke with a big sigh. "Yeah, I suppose I am. You were right about leaving Kyler alone."

"I assume your exchange with her earlier did not go very well?" Terrance inquired.

King Dice nodded. "She's mad at me. Really mad. She screamed at me and than she threw a pillow in my direction as I was leaving. Worst of all, she said she hated me." He put his head in his free hand, the one that wasn't holding the cigarette. "She hates me Terrance."

Terrance had never seen his employer so distarught. "Forgive me sir, but from what I understand, her anger is justified. After all, you did lie to her about your knowledge of her family members' whereabouts."

King Dice looked up at Terrance in surprise. "Wait, you know about that?"

"News travels everywhere around the island sir." Terrance replied.

King Dice groaned. "So all of Inkwell knows that I screwed my chances with Kyler? Fantastic. As if her hating me wasn't bad enough." He took another puff of his cigarette.

"Despite what Miss Sharmain had inquired, I don't quite think her disdain toward you is that strong." Terrance said.

King Dice raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"From how you described her, she seems like a very kind and understanding young lady. It's quite possible she did not quite mean it when she said that she hated you. She's quite angry with you at the moment and is probably in an emotional state. After all, words spoken in anger are not words from the heart." Terrance explained.

King Dice looked thoughtful. "I don't know Terrance. What I did to her was pretty bad. I mean, I had a hand in the Devil taking those litle mugs' souls. And they're like her brothers." He took another drag on his cigarette. "Still, if what you said is true, about angry words not coming from the heart, I guess there is a chance that she'll forgive me."

"Precisely sir. In addition, occational visits from her family and friends will also aid in her recovery." Terrance said.

King Dice nearly chocked on his cigarette at Terrance's last statement. "Hold on. When I have told anyone about that?"

Terrance's blank expression did not faulter. "You haven't sir."

King DIce shook his head at his butler in amazement. "I'll never get how you manage to do things like that. Anyway, is dinner ready?"

"In a few moments sir. The dining table is prepared if you are ready to proceed."

King Dice took another drag on his cigarette before putting it out in a glass ashtray and standing up. "Yeah, I'm ready. Also...would you mind telling Kyler that dinner is ready? I'd do it myself, but well, you know..."

Again, Terrance gave a single nod. "Very good sir. I will retrieve her immediately."

King Dice smiled, albeit a somewhat sad one. "And if she doesnt want to eat with me, that's fine. I don't mind if we each sit on one end of the table. It's pretty long, and their are tall vases of flowers in the middle so she won't even have to see me."

"I will make sure to let her know of the arrangements sir." Terrance gave his employer a polite bow before leaving the sitting room and heading up the grand staircase.

Once he arrived at the guest room, he knocked on the door. "Miss Sharmain? It is Terrance. I have come to retrieve you for dinner." There was no answer. He knocked again. "Miss, are you prepared to join my employer?" When there was still no answer, Terrance became a little concerned. He decided to turn the knob to see if it was unlocked. It was, and he slowly opened the door.

"Miss Shairmain? Is everything all right?" Terrance asked as he peeked into the room. The lights were on, but Kyler was nowhere to be seen. Curious, he stepped into the room and looked around. Perhaps she is on the veranda. He thought. He walked over to the balcony and noticed that the glass doors were still closed. Peering out, he noticed that the veranda was empty. He then walked into the large bathroom and noticed that it was empty as well. At this point, he felt a slight pang of panic. He hoped she hadn't left the premises. It was too dangerous for a young woman to be out alone at this time of night. Just to make sure, he actually got down on his knees to check and see if she was hiding under the bed, as rediculous as it seemed. She wasn't there either.

He was thinking about heading back down and letting King Dice know that Kyler was missing when his eyes fell on the large wardrobe situated next to the bed. I wonder. He got to his feet and walked over to the wardrobe. Slowly, he reached out and opened the doors.

There she was, sitting on the floor of the wardrobe. She had her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in her arms as she whimpered and rocked back and forth.

"Miss Sharmain?" Terrance said in a gentle voice.

Kyler didn't look up. "Go away! I told you to stay out!"

Terrance knelt down and continued to talk to her in the same gentle voice. "Miss Sharmain, it's Terrance. I'm Mr. Dice's butler, remember?"

"Huh?" Kyler looked up. her purple eyes locking with his brown ones. He could see that her face was red and puffy from crying, and she looked so scared. He couldn't help but feel bad for her.

He smiled warmly at her, something he rarely did. "That's right. Don't be frightened my dear. I won't hurt you. I've simply come to retrieve you. Mr. Dice has requested that you join him for dinner."

There was a glint of anger in Kyler's amythist orbs. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"You do not wish to acquiesce his request?" Terrance asked.

Kyler nodded.

"Very well miss. If you prefer, I will have your dinner brought up here to your room." Terrance said to her.

Kyler shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you all worked really hard on the dinner you prepared. But I'm just not hungry right now."

Terrance nodded. "I understand miss. I can assure you I and the rest of the staff do not take any offence to you not partaking in dining at the moment."

For the first time since her brothers left, Kyler was able to give Terrance a small smile. His warm presence and understanding demeanor helped her feel a little better.

Terrance smiled back at her. "Is there anything else I can bring you in the meantime? Some tea perhaps? Hot cocoa? Coffee?"

"Do you..have any hot apple cider?" Kyler asked him meekly. "Elder Kettle, my adoptive grandfather, would always make me that whenever I was upset."

Terrance nodded. "It will be my pleasure to prepare a cup for you."

Kyler's smile grew a little bigger. "Thank you...Terrance."

He gave her the same warm smile and stood up. "Very well. I will return shortly, Would you prefer the doors remain closed?"

Kyler nodded, and Terrance gently shut the wardrobe doors. He figured she felt the most comfortable in there, so he decided it was best not to try to force her to come out. Then he headed down to the kitchen and started to prepar her cider.

As he did so, King Dice, who was growing impatient, appeared at the entrance and saw his butler preparing a tea tray. "Um, where's Kyler? She not coming down?"

"Ah, my apoligies sir, but she is still quite upset at the present moment and has taken to barricading herself in the wardrobe. For now, she just prefers a cup of hot apple cider." He placed the hot tea pot, cup, and saucer on the tray. Then he picked it up and was about to leave when King Dice grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Wait a minute! She's literally in the closet right now?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Terrance nodded. "That is correct sir."

King Dice was flabbergasted. "What's she doing in there?"

His butler shrugged. "I' am not quite sure myself sir. I imagine doing so offers a source of comfort for her. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to get this cider to her before it cools down." He shook himself free of his employer's grasp and began to head out the kitchen.

Shaking his head in disbalief, King Dice started to walk with Terrance. "Really? Sitting in a closet? That's just silly."

"If I may offer some advice sir, it would probably be best if you keep that thought to yourself. Insulting Miss Sharmain will not improve your current situation with her." Terrance warned King Dice.

"I'm not insulting her. It's just...different, that's all." As they continued to walk, he suddenly got an idea. "Say, why don't I bring that cider to her? It could be my way of giving her a peace offering."

Terrance raised an eyebrow at King Dice as they both stopped at Kyler's door. "I don't think that is a wise decision sir. She has made it quite clear that she doesn not want to be graced with your presence."

King Dice gave Terrance that cocky grin that he was all too familiar with. "Come on, I'm just offering her some cider. She can't still be that angry. What could happen?"

Terrance sighed and handed King Dice the tray. "Very well sir, if you are quite sure."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Taking the tray and holding his head high, King Dice opened the door and walked into the guest room. Setting the tray on the floor, he swung the wardrobe doors open with a flourish and knelt down.

"Hey there cutie pie!" He gushed at her. "Terrance told me you wanted some hot apple cider. I thought we could have a cup toge-"

SMACK!

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" King Dice reeled back and fell on his bottom as he put a hand to the cheek where Kyler had slapped him. She took ahold of the tray and gave him a dirty look before slamming the doors shut.

In the meantime, Terrance was waiting outside the room so as to give his employer and Kyler some space. When he looked up, he saw a rather disgruntled King Dice emerge from the room. Based on the hand-shaped red spot on the left side of his face, Terrance was able to conclude that his exchange with Kyler did not go very well. It would've been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

King Dice gave his butler a rather sheepish look as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. "Yeah, maybe it's best for me to stay away from her for the moment."


	5. Ch 4 Getting to Know You

_**"Ahahaha! She actually slapped you? That sweet little thing?"**_ The Devil could not stop howling with laughter when King Dice told him about the events of the previous night. It was probably the funniest damn thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep rubbing salt into the wound." King Dice grumbled as dropped the latest soul contracts he had prepared on his boss's desk.

The Devil snickered. _**"Well, you did kinda deserve it. But don't let it get to ya. She's not the first gal to do that to you."**_

King Dice sighed. "I know, but I really didn't want her to be one of them. I just want her to like me, you know?"

The Devil raised his eyebrows. **_"Never seen you so hung up on a dame before. Why are you letting her get you all hot and bothered?"_** He leaned closer toward his manager. "**_You don't have feelings for her, do you?" _**

King Dice flushed a shade of red. "Of course not! It's just...this is all new for her, and I want to make the transition as easy as possible. And before you point out that I haven't stuck my neck out this far for any of the other female employees, I want to remind you that none of them made an offer like Kyler did. She didn't do it for riches or anything else materialistic. She did it because she loves her family and doesn't want their souls to be stuck with you. That's one of her most amazing qualities."

The Devil didn't say a word. He was too busy processing the fact that his manager just lectured him. King Dice realized this, and he quickly glossed over what he had just said. "Sorry boss. I've just been under a lot of stress lately, and this whole situation with Kyler hasn't really been helping. I'm not saying she's part of the problem. I...I just want to smooth things over with her as quickly as possible so I can get her started here at the casino. Kinda of hard to do that when she's pissed with me."

Taking a long drawl on his cigar, the Devil smirked. **_"No problem Dice. It's kinda nice to see you've got some balls talking to me like that. It's why you're my right hand man."_** He narrowed his eyes as his smirk disappeared. **_"But don't make it a habit. I'm still your boss, ya know."_**

King Dice gave his boss a nervous grin. "Don't worry sir. I know my place." He cleared his throat. "Well, if you need anything else-"

_**"I don't."**_ The Devil interrupted King Dice as he made the scrolls disappear with a wave of his hand. **_"Get back to charming the patrons like you normally do."_**

"Yes sir." King Dice gave his boss a polite bow like he normally does and turned to leave the office.

_**"And quit thinking about that dame so much. I've been getting comments that you've been distracted since you got here."**_

"You got it boss." King Dice was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Is it still okay for me to leave early so I can assist the movers in packing up Kyler's things at her condo? I know they can do it themselves, but..."

The Devil chuckled. **_"I get it. So you can convince her that you are invested in her life and want to get on her good side. And the sooner you can do that, the sooner she'll buck up and start working here."_**

King Dice nodded. "Yup. That's my goal."

_**"And it'll also show how much you love her."**_ The Devil added with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What? No!" The red flush that had appeared in King Dice's cheeks deepened.

The Devil laughed at how flustered his manager was. **_"Relax. I'm just kiddin'. You're not her type anyway. Don't worry about leaving early. I'll have Pierre take over for you around 2 in the afternoon."_**

Regaining his composure, King Dice grinned at the Devil. "Thanks boss. I owe you."

**_"Yeah, sure. Get on outta here."_** The Devil waved his hand as he made one of the contracts appear and started studying it.

As he walked down the hallway, King Dice's head was buzzing with many thoughts. He was grateful that his boss was giving him a chance to make amends with Kyler, but it bothered him that the Devil indicated that he wasn't her type. He never really thought about the type of guys she was into. He was curious to find out. Maybe she likes the shy kind of guy. Or maybe the studious type. She's gifted after all. Could she have a wilder side and be into the bad boy image? Or a little bit of good and bad? He shook his head. He didin't know why he was obsessing over the kind of guys Kyler would like. It wasn't like he wanted to impress her. He just wanted them to get along well enough in order to maintain a professional relationship, since he was going to be her boss. Although it would be nice if they could at least become friends.

Sighing to himself, he headed to the main area of the casino and mingled with the patrons like he always did. At around 1:30, he decided to head back to his office and prepare some paperwork that he wanted Pierre to work on when he came in to take over. As he finished the last of it, there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah, who is it?" He called without looking up.

"It's Rocco sir. Okay for me to come in?"

King Dice chortled. "Of course it's okay. You know you're always welcome here."

Rocco opened the door and walked in with a circular silver tray that had two shot glasses and what appeared to be a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" He asked as his friend set the tray on his desk and took a seat.

"Well," Roccos said as he set up the glasses. "I heard what happened between you and Kyler last night. She's got a bit of fire in her, huh?"

Once again, King Dice's face turned a shade of red. "My boss told everyone, didn't he?"

Rocco shook his head. "Actually, the head of the cleaning crew here heard it from your butler."

"Crap! I forgot Lulu was Terrance's cousin." King Dice muttered. "But yeah. She's mad as hell right now. She's has every right to be, but I didn't think she'd go as far as slapping me."

Rocco opened the bottle and poured a generous portion in each glass. "No offence boss, but that's not the firs time a gal has given you a smack."

King Dice sighed. "My boss said the same thing. And yes, I've been able to brush it off before. But when Kyler did it, it actually hurt. And I don't just mean physically. It also hurt here." He said as he patted the left side of his chest.

"Hmmm. You really care about her, don't ya?" Rocco said

King Dice shrugged. "Guess I do. A little." He picked up his glass and was about to take a shot when he stopped. "Say, something tells me you didn't just bring this to cheer me up."

Rocco chuckled. "You know me too well. Okay, you remember Kyler's friend Leann?"

"Yeah?" King Dice inquired as a smile began to spread across his face.

"So, she and I have been hanging out lately, and we decided to go steady." Rocco grinned.

King Dice gave his bartender a light, playful punch on the upper arm. "Congratulations, ya lucky bastard. And with such a fine young thing too."

Rocco laughed. "Thanks boss. Now all ya gotta do is patch things up with Kyler, and we can double date."

"Argh, enough already!" King Dice snapped. They both laughed and raised their glasses. "A toast to the new couple." King Dice said. "May you two have a wonderful life together." They clinked their glasses and downed their shots in one gulp.

King Dice let out a little gasp and shook his head vigurously. "Damn. That's good stuff. Now all we gotta do is find a guy for Kyler and Leann's other friend."

Rocco looked thoughtfully at King Dice. "You mean Arisa? Yeah, about that. I've mentioned that to Kyler and Leann, and...well, let's just say a guy is not exactly what she is looking for."

At first, King Dice didn't understand what Rocco was talking about. And then it hit him. "Wait. Are you telling me that she's a lesbian?"

"To the bone." Rocco said with a chuckle.

King Dice whistled. "Well I'll be damned. I never would've guessed. Someone as good looking as her." He guffawed. "Well then, we'll just have to find a good gal to set her up with, won't we?"

Rocco smirked. "If you wanna play matchmaker, then I'm game."

King Dice's face suddenly fell. "But I guess I have to take care of my problem with Kyler first, won't I? Tell me. I'm sure Leann and Arisa are aware of everything that happened yesterday, with Kyler making the bet to free those mugs and all."

Rocco was a quiet a minute. Eventually, he spoke. "Yeah, they know about it."

King Dice cleared his throat nervously. "So uh...how'd they take it?"

Rocco picked up the firewhiskey and filled King Dice's glass. "You're gonna need another shot."

King Dice groaned and put his head in his hands."Aw, fuck me. They're mad at me too?"

"Probably not as much as Kyler is, but yeah, they are pretty upset that you put her into that situation." Rocco said.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, King Dice let out a long sigh. "I didn't mean to. Sure it probably didn't help that I lied to her about not seeing the little mugs here at the casino, but I didn't think she'd go as far as giving up her freedom to my boss."

"Yeah, that surprised me as well. And for what it's worth, I did explain to Leann and Arisa that you were only doing your job when you pushed those boys to gamble their souls. Didn't soften the blow, but they understood."

Again, King Dice sighed and took a sip of his drink. "I just wish there was a way that I could prove to her that despite what's expected of me, I'm really not that bad of a guy. There's gotta be a way to earn her trust."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Rocco suddenly snapped his fingers. "I think I may have the solution."

"Yeah? Well, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me!" King Dice said with anticipation.

"I was talking with Leann the other day over the phone while she was having lunch with the other teachers. You know that she teaches at Inkwell's private elementary school? My god man, you should see her in her teacher's uniform. She looks so cute and sexy..."

King Dice waved his hand impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. What's this solution you're talking about?"

"Huh?" Roccos shook his head. "Oh, right. Anyway, we were talking about Kyler's living arrangements since she basically can't go home, and Leann mentioned that Kyler had something that she really treasured. Said she'd go to pieces if she ever lost it."

King Dice was intrigued. "And what exactly is this treasure of hers?" He asked.

Rocco shrugged. "Unfortunately, one of her kids decided it would be a good idea to shove some fishsticks up his nose. Leann had to cut her lunch short so she could get him to the nurse's office, so she didn't get a chance to say what it was."

"Damn." King Dice huffed in disappointment.

"But before she hung up, she had time to tell me that Kyler kept it on her nightstand next to her bed." Rocco said.

King Dice's eyes lit up. "And I'm leaving soon to help the movers pack her things up. If I find this item that she really cherishes, it might help convince her that I'm worth giving a chance."

Rocco beamed. "Precisely boss."

King Dice chuckled and gave his bartender a pat on the upper arm. "Rocco, you're a genius. How can I ever thank ya?"

Rocco gave a sly grin. "Loan me your yacht next weekend. I want to take Leann out on the ocean for a romantic randevous. You know, just the two of us. Alone."

"Heh, heh. I know what you're planning, you sly bastard." King Dice teased. "You got it. I'll bring the keys for you tomorrow. You can pick it up from the bay whenever you're ready."

"Thanks boss. I really appreciate it." Rocco said.

"Don't mention it pal." King Dice stood up and proceeded to put his coat on. He glanced at the large grandfather clock and frowned. "Where the hell is Pierre? He should've been here five minutes ago.." Just then, the door swung open, and a short, balding human man with large spectacles stumbled into the office.

"Huff...sorry...huff...I'm late sir. I got stuck in traffic." The man said as he mopped his sweating forehead.

King Dice and Rocco exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. "I better get back to the bar." Rocco said. "I'll see you later." King Dice nodded, and Rocco started heading toward the door. "Hey Pierre." He said to the man as he walked out into the hallway.

Pierre waved before turning to King Dice, who was looking down at him with his arms crossed and a look of disapproval. He shuffled his feet nervously. "I'm...I'm really sorry sir. The traffic was really bad, you know."

"You knew I had something very important to do Pierre. I was counting on you to be here on time." King Dice said in a firm tone.

Pierre gulped and nodded. "I understand sir. It was irresponsible of me. I'm willing to make it up to you by coming in extra early next time you need me to cover for you."

King Dice scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well...that might not be necissary. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Pierre's eyes widened in surprise. King Dice must've really wanted to get wherever he needed to go, otherwise he would've been a lot harder on him. "Oh, I definately won't let it happen again!"

King Dice gave him a curt nod. "Good. Now, I have some paperwork here that I want you to go over. You're pretty good at stuff like that, so it shouldn't be too complicated."

"Sure thing sir." Pierre said as he hung his coat on the coat rack and headed for the desk.

King Dice placed his head on the door knob and turned to look at Pierre. "And don't forget to mingle with the patrons every once in a while."

"Yes sir!" Pierre gave a salute and went to sit in the large cusioned chair. However, he didn't realize that the chair was too far out, and he slid off the edge and onto his bottom with a thud.

King Dice sighed and shook his head. "On the other hand, perhaps it's best you just stay in the office until your shif is over." He said.

Pierre picked himself up and gave his boss a sheepish grin. "Eheh. Yeah, I think I will."

King Dice gave him a curt nod and left his office. His assistant manager was a bit of a klutz, but he really was good at management and was quite capable of keeping things under control. The only thing he didn't do was convince patrons to partake in bets with the Devil. That was King Dice's job and his alone. If he can at least stay on his own two feet, the day should go by smoothly. He told himself. With that thought in mind, King Dice walked out to the casino's parking lot, got into his car, and started heading over for Kyler's condo. He was bound and determined to find the item that meant the world to her.

When Kyler first woke up, she had completely forgotten where she was. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark, small area. As she sat up, she was briefly startled when her head brushed against something, but immediately recovered when she realized it was just some clothing. Confused, she looked around as her vision came into focus, and she saw she was in a closet. Then it all came back to her, although she didn't remember the blanket that was covering her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she opened the doors and squinted at the bright sunlight pouring through the large balcony window. She stood up and stretched, still rubbing her eyes. She was a bit stiff from sleeping in the wardrobe.

After Kyler had kicked King Dice out of her room the previous evening, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Once she felt like she had no more tears to shed, she rolled on her back and stared up at the bed canopy. She could not get the image of Cuphead's and Mugman's distraught faces when the train was taking them away from her out of her mind. In addition, she knew Elder Kettle and her friends were probably devastated when they learned about her fate. She missed them all so much and wanted to see them really badly. But she knew that was only possible if they came to visit her. At one point, she decided to call Elder Kettle on her cell and see if the brothers at least made it home safe. To her horror, it was the Devil who answered, reminding her that contacting them in such a way would be considered a breach of her contract and warned her not to do it again, lest Cuphead's and Mugman's souls would be reclaimed by him. Distraught, she hung up and sat on the edge of the bed for awhile as if in a trance. It was at that moment that someone had knocked on her door, and she immediately got up and hid in the wardrobe. It was something she used to do as a child when she was upset. The dark and enclosed space was a source of comfort, and she didn't really want to see King Dice. When she realized it was Terrance, she felt immediate relief. His warm presence and grandfatherly personality reminded her so much of Elder Kettle. Perhaps that was why she was happy to see him.

And then there were the events that followed when her cider was delivered. When the wardrobe doors swung open and Kyler saw King Dice kneeling down and giving her that cocky grin, something came over her. She was so enraged that he would act as if nothing horrible had ever happened, that she just lost control, and the next thing she knew, her hand had come in contact with his face. After drinking her cider and having the chance to calm down, she thought about her actions toward him, and she felt kind of bad. Kind of.

Now she found herself standing in the sunlit room, and she had the chance to finally take in her surroundings. Since she had fallen asleep in the wardrobe, the bed was left untouched. The blankets, pillows, and canopy were a beautiful baby blue, and it matched the drapes along the window. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand along the blankets. They were very warm and soft, like an animal's fur. Across the bed was an ornate fireplace with a large flatscreen television positioned above it. It's ledge was decorated with various books that were being held in place by fancy bookends. She turned and went to explore the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was that the shower and tub were separate. The shower was so large, she could lay down in it and stretch her whole body, and it was surrounded by a gray shower curtain with crystals on it. The bathtub itself was just a bit larger, and Kyler could see that there were what appeared to be jets surrounding it. _Must be a jet tub._ She thought. The sink was actually a double sink, and the counter was a gorgous black and white marble. The towels and round floor mat were all quite fluffy to the touch.

Heading back out, she walked toward the balcony window and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She opened the door and saw an outdoor table and two chairs on the balcony. It overlooked the large garden, which she thought was very beautiful and well kept, and there was an amazing view of the city._ I guess I wouldn't mind sitting out here with a good book._ The thought actually made her smile a little. She turned and headed back to the room. She thought about turning on the television when something caught her eye. Sitting next to the fancy phone that was perched on the bed stand was what appeared to be a folded note. Her name was scrawled on the front of it. She walked over and opened it:

_Good morning Kyler,_

_I hope you slept well, despite the events that took place last night. I just want you to know that I am very, very sorry for everything that happened, and I'm even more sorry that I had lied to you. You have every right to be angry, and I want to do everything in my power to make it up to you. I think you are an amazing and wonderful person for the sacrifice you made for your loved ones. I can honestly say that I have never met anyone like that. Please don't ever change who you are. If you are willing to give me the chance, I would like to sit down and talk with you once I get home from work. If not, I completely understand. If you need anything or just want a tour of the place, just use the phone on the bed stand to contact one of my servants. They'll be more than happy to assist you. I hope you have a wonderful day and I, hopefully, will see you when I get back from work. Take care, and stay strong._

_Your's Truly,_

_King Dice_

Kyler felt a slight pang in her heart. She was still harboring resentment toward him, but based on the letter, it seemed like he legitimetly realized that what he did was wrong, and he only wanted what was best for her. Nonetheless, she did feel they were only words on paper. As far as she was concerned, she would believe it when she actually heard it from him herself. At that moment, she felt her stomach grumble. Since she didn't have dinner last night, it would only make sense that she was hungry. She decided to take King Dice's advice and call one of the staff members to send her something to eat. She felt kind of bad asking them to do it, as she considered herself an independant woman and could easily make her own breakfast. At the same time, the mansion was quite large, and she would probably get lost trying to find the kitchen. Picking up the phone piece, she pressed the button that had the word "kitchen" scrawled in fancy lettering on top of it.

"This is Chef Savory. How may I be of assitance?" A rather gruff, but welcoming voice said on the other end of the line.

"H-hello? This is Kyler. Kyler Sharmain. I'm sorry if I distrubed you." Kyler responded shyly.

"Ah, Miss Sharmain. Good morning. Don't worry, you are not disturbing me. Serving King Dice and his guests is a pleasure of mine, as I enjoy cooking immensely. Now, what can I do for you?" Chef Savory asked.

"Um, well, I am kind of hungry." Kyler said meekly.

Chef Savory chuckled. "I'll bet you are, since you didn't eat last night. What do you feel like having? Whatever it is, I can make it."

Kyler thought for a minute. "Well, maybe you can make me what you normally like for breakfast. Since cooking is your profession, I think I would like something that you are passionate about."

Chef Savory was quiet for a moment. Eventually, he spoke up. "You want what I normally like to have for breakfast? Think you can eat all that?"

"I think I'll manage." Kyler said with a giggle. "Despite my size, I can eat quite a bit. My only request is that you make it exactly the way you want to."

"Miss Sharmain, if I could leave the kitchen right now, I would run up to your room and kiss you. No one, and I mean no one has ever asked me to prepare one of my recipes without some sort of change." Chef Savory gushed. "I mean, I can understand food allergies, but constantly being told I can't eat this and I can't eat that because I'm on the latest diet and I'm a vegan because it helps my already inflated ego. Sorry, I'm rambling. But it makes me feel so good inside. You just sit tight. I will give you the best breakfast you ever had."

For the first time since last night, Kyler was able to smile genuiely. "I'm glad to hear I was able to make you happy, despite what I've been through just recently. And, you can just call me Kyler. There's no need for formalities."

Chef Savory laughed. "All right then...Kyler. In that case, you can just call me Chubbs. All my friends do. I'll have that up to you in a half hour. You won't be disappointed."

"Thank you Chubbs. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Kyler hung up the phone and heaved a relaxed sigh. So far, all the servants she had met were really nice. It made her feel a little better about her predicament.

As Chef Savory had promised, there was knock on her door half an hour later. She gave whoever it was permission to enter, and she was happy to see Terrance walk in with a silver cart that had a dome covered platter on it, along with a jug of orange juice and a vase with some pretty flowers in it

"Good morning Miss Sharmain." He greeted her with a pleasant smile. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did actually, despite the fact that I slept in a wardrobe." Kyler said with a laugh.

Terrance gave a polite chuckle. He was happy to see she was feeling better. "I am pleased to hear that. Would like to dine out on the veranda, since it is such a beautiful day?"

Kyler nodded. "I would like that very much." She said, and she followed him as we wheeled the cart outside. He pulled the chair out for her and pushed it under her as she sat down. "Thank you." She said.

"You are quite welcome madame." Terrance said. He set the platter on the table in front of her and lifted the lid. Kyler's eyes widened at what was presented to her. Sitting on the platter was the most beautiful assortment of breakfast cuisine she had ever seen. There were two crepes topped with fresh fruits and drizzled with chocolate syrup, three pancakes topped with bananas and walnuts and a dollop of whipped cream, four pieces of thick bacon, and a succulent omelet.

"Wow." She said in a breathless voice. "Chubbs was not kidding. This is quite a lot of food." She looked up tentatively at Terrance. "I feel kind of bad now. I'm not sure I'll be able to eat all of this."

Terrance smiled warmly at her. "It's quite all right miss. Chef Savory has assured me that if you are unable to consume everything, he will not take offense. He will be happy to store any leftovers you have in the fridge for later. He also inquired that you won't be able to enjoy the meal if you try to eat everything in sight, and he'd be quite devestated if you made yourself ill."

Kyler still looked unsure. "He really won't mind if I can't eat all of this?" She asked.

"Not at all." Terrance assured her.

"Well, all right then. I will just have to make sure that I at least try a little bit of everything." Kyler said as she picked up her knife and fork. Terrance picked up the jug of orange juice and poured a glass for her.

It was probably one of the tastiest meals Kyler had ever had. The fruit was very fresh, and the sweetnesss of the pancakes and crepes were the most wonderful mouth watering sensations she had ever felt. She was hungrier than she thought, and by the time it got to the point where she couldn't eat another bite, there were only two slices of bacon and half of the omelette remaining.

She looked up at Terrance, who was standing there the whole time she was enjoying her meal. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought." She laughed.

Terrance smiled and bent over to pick up Kyler's almost-empty platter. "Chef Savory will be quite pleased to hear that you really enjoyed your meal."

"It was amazing. And so fresh." Kyler said as she sipped her orange juice.

"Indeed." Terrance agreed. "Chef Savory insists on always having the best ingredients for his dishes. The fruit, vegetables, meat...it all comes from local growers around the Island. And he never reuses anything. He wants everything used the day he gets it."

Kyler couldn't hide her amazement. "So, even this orange juice...?"

"That is correct miss. It was freshly squeezed this morning." Terrance said.

"So it's homemade? No wonder it tastes so good." She said as she took another swig.

Terrance couldn't help but chuckle. She really was adorable and so pure. He hoped his employer will give her the respect that she deserved. "As a result of his job, Mr. Dice dines out quite often, but he seems the most pleased when he is able to come home to Chef Savory's cuisines. He's always enjoyed his meals the most."

Kyler didn't respond to any of that. She just continued sipping on her orange juice. Terrance noticed this, and he silently reprimended himself. She was probably still furious with his employer. "My apologies miss. Considering what you have been through, it is probably not prudent for me to bring up my employer at the moment."

Kyler shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. I was just thinking, that's all." She sighed. "I shouldn't have...slapped him. I've never done anything like that before, and I guess I'm angry at myself now. I mean, I'm still a little angry with him. Just not as much."

"Do you think you are at a point where you could forgive him? There is no rush to do so, of course." Terrance assured her.

Kyler shrugged. "I don't really know right now. At the moment, my impression of him is mixed. He seems nice, just...a little overconfident. And cocky."

Terrance nodded. "Interacting properly with individuals who are not as outgoing as he is has never been one of his stronger qualities."

Kyler tapped her finger thoughtfully against the table. "Has he always been like that?" She asked Terrance.

"No, he has not miss." Terrance said as he shook his head. "In fact, from a small child into his late teens, he was just as shy and introverted as you are. But unlike you, he was also socially inept. Still can be, as you have witnessed."

Kyler's eyes widened. "You've known him for that long?" She said.

Terrance smiled. "I, along with Bumblette, Chef Savory, and most of the other servants have been employed by the Dice family for quite some time now."

Kyler was intrigued with the new information she was receiving about King Dice. "So he does have a family."

"Had." Terrance said sadly. "He had a mother and father, and a younger brother."

"What happened to them?" Kyler asked him.

Terrance looked at her. "Forgive me miss, but I'm afraid it is not my place to say. Mr. Dice does not really like anyone to know about his family. It not only tarnishes the reputation he has earned, but it also is a source of great pain for him. However, I'm sure that since he is quite fond of you, he might eventually open up to you."

Kyler couldn't help but blush a little. King Dice liked her to the point where he might reaveal some skeletons in the closet? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "I guess I should at least give him a chance." She said softly.

"I know he would appreciate that." Terrance said. At that moment, the pager he kept in his pocket buzzed, and he pulled it out to give a glance. "Ah. Forgive me miss, but I'm afraid I must take my leave now. My assistance is needed in the butterfly atrium. Is there anything else you need before I depart?"

"Well, there is one thing." Kyler said. She got up from her chair, stood up on her toes since she was so short, and gave Terrance a hug. "Thank you for everything. You and the rest of the staff have been so welcoming and patient with me. I think if King Dice followed your example, he and I should be able to get along better. Tell him that for me, will you?

For the first time in his life, Terrance actually turned pink. He had never had someone show their gratitude for his services in such a way. Especially one as sweet and pretty as Kyler. He responded by returning the hug. "It is my pleasure miss. We all want you to be happy. Especially our employer. And I will relay your message to him." He said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kyler said as they broke their hug. "And thanks for talking with and telling me a little more about King Dice. Learning more about him will help me toward forgiving him, I think."

Terrance gave her that same warm smile. "I am confident it will." He gathered the dirty dishes onto the cart and proceeded to leave. "If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to give me or any of the other servants a call." He said.

"Thank you, I will." Kyler said. "You and the other staff have a wonderful morning."

"And you as well miss." Terrance said. Kyler watched as he wheeled the cart out into the bedroom and left, closing the door behind him.

She sighed and headed back into the room. After all the events from the previous day, it felt good to sit down to a nice breakfast and talk to a kind person. Despite everything that had happened, she was a little curious to learn more about King Dice and his past. And she was willing to give him a second chance, as long as he learned to be as understanding and respectful like his staff.

She was thinking of how she would like to spend the rest of her morning when a thought occured to her. When was the last time she showered? She probably stunk to high heaven. She gave her clothes a sniff and winced. They smelled as well. _Ugh. I really need to wash up. Giving up my freedom to the Prince of Darkness is not an excuse to neglect my personal hygiene._ She scolded herself. Kyler decided to check the wardrobe to see if there was anything that she could wear. To her suprise, there was a large assortment of woman's clothing. She found that rather odd, since King Dice was the only resident of the mansion (other than his staff, of course.) Then she realized that a man like him probably had girls over at his place all the time. For some reason, that thought saddened her. No! There was no reason for that to bother her. After all, she did not care what he did in his own time. He could fool around with other women for all she cared. Grumbling to herself, she scanned the different articles of clothing and decided on a simple navy skirt, a tank top with a floral pattern, and a long sleeved thin black sweater.

Gathering her clothes, she headed for the bathroom and closed the door. Then she stripped herself completely and put a bathrobe on. Scanning the items in the bathroom drawers, she found a beautiful silver comb with crystals on it. She didn't know why, but she always felt more comfortable brushing her hair when she had nothing but a bathrobe on. We all have our quirkes. She laughed to herself as she started brushing her hair. It was pretty knotty. Once she was done, she put the brush away and headed for the shower. This part she hated the most. Once she figured out which knob was the hot and cold one, she turned them both at the same time and worked to adjust the temperature. She took a few deep breaths and stuck her hand in the running water to make sure it was right. The water was warm and comfortable, but it still made her quake with fear.

Kyler was just about to disrobe when the door suddenly opened. She spun around and saw Bumblette casually buzzing in while carrying some cleaning equipment.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw Kyler and dropped the supplies in surprise. "I'm-I'm so sorry miss! I didn't realize you were about to take a shower! I thought you had gone for a walk after breakfast. Please forgive me!" She flew down to the floor and clumsly started picking up the supplies.

"No, no. That's all right." Kyler said as she bent down. "Let me help you."

Bumblette shook her head. "It's all right miss. I got it." She muttered nervously.

Kyler gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't mind. Really." She said as she helped Bumblette pick up the cleaning equipment.

Bumblettes nervoulsy smiled back. "Thank you miss." She said. Once she and Kyler had picked everything up, she hovered a bit higher. "Well, I will leave you to your shower. I shall come back later to clean. Again, I apologise for bursting in on you." She started to head for the door.

"No, wait." Kyler called, and Bumblette stopped. "Please don't go."

Bumblette gave Kyler a curious look. "Is there something I can do for you miss?" She asked in a kind voice.

Kyler looked down and shuffled her feet. "This may sound like a strange request, but would it be a bother if I asked you to stay here in the bathroom until I finished my shower?"

The maid wasn't quite sure how to respond to her. No one has ever asked her to do anything like that before. "You're right miss. That is a rather strange request. No disrespect, of course!" She said quickly.

Kyler smiled. "No, of course not. It's just that...I have aquaphobia. Being around water really terrfies me, and I have difficulty bathing. It's much easier to do when I know someone else is present while I'm doing it. It's a method my therapist suggested, and I'm hoping to get to a point where I don't need to use that as a crutch anymore."

"I see." Bumblette nodded in understanding. "I shall be quite happy to stay here until you are done." She smiled cheerfully.

Kyler was relieved that Bumblette did not judge her or start asking intrusive questions about her phobia. "Thank you so much for undertanding. I know it's kind of silly." She said as she started to disrobe.

Bumblette immediately looked away so that Kyler could have some privacy. "It's not silly at all miss. Lots of people are afraid of the water. Just tell me what it is that you need me to do."

Kyler climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. "All you have to do is hold a conversation with me. It let's me know that you haven't left, and hearing another person's voice comforts me. Especailly a voice as cute as yours."

Bumblette giggled in embarrassment. "That's really kind of you to say miss."

She heard Kyler take a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm going to pull the knob up so that the water will start coming out of the shower head."

"I'm right here miss. You will not be left alone, I promise."

"Thanks." Kyler said. Bumblette heard the sound of the water transferring to the shower head. She jumped as Kyler gave a small shriek.

"Are you all right miss?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. That part always startles me. I can handle it now. And please, just call me by my fisrt name. I would like for us to be friends." Kyler called to her.

Bumblette giggled and sat down on the floor. "Very well miss. I mean, Kyler."

Kyler giggled as well. "So, Terrance told me that he, you, and most of the other staff have been employed with King Dice's family for quite some time." She said as she begain washing her hair.

"Oh, yes. We and our decendents have worked with the Dice family, from generation to generation. You might say it's become somewhat of a traditon for us." Bumblette said.

"What's it like working for him?" King Dice, I mean.." Kyler asked.

"Not as bad as you might think." Bumblette responded. "True, he always appears arrogant and cocky when he is at work or mingling with the higher class, but he only does that because deep down, he does not like pushing people to give up their souls to the Devil."

"He did mention that to me last night, but...I didn't exactly give him a chance to explain." Kyler said guiltly while she reached for the bottle of soap.

"Yes." Bumblette agreed sadly. "The very first time he assisted the Devil in obtaining a soul was probably one of his most traumatic experiences. I remember that evening as if it was yesterday. He came home from work white as a ghost, and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Apparently, he actually witnessed the player having their soul taken from their body."

"What happened?" Kyler asked nervously.

"He wouldn't say. He just sat on the sofa clutching the glass of water Terrance had given him. rocking back and forth and muttering over and over again the eyes were empty, as if he was in a trance and couldn't snap out of it. It was quite alarming actually."

"That's awful!" Kyler said sympathetically. "No one should ever have to experience something like that."

"I know." Bumblette agreed. "Since then, he has decided the best way to counter feeling like that again was to put on an arrogant facade. If he appeared that he didn't care, then it wouldn't effect him as much. Eventually, it became easier for him to do his job. But we can all tell that it still bothers him. He's just gpttem better at hiding it."

Kyler looked down as she scrubbed her body with the thick scrub. She actually felt sympathy for King Dice. His behavior was all starting to make sense. If she had to deal with what he had to on a daily bases, she would probably put on an arrogant act as well. "But Bumblette, if it bothers him so much, then why did he accept the position as the Devil's general manager? Why would he torture himself like that?"

When Bumblette didn't respond, Kyler felt a slight twinch of panic. "Bumblette, are you still there?"

"I'm here Kyler. I'm sorry, it's just that King Dice doesn't like us telling anyone about his past. It upsets him too much."

"It's all right." Kyler told her. "I'd rather you didn't tell me if it means you will get into trouble."

"But since he likes you so much, he probably will tell you himself." Bumblette responded.

"You're the second person to tell me that. Does he really like me that much?" Kyler asked. The thought actually made her blush.

"Oh, very much Kyler. I'm quite certain he would like for the two of you to be friends." Bumblette said with a grin.

Us, friends. Kyler thought. She nodded. "I think I would actually like that. If I'm going to make the best of my situation, staying mad at him won't help." She washed out her hair and shut the water off, relieved that her shower was finally over. "I'm done."

"Okay Kyler. Do you still want me to stay with you until you are finished in the bathroom." Bumblette asked.

"No, I'll be fine on my own now, thanks." Kyler said as she reached out for a towel and began to dry herself off. "Thanks so much for staying and talking with me. I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to do that."

"Don't mention it. If you need me for anything else or just sitting in while you bathe again, just let me know." Bumblette said. She began to gather the cleaning supplies and looked up in time to see Kyler open the shower curtain and walk out fo the tub. She was back in the bathrobe and had her long hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Thank you. Hopefully, I will get to a point where I won't be that afraid of water." She said.

Bumblette gave Kyler an understanding smile and took a hold of her hand. "You will Kyler. You just need to be patient." She gave her hand a squeeze. "Well, I better get going. I've got a lot of cleaning to do. I will see you later."

"Bye Bumblette. And thanks again." Once Bumblette had left, Kyler let her hair down and blow dried it. Then she got dressed and walked back out into her room, feeling a lot better and refreshed. Now that she knew a little bit more about him, she decided she should make the effort to get along with King Dice. She just hoped that he would start taking a more gentle approach to her. In addition, she wanted to make the best of her situation so that by the time her family and friends came to visit her, they won't be worried about her. With that thought in mind, she decided that what she needed was some fresh air. She went over to the fireplace, selected a book, and went outside to sit down and do some reading.

The condo Kyler lived in was one of the most impressive structures King Dice had ever seen. It was located between the rural and urben areas. He could tell by the surrounding area that it was a more upper class residence. It didn't really surprise him, considering the kind of job Kyler had. He was able to locate her building number at the main office, which contained a home theater and large fireplace surrounded by comfy chairs. Once he found the place, he saw the moving truck was already there and the movers, a mixture of humans and large toon ants were busy loading it with what he assumed were Kyler's belongings. He said hello to all of them before entering the building.

If he thought the outside was impressive, the inside was even better. He had walked into a large leaving room, with a large balcony across from it and a gorgous kitchen to his right that contained an island counter. To his left were some stairs that lead up to what appeared to be the bathroom and a very spacious open loft that contained a queen sized bed. That must be where she sleeps. He thought.

"Afternoon King Dice sir." Said the chief mover as he picked up a box.

"Hey." King Dice greeted him. "How's everything going here."

"Pretty smooth. We just finished packing up the kitchen and are almost done with the living room." The mover said.

"So you haven't gotten to the bedroom loft yet?" King Dice asked him.

The chief shook his head "Sorry sir, no. We haven't gotten that far. If you want, I can tell my guys they need to cut their breaks in half so we can move faster."

"No, you guys are doing just fine with your current pace. It's just that there is something up there that a friend of mine told me is very dear to Kyler, and I was hoping to find it. It might be fragile, so I figured it would be best for me to take it separetly." King Dice said as he took off his coat and hung it up on the coat pegs that were located near the front door. "Okay if I hange this here?"

"Sure thing." The chief said. "I'll make sure my guys leave that for last so they don't accidently take your coat."

"Thanks. Much appreciated." King Dice said. He headed up to the loft.

The first thing he noticed was the bed was actually a water bed. It had a book case behind it that served as a headboard and was surrounded by a white base. He could tell by the hose that was weaving outside the upper balcony that it was in the process of being drained. "Didn't even know they still made these." He chuckled to himself. "I'll bet it's comfortable."

He looked to his left and saw the nightstand that Rocco was talking about. Walking over to it, he noticed there was a large picture frame pearched on it. Carefully, he picked it up and studied it. He recognized the two little mugs and an older kettle toon who was probably the grandfather sitting on the grass. Sitting with them was a little girl who had silver blonde hair and amathyst eyes, and he immediately realized that it was Kyler as a child. It made him smile to see her her hair styled in pigtails and the cute little summer dress she was wearing. Sitting behind her and the three toons were a human man and woman. The woman was very beautiful, with long raven black hair and amathyst eyes, while the man was quite handsome. He had silver blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. They must be her parents. I wonder what happened to them. He thought to himself. This definetly had to be the item that she loved so much. Nodding to himself, he took the picture and headed downstairs. Along the way, he ran into the chief mover, who was getting ready to assist one of his guys in carrying out the sofa.

"Did you find what you were looking sir?" He asked.

Kind Dice nodded. "I think I did, thanks. I'm going to head back to my place soon so I can give this to Kyler. Don't forget, I had my servants clear out two of my garages so you guys can use it to store her stuff."

The chief nodded and waved goodbye to him as he grabbed his coat and headed back to his car. As he drove, he wondered how Kyler's day went. He hoped that she was feeling better and was willing to give him a second chance. He figrued one of the best ways to encourage that was to make sure her environment was as non-threatening as possible...

That's it! He quickly made a right turn at the upcoming light and pulled into the parking lot of his favorite spa.

Bumblette hummed cheerfully to herself as she buzzed around and dusted the grand staircase, while Terrance was carefully arranging a fresh bouquet of flowers on the dressing table that was situated at the front entrance. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was nearing six o'clock in the evening. King Dice should've been home by now. She was about to inquire about his absense with Terrance when they both heard his car pull up to the front entrance.

Like he always did, Terrance promptly turned to open the door and walked out to greet his employer. However, he found that wasn't necissary, as King Dice had quickly gotten out of the car and was already up the stairs and through the front door. He was carring a brown paper bag and two fancy bags in one hand, and two more of the same fancy bags in the other.

"Welcome home sir." Terrance said. "May I be of assistance with your items?"

"Hey Terrance. Yes, thanks. Just grab the brown bag here. Be really careful. It's very fragile." He instructed as Terrance took ahold of the bag.

"Very good sir. I will make sure to handle it with care." Terrance told him.

Bubblette buzzed on over to both men. "Welcome home Mr. Dice sir. I hope you had a good day."

"I did, thank you Bumblette." King Dice paused before continuing. "How's Kyler doing?"

"She's feeling a lot better than she did last night." Bumblette told him. "Chef Savory made her a succulent breakfast, then she showered and read a book on the varanda. Afterwards, Terrance took her for a tour of the garden. She really enjoyed that. Then she had lunch on her varanda again and read some more."

King Dice sighed in relief. He was happy to hear that Kyler was doing well. "Good. That's very good. I'm really glad to hear that."

"Miss Sharmain has also expressed interest in giving you a second chance, on the condition you approach her with respect and dignity." Terrance added.

King Dice's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean she's not mad at me anymore?"

Terrance and Bumblette exchanged looks. "Well, yes and no." Bumblette murmered. "She wants to forgive you, but she prefers you don't act the way you normally do around the casino patrons and your upper-class friends. I'm sorry sir! I don't mean any offence!" She said nervously.

Nodding, King Dice gave her a reassuring grin. "No, I understand. She's a bit frail, so I have to be really gentle with her. I'm going to make sure to be on my best behavior from now on."

"By the way sir, what's all that for?" Bumblette gestered toward the four bags King Dice was still holding in each hand.

King Dice's eyes sparkled with excitment. "Just a few things I picked up. I thought I could further my chances of making amends with Kyler by giving her a little surprise."

"If I may sir, I think the young lady had experienced quite enough surprises during the prior day and evening." Terrance said. Bumblette nodded.

King Dice shook his head. "I know what you're getting at, but this is different. I'm going to use these supplies to create a calm and non-threatening environment for her. I picked up candles, aromatherapy vapors, soothing music...basically, everything that will help keep her relaxed."

"That does sound like a good idea. I think she will enjoy that." Bumblette said, and King Dice gave her a thankful nod.

"And this package sir?" Terrance glanced at the brown paper bag he was holding.

"That is the most important item of all." King Dice explained. "I picked it up at Kyler's condo on my way here. A friend of hers told my bartender that it is her most precious treasure."

"Ah, now I undertand why it must be handled with the utmost care." Terrance said.

Bumblette was intrigued. "What does this treasure of hers look like?"

"It's a picture of her and the two mugs with their grandfather when she was a kid. She looks really cute in it. And there was a human man and woman in it too. I think they might be her parents, because the woman's eyes look just like Kyler's, and she has the man's hair." King Dice explanied to her. He lowered his voice before continuing. "I think something might've happened to them. Kyler seems to clam up whenever they are brought up."

"Aw, poor thing." Bumblette said in a sad voice. "No wonder she was so upset about being separated from her adoptive family.

King Dice felt his stomach twist. Up until Bumblette brought it up, he was trying to forget the events from the previous night. He decided to change the subject. "So, where is Kyler?"

"She had just finished supper and is currently exploring the butterfly atrium sir." Terrance told him.

"Perfect." King Dice started to head up the staircase. "That'll give me a chance to set up the surprise for her. Follow me Terrance. That picture is going to be the icing on the cake."

"Very good sir." Terrance said as he followed his employer upstairs. Bumblette watched the two men as they disappeared down the hallway. She then went back to her dusting, hoping whatever King Dice had planned for Kyler will work.

Once King Dice and Terrance got to Kyler's room, he instructed his butler to place the picture on the bedstand, just the way it was at her condo. Then he proceeded into the bathroom and started unpacking the bags.

"Shall I retrieve Miss Sharmain sir?" Terrance asked once he had arranged Kyler's picture on the bedstand.

King Dice thought for a moment. "Ummmm...give me ten minutes. Then you can bring her on up. I want everything to be absolutely perfect. Oh, and make sure she closes her eyes before she comes in. Then you can lead her in. I'm going to come by later to see her reaction."

"Very well sir. I shall retrieve her ten minutes from now. If you will excuse me." King Dice nodded, and Terrance left the room.

King Dice then began to put his plan into action. He pulled out verious candles and arranged them around the edge of the large tub and used his cigarette lighter to light them all. Then he proceeded to put together the aromatherapy vapors. His messeuse recommended lavender and jasmine essential oils, as they both helped calm the nervous system and promote relaxation. He set them on the marble sink and pressed the buttons. In an instant, some vapor spouted out of each of them, and he was almost overcome by the combining scents that filled the bathroom. It was truely relaxing. Then he got down on his hands and knees, plugged up the tub, and started to fill it. He wasn't worried about the water being cold by the time Kyler arrived, as it had built in heaters that would help keep it nice and warm. He knew Terrance would explain how to operate the jets once he brought her up. For the final touch, he grabbed one of the bags to pull out the MP3 device that his messeuse had programed some relaxing music onto. He frowned when he didn't find it in there. He checked the second bag, then the third and the fourth. Nothing. "Shit. Did I leave it at the spa by accident?" He grumbled. Then he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He had completely forgotten that he had taken it out and listened to it on the way back. It was probably still in the car. Groaning, he stood up, gathered up all the bags and started heading out the door. Terrance would've brought Kyler back up to her room before he had a chance to get the MP3 set up, but that was okay. He knew she would be happy with what he set up regardless.

In the meantime, Terrance had puttered around getting some work done before it was time to retrieve Kyler. He opened the door to the humid atrium and found her sitting on one of the benches. She had a bowl of honeydew chunks in her lap, and there were quite a few butterflies surrounding her. One even fluttered over and pearched on her shoulder. He felt a warmth welling inside him as he watched her giggle and talk to the butterflies who were crowding around the fruit.

"Hey now, don't shove. You'll all get a chance." She laughed as the butterflies continuously pearched on and hovered around the fruit.

Terrance smiled widely. If King Dice could see how pure and angelic she looked, he would probably be rendered speechless. He cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi Terrance. You were right. This is probably my favorite room in the entire mansion. I've always loved butterflies." She gushed.

"I am delighted to see that you are genuiely enjoying yourself. It is also good to see that you are smiling quite more frequently." He told her.

Kyler nodded. "I still miss my family and friends, but I really want to make the best of my situation."

"There is no doubt that they will come to visit you as soon as they are able." He said as he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Ah, I almost forgot. Mr. Dice has sent me to retrieve you. He has prepared a surprise that he believes you will love."

Kyler's eyes widened. "A surprise? For me?"

Terrance nodded.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked as she put the bowl of fruit aside and stood up.

Terrence's eyes twinkled mischeviously. "Now you know very well miss that my telling you counters the purpose."

Kyle gave him a playful pout. "Can't you even give me the slightest hint?"

Terrence shook his head. "You will have to find out for yourself, I'm afraid.

Intriqued, Kyler walked with him out of the atrium and back up the grand staircase. Once they got to the door, Terrence had Kyler stop. "Mr. Dice has requested that you close your eyes while I lead you to where it is."

Kyler giggled and covered her eyes with her hands. "Will this work?" She asked.

Terrance chuckled at how adorable she looked. "That'll do just fine. Now, I am going to guide you." Opening the door, He placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her elbow as he helped lead her through the room and into the bathroom. He did one final check to make sure King Dice's preparations were final. When he was sure, he had Kyler stop just far enough from the tub so she could see how his employer had it set up.

"All right. You may open your eyes now." He said.

Kyler removed her hands from her face...and froze.

"Mr. Dice has taken the liberty of preparing a relaxing bath for you, complete with aromatherapy and scented candles. Now, to operate the jets-urgh!"

Terrence's eyes widened in shock as Kyler spun around and jumped on him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stumbled a bit before he placed one arm under her bottom and the other around her back so that they both wouldn't topple over. "Miss Sharmain! What-?"

"Pull me out! Pull me out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Terrance couldn't figure out what she was going on about. "Miss Sharmain, I don't quite understand."

"Don't let me drown! Please, don't let me!" She cried as she clung to him more tightly.

He decided arguing with her would do no good, so he just nodded. "All right, all right. I will take you out of here. Just remain calm." He said as he carefully carried her out of the bathroom.

At that very moment, the bedroom door opened, and in walked King Dice with a gentle smile on his face. "Hey Kyler. I came to see what you think of your-what the hell?" A puzzled look came across his face when he saw Kyler and his butler locked in a bear hug. "What's going on here?"

Terrance sighed. "I'm not quite sure sir. I took her in to the bathroom as you instructed, and when she saw the bathtub, she seemed to have gone into a sudden panic."

Concerned, King Dice walked over to Terrance, who was still holding a whimpering Kyler as she had refused to let go of him. "Kyler? Hey, what's wrong baby girl?"

"My...my chest hursts." That was all she could manage to get out through her rapid breaths. King Dice and Terrance exchanged worrying glances as Terrance walked over to the bed and gently coaxed Kyler off of him.

Once he had her pearched on the edge of the bed, he got down on his knees so that he was at her level and took a ahold of her hands in his. "Now. Miss Sharmain, do you feel weak, faint, or dizzy?"

"I-I feel a little dizzy." She gasped.

"All right." Terrance said gently. "Any tingling or numbness in your hands or fingers?"

Kyler nodded, still breathing rapidly.

Terrance glanced up at King Dice, who was watching the whole thing apprehensively. "Just as I suspected."

"What? What's wrong with her?" King Dice asked in an urgent tone.

"I believe she is currently having a panic attack sir." Terrance said.

King Dice felt as if the bottom of his stomach had just dropped. "A panic attack?" He whispered as he knelt down next to his butler so that he was also at Kyler's level. "W-what should we do? Can we do anything to help her?"

"We can. It is imperative that we both remain calm for her sake. And we must not leave her side at any time. Panic attacks can normally come to an end in 20 - 30 minutes." Terrance explained.

King Dice nodded. He was willing to do whatever was necissary to take care of Kyler.

At that moment, Bumblette came bursting in. "Is everything all right? I heard Kyler screaming." Then she saw Kyler. "Oh dear! What happened to her?" She said as she buzzed over to Kyler.

"She's having a panic attack. We need to stay calm so she can get through it." King Dice explained to her.

Bumblettes eyes widened. " What caused it?"

"It seemed to be triggered once she caught sight of the filled bathtub." Terrance said. "She mentioned something about not letting her drown." Terrance said.

Bumblette let out a gasp and covererd her face with her hands. "Oh no! This is all my fault!" She started to tear up.

King Dice looked at Terrance. "Should I take her out of the room?" he asked.

Terrance nodded. "Please do. For Miss Sharmain's sake. I will remain with her until she recovers." He turned back to Kyler and continued to speak to her gently.

King Dice nodded and stood up as he gestered for Bumblette to follow him. She did so as she continued to whimper.

Once he closed the door, King Dice turned to his maid. "Bumblette, I need you to try and calm down. What did you mean back there? When you said what happened to Kyler was your fault?"

Bumblette took a few shaky breaths before she spoke. "I-I'm so sorry sir! I sh-should have told you sooner."

"Tell me what?" He asked her in a gentle and non-threatening tone. "Bumblette, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know what 's going on with Kyler."

Nodding, Bumblette took a deep breath. "She...she confided in me earlier that she has aquaphobia."

King Dice felt his jaw drop. He was in absolute shock of what he had just heard. "She has a fear of water? Oh my god." He said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"That's right sir." Bummblette said meekly as she nervously wrung her hands. "Like I said, it's all my fault. If I had just told you sooner, she probably wouldn't be having that attack right now."

King Dice reached out and gave Bumblette's hand a comforting pat. "No, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I should've varified that what I was doing, setting up a relaxing bath and all, would be all right with her."

"Oh, but you didn't know sir. You were just trying to help her feel comfortable. I'm quite certain that despite her reaction, she appreciates what you did for her. And that's what really matters." Bumblette assured him.

King Dice was silent for a moment as he processed what Bumblette had said, then he smiled at her and nodded. "Thank's Bumblette. I'm happy you feel that way." He sighed. "I should go back in and see how she's doing. I hope this attack will pass soon. It must be pretty scary for her."

Bumblette nodded in agreement. "It probably is. But she'll have nothing to worry about as long as you and Terrance are with her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might go to bed after Kyler recovers, so I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Goodnight sir. You and Terrance take good care of Kyler. She really is a wonderful person." Bumblette said as she turned and buzzed away.

She really is. King Dice thought. Probably the most wonderful person I've ever met. He quietly opened the door and gingerly walked into the room. Terrance was still on his knees talking to Kyler in th same calm, gentle voice, asking her various questions such as what color the bedding was and to tell him about her experience in the butterfly atrium. He assumed that Terrance was attempting to get her mind off whatever it was that triggered her attack in the first place. Thankfully, it looked like it was coming to an end. But he also noticed something else. Kyler was clutching the photo that he had picked up from her condo to her chest.

He walked over and once again kneeled next to Terrance. "Hey sweetie. How you doing?"

Kyler took a deep breath. Her breathing seemed a little more controlled now. "All right now. I'm...I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that. And for reacting that way to your surprise. Terrance told me that you were just trying to create a relaxing environment for me...and I went and ruined it."

King Dice gave her the warmest smile he could. "I'm the one who should be apoligizing, not you. I should've made more of an effort to learn what your likes and dislikes are. Trust me, if I had known about your phobia, I would never have done that."

It was then that Kyler did something that King Dice was hoping he'd have the chance to see again. She smiled at him. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless. He actually felt his heart swell with joy. Hopefully, this meant she had finally forgiven him.

"I believe you." She said. "And..." She looked down at the frame she was holding close to her chest. "He also told me that you brought me my picture from my condo. I really appreciate that you would do that for me. I don't think you realize how much this made me feel better. It's like you brought a part of home to me."

King Dice's smile grew bigger. "I'm so happy to here you say that. And I promise I will do my very best to make sure that despite the situation, you're going to have the best life ever. You deserve it."

Kyler nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She took another deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I think it's over now. I feel much more calm."

Terrance and King Dice both breathed a sigh of relief. Kyler was right about one thing. They were probably almost as scared as she was. But it was all over now. They proceeded to stand up.

Kyler felt her eyeslids growing heavy, but there was one more thing she was determined to say. "Um, King Dice?"

"Yes?" He said to her.

"I'm...I'm also sorry...that...I..." she was struggling to finish as she let out a big yawn.

Terrance chuckled. "I think you have been through quite enough for one day miss. Wouldn't you say sir?" He said to King Dice.

King Dice nodded in agreement. "Terrance is right Kyler. You should get a good night's sleep." He said as he and his butler coaxed her to lay down.

Kyler shook her head. "But...I have...to tell you..." she yawned again.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. It's Saturday, so I'll be off. You'll have all day to tell me. Right now, it's important that you get some rest." King Dice told her in a gentle tone.

Kyler knew there was no point in arguing. She nodded, carefully placed her picture back on the nightstand, and laid her head on the soft pillow. By the time Terrance and King Dice had covered her with the thick blanket, she was out like a light.

"She looks so angelic when she's sleeping." King Dice whispered to his butler, who nodded in agreement.

"It's probably best for us to depart now sir. As you indicated, you and Miss Sharmain will have the whole day tomorrow to converse." Terrance whispered back.

King Dice gave him a nod. "I'll be right behind you." He said as Terrance turned off the light and left the room, leaving him and Kyler alone. He looked down at her sleeping form, which was bathed in the moonlight that was shining through the window, giving her an angelic glow. She's so beautiful and pure. He thought to himself, and decided he was going to keep his promise that he would make sure she had the best life.

"Good night Kyler. I hope you have pleasent dreams." He whispered softly as he walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Then he went to his room and retired for the night. He was dead tired.

The next morning, King Dice was sitting on the main varanda having a cup of coffee and reading the paper when he heard a soft sound from his left. He looked up from the paper and smiled. Kyler was standing there holding her picture. The soft sound was her clearing her throat.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Bumblette said you were just about to have breakfast. Mind if I join you?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course not! I'd be honored to have breakfast with you." He said. Kyler smiled and was about to take a seat, but he stopped her. "Ah-ah. Allow me." He said as he stood up and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said once she took a seat and he sat down in his own. "So, did you sleep well last night?"

Kind Dice took a sip of coffee. "I did. Mainly because I knew you were all right and safe."

Kyler blushed a little. "That's very kind of you to say."

King Dice chuckled at her reaction. "How about you? Were you comfortable? Was the room warm enough?"

Kyler nodded. "I slept very well, thank you. And the bed and room were very comfortable. You did a fantastic job preparing it for me."

"Uh, actually, it was Terrance, Bumblette, and most of the other servants who prepared it. I just gave them instructions." King Dice mumbled, a litte embarassed.

"Really? Well, they did a very good job. I'll make sure to thank them later." Kyler said.

Terrance walked out of the varanda with a pot of coffee. "Good morning Miss Sharmain. Would you care for some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Kyler said with a smile.

"Cream and sugar?" he asked as he poured a generous amount in the cup he had taken from the nearby cart.

"A little cream, please." She said, and Terrance obliged.

"Chef Savory is currently preparing your usual sir." He said to King Dice.

"Perfect. I could use a good breakfast, since I didn't eat much last night." King Dice said.

Terrance turned to Kyler. "Do you have a preferance Miss Sharmain?"

Kyler thought for a moment before giving him her answer. "I really liked those pancakes he made for me yesterday."

"Very good madame. I will make sure he prepares them promptly. Will there be anything else before I take my leave?"

"I'm good. Do you need anything Kyler?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Then if you two will please excuse me." Terrance gave a polite bow and left them both alone.

A silence followed between them, though it wasn't quite as hostile as it was the other night. King Dice glanced at Kyler, who gave him a shy smile and took a sip of her coffee. "You know, I'm not quite surprised you didn't need sugar for that."

"You are?" Kyler said.

"Yeah. It's because you're already sweet enough. And I really mean that." He said to her in a serious, but gentle tone.

Kyler was quite for a moment while she traced her finger along the frame of the picture she was still holding. "Um, King Dice? I wanted to apologize."

King Dice gave her a warm smile. "Kyler, you really don't have to. Lots of people have aquaphobia."

Kyler shook her head. "No, I mean about the other night. When you brought up my cider."

"Oh, that." King Dice sipped his coffee as another but more awkward silence followed between them. Until Kyler had brought it up, he had forgotten about that incident. "Well, in all fairness, I asked for it. It was wrong of me to lie to you like that. You had every right to be angry."

Kyler sighed. "Yes, it was wrong of you to lie to me, and yes, I did have that right. But that was no excuse for me to react the way I did. I'm more level-headed than that."

"I'm sure you normally are." King Dice told her. "But don't forget that you had a traumatic experience. Anyone who has been through something like that wouldn't be able to think straight. Come to think of it, you mentioned it wasn't your first one."

"No. It wasn't." Kyler said softly as she carefully set her picture on the table.

King Dice studied it once more and gave her a comforting smile. "The man and woman in that photo. They're your parents, aren't they?"

Kyler nodded. "They are...were."

"Your mother is very beautiful, and your father is handsome. I can see where you got your looks from." He said.

Again, Kyler nodded. They both remained quiet as they looked at the picture.

Kyler gently ran her hand along the photo. "I wasn't always afraid of the water. In fact, I loved it at one point. I was even learning how to swim. It's just..." she trailed off.

King Dice could see that she was breaking down. The last thing he wanted was for her to get upset again. "It's all right. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said gently.

She shook her head. "No, I want to. After all you've done to make me comfortable here, I think you have every right to know. I just don't know where to begin."

King Dice didn't say anything. He just nodded and gave her the chance to collect her thoughts.

Eventually, Kyler sighed once again and spoke up. "It all started the summer I was excepted in high school at an early age. I was nine, and my parents decided to celebrate with a day out on the ocean, just us three..."

_"Mom! Dad! Hurrey up!" Kyler called as she excitedly ran toward the pier. She had never been on a yacht before, and now that her parents had finally saved enough money to purchase one, she could not wait to get on._

_"Sweetie, slow down and wait for us. Besides, you're forgetting something." Her mother called. _

_"Huh?" Kyler stopped and turned. She scowled when she saw what her mother was holding. "Aww, mom! Do I really have to wear that thing?" _

_Her mother laughed as she kneeled down and put the life vest on her daughter. "If you want to get on that yacht, you do." She said as she buckled the straps._

_"But why just me? How come you and dad don't have to wear one?" She whined._

_"Because your mother and I said so little lady." Her father chuckled as he caught up to his daughter and wife. He was carrying a large cooler that contained their lunch and some swimming gear. "Also, you said you wanted to go swimming with Cala Maria, remember?"_

_Kyler stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Yeah, but I look so funny." She said as she tried to adjust to the vest that was situated over her little sundress_

_Kyler's mother smiled and took her daughter's face in both her hands. "How about this? When we get out into the water and Cala Maria joins us, you can wear your water wings instead of your vest. How does that sound to you Noah?" She said to her husband._

_"Sounds like a plan to me Raina." They both turned to their daughter. "Kyler?"_

_Kyler sighed. "Okay. I can agree to that." She said. "Can we go now?" She said as she tugged on her mother's hand._

_"Yes, we can get on now." Her parents laughed, and Kyler resumed running toward the pier where their new yacht was waiting. She climbed up the ladder and on board. Then she ran to the far side that looked out toward the vast ocean, holding onto the side and giving happy little hops. _

_Noah and Raina followed her and set all their stuff down. Once they got everything situated, Raina joined Kyler while Noah went to the upper deck to lift the anchor and get the motor started. "You're very excited about this trip, arne't you?" She said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter._

_Kyler giggled and hugged her mother. "I've been waiting forever. This is gonna be the best day of my life!" _

_"Okay, everyone ready?" Noah called from the upper deck._

_"Ready!" Raina and Kyler said._

_Noah grinned at his wife and daughter and started the motor. "Here we go!" He called as the yacht pulled out of the dock and picked up speed as it sailed toward the horizen._

_Kyler squealed with delight as she held out her arms and reveled in the wind blowing through her hair. "Wheeee! This is so cool!" _

_Raina laughed as she mimicked her daughter, holding out her arms and enjoying all the elements of this gorgous day. Noah smiled and felt a warmth grow inside him as he watched his beautiful wife and adorable daughter having fun. _

_"Kyler! Look over there!" Her mother said as she pointed at something jumping out of the water far ahead. "Do you see it?"_

_Kyler nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I do! I wonder what it is? Do you see it dad?" She called to her father._

_Noah laughed and nodded. "I do see it. Looks like a dolphin to me."_

_"Or maybe a small whale. Or..." Raina gave a playful gasp. "A shark! With big, large teeth!" She laughed and growled as she pretended to eat Kyler._

_Kyler laughed hysterically as she fought to get away from her mother. "Mom! Stop! I'm not a fish!"_

_"Oh, yes you are." Raina teased. "You're my adorable, little fish. And I'm gonna eat you up!" _

_"Dad, make mom stop eating me!" Kyler called to her father, although she was enjoying the affection. _

_Noah, who decided where they were was a good place to drop anchor, turned off the motor. Once he had dropped the anchor in place, he climbed down to the main deck. He snuck up behind his wife and grabbed her around the waist. "And just what do you think you are doing to our daughter?" He said to her in a teasing tone._

_Raina stopped "eating" Kyler and looked lovingly at her husband. "How can I not eat her up? She's so adorable."_

_Noah placed a hand on Raina's cheek. "You're both adorable. The most adorable girls in the world."_

_Raina smiled at him and also put a hand on his cheek. "And you're the most handsome man." She said as they shared a kiss._

_"Ewww! Not in front of me! That's gross!" Kyler made a face as her parents laughed at her reaction. Somewhat annoyed, she turned her attention back to whatever was still jumping out of the water. "Hey, that's not a dolphin or a whale or a shark. It's Cala Maria." Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she started waving her arms. "Cala! Cala Maria! Over here!" _

_Cala Maria stopped her fancy jumping and turned her attention toward the small voice. Her face lit up as she excitedly swam over to the stopped yacht. _

_"Hiya Kyler! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sharmain!" Cala Maria said once she arrived at the yacht. She was a young toon mermaid who was the same age as Kyler, with pale lavender skin, turqouise eyes, and a squid on her head that served as hair. The head of the squid looked like a bun, and it's legs like stylish whisps. She and Kyler have been best friends since they first met three years ago when her family first came to the beach during a family outing. _

_"Hey Cala!" Kyler said as she leaned forward so that she and her friend could share a hug, although it was a little awkward with her life vest on. _

_"Hello there Cala." Noah said. "Does mermaid school let out for the summer as well?"_

_"Yeah. Our teachers like for us to come to the surface during the warmer months." Cala Maria told him. "Said it's when humans are more likely to come out to the ocean. They want us to interact with them as much as possible 'cause it's important for us to have good relationships."_

_Raina gave a knowing nod. "And they are quite right. It's important for all of us to learn how to live together. We never know when we might need each other."_

_Cala Maria grinned and nodded. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Sharmain? Can Kyler go swimming with me?"_

_Kyler turned eagerly to her parents. "Can I?"_

_Raina nodded in approval. "We said you could."_

_"I'll go get your water wings." Said Noah as he headed for the lower deck where he and Raina had stored the swimming gear. _

_Cala Maria looked questioningly at her friend. "Water wings? What're those?"_

_Kyler shuffled her feet. She was a little bit embarassed that even at her age, she still couldn't quite swim on her own. "I still can't swim very well, so the water wings help me."_

_"Oh, I get it. They're like tail flippers." Cala Maria said as Noah returned with the water wings._

_"Can't say I've heard of those." Raina said while she bent down and started umbluckling Kyler's life she removed her little sundress so she was wearing nothing but her bathing suit, which was white with cherries on it._

_Cala Maria laughed. "They're like underwater balloons that mer-parents tie to their kids' fins so they can learn how to move them up and down when they swim. Kind of like those things humans give babies when they're learning how to walk."_

_"So, mermaids aren't born swimmers?" Kyler said as her father helped her put her water wings on._

_"Nope. They gotta learn. Just like you are." Cala Maria said to her friend._

_Kyler giggled. She felt better about not being able to swim very well. "Can I go in the water now?" She asked her parents._

_"You're good to go sweetie." Noah said._

_Raina nodded. "Remember what we taught you so far."_

_"I know." Kyler said as she climbed onto the ladder that led to the water. "Make sure to kick and move my arms at the same time."_

_"And you and Cala Maria stay right next to the yacht." Her father instructed._

_"Yes dad." Kyler said._

_Cala Maria splashed around enthusiastically. "Come on in Kyler! The water's great."_

_Kyler nodded and jumped right into the ocean. "Waaa! It's cold!" She exclaimed._

_"Swim around a bit, It'll warm you up. Race ya around the yacht!" Cala Maria said as she took off._

_"Hey! Wait for me!" Kyler called as she swam after her friend, doing her level best to catch up._

_They laughed and swam around the yacht. Because Cala Maria was a mermaid, she had a bit more of an advantage since she could dive under the water and propel back up. Kyler could swim just fine with the water wings, but they slowed her down a little because they kept her afloat. Nonetheless, she was having a wonderful time with her friend. _

_"Hey, you're water wings are pretty neat." Cala Maria said once she had let Kyler catch up to her. "I wouldn't mind having some."_

_Kyler laughed. "Maybe I'll get you some for your birthday. Blue ones. Because that's your favorite color."_

_Cala Maria laughed as well, and she Kyler started splashing one another. They were both definately having a wonderful time together._

_"Okay! Who wants lunch?" Raina called from the yacht._

_"Me!" Kyler and Cala Maria yelled as they both swam for the yacht. Raina had opened the back portion of the yacht so that Cala Maria could hop up and pearch on the edge of it. Kyler did the same as well. Once both girls were comfortably situated, Raina and Noah served them each a shrimp sandwich. They both settled in a couple of deck chairs while Kyer and Cala Maria sat on the edge of the opening. Kyler really enjoyed having her lunch while letting her legs dangle in the water. _

_"Honey, those clouds in the distance look rather ominous." Raina said to Noah as they finished their lunch. _

_Noah followed her gaze and frowned. "Hmm, you're right dear. Strange. The forcast said it was supposed to be sunny all day."_

_Kyler and Cala Maria, who had been listening to the conversation between the two adults, exchanged worried looks. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Sharmain? My mermaid senses are telling me that there's a storm coming. And it's coming fast." Cala Maria informed._

_Kyler looked at her parents. "Does this mean we have to go back?" She asked in a sad tone. She wasn't ready to end her fun day with Cala Maria._

_Raina nodded as she stood up. "I'm afraid so sweetie. Come on. Let's get your life vest back on."_

_Kyler's shoulders slumped. "Okay." She said as she gave Cala Maria a hug. "I had fun with you today Cala."_

_"Me too Kyler." Cala Maria said as Kyler stood up so her mother could remove her water wings and put her sundress and lifevest back on._

_Noah walked over and gave his daughter a comforting hug."Don't be sad baby girl. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"_

_Kyler's eyes lit up. "Cala, you hear that? We'll be out here again tomorrow!"_

_Cala Maria was just as happy. "I can't wait!" She said as she hopped off the edge of the back wall so that Raina could reel it back up._

_Noah headed back to the upper deck, hoisted the anchor, and started the engine. The sky was quickly becoming overcast, and the wind was starting to pick up. "Goodbye Cala Maria! Tell your folks we said hello!" He called._

_"I will!" Cala Maria waved. "Bye Mrs. Sharmain! Bye Kyler!"_

_Kyler and Raina waved goodbye to her as she turned and swam away. Then they both watched as Noah started guiding the yacht back to shore._

_Cala Maria was right about the storm coming fast. The wind had really picked up and the waves were getting choppy. Noah was having difficulty keeping the yacht under control as he attempted to battle the elements. He grunted as he felt a few drops of rain._

_"Honey! Are you all right?" Raina called. Her concerned tone scared Kyler a little. She clung to her mother._

_"I'm fine love!" Noah responded. "But you and Kyler had better get inside to the lower cabin! It's going to get nasty out here!"_

_Raina nodded and took her daughter's hand. "Come on Kyler. You heard your father."_

_But Kyler wouldn't budge. "What about dad? We can't just leave him!" She cried._

_Raina gave Kyler a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine sweetie. See? We're not far from the shore. We'll be back in no time."_

_Kyler nodded and followed her mother to the lower cabin. Once they got there, Raina shut the door tightly, and she and Kyler huddled together as the small yach started to rock from side to side. _

_The rocking got worse as the storm picked up. Both mother and daughter could see out the port windows. It was raining hard. The waves banged against the side of the yacht, and there was thunder and lightning. Kyler started to cry._

_"Shh. There, there. Everything's going to be all right." Raina soothed._

_"I want dad with us." Kyler sniffled. She was so scared, even in the comforts of her mother's embrace._

_"I know sweetie." Raina said as she stroked her daughter's hair. "We're almost back at shore. He'll come get us once-"_

_THUD!_

_Both she and Kyler jumped as they heard something heavy fall from above them. _

_"Daddy!" Kyler screamed. She sobbed as her mother did her best to comfort her. _

_Raina looked toward the closed door, and a terrible thought crossed her mind. "Kyler, honey, I need to go check on your father." She stood up and did her best to maintain balance in the rocking yacht. Kyler stood up as well, but Raina immediately made her sit back down. "No! You stay right here!" _

_Kyler shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "N-no mom! I wanna be with you and dad!" _

_Raina shakily smiled at her daughter. "It's all right sweetheart. Mama and daddy will be back before you know it, okay? Right now, your daddy needs help. I'm going to go get him, and you can help by staying here and making sure we get back inside. Can you do that for me my brave little girl?"_

_Wordlessly, Kyler nodded, and her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

_"Don't worry. We'll both be right back." Raina stood up and clumsily walked to the door, opened it, and started walking out into the stormy weather. "Noah? Noah! Answer me!" _

_That was the last thing Kyler heard before her mother slammed the door shut. Kyler pulled her knees to her chest and burrowed her head in her arms, whimpering and leaning against the wall. She screamed each time a strong wave would cause the yach to sway violently. A moment passed. Then two. And still her parents did not come down. _

_Suddenly, there was an urgent pounding on the door, and she heard her mother calling frantically. "Kyler? Sweetie, open the door right now!" _

_Kyler immediately crawled toward the door and swung it open. As soon as she did, both her parents fell into the entryway. They were both soaking wet and breathing heavily, as if they just ran a marathon. But her father was in the worst shape. He was gasping for air, and Kyler could see a large bruise forming on his right arm._

_Still whimpering in fear, she crawled toward him as her mother slammed the door shut. "D-daddy?" She sobbed. _

_Her father rolled on his back, looked at his daughter's terrified face, and gave her a meek smile. "Hey baby girl." He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "A big wave came and knocked me off the upper deck. That was the load thud you and mom heard. Pretty clumsy, huh?" _

_Kyler gave her father a small smile and nodded._

_"Oh Noah." Raina said as she got on her knees and took her husband's face in her hands. "Are you hurt? Are you hurt bad?"_

_Noah smiled at Raina and reached up to stroke her hair. "I'm all right babe. It's nothing but a bruise." _

_Raina couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to tear up as she laid her forehead against her husband's. Kyler had never seen her mother react in such a way. It upset her, and she started to cry again. _

_Noah noticed this, so he pulled his wife in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he gave her a rather mischievous grin. "If I wasn't all right, I wouldn't have been able to do that."_

_Raina caught on that her husband wanted them both to remain calm for Kyler's sake, so she played along. "Noah, not in front of our daughter." She scolded in a playful manner._

_"It's okay mom." Kyler said. "I don't think it's gross anymore."_

_Her parents were able to laugh as Noah sat up, but they were all immediately knocked over when another large wave crashed agains the yacht. They clung to each other as they rolled across the floor._

_"Noah, we've got to get back to shore immediately." Raina said._

_He shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't babe. The waves are too strong. We're going to have to ride out the storm until it's over."_

_Kyler's bottom lip quivered. "How much longer dad?"_

_"I don't know sweetie." He said. "All we can do is wait. In the meantime..." He pulled both his wife and daughter in a tight embrace. "It's important that we stay together. If we do that...oh, shit!" His calming demeanor disappeared as he stared in fear out of one of the portal windows. _

_Kyler and Raina followed his gaze, and they both felt fear as well. A very, very large wave was coming for them. So large, it toward over the yach. All three knew that once it came down, their little yacht would not stand a chance._

_"Noah." Raina whispered. Both she and Kyler were scared to death._

_Noah hugged them tightly. "Hold on everyone! This is going to be a very bumpy ride!"_

_The wave did more than just crash down on the yacht. It caused it to roll over. Kyler and her parents screamed as they all lost their grip on one another and went flying in different directions like rag dolls. Eventually, the rollowing stopped, and Kyler landed hard on the floor. She was dazed and hurting all over, but conscience. When she sat up, she could see through the flickering lights that the entire cabin was a wreck. Furniture was scattered all over the place, and there was broken glass here and there. Worst of all, she couldn't find her parents._

_"Mama! Daddy!" She screamed as she crawled around the wreckage trying desperately to find them._

_"Kyler? Baby?" Kyler felt her heart leap with joy as she saw her father standing up near the other end of the cabin. He started climbing over the wreckage as well so he could get to her. When they reached each other, Kyler hugged him in relief. She didn't even care that his bleeding chest stained her lifevest. _

_"Where's mama?" She asked him._

_Noah shook his head. "I don't know honey, but she's got to be around here somewhere. Help me look for her."_

_Kyler nodded and started to assist her father in picking up pieces of the wreckage so they could locate her mother. The yacht was no longer rocking, so it was easier to walk around. As Kyler appoached the attached bookcase, she heard a moan and found her mother buried under the fallen books._

_"Mama! Daddy, I found her!" Kyler called as she started throwing the books aside._

_Noah came over as fast as he could. "Good job Kyler! I'm proud of you." Her father got down on his hands and knees and assisted his daughter in removing the books and other wreckage from her mother's groaning form. He then got his hands under her back and cradled her in his arms. There was a large, bloody gash on her head, and she seemed really out of it. "Raina? Raina, baby? Can you hear me?" Noah said as he softly tapped his wife's cheek._

_"Mama?" Kyler whimpered as she shook her mother's arm. She noticed that one of the nearby heavy bookends had blood on it. It must have fallen on her mother's head when the yacht rolled over._

_Raina groaned again, and her eyes fluttered open. "Noah...are you all right? Where's Kyler?"_

_Noah smiled in relief and hugged his wife tightly. "She's fine babe. We both are. See? She's right here by our side. What about you? Are you all right?"_

_"I'm...I'm okay. My head hurts a little." Raina said as she smiled weakly._

_"You have a cut on your head mama. I'll put pressure on it so the bleeding will stop." Kyler said. She had found a fallen towel and pressed it against her mother's head. _

_Noah and Raina were about to compliment their daughter on her quick thinking when they heard a series of sounds. Kyler did too. It sounded like gushing sounds. They followed the source and found that the small cabin was filling with water. And fast_

_"Raina, can you stand?" Noah asked his wife._

_Raina nodded and her husband helped her to her feet. All three of them looked out the window, and they felt panic as they realized their predicament: the yacht was underwater._

_Kyler gave a yelp and ran into her parents arms as the water level increased. "Mama, Daddy! I'm scared!" _

_Noah bent down and scooped Kyler in his arms. "Shh, shh. It's okay baby girl. We're going to be fine." He soothed as he gently bounced her up and down However, deep down, he knew they were in danger. The likelyhood of them getting out of the yacht alive was slim to none. _

_As dizzy as she was from her injury, Raina started wading through the water, which was now up to her and her husband's waists, looking for a way out. She tried the door, but it was jammed shut, and there was no way to open the portal windows. She looked at Noah and shook her head helplessly. _

_Still holding Kyler, Noah waded over to his wife and pulled her into an embrace. There just had to be a way to escape, there just had to be. In less than a minute, the water had risen enough that both he and Raina had to start kicking their legs to stay afloat. Thankfully, Kyler still had her life vest on, so she was in no immediate danger. _

_It was then that Noah heard a soft thud. Through the murky water, he could make out a figure outside one of the portal windows. "Raina, take Kyler." He said as he handed his daughter to her. "I think there's someone outside the yacht. I'm going to swim under and see who it is."_

_Scared but at the same time understanding her husband's disicion, Raina nodded. "All right. Be very careful dear." She hugged Kyler closely to her._

_Noah gave them both a reassuring smile. Then he took a deep breath and dove underwater._

_"Daddy! No!" Kyler screamed. Her mother put a hand behind her head as Kyler buried her face into her chest._

_"It's all right Kyler. Daddy will be back. He may have found a way out."_

_No sooner had she said that did Noah re submerge, gasping for air. "Kyler, Raina! Great news! Cala Maria's out there! One of the portal windows had broken, and she can pull us out."_

_Raina was relieved, but at the same time unsure. "Noah, that's wonderful, but you and I...we can't fit through the portal window."_

_Noah nodded. "I know. However..." He trailed off._

_Raina immediately understood what he was saying and turned her attention toward her daughter. "Kyler, daddy and I are going to take your life vest off."_

_Kyler gave a frightened shriek. "No mama! No! I can't swim! You and daddy said I must never go in the water without my vest or water wings!"_

_"I know, I know." Raina said as she started to unbuckle the straps while Noah held onto Kyler so she wouldn't sink once the vest was off. "But listen. You are the only one who can fit through that window. Cala Maria is out there right now. She's going to get you to the surface."_

_Once Raina got the vest off, Kyler immediately threw her arms around her mother. "Nooo! I won't leave you! You and daddy have to come too!"_

_Noah pulled both Kyler and his wife into a hug. "It's okay baby girl. Once Cala Maria gets you to safety, she's going to come back for us. You know your mother and I are very good swimmers, and there's a lot of stuff around here we can use to make the window wider." _

_Kyler shook her head. "NO! NO! NO!" She screamed. _

_"Kyler, you have to go with Cala Maria. That's an order from your mother." Raina said in a firm, but gentle tone._

_"And your father." Noah added._

_Kyler looked fearfully at her parents. "You promise to come out after me?" She whimpered._

_They smiled at her. "We promise. We'll be right behind you."_

_Kyler nodded shakily. "Okay. Okay. I'll go with Cala." Her parents hugged her tightly._

_"Okay Kyler. Your mother and I are going to take you underwater and swim you to the portal window. When Cala Maria pulls you out, you hang on to her real tight, and don't let go. Do you understand?" Noah instructed._

_Kyler gave a nervous nod. "Okay, I'm ready."_

_"Good. Are you ready dear?" He asked his wife, and she nodded. "Okay then. On the count of three, we're all going to take a deep breath. Ready? One, two, three!"_

_Kyler took a very deep breath and held it as she and her parents plunged under. The salt water stung her eyes, but she was able to keep them open as her parents helped her swim over to the portal window where a very scared, but determined Cala Maria was waiting. She reached through the broken window and grabbed a hold of Kyler's arm. When Kyler glanced at her parents, they both mouthed the words "We love you", and she felt their hands slip out of hers. It was then that she saw the gravity of their situation. They were all deep underwater, and the yacht was sinking fast. She suddenly changed her mind about leaving her parents in the structure and struggled to get out of Cala Maria's arms, but the toon mermaid held on to her tightly as she rapidly swam to the surface. Since Kyler hasn't had experience being underwater, she ran out of oxygen quickly. She made a glubbing sound as bubbles escaped from her mouth, her lungs stopped hurting, and everything around her went dark..._

"When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I was told that once Cala Maria had gotten me to the surface, she found Captain Brineybeard's ship and signaled to him that I was in trouble. She swam over with my unconsciousness form in tow, he got me onto his ship, and revived me with CPR." Kyler said as she finished her story in a cracked voice.

King Dice, who had not said a word the entire time, was in complete and utter shock. He just couldn't get over what Kyler had told him. "Jesus Christ Kyler. That's horrible."

Kyler nodded as Terrance arrived with their breakfast and set their platters before them. He wished them good eatings and left.

King Dice picked up his knife and fork and started cutting a piece of his omelet. "And...your parents?" He asked her tentatively.

Kyler took a bite of her pancakes and swallowed before continuing. "After Cala Maria was sure that I was in safe hands, she dove back under to find the sunk yacht. Because of the storm, she couldn't find the exact spot it had gone down. She had to look around before she located where it had come to rest. My parents were in the process of widening the window, but both lost conscienceless before they could complete it. Cala was able to use a nearby rock to finish the job. She got in there, grabbed a hold of their bodies, and got them to the surface as quickly as she could. But by the time the paramedics arrived, it was too late." She took a deep breath. "My parents had drowned. I've been afraid of the water ever since."

"Oh, Kyler." King Dice's throat tightened, and he felt like he was going to cry. He reached out and placed his hand on hers. "I' am very, very sorry."

Kyler did her best to smile as she gently squeezed his hand. "Thank you King Dice. I appreciate your condolences." She took a sip of her coffee. "These past ten years have been difficult, but things have gotten better since then. Even after what happened the other night, I still feel my life has improved."

King Dice shook his head. "I still feel like because of me, I screwed up everything you have worked for. Recovering from the trauma of losing your parents, getting a good education, obtaining your dream job...I took all that away from you in one night."

Kyler was quiet for a moment as she processed what King Dice had just said. She could tell he felt awful for what he had done to her, and probably believed that he would never be able to make it up to her. She decided he deserved a second chance.

He looked up in surprise when she took ahold of his hand in hers. "I forgive you."

King Dice was sure he hadn't heard her correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I said I forgive you. For lying to me and everything else you think you have done wrong." Kyler told him with a gentle smile.

For a moment, King Dice couldn't speak. He was so certain Kyler would hold a grudge against him for a long time, if not forever. Eventually, he smiled back. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I really like you Kyler, and I would love for us to be friends. In fact, how about we start over?" He put his knife and fork down and extended his hand to her. "Hello. My name is King Dice. And you are?"

Kyler giggled. "Hello King Dice. My name is Kyler Sharmain. It is very nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand.

"And you as well. Would you care to have breakfast with me?" He said.

Kyler grinned and picked up her utensils. "I would be delighted." She said as she resumed eating.

"There's just one thing I'm curious about." King Dice said. "You have aqua phobia, but your bed..."

Kyler gave a small laugh. "You'd think I wouldn't want it after what I've been through. However, my parents gave me that bed just before the accident. As you probably can tell, I haven't gotten much taller since then. And that bed is a source of comfort to me. Whenever I lay in it, it's like they're right there with me."

King Dice looked thoughtful. "In that case, I can have it brought over here, and we can set it up in place of the current bed you are sleeping in."

Kyler smiled and shooked her head. He really was doing everything possible to help her feel better. "Thank you, but that won't be necissary. I'm going to find a new place anyway. Besides, it's a real pain to drain and refill it again, believe me."

King Dice laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

They were able to have a cheery conversation for the remainder of their meal. Once they had finished, Terrance came by to collect their empty platters. "Did you and Miss Sharmain enjoy your breakfast sir?"

"We did, thanks. Tell Chubbs he outdid himself again." King Dice said, and Kyler nodded in agreement.

"Very well sir. I shall inform him." Terrance said as he placed everything on the cart. "Ah! And Bumblette wanted me to inform you that your guests have arrived."

A wide grin spread across King Dice's face. "Thanks for letting me know Terrance. Kyler and I will meet with them momentarily."

Kyler gave King Dice a curious look as Terrance left. "Guests?

King Dice's eyes twinkled with delight as he stood up. "That's right. I thought I'd invite some friends to come along with us for an outing. How does that sound?"

Kyler stood up as well and picked up her picture. "I think I'd like that." She said with a smile.

King Dice grinned again and offered his arm to her. "Shall we then?" Kyler giggled and laced her hand through his arm. Then they headed back into the mansion, down the long hallway, and into the sitting room.

Once they entered, Kyler almost dropped her picture in surprise. Sitting around the emaculant coffe table were her family and friends. Cuphead, Mugman, Elder Ketter, Arisa, Leann and Rocco, Dr. Hoot and Mrs. Hoot...they were all there!

"Kyler!" They all jumped to their feet and ran toward her (well, Dr. Hoot and Mrs. Hoot flew toward her), and nearly knocked her off her feet as they all hugged her. Except for Rocco, who stood by King Dice's side smiling jovially along with his boss.

"W-what's this?" Kyler said with a large smile on her face. "When did you all get here?"

"King Dice called us all early this morning and told us to come here so we could spend the day with you. He said you really neeeded your friends and family." Arisa said as she gave her friend a kiss on the forehead.

Kyler's eyes widened with surprise. "He planned all this? Just for me?"

"That's right my dear." Elder Kettle said happily.

Kyler set her picture down on the coffee table. Then she ran over to King Dice, threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him as she gave happy little hops. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how happy you've made me!"

King Dice chuckled and hugged her back. "You're welcome Kyler. You deserve it more than anyone."

When they broke their hug, there was a little concern in her eyes. "But the Devil. He said..." she trailed off, praying that seeing her family and friends like this wouldn't be a breach of their contract.

King Dice's eyes twinkled with slight mischeviousness. "Yeah, he said you couldn't call them. But he didn't say I couldn't. It's not in your contract."

Kyler gave a happy gasp and once again threw her arms around him. "You're amazing!"

King Dice couldn't help but blush a little. He secretely hoped that if things continued as well as they were now, he and Kyler could eventually be more than just friends.

"Kyler! You've got your picture!" Mugman said enthusiastically.

Kyler smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. King Dice was told how much it meant to me, so he went to my condo and brought it hear because he knew it would help me feel better. Wasn't that nice of him?"

King Dice grinned at the two mugs, who were both glaring daggers at him. "See? I'm not that bad of a guy after all."

"This doesn't make us forgive you for what you did to Kyler." Cuphead snapped.

"Yeah." Mugman agreed as he folded his arms.

Kyler bent down and pulled the duo into a hug. "Now, now guys. Don't be like that. Besides, I think King Dice has learned his lesson. I made sure of that." She gave him a knowing and somewhat mischievous smile.

King Dice laughed in an embarrassed manner. "Eheh. Yeah, you sure did. Anyway, shall we all get going? I thought we could all go to the downtown shopping area."

Everyone agreed and all prepared to leave the mansion.

"So, did anything happen these past few days I was gone?" Kyler asked as she and her friends and family headed for the long limo waiting for them.

"Not really." Leanne said. "Well, except..." She looked at Rocco and giggled, who smiled at her and nuzzled the top of her head.

Kyler gave a happy squeal. "No way! So you guys have actually decided to go out?"

"That's right." Rocco grinned. "We're officially a couple."

"Congratulations!" Kyler said as she gave them both a hug.

Arisa grinned. "Aren't they cute together?"

"They sure are." Kyler agreed. "Now you and I just need to find our soulmates."

King Dice smiled at the two giggling girls as they all climbed in the limo and started heading for the shopping district. _Hopefully, Kyler and I will be soulmates._ He thought happily.


	6. Ch 5 Starting a New Life

"Don't be nervous Kyler. Just take a deep breath, and relax." King Dice encouraged her as he and his stage manager, Sammie, watched her from the theater seats.

Kyler nodded and did as he instructed. It was the beginning of the week, and King Dice had made arrangements with his stage manager to hold a private singing rehersal for her. She was standing on the stage in front of the mike and was trying not to look too apprehensive. "Is there anything in particular you want me to sing?" She asked.

Sammie, who was a tall human man with red hair and hazel eyes, gave her a warm smile. "Whatever you feel like sugar. Just think about how you are feeling right now. If you're happy, sing something full of joy. If you're sad, sing a melancholy tune."

Kyler thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. I think I know what I want to sing. "She took another deep breath, exhaled, and started to sing "I Dreamed a Dream" from _Les Miserables._ It was one of her favorite pieces from her favorite musical.

King Dice and Sammie were both mesmerized by her performance. Her voice was a perfect fit for the song, and she hit every note perfectly.

"You sure she's never had any vocal training and only did karaoke?" Sammie whispered to his boss. "Sounds like she's had some experience."

"That's what she told me. I wasn't kidding when I said she's the most amazing woman you'll ever meet." King Dice whispered back with a grin.

"She definitely has a voice. And looks to match." Sammy whispered with admiration.

King Dice nodded, and he and Sammie remained silent for the remainder of Kyler's performance. When she was finished, both men stood up and applauded her. She smiled shyly.

"Kyler, that was perfect! Absolutely sensational!" King Dice exclaimed. "Wasn't she wonderful?" He said to his stage manager.

Sammie nodded. "She's pretty good, I will give her that." He turned his attention to Kyler. "Sweetie, you do have an incredible voice. Just work on your stage presence and calming your nerves, and you'll do just fine."

Kyler's eyes lit up. "I got the job?" She said, unable to contain her excitement.

"That's right. You're my new lead singer." Sammie said. "Congratulations."

Kyler eagerly walked off the stage and over to Sammie. "Oh, thank you so much. I promise I will not disappoint you. And I will work hard on whatever you feel I need to improve." She said as she shook his hand.

Sammie chuckled. "I know you will. My boss has never brought me anyone who has disappointed me."

King Dice was about to respond when his phone buzzed. "Yeah, Dice speaking." He answered. He listened for a moment, then sighed. "All right. I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and turned to Kyler. "I was hoping to stay long enough to see what your theme will be, but there's a situation that I need to take care of."

Kyler smiled at him. "That all right. I understand."

"I'm leaving her in your hands now." King Dice said to his stage manager. "Make sure she gets the best treatment and that all the other performers treat her well." Sammie nodded.

"And Kyler, if you need anything, just go to my office. I usually spend half my days there." King Dice told her.

"Okay. I'm sure I'll be fine." Kyler said.

King Dice gave her a pat on the shoulder and turned to leave. "Oh! And if I'm not in my office, just wait there. I will come for you, I promise." He called as he exited the theater, leaving Sammie and Kyler alone.

Sammie laughed. "My boss really likes you. I've never seen him act that way around any of my other performers before, male and female."

Kyler blushed. "He's been doing everything he can to make me comfortable. So, what did he mean when he said I would have a theme?"

"Ah ha! Around here, I like to differentiate my performances with multiple themes. It lets the audience know that no performer is the same, and they will always be getting a different type of performance, even if I have more than one singer or dancer. And no theme is the same. Every performer here has their own." Sammie explained.

"I really like that idea." Kyler complimented him. "How do you come up with themes for your performers?"

"Well, it's up to the performer. I either let them come up with one themselves, or if they're not sure, I can give them a few ideas. My only rule is that their theme should fit their physical appearance, and their personality and mannerisms. Is there anything you have in mind?" Sammie asked her.

Kyler thought for a moment. "Um, I'm not really sure what would suit me."

"Hmmm...well, you're definitely very pretty." Sammie said, causing Kyler to blush again. "And you're quite petite. Personality wise, you're kind, gentle, modest...the type of person I feel comfortable talking to. Particularly on a quiet night." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "I think I got it! Kyler, would you do me a favor and go back up onto the stage?"

"Okay." Kyler said, and she walked up to the front of the theater and up the stairs that led to the stage.

Sammie took a seat in the middle row and studied her. "All right, now can you walk up to where the mike is? A little more forward...perfect! Just stay right there." Then he called to someone in a louder voice. "Hans, can you give the stage a moonlit appearance?"

"You got it boss." Called the disembodied voice, and the lights were adjusted in a way so that it looked as if it really did have moonlight bathing all over it. Kyler was really impressed with the effects.

"Good. Now bring a single light onto Kyler. No, not that bright! You're blinding her!" Sammie snapped as Kyler shielded her eyes." I want it to look as if there is glow about her that can be enhanced by her silver hair and sparkling purple eyes."

The lights were readjusted until Sammie told the disembodied voice to stop. "That's it! Right there. Don't do anything else." He looked at her for a moment while nodding to himself. "Yes, yes. This is the perfect theme for you. Okay Kyler, you can come off the stage now. Thanks Hans."

"What kind of theme did you come up with?" Kyler asked him as she rejoined him in the middle row.

Sammie grinned at her. "Your theme...is going to be Midnight Star. From the moment I saw you, I could see you bathed in moonlight and surrounded by stars. Your hair, eyes, petite frame, and fair skin made me think of a gorgeous lady who would come out at midnight on a starlit night and sing in the moonlight. It's a theme that will have the audience on the edge of their seats, and they will be astounded by not just your performance, but also your beauty and the delicate way you present yourself."

Kyler looked at Sammie with awe. "Midnight Star." She repeated and nodded. "I really like that. I can see why King Dice trusts you to run the theater."

Sammie chuckled. "So I take it you like that theme."

"I love it!" Kyler said happily. "I can't wait for my friends and family to see me perform."

"I'm glad." Sammie said. "Now the next thing to do is to get you over to the make-up and costume department. Er, that is, I'm not saying you don't look good the way you are now. It's just that the make-up will help enhance your features and prevent the bright lights from washing you out. And you'll need an outfit that'll fit your theme."

"No, I understand. I trust that you know what you are doing." Kyler assured him.

Sammie sighed in relief. "That's good. I got the impression that my boss would become a raging bull if I insulted you. Anyway, the make-up and costume department is this way."

Nodding, Kyler followed him through one of the doors that was situated next to the large stage. She found herself in a long hallway that was bustling with activity. Various performers and stage hands were bustling all over the place, from ladies dressed in Vegas type attire to people and toons dressed all in black pushing equipment to various areas. Sammie helped Kyler wade through the crowd before stopping at and opening a door that had a mask on it. Inside were about thirty vanity tables that were alighned along the length of the room and a across from each other. Almost all of them were occupied by male and female performers, all of which were a combination of toons and humans.

"Rawni! Rawni, you back here?" Sammie called. "Ah, there you are!" He said as he made his way to one of the vanity tables at the far end of the room where a tall woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties was working on someone's make-up. Kyler followed closely behind him.

She looked up from the performer she was working on. "Hey Sammie. You need something?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you got a moment?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I have a moment?"

"It's okay Rawni. I can finish the make-up myself." The performer told her. "The boss needs you."

Rawni looked unsure, but nodded. "Okay, if you're sure." She turned to Sammie with her arms crossed. "As long as this guy can promise me that I won't get yelled at if the make-up doesn't turn out right."

"Don't worry Rawni. You know I trust ya." Sammie laughed. He put a hand on Kyler's shoulder. "This is Kyler. She's the new lead singer I told you about. Kyler, this is Rawni. She's the casino's lead dancer, as well as the make-up and costume coordinator."

"Oh yes! The manager did mention that she was coming today. It's nice to finally meet you." Rawni gave Kyler a warm smile as they shook hands.

"You as well." Kyler responded.

"I take it you brought her back here for make-up and a fitting?" Rawni said to Sammie.

Sammie nodded. "That's right. She and I got her theme all figured out, so now it's time for you to work your magic and make that theme a reality."

Rawni gave the stage manager a confident smile. "I will give it my all."

Sammie looked at the clipboard he had been holding the whole time. "Okay, I have to get back to the theater. I'm going to leave Kyler with you. I'll have some of the assistant make-up artists step in so you can devote your full attention to her. Once she is ready, give me a call and have her come out to the theater. I want to see her in full attire on the stage."

"You got it." Rawni called as Sammie turned to leave. He and Kyler waved to each other as he left the busy room.

Rawni smiled at Kyler, who was taking in her surroundings. "I'll take you to your private dressing room to get you made up. It's too noisy in here anyway."

Kyler's eyes widened in surprise. "I get my own dressing room?"

Rawni smiled as she led Kyler through the crowded room and out into the hallway. "All the lead performers have their own dressing rooms. I have one too, but as you probably guessed, I'm hardly in there."

Kyler followd her to the other end of the hallway where there was a single door. Rawni opened it into a more fancier hallway that had other doors, but there was more space between them. Each door had a star with a name written below it. Kyler guessed those were the private dressing rooms.

"Here we are." Rawni said as they stopped at the fourth door from the left. Sure enough, it had a star and Kyler's name scribbled in fancy writing. King Dice was pretty confident that I would get the job. she thought. She was now more determined than ever to not make a fool of herself.

Rawni produced a set of keys and unlocked the door. "Oh my." Kyler exclaimed when they walked in. The dressing room was more than she expected. In addition to a lit up vanity table, there was a comfortable looking bed to the right with a flat screen TV right across from it. Sandwiched between the vanity table and bed was a good sized wardrobe. To the left was a bathroom complete with a separate bathtub and shower. Right between the bathroom and vanity table was a small kitchenette, complete with a stove, some cabinets, and a small refrigerator. There was even a spot that held a cookbook and a coffee pot.

Rawni laughed at her reaction. "The lead performances obviously have the busiest schedules, so King Dice wanted them to have a small living area in case they had to work overnight or were too tired to go home. Thankfully, it's never come to that. We've all just used them to either take a rest between rehersals or relax during break. And prepare for the show, of course."

"It's a lot like the dorm I had when I was in college." Kyler said as she explored the room. "Except I had roommates, so it was a tighter squeeze." She laughed.

Rawni laughed along with her. "Here. I'll quickly show you how to opporate the stove. It's kind of complicated." While she demonstrated, Kyler took the opportunity to analyze Rawni's physical appearance. She appeared to be a little taller than Arisa, who stood at a height of five foot six. He skin was a beautiful mocha color, and she had golden amber eyes. Her shoulder length auburn hair was pulled into a low side ponytail, and she had the slender facial features of a model. But her most distinct features were her wolf-like ears and bushy tail. Kyler had thought they were part of a costume she was wearing until she noticed that Rawni's ears and tail seemed to move naturally. Rawni seemed to notice that Kyler was analyzing her and glanced at her.

Embarassed, Kyler immediately averted her gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you. That was rude of me."

"It's all right. I'm used to it." Rawni assured her. "Most humans and toons have never seen a hutoon, let alone met one."

Kyler's eyes widened. Hutoons were the offspring of a toon and human, and her parents had told her that they were quite rare, as humans and toons don't get together very often. "Are you really? I've never seen one before. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to refer to you as a rare species or anything like that! No, what I meant was...aurgh!" Frustrated,she covered her face with her hands. She was so ashamed of how she was behaving at the moment.

Rawni giggled. "You're a lot cuter than King Dice said you were. And so tiny and pretty. I'm kind of jealous."

Kyler peeked out from behind her hands, her whole face red as a tomato. "I'm..I'm not! You're way prettier than I am!"

Rawni was quiet, as if she didn't know what to say, and Kyler was once again flustered with herself for making the situation more awkward. To her surprise, Rawni gave her a warm smile. "You know just what to say, do you?"

"You're...you're not offended by how I reacted to who you are?" Kyler asked Rawni timidly.

"Of course not!" Rawni said with a laugh. "In fact, I'm flattered. No one has ever complimented me like that before."

Relieved, Kyler giggled along with Rawni. She really liked her.

"So, what kind of theme did Sammie come up with for you?" Rawni asked Kyler.

"Ah." Kyler said. She had almost forgotten why she and Rawni had gotten together to begin with. "My theme is Midnight Star. He said he could picture me bathed in moonlight while singing. You know, because of my hair and eyes."

Rawni nodded in approval. "It really suits you. Moonlight and stars are suitable for someone who has delicate features like you. Make yourself at home in your new dressing room. I will go and get some clothes and make-up for you."

Kyler giggled again. She had never had a make-over before, and she was pretty excited. "Okay. I'll wait right here."

Rawni smiled and left, shutting the door behind her. Kyler sat down on the bed and was almost sorry she did. It was so comfortable, she could go to sleep right now if she wanted to. Instead, she decided to turn on some tv. It's been a while since she watched anything worthwhile.

A few moments later, there was a knock on her door, and she heard Rawni calling on the other side. "Come right on in." Kyler said, and Rawni opened the door, carrying a large make-up case in one hand and pushing a cart full of gowns and shoes with the other. She was even carrying a couple of make up brushes in her mouth.

"My goodness! Let me help you with that." Kyler said as she got up from the bed and took the make up box.

"Thanks." Rawni said in a grateful tone as she took the brushes out of her mouth. "I'm always having to carry a lot of stuff, since I do make up and costumes and my own performances."

Kyler laughed. "Well, next time, just ask me. I'll be happy to help you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You could easily trip or fall while carrying all of this. And it's dangerous to be walking around with things in your mouth."

"You really are as kind as King Dice said you were." Rawny said admirably as she wheeled the clothing cart inside.

"Where do want me to put this?' Kyler asked, holding up the make up case.

"Just set it right there on the vanity table." Rawni instructed, and Kyler did so.

Once she got everything inside, Rawni closed the door and dusted her hands. She glanced at Kyler and smiled softly. Kyler was eyeing the clothes and gently running her hand along the gowns. They were some of the fanciest articles of clothing she had ever seen. "You like them?" Rawni asked her.

Kyler nodded. "They're the most beautiful gowns I have ever seen. And the colors are absolutely gorgous."

"I thought silver and royal blue would be the most appropriate for you your theme." Rawni said as she started sorting through the different gowns.

"That works out, because those are my favorite colors." Kyler told her.

"Good. Now, let's see...no...uh-uh...definitely not...ah, let's try this one." She selected a long royal blue strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. The material was flowing chiffon and was speckled with small silver rhinestones that started in clusters from the waist and spread out as they continued all the way down to the end of the dress. "Eheh, it's obviously a bit long, but we can take it in." She said as she handed the gown to Kyler.

Kyler was speechless. She had never worn such a beautiful gown, let alone held one. "Do you really think I can pull off a gown as gorgous as this?" She asked.

"No doubt." Rawni said. "It'll look amazing with your silver hair and purple eyes. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask. I hope this doesn't come across as rude, but is that your natural eye color?"

Kyler nodded. "They are my natural color. My mother had the same colored eyes as well. And don't worry. I get asked that a lot. It wasn't rude at all."

Rawni seemed lost in thought. "They're so beautiful." She said softly. A silence followed between them before she snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "Anyway, you can change in the bathroom if you don't feel comfortable doing it in front of me."

"Thanks. I appreciate your consideration." Kyler said, and she walked into the bathroom, taking great care not to drag the gown on the floor, and closed the door behind her.

Rawni waited, and after a few moments, Kyler came out out wearing the gown. It was a bit too long for her, as she had to hold it up so she wouldn't trip over it. But the rest of it seemed to work perfectly. A smile spread across Rawny's face when she saw Kyler. She looked very beautiful in the gown.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying hard to not let it drag on the floor. I don't want to ruin it." She said as she gave Rawni a sheepish grin.

"That's all right. You're short, so I'm not really surprised. "Rawni assured her.

Kyler then turned around so her back was facing Rawni. "Could you...?" She asked as she held her hair up.

"Oh, sure." Rawni said. She walked forward and zipped the dress up, making sure not to accidentally pinch Kyler's sensitive skin. Then she pulled on to the built in ribbon to make sure it was snug to the point where it wouldn't fall off and tied it. "All right. How does it feel?"

Kyler shifted a bit. "It feels fine. Actually, it's more comfortable than I thought."

"Does it feel like it's going to fall off?" Rawni asked her.

Kyler jumped around a bit and bent forward, making Rawni laugh. "Nope. I think I'm all in there." She said.

"Wonderful. Now the ribbons are just a guide I use to get your measurements, so I can remove them once the gown is exactly your size. In the meantime, let's find you some shoes." Rawni bent down and Kyler watched as she looked through the assortment of shoes that were situated on a bottom shelf on the clothes rack. Eventually, she chose a pair of clear high heels with rhinestones similar to the ones on Kyler's gown.

Kyler sat down in the nearby swiveling vanity chair and put the shoes on. Then she clumsily stood up. "Sorry. I've never worn fancy clothing like this before."

Rawni's eyes widened in surpise. "Really? Not even for your own senior prom?"

Kyler shook her head. "I didn't go to my senior prom. I was too young."

"How can you be too young for your senior prom?" Rawni asked as she opened the makeup box and started pulling out verious cosmetics and hair accessories.

"I was only twelve during my senior year. My parents weren't quite comfortable with me being alone with kids who were at least six years my senior, even though there were plenty of chaperones around." Kyler explained.

Rawni nearnly dropped a couple of lipstick tubes she was holding. "You were how old?!"

Kyler couldn't help but grin. She was used to that kind of reaction. "Yeah, I started the tenth grade when I was nine."

Rawni could only stare at Kyler with her mouth agape. "So...you're a genius." She whispered in awe.

"Not really. I just really enjoyed learning different things." Kyler said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding. That's amazing! You should be proud of yourself." Rawni told her.

Kyler smiled at her. "Thank you. I guess I am... a little." She glanced at the make up kit. "Should I sit down?"

"Ah, yeah. Go right ahead. I'm going to work on your hair now." Rawni said. She opened one of the vanity table drawers and pulled out some brushes, hairspray, and a curling iron.

Kyler sat down and was about to swivel around to face the mirror, but Rawni stopped her. "Since this is technically your first make over, I want this to be a surprise."

Kyler smiled widely. "Okay. I think that will be a lot of fun."

Rawni smiled back and got to work. She and Kyler chatted cheerfully as she styled Kyler's hair, talking about their interests and careers. During the course of their conversation, Kyler learned that Rawni was bisexual, although she seemed to find herself more attracted to other women as opposed to men. When Kyler asked her if she had a preference when it came to other people's sexual orientation, she informed Kyler that she would go out with a woman who was either bi like herself or a lesbian. Kyler made a mental note to herself that she would have to introduce Rawni to Arisa. She was sure they would make a good couple. When it came time to do her make up, she didn't talk as much since she didn't want to mess up Rawni's work. She simply listened as Rawni explained to her the purpose of each cosmetic she was using.

"You're already a natural beauty, so I'm not going to cake it on there. I'm applying just enough so the stage lights won't wash you out." Rawni said as she put the finishing touches on Kyler's lipstick. "Okay, now we're going to add gloss to give your lips some shine, and a tad bit of glitter to emphasize your theme. There. All done." She closed the lipstick tube and put it back in the make up box. "Okay, now I want you to close your eyes before I spin you around for the big reveal. Good. Are you ready?"

Kyler gushed with delight. "I'm ready." She said.

Rawni spun Kyler around in the chair, taking great care not to get the long gown caught in it. "Okay, open your eyes."

Kyler did so... and gasped at the reflection that was staring back at her. Her hair was styled in an elegant loose bun, with wisps that were softly curled and framed her face perfectly. The foundation Rawni had used gave her the appearance of one with flawless skin, and her eye shadow was a gorgeous royal blue that matched the gown. Her cheeks were dusted with a facial glitter, but it wasn't too much. It was just enough to give her an ethereal appearance. Finally, she saw that her lips were a luschous and shiny red shade, but again, it was subtle.

"Well, what do you think?" Rawni asked.

Kyler slowly reached out and placed her hand on the reflection. "Is...is that me?" She whispered, and Rawni nodded in response. "I can't believe it. I...I look like..."

"An angel." Rawni finished for her as she placed her hands on Kyler's shoulders. "You're a very beautiful woman Kyler. It's good to be modest, but don't ever think it's wrong to take pride in your appearance. I know you won't let your beauty go to your head, because you are also beautiful on the inside. Don't you ever forget that."

Kyler nodded. "I will." She stood up so that she could give Rawni a hug, careful not to mess up her make up. "Thank you so much Rawni. I absolutely love it."

Rawni smiled and hugged her back. "I'm happy to hear that. Now then." She reached into the make up box and pulled out a pair of star shaped crystal earrings. "Put these on, and then all that's left is to hem the dress enough so that you will be able to walk in it. I will make the necessary alterations once you take it off.

Kyler did so, then stood as still as possible while Rawni took measurements and pinned up the dress. Once she was finished, she pulled out her cell phone and gave Sammie a call to let him know that Kyler was ready. Then she and Kyler headed out of the dressing room and back into the fancy hallway.

Rawni knew a quicker way to get to the theater, so she had Kyler follow her in a different direction. Along the way, she told Kyler that she had to stop to use the women's room and to wait for her.

Kyler nodded, and while she was waiting, she happened to turn around just as someone was rounding the nearby corner. In an instant, the stranger had accidentally bumped into her, and because she wasn't used to wearing heels, she immediately slipped and fell. "Oof!" She exclaimed as she landed on her bottom.

"Oh dear! My apologies miss! I didn't see you there!" Said a deep male voice. Kyler looked up from where she had fallen and found herself face to face with a rather handsome man. He appeared to be of Asian desent, with wavy black hair and warm brown eyes. He was dressed all in black, so she assumed he was one of the stage hands.

"Oh, that's all right. I wasn't really paying attention." Kyler said as she took ahold of his extended hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

The man looked her up and down. "I really am sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked.

Kyler smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I didn't fall too hard."

Sighing with relief, the man smiled back. "I'm glad you're okay." He extended his hand to her again. "Ah, my name is Tomoe Aito. And you are?"

"Kyler. Kyler Sharmain. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Aito." Kyler said as she shook his hand. "Are you one of the stage hands?"

Tomoe laughed. "Well, not exactly. I'm actually the president of the Inkwell credit union, but King Dice is a very good friend of mine and he's currently short on theater staff. So I volunteer around here on my days off."

"No kidding? One of my best friends is a supervisor at the credit union. Her name is Arisa Yumiko. Do you know her?" Kyler asked him.

Tomoe scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yumiko...ah, yes! I met her a couple of times during some business banquets. Don't tell the other credit union employees, but I think she's one of my best supervisors."

Kyler giggled. "I promise I won't say a word.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Rawni walked out. "Ah, Aito san!" She said as she gave Tomoe a hug. "I didn't know you were volunteering today."

Tomoe chuckled as he hugged her back. "Yeah, I had some time off, so I thought I'd offer some of my assistance."

"I know Sammie appreciates that. As you probably noticed, is been a zoo around here." She looked at Kyler. "Oh, have you met Kyler? She's our new lead singer."

Tomoe laughed, "Well, you could say we bumped into each other, although she didn't tell me about her occupation." He studied her for a moment. "Based on the dress and make up, I'd say her theme has something to do with stars?"

"Midnight Star. That's my theme." Kyler said rather bashfully.

"That's the perfect theme for someone as beautiful as you." Tomoe said. Rawni smiled while Kyler blushed. "Well, I better get to the kitchen. Sammie needs me to pick up the rest of the stage crew's lunch." He smiled warmly at Kyler. "I look forward to seeing you again and watching you perform. It was very nice meeting you."

Kyler smiled back at him. "It was nice meeting you as well." She said, and they waved at each other as he left.

The two women entered through a door that led to the left side of the stage. Rawni led Kyler onto the platform so that Sammie, who had resumed his seat in the middle row, could get a good look at her standing under the stage lights. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Well, what do you think?" Rawni asked her stage manager.

Sammie whistled. "Perfection. Just what I envisioned. Rawni, you really outdid yourself."

Rawni beamed with pride. Kyler was beaming too, mainly because she was happy for Rawni.

Suddenly, one of the entrance doors at the front of the theater swung open, and King Dice came running in as fast as he could. "Huff...huff...sorry ...huff...Sammie. Turned out there was more than one situation out on the main floor. I hope I got back in time to...see..." He trailed off when he saw Kyler standing on the stage fully made up.

Sammie waved at the two women. "Kyler, come on down so my boss and I can get a better look at you."

Kyler nodded, and Rawni helped her walk down the stairs as she held up her gown. Sammie stood up and met both woman halfway down the aisle.

"Come over here sweetie." Sammie said as he took a hold of Kyler's hand and led her over to King Dice, who was standing there with an awestruck look on his face. "Her theme is Midnight Star. I could envision here singing in a moonlit setting. Didn't Rawni do a fantastic job?"

"Wow." That was all King Dice could manage to say in a hushed voice. He didn't think it was possible for Kyler to look even more beautiful, but now that her hair was styled and she was wearing make up and a gorgeous gown...she really did look like an angel sent from above.

Kyler gave him a bashful look. "Is...that a good wow, or a bad one?" She asked

"No, no!" King Dice said quickly. "It's a good one. It's...very good."

Kyler giggled. "I'm glad you like it. I don't normally dress like this."

King Dice smiled at her. "Like it? I love it. No one can pull off that look better than you. And also, I think any guy would consider himself lucky to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman. So, I guess i've been pretty lucky these past few days."

"Thank you so much. You really are a kind person. And...I'm lucky to be in the presence of a handsome man...like you." Kyler's face turned as red as her lipstick. She was surpised at herself for saying something so bold.

Rawni and Sammie exchanged looks with wide grins on their faces. They were happy to see that their boss and new lead singer were bonding. Like everyone else on the island, they knew the past few days have been very trying for both King Dice and Kyler.

"Hey Kyler. I was wondering if you can go back on stage and sing another song." Sammie said. "I want to adjust the lights so they can match the quality of your voice."

"Okay." Kyler turned to King Dice. "Will I see you later?"

"Well actually, I stopped by so I could watch you perform in your full attire. If that's all right with you." King Dice said.

A wide smile spread across Kyler's face. "Of course it's all right. I'm honored that the general manager wants to watch me rehearse." She said as she made her way back up the stage.

King Dice chuckled. He and Sammie resumed their seats and watched Kyler perform while Sammie shouted instructions on what kind of effects he wanted the lights to have on the stage.


	7. Ch 6 The First Date

Time passed, and before Kyler knew it, it was the end of November. With the help of King Dice and her friends and family, she was able to find another condo that was very similar to the other one, including an upstairs bedroom loft which she fell in love with the moment she saw it. The only difference was this one had a good sized fireplace with a beautiful mantle piece. She had decided to place her large flat screen tv above the fireplace and situate her book collection on the mantle, and her long futon couch was facing all of it. As always, she had her treasured picture perched on her bedside table next to her bed. This time, it was surrounded by new pictures of her having a good time with Leann and Rocco, Arisa, King Dice and Mr. Aito, and Rawni, whom she had grown very close to. She and Leann were delighted that Rawni and Arisa really enjoy each other's company, although they didn't seem to show any romantic interest toward one another. At least not yet.

Her career at the casino was also going well. After just a week of performing, Kyler's show was considered one of the most popular. Tickets would often sell out and humans and toons all over the island wanted to see her, although the audience consisted mostly of men. Her family and friends would come see her as often as they could, and she would always invite them to hang out with her in her dressing room or later at her condo, since her performances normally didn't run any later than ten at night.

And although it had a rocky start, the relationship between Kyler and King Dice had improved tremendously. In fact, they were now very good friends and enjoyed each other's company. He wasn't sure how Kyler felt, but after knowing her for five months, he decided that maybe, just maybe, they could take their relationship to the next level. One day, while looking at his calendar, he remembered that Kyler said that her birthday was on the 3rd of December. That was a Saturday. It would be a perfect time for them to do something alone together.

On a particular evening when her last performance ended at six in the evening, King Dice decided to call her to his office before she headed home for the day. "Come right in." He said when he heard her knock on the door. Kyler entered the office and closed the door behind her.

King Dice smiled widely when he saw here. Except when she was performing, she still dressed modestly, but she was styling her hair now and wearing make up more often. It was subtle, which was the perfect kind of look for her. Rawni had really taught her well.

"You wanted to see me King Dice?" Kyler asked him.

He nodded. "Yup. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on that couch over there- er, unless you'd rather sit in the chair across from my desk!" He felt so stupid, making it sound like he had other intentions.

"No, no. I'll sit on the couch, thank you." Kyler said as she took a seat.

King Dice breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like he hadn't offended her in anyway. He filed away some paperwork and took a seat next to Kyler. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What did you want to see me for?" Kyler asked him.

King Dice cleared his throat. For some strange reason, he was feeling a bit nervous. "Well, I wanted to let you know that profits have really soared since you started performing. I really think you're one of the reasons the casino is doing so well. And I'm not saying that because we're friends, but because of the many compliments I've been getting from the patrons about your performance. You're really well loved here Kyler."

Kyler beamed. "Thank you very much King Dice. I'm glad I've been a valuable asset to your establishment."

King Dice was silent for a moment while he thought about what he was going to say next. "Also,I know your birthday is coming up soon."

"Yes, in just over a week. Which reminds me, thank you for arranging my performance to end early on Saturday and have Sunday off so I can celebrate."

"Well, it's your 20th. That's a pretty important milestone. Your teens are officially over, and now you're journey as an adult is starting. Therefore, it's definetly my pleasure to give you that time off." He looked down as he twiddled his thumbs. "So...have you got any plans?"

Kyler nodded. "My family and friends are all busy Saturday, but we're all going to get together the following Sunday at my place for a little party. You're invited, of course. And Mr. Aito as well. He's been looking for an excuse to meet with you so he can thank you for sponsoring the credit union during this past week's performances."

King Dice smiled and cleared his throat again. "Well, then maybe on Saturday, you and I can go out and celebrate your birthday together."

Kyler's eyes widened. "Just the two of us?"

"Sure." King Dice said with a grin. "I thought I'd take you out to dinner, and we can go see a live performance at the opera house afterwards. If there is time before the show, we can take a walk in the city park. I checked the weather forecast, and despite it being late fall, it's supposed to be really nice out." He looked up and saw that Kyler's face was starting to turn a shade of pink.

"King Dice." She asked quietly. "Are you...asking me out on a date?"

Now it was his turn to go pink. "Well uh...yes. Yes I am. Do you...want to go on a date with me?" He asked her.

A silence fell between them as he watched Kyler chew her lower lip in thought. After a moment, she spoke. "I've never been out with a guy like that before, so..." She was quiet again, then she smiled at him. "Yes, okay. I would love to go on a date with you."

For a moment, King Dice couldn't speak. He was so sure she would turn him down, but since she accepted, he felt like the happiest man on earth. "Really? You mean it? Wonderful! Fantastic!"

He clapped his hands together, stood up, and walked over to his desk. "It's a good thing I got these in advance." He said as he opened one of the drawers and produced two tickets.

Kyler walked over and looked at the tickets he was holding. "Les Miserable." She said in an excited tone. "That's one of my favorite musicals!"

King Dice grinned. "I know. It's the last performance of the year, so I figured you'd want to see it." He put the tickets back in the drawer and locked it. "I'm going to keep them here for now so they don't get lost. And don't worry. I'll remember them."

"I trust you." Kyler said with a laugh.

"Okay, so I've got the whole evening all planned out. First, I'm going to take you to one of my favorite restaurants. It's called The Bugsy, since the staff consists of toon bugs, and it's one of the fanciest places on the island, with a dance floor and performers. The show starts at seven, so if we get to the restaurant at four, that'll give us time to actually enjoy our meal and take a walk in the park. Then we'll attend the show, of course. Then if you're not too tired afterwards, I'll take you out for a birthday drink. It'll be a nice way to end the evening."

Kyler couldn't help but stare at King Dice in awe. "Mr. Dice, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew all along I was going to agree to go out with you." She said in a rather teasing manner.

King Dice chuckled. "Hehe. I guess you can say I have a sixth sense when it comes to girls I like." He walked to the other side of the desk and took Kyler's hands in his. "But seriously Kyler. I really do like you. A lot. And I'm so thrilled that you agreed to go on a date with me."

There was so much joy in his eyes when he said that, Kyler almost felt like crying with happiness. "I really like you too King Dice. This is going to be a wonderful date. I can feel it."

King Dice smiled and kissed her hands. "Me too darlin'.

Kyler was so surprised by his sudden show of affection, that for a moment she couldn't move. Reluctently, she slid her hands out of his. "I wish I could stay until you got off, so that we could head out together. But I have an early rehearsal tomorrow." She started to gather her belongings, looking a little downcast.

King Dice nodded. "I understand. Don't be sad about not waiting for me. We'll have all day next Saturday together. Sunday too."

Kyler turned to him before she left and smiled. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"So am I." King Dice said. "You enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too." Kyler said as she turned and left.

King Dice let out a long sigh and flopped into his chair. After all these months, the hard work he had put into his relationship with Kyler was finally paying off. They were going on a date at last! He could not wait for that day.

On the day of Kyler's birthday, she finished her last show of the day at three in the afternoon. King Dice arranged for other performers to step in for the rest of the day so that they could get to the restaurant in time. When she walked into her dressing room, she was surprised to find a vase full of vibrant red roses sitting on her vanity table among the various gifts that her family and friends have sent her. And on her bed was a large, beautiful gift box with a card that had her name scrawled on it. She read the small card that was nestled among the roses: _Happy birthday to the most beautiful woman in the world. With Love, King Dice._ She couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time. By now, she was used to his constant flirting, but he still always managed to leave her a little flustered.

At that moment, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said. She looked up when the door opened. "Oh, hi there Rawni! I'm so glad you stopped by. I haven't seen you all day.

Rawni, who was carrying a small giftbox, smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Kyler and they hugged each other. "I know. I've been doing a lot of dance performances today. I'm a little sore."

Kyler gave her friend a concerned look. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you a nice hot cup of tea."

Rawni shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm done performing and all my other duties for the day, so I can relax now."

"Will you at least promise me you'll rest before coming to my dinner party tomorrow?" Kyler asked her.

"I promise." Rawni handed Kyler the gift box. "Happy birthday Kyler. This is for you."

"Aw, Rawni. You didn't have to do that." Kyler said as she took a hold of the gift. "I told you the best gift you could give me was to spend the day with me and everyone else tomorrow."

Rawni giggled. "I know, but I saw this and I thought of you."

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful." Kyler said as she sat down at her vanity table and started opening the gift. She lifted the lid, removed the tissue paper, and let out a small gasp when she saw what was inside. It was a decorative hair comb with crystal butterflies and flowers. "Rawni." She whispered as she carefully picked it up.

Rawni smiled widely. "I remembered you once told me that you love butterflies, so when I saw this while I was out shopping the other day, I just knew I had to get it for you."

Kyler looked up at Rawni and reached up to give her another hug. "Rawni, this is very beautiful. I absolutely love it. In fact, I'm going to wear it for my date tonight." She handed the comb to Rawni. "Would you?" She asked.

Rawni nodded. "I'd be happy to." She slid the comb into Kyler's low bun, making sure it was centered correctly. "Take a look." She said as she handed a cosmetic mirror to Kyler.

Kyler used the mirror to see how it looked in the vanity. She just couldn't get over how exquisite it was. "This has got to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever worn." She said. "You do realize I'm going to have to try and find you a birthday gift that is just as wonderful."

"I have no doubt you will." Rawni told her friend. She glanced at the large gift box on the bed. "Looks like you have one more to open."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that one. Let's check it out together." Kyler said.

"Okay." Rawni said as they both headed over to the bed. Kyler opened the card and read it aloud:

_My Dearest Kyler,_

_Words cannot describe how happy you made me when you agreed to go out with me. I truly felt as if I my heart would fly. I saw this in one of the best boutiques in the city, and I just knew it was made for no other woman but you. I would be absolutely delighted if you could wear it for our date this evening. I want all of Inkewell to know I have the honor to go out with the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I absolutely cannot wait for our evening together. _

_Love,_

_King Dice_

Rawni rolled her eyes. "As always, our illustrious manager has a way with words.

"Has he been like this with other girls he's gone out with?" Kyler asked her.

Rawni thought for a moment." Hmmm...now that I really think about it, I've never seen him fall over anyone as much as he has with you. It's still too soon to tell, but..."

"But what?" Kyler was eager to know.

"I think he genuinely likes you. But just to be safe, you might want to take this dating thing one step at a time. Don't rush into anything." Rawni advised.

"I'll make sure that we take things slowly." Kyler said as she undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box. "Oh my!"

"Wow!" Rawni exclaimed as Kyler carefully pulled the dress out of the box. It was a beautiful, strapless knee-length party dress. The color was a lovely lilac with enough layers to make it look full, and around the entire waist were crystal embellishments.

"I can't believe he would give me something so lovely." Kyler said in a breathless voice.

"I can." Rawnie teased.

"Oh, hush!" Kyler responded as she blushed.

Rawni laughed. "He even got a pair of matching shoes.

Kyler was stunned. "He didn't."

"Oh, yes he did." Rawni said as she reached into the box and pulled out the shoes that were nestled neatly next to the dress. They were simple high heels that were the same color as the dress. "Look. They both even have a small crystal butterfly perched just above the toe cover."

Kyler's entire face lit up. "Rawni, do you know what this means?"

"You can't kick him if he gets too fresh." Rawni joked.

"Very funny." Kyler said with a laugh. "This entire outfit will go perfectly with the hair comb you got me."

Rawni grinned. "Hey, you're right, they do go pretty well together."

"I know!" Kyler said excitedly. "Can you help me out of this gown so I can put the dress on?"

"Sure." Rawni said as she unclasped the small hook and unzipped the dress. Kyler slid it off and stepped out of it. By now, she knew Rawni well enough that she was comfortable stripping in front of her. Of course, that left her in only her white lace underwear and matching strapless bra. Since she had her back to her, she didn't notice that Rawni was quietly studying her petite figure. She couldn't get over how perfect Kyler's bone structure was.

"Hmmm..." Kyler mumbled to herself as she studied the dress. "You know, I just realized this has a built in bra. Which means..." She reached around to unclasp her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor, completely exposing her small, fair white breasts.

Rawni's heart started to pound, and she felt a little hot. She could see Kyler's breasts in the vanity mirror. They were perfect. Absolutely perfect. And Rawni wanted nothing more than to gently caress them.

Kyler unzipped her new dress, stepped into it, and pulled it up to cover her chest. "Rawni, will you please zip me up?...Rawni?" She turned her head when her friend didn't respond.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Rawni snapped out of her daydream as she zipped up Kyler and hooked the small clasp. She didn't know what she was getting excited for. She helped Kyler change into her stage gowns all the time. What was so different about this?

Kyler turned around and was able to get a better look at Rawni. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed." She gasped. "Oh, you're not coming down with a fever, are you?" She said as she placed her hand against Rawni's forehead.

Rawni reached up and gently pushed Kyler's hand away. "It's nothing. Really. It's just these dressing rooms. They can get a little warm." Kyler still looked concerned, so Rawni decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how does it feel? Does the built in bra feel like enough support?"

Kyler moved around a bit. "As a matter of fact, yes. It's snug enough that my girls won't go anywhere. Then again, they're not that big to begin with." She laughed, and Rawni laughed as well. She then put the shoes on and picked up the compact mirror to study her haircomb once again. "Rawni, I really believe that this comb is what completes the outfit. Are you sure you and King Dice didn't coordinate?"

Rawni snickered. "Of course not. I guess we both just have a good idea of what you like."

Kyler giggled and put the compact mirror back on to the vanity table. "Well." She said as she twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful." Rawni reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Kyler's ear. "King Dice was right. No one but you can pull off this outfit."

Kyler giggled. "Thank you." She picked up the small white pocket book and sheer white shaw that she had bought for her and King Dice's date. "Well, it's about time that I met him in the main hallway. Did you want to come along?"

Rawni shook her head. "I'd love to, but I gotta do some quick clean-up before I leave for the night. But I'll definitely see you at your party tomorrow. Four pm, right?"

"That's right." Kyler said as she started heading toward the door. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Everyone else is too. Especially Arisa." She added with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Rawni smiled and rolled her eyes. "Should've known there would be some match making involved. You have a wonderful time tonight."

"Thank you Rawni. I will." She turned to walk out the door.

"And Kyler?" Rawni suddenly reached out and took ahold of Kyler's hand.

"Yes?" Kyler asked, a little surpised at her friend's sudden action.

Rawni was quiet for a moment as she stroked her thumb across Kyler's hand, which was soft as a peach. "Um...if, by any chance, King Dice does get a little fresh or he makes you uncomfortable in any way, don't hesitate to give me a call. I will come get you."

Kyler was a little stunned, but she understood. "Thanks Rawni. I'm confident that he will treat me like a lady. But I will definitely keep that in mind."

Rawni nodded and let go of Kyler's hand. "All right. You guys have fun. And I want to hear all about it tomorrow."

"Trust me, you will. Have a goodnight Rawni. And remember your promise, about getting a lot of rest before coming to my place tomorrow evening." Kyler said as she started to leave.

"I will. Goodnight Kyler." They waved at each other, and Kyler left her dressing room. Rawni let out a long breath and slumped into the vanity chair, clutching her chest. She wasn't sure what was coming over her, but lately, she's been feeling a little nervous in Kyler's presence. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, she was starting to see Kyler as more than just a good friend...

_**"So, tonight is the big night."**_ The Devil said as he watched his manager fix his bow tie in front of his elongated mirror. They were both in King Dice's office and chatting with one another. Normally, Rocco was the one who would offer King Dice support on a big night, but he was currently out with his girlfriend, so the Devil had offered to step in.

King Dice grinned. He was wearing a sleek black tuxedo with a short jacket, and the bow tie he was wearing was smaller than the large purple one he usually wore. He had gotten changed in his office, as he wanted to surprise Kyler when they met up in the main hallway. "It sure is." He said to his boss with a chuckle. "I've been wanting to ask her out since I first laid eyes on her, and now it's finally happening."

The Devil chuckled along with him. **_"If you play your cards right like you normally do, you'll probably get lucky tonight."_**

King Dice paused for a moment as the Devil's words sunk in. "Hmmm...probably not. She's not that kind of girl after all."

His boss raised his eyebrows.**_ "You telling me you're not even going to try to get her to sleep with you?"_**

King Dice shook his head. "I've worked really hard to build a relationship with her. The last thing I want to do is fuck it up."

"Seriously." The Devil said as he rolled his eyes. **_"If I went all out like you did for this dame's birthday, I'd expect some pussy in return. Even though her's might be a bit tight."_**

King Dice pursed his lips together. He did not appreciate his boss talking about Kyler in such a crude manner. He may be the Devil and that was just his personality, but he still didn't like it. He decided now was the best time to excuse himself. "Yeah, well, I'd better get out there now. It's about time Kyler and I met up."

The Devil took a long draw on his cigar and exhaled. **_"You're not gonna even ask me how you look? That's different."_**

"I've just checked my reflection. I know I look fine." King Dice said curtly as he grabbed his wallet and tucked it inside one of the inner pockets of his jacket. "Thanks again for getting Pierre to cover the rest of my shift."

**_"Yeah, sure. Have a good time."_** The Devil said. King Dice gave a firm nod along with a forced smile and left. After his manager left, he let out a long sigh. It seemed he had struck a nerve when he made those comments about Kyler. He wasn't quite sure he liked the effect she was having on King Dice. At the same time, he decided it was probably best to let it go for the moment. If, however, she caused too much of a drastic change to his manager, he would make sure to step in...

Once King Dice arrived in the main hallway, he noticed that he had turned a lot of heads along the way, many of them women. There was whispering and giggling surrounding him as he stood near the entrance waiting for Kyler.

"Mr. Dice." Once of the nearby waitresses said. "I must say sir, you look really...uh...phew." She said as she fanned herself.

"Hehe. Try not to hyperventilate Val." King Dice said with a wink. "I got myself a hot date tonight, so I wanna look sharp."

"Oh? Who's the lucky lady" Val asked with a curious expression.

As if on cue, the sudden cat calls and wolf whistles from various men drew King Dice's and Val's attention toward the carpeted stairway. Both their jaws dropped when they saw Kyler walking toward them.

"The casion's Midnight Star?" Val asked in awe, and King Dice nodded, unable to speak. "She looks so beautiful."

"Yeah." King Dice said in a breathless voice. He couldn't get over how amazing Kyler looked. She really did look like an angel sent from heaven. Once she made her way to him, he took a hold of her hand and kissed it. "Kyler, you look incredible. That dress looks even more beautiful now that you're wearing it."

Kyler giggled and blushed. "Thank you King Dice." She studied him from head to toe. "And you look very handsome. I really like that style on you."

"You're too kind." King Dice said with a smile.

"Oh, look what Rawni got me for my birthday." Kyler said as she turned her head to show off her new comb. "Isn't it beautiful? It goes so well with the dress and shoes."

King Dice nodded. "Wow, that is pretty. Rawni did real good. I really like it on you." He held out his arm for her. "So, are you ready to go?"

Giggling once again, Kyler slid her hand threw his arm. "I am."

They both walked out of the casino, where a limo was waiting for them. Standing at attention in a sleek chauffeur's uniform was Terrance. "Good evening Mr. Dice. Miss. Sharmain." He said as he opened the back door for them.

Kyler's eyes widened in surprise. "Terrance! I didn't know you were also a chauffeur. How do you manage to find time for that?"

King Dice chuckled. "The chauffeur who normally drives this limo is out with the flu, so Terrance volunteered to step in. Which reminds me." He turned to to his butler. "Don't let me forget that I have to pay you overtime for this, since today is technically your day off."

Terrance shook his head. "That won't be necessary sir. It is my pleasure to provide you and Miss Sharmain with my services as often as I can."

"You know something Terrance? You're all right." King Dice said with a wink. "Ladies first." He said as he helped Kyler into the limo, then he climbed in next to her.

Terrance closed the door, then walked over to the other side and got into the driver's seat. "Straight to the Bugsy sir?"

"Yup. I don't know about Kyler, but I'm pretty hungry." King Dice said, turning to Kyler.

Kyler nodded. "I'm pretty hungry too." She said.

Terrance gave a nod, turned on the limo, and started driving.

"King Dice? Thanks again for taking me out for my birthday. And also for the lovely dress and shoes. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Kyler said.

King Dice smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "After all you've been through, you deserve it. Not to mention I now have an excuse to spoil you."

Kyler smiled at him. Normally, she would be uncomfortable letting a guy get this close to her, but she decided he deserved a chance.

During the whole ride, the duo made small talk. Unbeknownst to Kyler, King Dice was real giddy that she was allowing him to show her affection as he gently stroked her shoulder with his thumb. He hoped that as time went by, she would let him show her his affection in a more intimate manner.

Once Terrance had pulled up to th entrance of the restaurant, he turned off the engine, got out, and walked to the other side to open the door for his two passengers. King Dice got out first, then held out his hand for Kyler.

Kyler took a hold of his hand and stepped out of the limo, her eyes sparkling with wonder as she looked around. "Wow. What a gorgous location!"

And it was. The restaurant itself had high glass windows that were decorated with small lights and crystals, giving it a sparkly appearance. Surrounding it were various boutiques and fancy condos.

King Dice grinned. "It's one of my favorite spots in the city. And the best part is that it's right next to the park that I want to take you to after dinner."

"So that's why you recommended this place. That's pretty smart." Kyler complimented him.

King Dice chuckled. "Thanks. I figured that would make more sense then having Terrance driving us from one place to another. Although he will have to drive us to the opera house. That's a bit of walk."

"And I don't think I would make it in these heels. You'd probably have to carry me the rest of the way." Kyler said with a laugh.

"Well, I probably wouldn't mind doing that." King Dice responded as he offered his arm to Kyler and led her into the restaurant.

At the entrance was a fancy burgundy rug that led to a podium where a toon beetle was checking a book full of reservations. Kyler figured he must be the matre d, as his suit was a bit more distinguished then that of the waiters that were bustling around. "Ah, Mr. Dice. Good to see you again sir." He then turned his attention to Kyler. "And welcome to the Bugsy Miss Sharmain."

King Dice noticed that Kyler seemed surprised that the matre d knew her name, and he chuckled. "Since you've been performing at the casino, you've become quite the celebrity."

Kyler blushed. "Is that so?"

The matre d nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed Miss Sharmain. My wife and I see your show as often as we can. She is probably one of your biggest fans. In fact..." He produced a scrap of paper and a pen. "Would it be a bother if I got your autograph for her?"

"Not at all." Kyler said as she took the pen and paper. "What's her name?"

"Flutter. She's a butterfly." The matre d explained.

King Dice grinned. "No kidding. As you can probably tell by her shoes and hair comb, Kyler here happens to love butterflies."

The matre d's entire face lit up. "Really?" He asked, and Kyler nodded as she scribbled a note to Flutter along with her signature. "Flutter will be thrilled when I tell her."

"It does my heart good to know I can make someone that happy." Kyler said with a smile as she handed the paper and pen back to the matre d.

"Thank you so much Miss Sharmain. I really appreciate it." He tucked the paper safely in his pocket. "Your usual table near the fish tank sir?" He asked King Dice as he grabbed two menus.

King Dice glanced at Kyler to confirm that was okay. Since learning about the events behind her aqua phobia, he was now hypersensitive to her preferences. She nodded to confirm that the location was just fine.

The matre d led them to a table for two near a large fish tank and the stage where some female toon bug dancers were performing. King Dice pulled out Kyler's chair and pushed it under her as she took a seat, then he sat down across from her. The matre d handed them their menses as he explained the evening's featured entrees. "Tonight, we are serving a succulant sushi platter, made from seafood that was caught from the island's very ocean this morning, and our chef's special is fillet mignon served with a side of risotto and scampi."

"Oh, I really love sushi. I'll have that." Kyler told the matre d.

"And I will have the fillet mignon." King Dice added.

"Very good." The matre d said as he took the menues. "And what may I get you two to drink while you are waiting for your entrees?"

King Dice's eyes twinkled as a wide grin spread across his face. "Bring us your finest champagne. Tonight, we are celebrating Kyler's 20th birthday."

"King Dice." Kyler scolded, but she giggled nonetheless.

The matre d smiled at her. "Well, a very happy birthday to you Miss Sharmain. I will bring you the best we have to offer."

"Thank you." Kyler said as he left. "King Dice, I appreciate everything you're doing for me tonight. I really do. But I'll be honest, I feel a little guilty about you spending so much on me."

King Dice waved his hand at her. "Nonsense! You're worth every penny. I told you I want to spoil you, and I'm really happy that I have the chance to do so."

Kyler smiled at him. "You really are very kind. And the restaurant is very nice. Do you come here often?"

King Dice nodded. "I do, mostly for business meetings. And sometimes, I run into various presidents and CEOs of other companies. Just the other day, Tomoe and I-"

"Excuse me sir." King Dice stopped talking and looked up to see Terrance standing next to his and Kyler's table holding his cell phone, which he had given to his butler so he wouldn't be disturbed. Obviously, it didn't work.

"Urgh, what is it Terrance?" King Dice huffed in an annoyed tone.

"Your assistant manager is currently on the phone. He said there is a situation at the casino that requires your managerial advice." Terrance said.

King Dice groaned. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm in the middle of my date with Kyler."

Terrance shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir. He said the matter is quite urgent."

"Ugh, fine!" King Dice said as he stood up and snatched the phone. "I'm so sorry Kyler. Please excuse me while I take this call."

Kyler nodded. "I understand."

King Dice smiled at her. She was so sweet. "This shouldn't take too long." He then turned his attention to his phone. "Yeah Pierre, what do ya want? And make it snappy." He said in a firm tone as he walked toward the entrance.

While King Dice was gone, the matre d came by with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He popped the cork and poured a generous amount in each glass. "Where is Mr. Dice?" He asked Kyler.

"He had to take a phone call from his assistant manager. Apparently, it's something very important." Kyler told him.

"I see." The matre d said. "In that case, shall I inform the chef to hold off on your orders for the moment?"

Kyler nodded. "Yes, that would be appreciated. I want us to be able to eat together, since he was the one who has gone through all the trouble to get us reservations here."

The matre d nodded. "Very well. I shall inform him to wait at least another ten minutes."

"Thank you so much." Kyler said as she smiled at him, and he left. She then watched the performers on the stage, not daring to take a sip of her champagne until King Dice came back. She decided she should offer him the courtesy of them taking their first sip together.

After a moment, King Dice was back. He resumed his seat and gave her an apologetic grin. "I'm real sorry about that. Sometimes, it seems that Pierre needs someone to hold his hand when it comes to difficult situations."

"It must've been a pretty dire situation." Kyler said.

King Dice laughed. "Yeah, but it's all taken care of now. I gave my phone back to Terrance on the way so it won't get in the way of our time together again. Now then." He picked up his glass, and Kyler did the same. "How about a toast? To Kyler, the most beautiful woman in all of Inkwell, on her 20th. Happy birthday sweetie."

Kyler smiled shyly. "Thank you. And also to you King Dice. For going above and beyond to make my current situation as painless as possible. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, as well as my family and friends. You deserve so much happiness."

King Dice felt his heart flutter. No one had ever said anything so kind to him. "That is so sweet of you to say. I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you." He said as they clinked glasses and took a sip of their campaign.

Kyler's eyes widened. "Y-you're attracted to me?" She stuttered.

King Dice chuckled. "Of course I am. You're beautiful, smart, talented, gentle, kind...everything a man could want.

Kyler's face turned as red as the stage curtains. She really didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily, she didn't have to, as their entrees had just arrived at that very moment.

"Here we are Mr. Dice and Miss Sharmain." The matre d said as he set down their entrees in front of them. "Enjoy your meal."

King Dice and Kyler thanked him as he walked away to attend other tables.

"Wow. They both look delicious." Kyler said as she spread her napkin across her lap.

King Dice nodded. "Yeah, the food here is exceptional. You're in for a real treat."

"I'll take your word for it." Kyler used the chopsticks to pop some of the sushi in her mouth. "Oh my. That is delicious."

King Dice smiled at her, cut a piece of his filet mignon, and popped it into his mouth. All of a sudden, his expression changed into a look of utter shock, and his eyes were so wide that they looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets.

Kyler saw this, and she immediately became concerned. "King Dice? Are you all right?"

"F-f-f-firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!" King Dice jumped to his feet, and Kyler ducked just in time as flames came shooting out of his mouth. He started running around flapping his arms like a chicken, spouting flames as he did while all the other patrons stared at him. Eventually, he came to a screeching halt and dunked his entire head into the nearby fish tank.

"Oh my god!" Kyler lept to her feet and ran to him. "King Dice? Can you hear me? Answer me!" She was a bit scared because he was just standing there with his head under the water. She was certain he may have passed out. At this point, she didn't even give her aqua phobia a second thought.

"What on earth is going on here?" The matre d raced over to join Kyler, who was trying desperately to get King Dice's attention. Thankfully, he lifted his head out of the tank, dripping wet and gasping for air. There was steam emitting from his mouth and nose.

"Oh, King Dice. You scared me. What happened? Are you all right?" Kyler inquired as she and the matre d led King Dice to his seat and helped him sit down.

"H-hot. Very hot." That was all King Dice could get out as he was fanning his mouth.

Kyler glanced at his entree. "The filet mignon?" She asked, and King Dice nodded, still gasping.

"Oh dear! My apologies sir! You may have gotten somone else's order by mistake. Many of our patrons prefer to have their filet mignon prepared in different ways. I'll bring you a fresh order right away!" The matre d said as he grabbed the entree and continued to apologize profusely.

King Dice didn't answer. He was still recovering from whatever it was he had bitten into.

Kyler glanced at the matre d. "If you have it, would you mind bringing a glass of milk?"

The matre d nodded. "Of course Miss Sharmain. I will have one of my waiters bring one promptly."

Kyler nodded in appreciation as he left. She hadn't sat down. Instead, she had continued standing while she rubbed King Dice's back to help him relax. He was still gasping with his tongue hanging out. "That's it. Just keep taking slow breaths. There now. Ah, thank you." She said as one of the waiters handed her a glass of milk.

King Dice took a deep breath and was finally able to speak. "Thank you so much for helping me calm down. I started to feel better as soon I felt your hand on my back."

Kyler smiled and handed him the milk. "I'm just relieved you're all right. Now drink this. It'll help dull the effects of the spiciness."

"Why thank you Kyler. That is so kind of you." He took a swig as she resumed her seat. "Ahhhh! That really does help. You were smart to think of that."

A few minutes later, the matre d returned with a new entree. "Here you are sir. Again, I do apologize for the grave mistake."

King Dice shook his head. "No worries. These things happen. Just out of curiosity, what was in the other one that I had?"

"Ghost peppers sir." The matre d said in a rather embarrassed tone."

Both Kyler's and King Dice's jaws dropped. "Ghost peppers?" They said in unison.

The matre d nodded. "That is correct. Each piece of fillet mignon had a full ghost pepper in them. And you just happened to bite down on one of them sir."

"But who on earth would want an entire ghost pepper stuffed in their fillet mignon, let alone a whole one?" Kyler asked, and King Dice nodded in agreement.

The matre d shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine Miss Sharmain. Is there anything else I can get for you both while I'm here?"

Both King Dice and Kyler shook their heads. The matre d apologized to King Dice once again and left.

"Really, ghost peppers." Kyler said as she resumed eating her sushi. "I don't know why anyone would be crazy enough to order something like that."

King Dice nodded in agreement. "I don't mind a little spiciness in my food every now and then, but you'd have to be a glutton for punishment to eat something like that."

"Would you like to try some of my sushi?" Kyler asked him.

King Dice nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you." He picked up a piece with his fork and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm! Sensational! I'd like for you to taste the fillet mignon, but I think I should test it first." He joked, making Kyler giggle.

He cut a piece and tentatively placed it in his mouth. "Hmmm...no ghost peppers this time. In fact, it's quite tasty."

"That's a relief." Kyler said.

King Dice chewed and swallowed, then happily took another bite. And another. Suddenly, he remembered. "Oh, where are my manners? I promised you could have a taste. Here." He cut a piece and held his fork up to Kyler. "Say ah...ah...ah..."

"Ah...ah?" Kyler was confused. She leaned forward to take a bite, but King Dice immediately dropped the fork. She watched as his expression once again changed. Only this time, he looked like he didn't feel too well. "King Dice? W-what's wrong now?"

"Ohhhh." King Dice clutched his stomach as it started making awful growling noises. He suddenly jumped to his feet again. "E-excuse me! I really have to-" He raced toward the direction of the bathroom, still clutching his stomach.

The matre d decided to check on his two star customers when he saw King Dice's blurred form heading toward the men's room and Kyler sitting their with her hand over her mouth. "Is there another problem Miss Sharmain?"

Kyler shook her head. "I'm not sure. He ate a couple of bites of the filet mignon, and he said it was delicious. Then he got this look on his face, like he was going to be sick..." A terrible thought crossed her mind, and she motioned for the matre d to lean in so only he could hear her. "Oh no! I hope he didn't end up with food poisoning! P-please don't tell him I mentioned that! I'm just very concerned about him."

The matre d gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise my lips are sealed Miss Sharmain."

A moment later, King Dice returned. He had a look of relief on his face, so whatever happened earlier seemed to have passed.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Kyler asked him in a gentle voice.

King Dice put his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand with a sigh. He looked miserable. Kyler felt very bad for him. She reached out and placed her hand on his. "Would you prefer we went to a different restaurant?"

King Dice was able to gather enough courage to smile at her. "No baby. You look like you're really enjoying your meal. I don't want a few mishaps to ruin that for you."

"I am, but it's not worth you being unhappy." Kyler insisted. "I want you to be able to enjoy your meal too."

Still smiling, King Dice took her hand in both his. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're just a dream. You're just too perfect to be real."

The matre d, who had not left Kyler and King Dice's table, cleared his throat."I shall bring you another fillet mignon sir. And this time, I will insist the chef pay very close attention to how it's prepared.

"No!" King Dice and Kyler said in unison. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Ahem, that won't be necissary." King Dice said. "I think I'll just have what she's having."

The matre d gave a polite nod and left. In no time flat, he returned with a platter of sushi for King Dice. "I do hope you enjoy this dish sir. The chef made sure to prepare it exclusively so you will not experience any more...ah, incidents." With that, he left to resume his post at the entrance.

King Dice eyed the entree suspiciously. He picked up his knife and fork and cut one of the sushi in half. Then he picked it up with the fork and looked it over, as if making sure there wasn't anything that didn't belong there. He brought it to his nose, gave it a sniff, then stuck his toungue out to taste it.

Kyler, who was watching his inspection, had to cover her mouth so he wouldn't see the smile that was spreading across her face. She was also trying not to laugh. He actually did look kind of funny, with the suspicious look on his face and licking the sushi. Eventually, he popped it in his mouth and chewed gingerly.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Kyler asked him.

"Hmmmm...other than the kind of spice you'd expect from sushi, it's not too terribly hot. Definetly no ghost peppers." He told her. "But just to be sure..." He ate a couple of more sushi.

"Do you like it?" Kyler asked. She was hoping that after all the rotten luck he had so far, he'd finally get a break.

King Dice nodded as he swallowed. "It's incredible. Probably some of the best sushi I've ever had. I just don't want to end up with...you know." He had a few more sushi, then waited quietly while Kyler held her breath. He turned to her and smiled. "I think we're in the clear. There is nothing wrong with this one."

Kyler breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I'm so relieved."

King Dice chuckled, and the remainder of his and Kyler's meal went on without a hitch.

Once they have eaten every bit of their sushi, the matre d stopped by their table and was delighted to see the empty platters. "I am pleased that after all you've been through sir, you and Miss Sharmain were willing to give us a chance to prove to you that our standards here are quite high."

King Dice grinned at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I come here all the time, and that's the first time I've experienced something like that. I trust you will look into it and figure out what happened."

"We are investigating the matter right now sir." The matre d said as he cleared their table. "May I interest you both in some dessert? Perhaps something for the birthday girl?" He gave Kyler a smile, who blushed and giggled.

"Hmmm." King Dice thought for a moment. "How about a large slice of your strawberry shortcake for two? That's one of your most poplular dessert items. Huh?" He turned to Kyler, who tapped his hand.

"I'm very sorry King Dice, but...I'm severely allergic to strawberries."

"Oh! No, no. I'm the one who should apologize. I should've asked you first." King Dice said.

Kyler smiled at him. "It's all right. If you still want a slice though, you go right ahead."

King Dice shook his head. "Oh, no. I want it to be something we can enjoy together."

The matre d cleared his throat. "If I may make a suggestion, we have just added a French chocolate mousse to our menu. Our customers have responded very well to it."

"Mmm, that does sound good. However, I think it's up to the birthday girl." His eyes twinkled in Kyler's direction.

Kyler nodded. "That sounds delicious. I think we'll share that."

The matre d smiled and nodded. "Very good choice. I will bring that to you promptly."

After he left, King Dice asked Kyler if she had any other allergies he should be aware of. She didn't know it, but he wanted to make sure he could plan future dates accordingly. Thankfully, strawberries were all she was allergic to. She asked him if he any allergies himself, which he didn't.

As promised, the matre d returned in no time with a fancy dish that was filled with scrumptious looking mousse that was decorated with chocolate shavings and a cherry on top.

"Wow." Kyler said in a breathless voice as the matre d placed two spoons in front of them. "That looks incredible."

King Dice nodded in agreement. "It does." He picked up his spoon and scooped a generous portion. "Since it's your birthday, you get the first bite."

Kyler blushed. "Are you...going to feed me?" She asked shyly.

"If you're okay with that." King Dice said, and she nodded. "Hehe. Say ah."

"Ah." Kyler opened her mouth, and King Dice placed the spoon in her mouth. He watched as she swallowed the mousse. "Mmmm. It's incredible."

King Dice smiled and ate some mousse as well. She was right. It was extremely delicious. They ate every single bit of the mousse. Once the matre d had taken the empty dish, King Dice looked at his watch and sighed. "I was hoping we'd have time for a dance or two, but since there have been some delays...well, we can always come back."

"Of course." Kyler said with a nod. "I'm just happy that despite the shaky start, you and I were able to have a good meal."

King Dice smiled as they stood up and headed toward the front podium so that he could pay the check. Hopefully, she was hinting that she will want to go out with him again. After the matre d wished them a good night, they walked outside and stopped in front of the waiting limo.

"You know, if you want to, there's still time to take a walk in the park. It'll be another hour or so before we have to head to the opera house." King Dice said.

Kyler smiled up at him. "I would really like that. I've heard so many good things about it."

"All right then." King Dice offered her his arm and turned to Terrance. "Kyler and I are going to take a walk in the nearby park before we leave for the theater."

Terrance nodded. "Very well sir. I will remain here until you both return.

"Much appreciated." King Dice said. Then he and Kyler started heading toward the park.

It was more beautiful than Kyler imagined. There were all kinds of walking paths and trees surrounding the area, and some wildlife was even visiable. She squeeled with delight when she pointed out some grazing deer to King Dice. He chouldn't help but chuckle at her cute reaction. The park was so natural looking, that it was easy to forget that they were still in the city, save the lamp posts that kept the park well lit. Eventually, they rounded a corner and came upon a large pond that was occupied by various ducks and swans. Kyler immediately stopped and gave King Dice's arm a little squeeze. He gave her a worried glance as he saw what appeared to be fear in her eyes.

"I forgot about the pond." He said to her apologetically. "We can turn back, if you want. I won't mind."

Kyler took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, we don't have to do that."

King Dice still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Kyler nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Really. I need to learn that I cannot let my fear conquer me. I can't live my life to the fullest if I let it. And besides..." she gave King Dice's arm a little hug. "You're with me. So I know nothing bad will happen to me. Because I trust you. And I really enjoy watching the ducks and swans swimming in the water. They're cute."

King Dice was moved by her words. After all the time they've spent together as friends, she actually trusted him to the point where she felt he would protect her. And he definitely would. He comfortingly placed his hand on hers. "You don't how happy I am to here you say that. I wil most certainly keep you safe. You're very important to me.

"Really?" Kyler was astounded.

King Dice smiled at her. "Really." He eyed the nearby bench. "Would you like to sit down and watch the birds from there? It's farther away from the pond."

Kyler nodded. "Yes, that would be perfect."

She and King Dice walked over to the bench and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they were both silent as they watched the ducks and swans in the pond.

King Dice inhaled and exhaled the fresh evening air as he looked up at the night sky. "It really is a beautiful night. Just look how bright the moon is."

"I know. I've never seen it this close to earth before." Kyler said as she scanned the evening sky. She then pointed at a constellation. "Gemini. Heavinly twins. That's the brightest I've ever seen them."

King Dice followed where she was pointing. "Oh, you're right. I've never seen them that bright either."

Kyler nodded, and they were both silent once more. Except for the splashing of the water fowl, it was nice and quiet. In fact, it seemed like they were the only ones in the park.

"Kyler?" King Dice spoke up suddenly.

"Yes?" She turned to him and was surprised to see him looking at her rather seriously.

"When I said you're very important to me, I really meant it. I don't think I've felt this way about anyone else before. In fact..."He placed a hand on her cheek. "I want to show you how much you really mean to me." He closed his eyes and started to lean closer to her.

Kyler froze on the spot, and her heart started to pound. He was actually going to kiss her! She didn't mean for it to go this far. She did like him and enjoyed his company, but this was too much too soon. No, no, no! I'm not ready for this! What do I do?! She thought frantically.

"Pardon the interruption sir."

"Hmm?" King Dice furrowed his brows. Kyler's lips felt a bit chapped, and her breath smelled funny. He opened his eyes...and a look of horror appeared on his face. Terrance had leaned between him and Kyler, and King Dice found himself locking lips with his butler!

"Gyaaaaack!" King Dice reeled back so suddenly, he slid off of the bench and landed hard on the ground. "Blech! Terrance, what the hell?!" He snarled angrily as he frantically wiped his mouth.

Terrance, who did not react in the slightest, held out King Dice's phone. "Forgive me sir, but your assistant manager is in need of your advice once more."

King Dice gave him a dirty look as he got to his feet, still wiping his lips. "Pleh! Seriously? But Kyler and I...we were just about..." He growled under his breath as he reluctently took the phone. "This better be important." He turned to Kyler, who hadn't said a word. His mood changed as he smiled at her. "I'm really sorry baby. It looks like it's been a bad night for Pierre. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kyler returned the smile and nodded. "That's quite all right King Dice. I'll wait here until you get back."

"Terrance, can you wait here with her until I get back?" King Dice asked. Terrance nodded, and King Dice turned on his heel and walked away as he once again took his assitant manager's call. "Pierre, I swear to god, if this isn't the last time you call me tonight, you and I are going to have a very, very long talk on Monday..." His voice faded as he walked away so they could continue their conversation in private.

Kyler and Terrance looked at each other and laughed.

"I do hope that despite all the interruptions, you are having a wonderful time with my employer." Terrance said.

Kyler nodded. "I really am. The food at the restaurant was delicious, and the park is very beautiful. And..." She looked at him mischievously. "Don't tell King Dice this, but it was pretty funny when he accidentally kissed you."

Terrance chuckled. "Well, I have to be honest with you Miss Sharmian. When I went to locate you two so he could take the call, I noticed you looked rather uncomfortable as he was preparing to kiss you, so I decided to run interference."

Kyler let out a little gasp of surprise. "Did you really Terrance? Oh, you're terrible!" They both laughed. "But seriously, thank you for looking out for me. I really do like him, but I don't think I'm quite ready for that type of affection yet."

"I quite understand my dear." Terrance said. "And you are welcome. Consider it my way of reminding him that he needs to approach you slowly."

After about five minutes, King Dice returned with a rather perturbed look on his face. Both Kyler and Terrance noticed that he was shoving some mints into his mouth that he probably purchased at one of the nearby stores. Kyler covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her smiling. It was clear that he was trying to get rid of the taste of Terrance's lips on his.

"Terrance, do me a favor and do not, under any circumstances, give me this phone for the rest of the night. Just tell them that until Monday, I am unavailable." He instructed as he handed his butler the phone."

Terrance nodded as he tucked the phone into his pocket. "Very good sir. I will make sure there are no more interruptions for the remainder of your evening."

King Dice thanked him and turned to Kyler. "Again, I'm really, really sorry about that Kyler. Are you ready to head to the opera house?"

Kyler nodded as she stood up and took ahold of his arm. "I am. I can't wait to see the performance." She said excitedly.

King Dice chuckled as they started heading back to the park entrance. "Me too. I hear the performers are really top notch."

"I shall bring the limo for the both of you." Terrance said once they arrived at the park's entrance.

King Dice glanced to his left, and his eyes fell on a beautiful stagecoach that was being pulled by four large horses. Sitting in the driver's seat was a well-dressed man in a cloak and top hat holding the reins. His outfit looked like that of a gentleman from the 1800s.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Actually, I don't think that will be necessary." He turned to Kyler. "What do you say we head to the opera house in style?" He asked her.

Kyler smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes! Absolutely! I've always wanted to ride one of those."

King Dice chuckled. "All right then." As they walked toward the stagecoach, he turned to Terrance. "Why don't you take a break and get yourself something to eat, if you haven't yet? Kyler and I will be ready to be picked up at around nine."

Terrance gave a polite bow. "Thank you very much sir. I greatly appreciate it. I will be by in a few hours to pick you both up."

King Dice nodded. He helped Kyler onto the stagecoach, then he climbed up and sat down next to her on the comfy, cushioned seat. Once again, she allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Evening folks. Where would you like to go?" The driver asked them.

"To the opera house, please. We're going to see _Les Misrelables._" King Dice told him.

The driver nodded. He then clicked his tongue and snapped the reins, and the horses started to trot as they pulled the carriage.

Kyler let out a happy giggle. "This is so much fun."

King Dice smiled warmly at her. "I'm really glad you're having a good time. I am too, despite all the events that have happened so far."

"I'm sorry you've been having rotten luck tonight." Kyler told him sympathetically.

King Dice shrugged. "It really hasn't been that bad. All that matters is that I get to be with you. No matter how much bad luck I experience, you always make everything better."

Kyler smiled and blushed. "I like being with you too. Although, when you tried to kiss me earlier..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I wanted to apoligize for that." King Dice told her sheepishly. "I keep forgetting I have to take things slowly with you. It's just... the park, the ducks and swans, the moonlight and stars...it was just so romantic. And...I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Kyler nodded in agreement. "I understand. And you're right. It was pretty romantic."

King Dice smiled as he caressed her shoulder with his thumb. "I know this is all new for you, but I was wondering...if..."

"Yes?" Kyler said when he remained silent.

King Dice looked her right in the eyes. "Kyler, I really would like to show my affection for you. But I also respect you, and I totally understand that we need to take things slow. So if I do or say anything that you don't feel comfortable with, you let me know right away. Also, I'll let you decide how I can show my affection for you. Okay?"

Kyler was completely taken aback by King Dice's words. It was clear that he wanted to have a relationship with her, but he was willing to go at her pace. She decided right then and there that as long as they took things slow, she would probably be surprised at how much their relationship would develop.

Nodding, she scooted a little closer to him. "Thank you King Dice. It means so much to hear that you respect me. I actually don't mind having your arm around my shoulders."

Before King Dice could respond, the carriage came to a stop. "Oh, we're here already?" He asked the driver.

He shook his head. "No sir. Just picking up another customer."

"Ah, gotcha." King Dice was relieved the ride wasn't over yet. He was really happy that he and Kyler were having this time to bond. He turned back to her and was about to ask if she would be all right with him nuzzling her neck when the carriage gave a violent jolt. Kyler yelped as he hung onto her so she wouldn't fall off the seat. Once the rocking stopped, he looked up and was appalled at what was sitting across from them. The cause of the sudden jolt was a rather tall and very obese toon hippo. It was female, wearing a large polka dot moo-moo dress and a tiny hat with a flower in it.

She gave them both a wide smile as she sat there with her purse sitting in her lap. "Well, as I live and breathe." She said in a rather annoying, high pitched voice. "It's the very handsome King Dice and the beautiful Midnight Star, Kyler Sharmain!"

King Dice was too stunned by the hippo's obese body to speak, but Kyler smiled at her politely and nodded.

"Where to miss?" The driver called.

"The opera house, please." The hippo called.

The driver nodded and once again signaled for the horses to start trotting. They grunted and struggled to get the stagecoach going. No doubt the hippo's added weight made it difficult for them to move it.

Those poor animals. King Dice thought as the stagecoach finally started to roll.

"We're heading to the opera house as well." Kyler said to the hippo.

The hippo gave an excited giggle. "Is that so? Oh, this is really my lucky night. I never thought I would be going to the opera house in the company of two of the Island's most famous residents."

Kyler giggled. "I know King Dice is famous, but I don't know about myself."

"Hee hee! You are just as modest as they say you are. You are probably the most famous singer in all of Inkwell. I'm a really huge fan of yours. Oh, I try to see your shows as much as possible. My five nephews always beg me to bring them along. They all have the biggest crush on you." She stopped suddenly. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Millie."

Kyler smiled and reached out to shake her extended hoof. "It's a pleasure to meet you Millie."

She turned to King Dice, who hadn't spoken a word. He cleared his throat and shook her hoof as well. He was pretty irritated that this overgrown wench had interrupted the intimate moment between him and Kyler. Still, he forced himself to smile, as Kyler probably wouldn't take too kindly to him being rude. "It's nice to meet you as well." He said.

Millie giggled again. "Oh, you two really are a match made in heaven. No doubt you're probably the best looking couple on the planet!"

Both King Dice and Kyler blushed. Kyler decided to change the subject. "So, have you lived here all your life?" She asked.

"Oh my! That is such a long story! How much time do have Miss Sharmain? Well,my family has been here since the 1910s..." Millie went on and on and on.

Kyler listened intently, so she didn't notice that King Dice was grumpily sitting there with his cheek resting on his hand. This was supposed to be a romantic moment for them, and instead they have to endure the ramblings of this large and annoying hippo. At one point, he thought he heard the wheels starting to creak, and he hoped that the lard ass would not cause the stagecoach to collapse.

After what seemed like eons, the stagecoach finally arrived at the opera house. King Dice was all too happy to get out of the buggy and into the private balcony he had reserved so that he and Kyler could be alone again. Once he did, he reached up to Kyler with a wide smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he lifted her easily by the waist. As suspected, she was light as a feather. He gently placed her on the ground, and then turned to pay the driver.

"Oh Mr. Dice. Would you be so kind as to offer me some assistance?"

"Eh?" King Dice looked up to see Millie holding out her hoof to him. It was then that he realized that she wanted him to help her down like he did with Kyler. He really didn't want to, but he wanted to make himself look good in front of his date.

He did his best to give the hippo a friendly smile. "Of-of course. Allow me." He extended his hand. It's not like I have to pick her up like I did with Kyler. He thought.

Millie giggled cheerfully and went to step down. Unfortunately, she leaned forward too far, and it was more than her massive size could handle. King Dice watched in horror as the massive behemoth started to fall toward him.

"Oh, god." That was all he could manage to get out before Millie fell right on top of him, all five hundred pounds of her, causing them both to land flat on the ground.

The stagecoach driver immediately jumped down from his seat and assisted Kyler in helping Millie to her feet.

"Millie! Are you all right?" Kyler asked in a panicked voice.

Millie gave Kyler a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, thank you. Good thing Mr. Dice was here to cusion my fall."

Kyler nodded and turned her attention to King Dice, who was still lying flat on his back with a shocked look on his face. She kneeld down next to him and gently tapped his cheek. "King Dice! Are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

He let out a long groan. "I think one of my lungs just collapsed." He wheezed.

The stagecoach, Millie, and Kyler all helped King Dice into a sitting position. Eventually, he was slowly able to stand up, and his back cracked a little as he straightened up. "Urgh." He grunted as Kyler rubbed his back.

"Oh Mr. Dice! I am so, so sorry! That was so clumsy of me!" Millie exclaimed. "Do you need to go to the hospital? I will pay for your medical bills."

King Dice shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine, thanks." He took a hold of Kyler's hand. "I'm sorry, but I really just want Kyler and I to get into the theater so we have time to find our seats."

Millie nodded in understanding. "Where are you two sitting? We might be right next each other." She asked as they all headed into the opera house.

"I don't think so. King Dice got us a private balcony." Kyler said a little sadly. She liked Millie and was secretly hoping that all three of them could enjoy the show together. "N-not that I don't appreciate it! I'm really happy that we get to have one." Kyler added quickly to King Dice. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

King Dice smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I know what you meant."

Millie looked thoughtful. "Say, Miss Sharmain?"

"Please. Just Kyler." She smiled warmly at Millie, who giggled.

"If you don't mind, maybe we could exchange numbers? If you don't want to, I understand." Millie said quickly.

Kyler shook her head. "No, I'd love to. It would be great if we could be friends." She glanced at King Dice. "That is, if we have time."

King Dice nodded. "Go right ahead. We got plenty of time." He watched as Millie and Kyler both pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers. Deep down, he didn't really like Millie as much as Kyler did. In fact, he found her too annoying. But again, he didn't want Kyler to think he was shallow.

Once the two women exchanged numbers and wished each other a goodnight, King Dice and Kyler walked over to the front window to drop off their tickets, then proceeded up the carpeted grand staircase and took a left. They walked along the hallway with some other theater goers, who were entering various curtained sections that led to the balcony seats. Once they stopped at the third curtain, one of the ushers standing to the side opened it and stepped aside so they could both take their seats.

"Wow." Kyler exclaimed as she scanned the theater from their balcony. "I've been to this theater many times, but I've never seen the stage from this point of view."

King Dice chuckled with delight. "I thought you'd like it. The balcony seats are the best way to view the show. Although, I think it would be best to watch the Phantom of the Opera from the main seats in the middle, since that's where the infamous chandelier-falling scene takes place."

Kyler nodded. "My friends and I have scene that musical a couple of times here, but we never had the chance to get those kinds of seats."

"Hmm...well, if we have the opportunity to go out again, maybe I can get those seats for us and your friends the next time they perform it." King Dice said.

Kyler smiled at him. "You'd do that for us? That is so kind of you! Arisa and Leann will be thrilled."

Again, King Dice chuckled. He was initially going to hint that he wanted to go on another date with Kyler, but then he remembered what his servants said about taking things slow with her. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that she was giving him a chance to further their relationship.

After watching some of the other theater goers taking their seats, King Dice glanced at Kyler and noticed she was shivering. "Oh. Are you cold?"

Kyler nodded. "I am a little chilly. I should've brought a jacket, since I know very well that theaters are kept cold so the performers don't overheat."

It was at that moment that King Dice knew he couldn't miss this chance. "Here." He said as he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "How's that?"

Kyler looked at him as she pulled the jacket tightly around her petite form. "Thank you, but aren't you going to be cold now?"

King Dice shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I was getting a little warm, so I wanted to take it off anyway. Besides..." He continued as he rubbed her upper arms to warm her up. "I want you to know how much of a gentleman I am."

Kyler giggled. "Well, you don't have to prove that to me.

"Ahem. I'm truly sorry for the interruption again sir."

King Dice had to do his level best not to squeeze Kyler's tiny arms when he heard Terrance's voice next to him. His eye started to twitch as he slowly turned his head. Sure enough, his butler was standing there holding his phone toward him. "Terrance...what...have I...instructed you to do?" He growled through gritted teeth.

As always, Terrance didn't falter. "I really do apologize sir, but it is imperative that you take this call. It absolutely can not wait."

That was the last straw for King Dice. He reached out and angrily snatched the phone from Terrance. "Listen here, you pea brained knucklehead! If you can't handle a single crisis on your own for one night-oh! Mr. Devil sir." King Dice's entire face turned so red, it was almost glowing. He gulped and gave a nervous laugh before continuing. "My apologies sir... No, no! Of course I don't think that about you! You see, Pierre's been calling me all night about some situation involving the games...ah, I see. You just wanted to let me know that you were able to convince Pierre to put his big boy pants on and resolve the situation himself. Well, I am very, very grateful that you would do that...no, no, no! I promise you sir, I am perfectly capable of handling my assistant manager on my own..." King Dice stopped talking as he listened to his boss continue speaking. "Huh's that? Your office first thing Monday? Yes sir, of course...uh-huh. Yes, yes. I understand. Have a pleasant eve-" He didn't get a chance to finish as the line on the other end went dead.

A very awkward silence fell between King Dice and Kyler as he gingerly handed the phone back to Terrance, who excused himself and left them alone. Eventually, he turned to her. She was looking at him with a very sympathetic expression.

"Er..."King Dice wasn't sure what to say. This was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. He gathered his wits and managed to give her a reassuring smile. "I...I'm sorry you had to witness that. Usually, I can keep myself together, but I was just so angry that our date has continuously been interrupted."

To his surprise, Kyler reached out and took a hold of his hand. "Are you okay? You're not in trouble with your boss, are you?" She asked nervously.

Moved by her concern, King Dice gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine. And no, I'm not in any trouble. He just wants to talk with me about whether or not an assistant manager position is right for Pierre."

Kyler managed to give him a small smile. "I'm glad to here that. And I promise that I won't tell anyone about the exchange between you and your boss."

"Aw, thank you Kyler. I really appreciate that. Now then." He resumed massaging her upper arms. "Where were we?"

The minute he said that, the lights dimmed and the audience started to applaud.

"Oh, it's starting." Kyler said as she and King Dice joined in the applause.

King Dice sighed. He was hoping the show wouldn't start for a few more minutes, but at least he knew for sure that Pierre would no longer bother them. As he and Kyler watched the performance, his mind was buzzing with various thoughts. So far, this evening was not going as he had planned. Kyler was clearly having a good time, and he was really happy to be out on a date with her, but he had been experiencing one unfortunate event after another. However, the evening was not over yet. There was still time for him and Kyler to enjoy the remainder of their date.

After the show, they walked outside of the opera house where Terrance was waiting to escort them into the limo.

"Where would you and Miss Sharmain like to go sir?" He asked as he settled into the driver's seat.

King Dice thought for a moment. "Could you give us a moment?" He turned to Kyler. "So, is there anything else you'd like to do for your birthday? Or are you ready to retire for the night? I completely understand if you're ready to head home."

"Mmmm..." Kyler twisted a strand of hair around her finger. King Dice knew that was a habit of hers when she was thinking. He always thought it was adorable when she did that. It made him smile. "Well, I'm a little tired, but not too much. Maybe...we could go out for that birthday drink you were talking about?"

King Dice felt absolutely elated. He could tell she didn't want to admit that she wanted to spend some more time with him, but the sudden flush in her cheeks said otherwise. "How about this? Remember when I mentioned earlier at the Bugsy that I was hoping we'd have time for a dance? How would you like to go back to my place and we can do a dance or two in the ballroom? We'll have it all to ourselves, and you can spend the night in one of the guest rooms if it's too late for you to go home."

Kyler's beautiful amethyst eyes sparkled. "Yes, I would really love that."

King Dice grinned and turned to his butler. "All right Terrance. You heard the lady. We're going to head back to my place."

"Very good sir." Terrance said as he started to drive.

During the ride back, King Dice and Kyler chatted enthusiastically about the show, from the brilliant actors to the beautiful set design and costumes. Once they pulled up through the gates and to the mansion's entrance, Terrance got out and opened the door for his two passengers. King Dice got out first, then held out his hand for Kyler.

"You haven't seen the ballroom while you were staying here, have you?" King Dice said to her.

Kyler shook her head. "No, I was a bit too distraught at the time to take a proper tour of your home." She said as they ascended the stairs. "But I'm doing a lot better now, so I'm looking forward to seeing it."

King Dice grinned as he lead her to the room on the left. "I think you'll really like it. I always host parties and business conferances here."

He opened the double doors and was surprised to see that it was pitch black inside. "Huh. Wonder why the lights are turned off?" He said as he switched them on.

"SURPRISE!" Both King Dice and Kyler nearly jumped out of their skin. Standing inside the large ballroom with large smiles on their faces were all of King Dice's friends. There was a long table aligned with an assortment of finger foods and drinks, and the nearby bar was fully stocked with alcoholic beverages. King Dice recognized the bartender as the manager of one of the fanciest bars on the island. Centered between the bar and food was a circular table was a large, four tiered cake decorated with icing flowers and butterflies. And stretched across the length of of the back wall was a large banner with the words Happy Birthday Kyler scrawled in fancy writing.

Still a little shocked, King Dice and Kyler tentatively stepped into the ballroom. Immediately, various toons and humans approached them, saying hello to King Dice and introducing themselves to Kyler.

"So this is the famous Midnight Star." A rotund toon pig wearing a too small tuxedo and mono-cal said cheerfully as he kissed Kyler's hand. "Dice, she is more beautiful than you said."

"Indeed." Said another pig who looked just like him, except it was female and was wearing a sparkly dress and large feather boa around her chubby neck. "I'am thrilled you had set up this party so that we could meet her." She said to King Dice.

Smiling politely, King Dice nodded, but inside, he was fuming. He had totally forgotten that he had set up a surprise birthday party for Kyler. There went his chance of spending the rest of the evening alone with her. Regardless, she looked like she was willing to get to know his friends, so he decided to roll with it and introduce her to everyone. Well, as best he could, since there were so many of them.

"You really didn't have to do this King Dice. Dinner, a walk in the park, the theater...it's all so much." Kyler said as they sipped some champagne that one of the servants had been passing around. They were both standing in a small circle of King Dice's various business associates, chatting about work and what not.

King Dice gave her a warm smile. "To be perfectly honest, I had forgotten that I had prepared this event. But you really deserve it. So much."

"King Dice." For a moment, they both looked at each other in silence, and everyone around them seemed to disappear.

"Miss Sharmain, are you ready?"

"Huh?" Both King Dice and Kyler snapped back to reality at the sound of Terrance's voice. He had gathered all of the guests around the large cake, and they were all looking at Kyler expectently.

"Oh, yes. I am." Kyler said as she and King Dice joined the rest of the assemble. Everyone sang happy birthday to her and applauded. "Thank you, thank you all. It was so kind of everyone to celebrate my birthday, even though I've only met most of you tonight."

The guests all chuckled, especially Tomoe. Except for King Dice and a few of the other guests who were present, he was the only one she really knew.

"And, I want to especially thank King Dice." She gave him a warm smile. "He really went all out to make this evening special, and he has done so much for me since I first started working at the casino. If it hadn't been for him, I'd still be a complete wreck."

King Dice felt really moved by Kyler words. "You're welcome baby girl." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Kiss her!" Someone called from the crowd, and everyone laughed, causing both King Dice and Kyler to turn beet red.

Clearing her throat, Kyler addressed the crowd once more. "Now, who wants cake?"

"Me!" Everyone raised their hands as Kyler used the large cutting knife that Terrance had given her to cut various pieces of cake. She placed them on small, fancy glass plates, and King Dice handed them to each guest. Once they had each eaten their slices, they both did a couple of dances together. It was their favorite part of the party so far, as that was why they came to King Dice's home to begin with.

As they finished their most recent dance, the male pig they had met earlier, who was named Ramon, walked up to them and offered to buy them each a drink at the bar.

"Do you want another drink Kyler?" King Dice asked.

Kyler shook her head. "Thank you, but I think I've had quite enough for one night. I will take some juice though."

King Dice nodded as they all headed to the bar. "I understand completely. I, however, will have a scotch on the rocks."

Ramone nodded and bought each of them their respective drinks. They clinked glasses and took a sip. While they chatted, Tomoe approached Kyler.

"Ahem. May I have the next dance with the birthday girl?" He asked with a polite bow.

Kyler looked at King Dice, who nodded in approval. "Go right ahead. I would love for my two favorite people to dance together."

"Thank you. I would be honored." Kyler said as she allowed Tomoe to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. King Dice chose to stay at the bar and do a couple shots with some of his buddies.

"Dice really went all out for you tonight, planning this surprise party and everything." Tomoe said as he and Kyler danced.

Kyler nodded. "He really did. Has he done this for other girls he liked?"

Tomoe shook his head. "Never. I've seen him spoil other girls, but he's never gone as far as to plan a surprise birthday party for them. You're all he ever talks about when we hang out. I think you're really special to him."

"Really? I mean, I know he likes me, but I didn't think he liked me that much. Then again, he's been trying to show his affection for me." Kyler blushed madly.

Tomoe chuckled. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Kyler gave him a questionable look.

"How do you feel about him?" Tomoe asked her.

The red color that appeared in Kyler's cheeks deepened. "I...I haven't really thought about it." She glanced over at King Dice, who had engaged in a drinking game with his friends. He gleefully grabbed a small ball and tossed it across the table, hoping to get it into a paper cup. It missed the cup by inches.

"Damn!" He slammed his hand against the table. Everyone howled with laughter as he picked up a shot glass with a wide grin. "Oh well. Over the teeth and through the gums! Look out stomach, here it comes!" Everyone cheered as he downed the drink in one gulp.

"Well, I guess I like him more than a friend... a little." Kyler said to Tomoe.

Tomoe smiled warmly at her. "I think you do too. If you ask me, you guys would make a very good couple."

Again, Kyler blushed. "So...do you think I should give him a chance? Pursuing a...um...romantic relationship with him?"

Tomoe nodded. "I think you two should at least give it a try. You both obviously really like each other, so I think you're ready to move beyond the friendship stage."

Kyler giggled. "Well, okay then. I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to go out."

"Kyyyleeeer!"

Tomoe and Kyler stopped dancing and looked over just in time to see King Dice clumsily sauntering toward them. His eyes were droopy and red, and he was clutching a bottle of wine.

He gave Kyler a very goofy grin. "Enjoying your-hic-party?"

Kyler's eyes widened, and Tomoe shook his head in disbelief. King Dice was drunk.

Both of them did their level best to keep him steady. "Yes, I'm having a wonderful time. But I think it's time for you to go to bed for the night." Kyler said.

"Aw, come on baby. The party's just getten' started!" King Dice threw his arms back and would've fallen if Kyler and Tomoe hadn't grabbed a hold of him. "Here. Hold this." He slurred as he pushed the wine bottle in Tomoe's hands and took ahold of Kyler's. "Come on baby girl! Let's dance!"

"No, no." Kyler told him firmly. "It's time to go to bed."

King Dice's grin grew wider. "Heh. You wanna-hic- sleep with me Kyler? Is that what you're tryin' to tell me?"

Tomoe was about to intervene, but Kyler stopped him. "Yes. We will go to your room together. Just you and me." She started to help him toward the ball room entrance with Tomoe following close behind.

"Kyler, are you sure you can get him to his room on your own? I should at least help you." Tomoe told her.

Kyler shook her head as she tried to keep King Dice steady. "Thank you Tomoe, but we'll be fine. Once I get him into bed, I'll come right back down. If something comes up, I'll give you a call." She said as she held up her phone. "He's more likely to cooperate if it's just us two."

Tomoe still looked unsure, but he nodded. "Well, all right. If you're really sure. But if you have even the slightest trouble, don't hesitate to call. I'll come right away."

Kyler smiled gratefully and turned her attention back to King Dice. "Okay King Dice. We're going to bed now." Tomoe watched as she half carried, half dragged his friend up the long stairs. Once they made it to the top, he knew Kyler would be fine and headed back into the ballroom.

Kyler remembered Terrance once pointing out where King Dice's room was when she was staying at his mansion, so she knew which direction to head. King Dice, in the meantime, was talking loudly and laughing as she tried to prevent him from face planting into the wall.

"Ah-haaaa! Here we are!" He bellowed as he reached for the doorknob.

"King Dice, that's not-" Kyler stopped when he swung open the door.

A confused look spread across his face and he blinked a few times as he scanned the various coats and shoes that aligned the small area. "Hey. Hic! Who put this closet here?" he slurred.

Kyler carefully turned him toward the other door across from them so he wouldn't fall over. "You're room is right here." She told him.

"Ahahaha! So it is! Silly me!" King Dice howled with laughter as Kyler opened the door and helped him inside.

She had never been in his room before. It was similar to the guest room, except it was a bit larger. The fireplace that was across from the bed was massive, and in one of the corners of the room was a grand piano. Kyler remembered hearing that King Dice was a very good piano player, and he had promised that he would play for her. But of course, this was not the time.

She jumped a little when she heard King Dice close the door behind them. He was leaning against it with the same goofy grin on his face. "It a bit-hic-warm in here." He told her as he removed his jacket and proceeded to take off his tie. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's take off our clothes!" He lunged for her, but Kyler managed to step back just in time.

"No!" She snapped, then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I mean, it's too late. Let's just get you to bed."

"Tee hee." King Dice placed his finger on her nose. "Eager, huh? I'm down with that." He gushed as she lead him to the bed.

Okay, almost done. She told herself once she had pulled the blankets down so that King Dice could slip under them. I just need to get him to lie down, and then I can leave.

"Hey, Kyler." King Dice said in a teasing tone.

"Hmm?" She glanced at him.

"You first!" And before Kyler could react, King Dice scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed. She yelped and tried to move off of it, but King Dice was too fast. He climbed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head so that she couldn't get away.

"King Dice! What're you doing?! Get off of me!" She cried as she struggled in his grasp.

To her surprise, King Dice gave her a rather sad look. "Aw, I'm sorry baby. Did I scare you? I promise I-hic-won't do that again." He let go of her wrists and sat back on his heels. However, this meant he was now putting all of his weight onto her legs, so she still couldn't escape. It hurt a little, but she didn't complain.

"It-it's all right." She said, still trying to remain calm. "You just startled me, that's all."

King Dice's sad expression immediately disappeared. "You forgive-hic-me? Baby, you're the best!" He then let out a little laugh. "Hee. Sorry. I guess I'm a little-hic-drunk."

Kyler shook her head. "No. You're very drunk."

King Dice was quiet for a minute, then he let out a snort. "Ha! Ha! You're funny! But I love ya anyway!" He lunged forward and gave Kyler a tight hug.

"Ah! King Dice, easy now!" Kyler exclaimed.

He gave her the same goofy grin, his face very close to hers. She could smell the whiskey on him. "Kyler, I love your bittle loobs!"

"My-what?" She gave him a confused look.

"You're boobs! They're so little and cute! I just wanna nuzzle em!" King Dice shouted as he burrowed his face between her breasts.

Kyler struggled to push him away, but he held on tightly. "King Dice! Please, stop that!"

"Ahahaha! Nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle!" He made happy little noises while he rubbed his round nose against her cleavage.

Irritated, Kyler started pounding her small fists against his shoulders. "I'm telling you to stop that right now! I mean it!"

"Oh, all-hic-right." King Dice gave a small laugh and lifted his head so that he was looking down at her. "Hey, I just remembered. I didn't give you-hic-your birthday present."

"Oh, um. I appreciate that King Dice, but you really don't have to. This evening has been a wonderful birthday present." Kyler told him.

King Dice shook his head. "No, no. This is...this is something really-hic-special, okay?" He leaned closer to her. "Ya see Kyler...I'm...in love with-hic-you. So I'm gonna give ya something that'll show everyone you're my gal."

Kyler now felt even more uncomfortable. King Dice was clearly impaired, and she wasn't sure what he was planning next. In fact, he might not even know what he is doing at this point. "No, really King Dice. You've done so much for my birthday. Right now, I just want the both of us to go to sleep.

But King Dice wasn't listening to her. He was too busy scanning her neck and chest. "Let's see...hic...how about riiiiight...here." Before Kyler knew what was happening, he closed his eyes and placed his mouth just above her left breast. Then he began to suck really hard.

"Ah...ah...King Dice...what're you...?" Kyler couldn't do anything but stare at him in shock.

"Hold thtill. Thith won't take wong." He said in a muffled voice as he continued to suck on the sensitive skin.

Kyler winced. She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning. Whatever he was doing, it shouldn't feel this good... right?

Eventually, King Dice stopped sucking on her breast and gave the spot a gentle kiss. "There." He said as he sat up and rubbed the area he had sucked on. "What do ya...hic...think?"

Kyler looked down and gasped. A reddish brown mark had appeared on the skin that he had sucked on. "K-King Dice...what have you done?"

King Dice laughed. "I gave ya a love bite." He slurred. "No everyone will know that you're-hic-mine."

Kyler was speechless. She knew King Dice probably would not have done that if he was sober, but she was a bit upset with him nonetheless. "I...I really don't know what to say right now." That was all she could say.

Of course, King Dice mistook what she said as a sign of appreciation. "I'm glad ya like it. Now we can...go...to...K-Kyler?" The wide grin on his face gave way to a frown.

"Yes?" Kyler gave him a concerned look. He was looking at her kind of funny, and for a moment, she was afraid that he was about to get sick.

"Kyler, y-you just...grew two more heads. Ya know that, right?" King Dice slurred. "Ya really need...to get that checked out...okay?"

Kyler nodded. "All...all right. I understand. I will go to the doctor first thing." She decided it was best to just play along.

King Dice gave a single nod. He suddenly looked very exhausted. "Good. Now I think...we should...uhhhh...nighty-night."

"Oof!" Kyler grunted as King Dice collapsed on top of her and began to snore. He had passed out. Before everything that had just happened, she had placed her phone on the nearby dresser, and she tried desperately to reach for it to call Tomoe for help, but it was too far away. And as hard as she tried, she just couldn't push King Dice off of her because he was too heavy. She was just thinking that they both may just end up spending the night together like this when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Kyler, is everything all right? Did something happen?" Kyler felt immense relief wash over her when she saw Tomoe open the door and walk in. He stopped cold when he saw King Dice lying on top of her.

"Tomoe! Thank god! King Dice had just fallen asleep. Could you please help me get him off of me?" Kyler asked.

"Woah. Yeah, of course." Tomoe helped Kyler carefully nudge King Dice's sleeping form off of her so that she could at last stand up. He groaned and rolled onto his back, still snoring loudly with his mouth hanging open.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming." Kyler said as she and Tomoe hugged each other tightly.

Tomoe nodded. "Of course. I got worried when you didn't come back down." He broke their hug and looked her over. "Are you okay? Did he...do anything?"

Kyler smiled reassuringly and shook her head. "No. I'm all right. He didn't hurt me or anything like that."

Tomoe looked at her more closely. "For real? I just want to make sure...ah!" He shuffled his feet uncomfortably as his eyes fell on the hickey that King Dice had given Kyler.

"Oh! This...um...it's nothing to worry about!" Kyler turned very red as she attempted to cover the mark with her hands. "It's just...you and I both know that he is inebriated right now, so he probably wasn't thinking clearly. It didn't hurt." She added when Tomoe still didn't say anything.

Finally, he spoke. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I am. Really. And I appreciate your concern." She glanced at King Dice. "We should try and get him to lie on his stomach."

Tomoe raised his eyebrows at her. "How come?"

"Well, if he vomits, which he probably will, while he is lying on his back, he could risk drowning in it." Kyler explained.

"No way. That can actually happen?" Tomoe asked her in bewilderment.

Kyler nodded as she worked her hands under King Dice's back. "Yes. Unfortunately, that has happened."

"Well, in that case..." Tomoe helped Kyler coax King Dice to roll over on to his stomach. Now he was not only safe from unintentionally injuring himself, but he also stopped snoring and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Kyler couldn't help but smile. He did look kind of cute.

Tomoe looked at her and nodded. "We should probably leave now. He' going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." He said quietly.

Kyler looked thoughtful. "Just a moment." She pulled the blankets over King Dice and tucked him in. Then, to Tomoe's great surprise, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on King Dice's cheek. Since his head was a literal dice, she thought it would feel like plastic. Instead, his cheek was soft and warm like human skin. "Goodnight King Dice. Thank you for the wonderful birthday evening." She whispered.

She straitened up and turned to Tomoe, who was watching the whole thing with a warm smile on his face. "Would it be too much of a bother if I asked you to take me home? I think I've had enough fun for one night."

Tomoe nodded as the left the room and he softly closed the door behind him. "It's not a bother at all. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate that." They started to head to the stairs, but Kyler stopped suddenly. "Ah, but I don't want anyone to see..." She looke down at her love bite.

"Here. You can wear this." Tomoe took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "If you pull it over your chest like this, no one will see it."

Kyler smiled at him gratefully. "Oh, bless you Tomoe. You're so thoughtful."

They both headed down the stairs and walked passed the ballroom. Most of the guests were still there, and they all waved and wished Kyler a happy birthday as Tomoe escorted her out the front door and to his waiting Cadillac. They talked about the party and everyone who had attended during the drive, and Kyler told him all about her and King Dice's date. However, she chose to leave out the rotten luck King Dice had experienced. She didn't want to cause him any embarrassment.

"Well, here we are." Tomoe said as he pulled up in front of Kyler's condo and shifted the gear into parking.

"Thanks again. It was very thoughtful of you to look after me." Kyler told him as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Tomoe smiled at her. "It's my pleasure. King Dice is my best friend, so I know he would want me to make sure his girlfriend was safe."

Kyler blushed. "Hold on now! We're not officially a couple yet! This was only the first date, you know."

"Oh? You're not a couple yet? So you're saying you two will eventually get together?" Tomoe teased.

Kyler chortled. "Shut up. You know what I mean." She said with a laugh.

Tomoe laughed as well. "I do. I'm just poking fun at you. But in all seriousness, I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other lately. It's already obvious that he has feelings for you. And I think you feel the same way about him.

"You know what Tomoe? I think you're right. I have developed feelings for him." Kyler said. "I guess I just don't want to rush things. It's important for relationships to blossom naturally."

Tomoe reached out and patted her shoulder. "I have no doubt that you will make the right decisions when it comes to you and King Dice. You're a very smart girl. And I'll be on the side cheering you guys on."

Kyler smiled at her friend. "Thank you Tomoe. You're a very good friend. King Dice and I are very blessed to have you in our lives." She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"And I'm blessed to have you guys in mine." Tomoe said as he hugged her back.

"Well, I'd better get inside and get to bed. I have to spend the majority of the day cooking and getting my place ready for the dinner party." Kyler opened the door and climbed out. Before closing the door, she turned back to Tomoe. "You're still coming over tomorrow evening, right?"

Tomoe nodded. "I'll be there. Looking forward to seeing you and everyone else."

"They're looking forward to seeing you as well. You have a good night and drive safe. And thanks again for all your help." Kyler told him.

Tomoe smiled. "No problem. I will see you tomorrow evening. You have a good night as well and get a good night's rest."

Kyler closed the door and waved goodbye to Tomoe as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. Then she produced her set of keys, unlocked her door, and went inside. She was very tired, but happy. Despite the crazy events that had happened, she really did have a wonderful time with King Dice. She was actually looking forward to going out with him again.


	8. Ch 7 A Blossoming Romance

After making sure that everything on the tray was properly prepared, Terrance picked it up and headed for King Dice's room. He knocked on the door, and when there was no response, he carefully opened it so as not to disturb his employer.

"Master Dice, are you awake?" He knew the answer was yes when he heard a grunt being emitted from under the thick bed covers. He set the tray down on the nearby bed stand and opened the curtains, allowing the bright afternoon sunlight to light up the entire room.

Immediately, King Dice pulled the blankets over his head. "Ugh, shit. That hurts my eyes." He groaned.

"Terribly sorry sir. I will close them at once." Terrance said.

Like a turtle poking its head out of its shell, King Dice peeked out from under the covers. "That's okay. I'll adjust." He muttered with a feeble shake of his head. It felt like a sledgehammer being swung against his head each time he did that.

"How are you feeling today sir?" Terrance asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

King Dice groaned again as he took a small sip of coffee and set the mug on his bed stand. "Urrgh. Goddamn hangover."

"I figured as much." Terrance said as he handed King Dice some Alka-Seltzer and a glass of water.

"Thanks Terrance. I really appreciate it." King Dice said as he popped the medication in his mouth and took a large gulp of water. He set the glass next to his coffee and flopped back onto the pillows as he rubbed his face with his palms. "Oh god, how could I've been so stupid, getting drunk like that? I must've looked like a complete ass in front of Kyler."

Terrance nodded in agreement. "To be quite honest sir, it was rather alarming seeing you in an inebriated state as Miss Sharmain assisted you to your room."

"Hmmm...so that's how I got here." King Dice said groggily.

Terrance raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me sir, but you truly don't remember the events that followed once you were intoxicated?"

Like before, King Dice shook his head as feebly as he could. "I remember everything up until the drinking game with my buddies. Next thing I knew, it was four in the morning and I was puking in the toilet." He glanced at his butler. "Did...did I do something bad?"

Clearing his throat, Terrance quickly picked up the tray. "Please excuse me sir. I must get back to my duties, and it is imperative that you get some rest." He was about to leave, but was stopped when King Dice reached out and grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Terrance, what the hell happened after I got drunk?" When Terrance still didn't answer, King Dice became frantic. "Did I do something to Kyler? Something bad? Is she hurt? In the hospital? Well, don't just stand there! Tell me!" He suddenly felt a wave of pain and let go of his butler, pressing his hands against his forehead. "Owww..."

"Calm yourself sir. Miss Sharmain is quite safe." Terrance patted King Dice reassuringly on the shoulder. "Mr. Aito had escorted her home last night. I spoke to her on the phone this morning, and she is currently preparing for her dinner party tonight."

King Dice breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I can always count on Tomoe to step in when things get out of hand. Still...that doesn't explain what happened when I got drunk."

Terrance hesitated at first, then he took a deep breath and told King Dice everything. How Kyler had taken him to his room, that he got frisky with her and went so far as to give her a love bite just above her breast, and that he had fallen asleep on top of her and Tomoe had to come to her rescue. By the time Terrance finished telling him all that had happened, King Dice had his face in his hands as he shook his head. "Oh, Christ almighty." He groaned. "I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it sir." Terrance assured him. "When I spoke to her earlier, Miss Sharmain had informed me that she completely understood you were unable to think clearly, and that you would never have acted such a way in a more sober state."

King Dice peeked at Terrance through his fingers. "For real? She's not mad at me? Cause I really don't wannna go through that again."

Terrance nodded with a smile. "I am quite certain sir. In fact, she had planned to call and check up on you this afternoon. She seemed very concerned about your condition." The minute Terrance spoke, King Dice's cell suddenly started to buzz. "Ah, that must be her right now. If you will please excuse me." He picked up the tray and quickly left the room so as to give his employer some privacy.

King Dice eagerly grabbed a hold of his phone and answered it on the third buzz. "Kyler? Hi baby girl! Oh, it's so good to here your angelic voice."

"It's good to here from you as well." Kyler responded. "How are you feeling today?"

"Honestly? Like I've been hit with a truck." King Dice said with a chuckle.

Kyler let out a sigh. "I'm not surprised. You were pretty drunk last night."

King Dice felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Yeah, I was. And I should've stopped when I started to feel buzzed. I know better than that. It's just...I was having so much bad luck on our date, and I just wanted to do something that would help take my mind off of it..." He trailed off. "Anyway, it was stupid. I disrespected and probably embarrassed you, and I'm paying the price."

"Well, it sounds like you have learned your lesson." Kyler said.

"Oh believe me sweetie. I have." King Dice paused before continuing. "Kyler, listen. Terrance told me everything. I'm really, truly sorry about how I acted toward you after getting tanked. I didn't mean to get all frisky with you. Honest. I would never, ever dream of treating you like that. Ever. I have too much respect for you and you mean so much to me. I want you to be happy. So...if you don't want anything to do with me because of everything that happened at the end of the evening, I completely understand. I want you to do what you feel is right in your heart."

Kyler didn't say anything. For a moment, King Dice was afraid that Terrance was wrong about her not being angry with him and that she might've hung up. "You still there baby?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I really appreciate your apology, and I understand what you're saying. However, you getting drunk doesn't change my feelings toward you. I still like you, and I think you're a wonderful person."

King Dice felt as if Kyler's words have lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Kyler giggled. "Of course not. I mean, I wasn't really happy when you gave me that...um...mark. But that's water under the bridge now. And..." she hesitated before continuing. "Since you had so much bad luck on our first night out, maybe we could...um...try again?"

For a moment, King Dice couldn't speak. Was Kyler suggesting they go out again? "Are you saying you want to go on another date with me?"

"Uh-huh. I really do enjoy your company, so I would love for us to go out again." Kyler responded in the shy tone that he had grown so fond of.

If King Dice wasn't recovering from a hangover, he would've lept out of his bed and did back flips. "Kyler, you don't know how happy I am to here you say that! I most certainly will go on another date with you! I'll make it up to you on the next one, that's a promise."

Kyler laughed at his reaction. "I think not getting drunk on the next date will more than make up for it."

"Believe me baby girl, I won't. I promise from here on out that I'll never get drunk again. And I promise that I will not break that promise. And I also promise-" He stopped when he felt his head explode with pain again. He let out a moan and sunk back into his pillows. "Okay...that was a bad one."

"Awww. You should really get some rest." Kyler said sympathetically.

King Dice nodded. "Yeah, I'm probably going to need the whole day to recover. This is probably one of the worst hangovers I've ever had. Er, not that I get them often."

"Does this mean you won't be able to come to my dinner party?" There was disappointment in Kyler's voice. It just about broke King Dice's heart.

"I'm afraind not sweetie. As bad as I'm feeling, I'll probably be a real kill-joy." He told her.

"I understand completely. Your health comes first. I wouldn't want you to do anything that'll make you sicker than you already are." Kyler said.

King Dice smiled warmly. "You're an angel, you know that? The most beautiful angel that has ever graced Inkwell. No, the whole world."

"Oh, stop." Kyler said with a laugh. "Anyway, I'll let you get some rest. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. I'll make sure to send you warm fuzzies when you go talk to your boss."

King Dice let out a long sigh. "Thanks baby girl. I'll need it. Tell everyone that I said hello and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it."

"I most definetly will. You get plenty of rest and I will see you tomorrow." Kyler instructed.

"Now that I am most certainly looking forward to." King Dice said with a chuckle. "You have a wonderful time at your party tonight."

"I will. Goodbye King Dice." Kyler said.

"Bye-bye sweetie." King Dice ended the call, took another Alka-Seltzer, and settled under the covers with a contended sigh. Now that he knew things would be all right between him and Kyler, he would be able to rest easy.

It was probably the longest Monday for King Dice. After being chewed out by the Devil for calling him names ("_**Call me a peabrained knucklehead again, and I will personally use your head as a game piece**_."), they both discussed Pierre's fate with the casino. The Devil felt that he was probably better suited for nothing more than a waiter or housekeeper. To his great surprise, King Dice stood up for his assistant manager. Despite his clumsiness, Pierre had proven to be very competent under King Dice's guidance, and was getting better each time he had to work on his own. In addition, there were strange occurrences within the casino that even King Dice himself had never experienced. For starters, patrons were not just losing games occasionally; every single one of them was losing left and right. Items such as cards and chips have clearly been tampered with, and of course, the dealers were being accused of the dirty deed. Then there were the slot machines and other mechanical games that were failing, from the handles coming loose to the roulette spinning so fast, it actually levitated off of the table. Pierre was naturally very flustered and did not know what to do, which is why he was continuously pestering King Dice with one call after another. But after the Devil threatened to feed him to the magician's lions if he didn't solve the problems, Pierre was able to pull himself together and bring everything under control.

Once he had assured a very shook up Pierre that he would not lose his job, King Dice finally had some peace and quiet in his office and was currently filing some paperwork. Just one more hour, and he would finally be able to go home for the day. He decided that he would stop by the theater to watch Kyler's rehearsal. If anything could brighten his day, it was seeing her beautiful face. He didn't have to wait that long, however, as there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He called as he finished filing the last of his paperwork.

"King Dice? It's Kyler. May I come in?"

King Dice's entire face lit up when he heard her beautiful voice. "Of course you can baby girl! You know you're always welcome."

The door opened, and when King Dice looked up, he was surprised to see the little mugs were with her. She had each one by the handle of their heads, and she looked very upset.

"Ow, ow! Kyler, that really hurts!" They both whined.

"Whoa, Kyler. What's up?" King Dice asked with raised eyebrows. She looked even angrier than the evening she had lost her freedom to the Devil.

Kyler let go of both brothers and folded her arms. "I think Cuphead and Mugman can explain that to you. Go on. Tell King Dice everything."

The boys whimpered and glanced at her. "But Kyler..."

"Now!" Kyler ordered in an authoritative voice, making both the brothers and even King Dice jump.

The brothers nervously glanced at each other before turning to King Dice. "M-Mr. Dice? We're the ones who wrecked your date with Kyler. We were still mad about you lying to her that one time. So we decided to get revenge."

King Dice nodded. "Go on."

"Cuphead snuck into the kitchen at the restaurant and put ghost peppers and laxetives into your food when the cooks weren't looking." Mugman muttered as he shuffled his feet. "And I rigged all the games in the casino so your assistant manager would have to keep calling you for help."

"You didn't." King Dice just couldn't believe that the duo were so protective of Kyler to the point where they would sink to such lows. In fact, he was kind of impressed. Of course, he knew better that to tell them that in front of Kyler. So he decided to just go along with her instead. He let out a long sigh. "Well boys, I don't really know what to say. That was a pretty rotten thing to do. It's too bad that neither of you realized that what I've been through also had an affect on Kyler. She's was pretty upset when I was having all those problems at the restaurant."

"That is absolutely correct." Kyler added in the same firm tone. "When King Dice's mouth caught on fire after he consumed those ghost peppers and dunked his head in the fish tank, it scared me to death. I thought he had lost conscientiousness."

Both brothers looked at Kyler with wide eyes. "His mouth caught on fire?" Cuphead asked.

"And he dunked his head in a fish tank?" Mugman chimed in. He and his brother exchanged looks as they startled to giggle, but stopped when they saw the murderous look on Kyler's face.

"It's not funny you two!" She snapped, and Cuphead and Mugman hung their heads in shame. "You could've seriously hurt him!"

"We're sorry Kyler!" They whimpered.

Kyler's eyes snapped angry purple sparks. "I'm not the one whom you two owe an apology."

The brothers turned to face King Dice. "We're really, really sorry Mr. Dice." Cuphead said.

"Yeah. And we're way, way, way, waaaay, more sorry that what we did hurt Kyler too. We weren't thinking." Mugman added, and his brother nodded in agreement.

King Dice tapped his finger against his table in thought. After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "I forgive you mugs. But I need you both to understand something. I really like Kyler. A lot. i don't like seeing her get hurt anymore than you do. She's a wonderful person and deserves all the happiness in the world. Can we all at least agree on that?"

"Oh, yes sir! We definitely agree with you!" Mugman said.

"And we promise we'll never, ever do that again. We'll leave you both alone from now on." Cuphead added as his brother nodded in agreement.

King Dice gave them a nod. "Good. It looks like were all on the same page then."

"All right you two." Kyler said as she placed a hand on each brother's shoulder. "The taxi I called for should be here soon. You are to get in that car and go straight home. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'm." Cuphead and Mugman muttered in unison.

Kyler nodded. "Off with you then. Make sure to tell Elder Kettle everything as well. He has a right to know."

Both brothers gulped as they scurried out of the office. Kyler heaved a huge sigh as she closed the door behind them, leaving her and King Dice alone.

King Dice got up from his desk, walked over to Kyler, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, now. Don't be so upset with them baby girl. They just wanna look out for you."

"I know. It's just that they know better than that. They're far too old to be playing such reckless and dangerous pranks." Kyler said with a small shrug.

He chuckled. "To be honest, what they did kind of reminded me of the pranks my little brother and I would play. Though they weren't as bad." He sunk down on the coach and picked up the picture that was sitting on the nearby table stand.

Kyler sat down next to him. She had seen that photo many times before, but she always saw a sad expression on his face each time he looked at it, so she never asked him about it. Maybe now was a good time. "Is that him?"

"Um-hm." King Dice nodded as he dusted the photo with his sleeve.

"He's really cute." And Kyler meant it. He was a human man who had the same emerald green eyes as his older brother. However, unlike King Dice's black mustache, he had strawberry blonde hair. "What was his name?"

"Aiden." King Dice said softly.

Kyler smiled. "I really like that name. Aiden."

King Dice nodded in agreement. "Notice anything that makes his cuteness stand out?"

Kyler studied the photo a bit more. Now that King Dice mentioned it, there was something about Aiden's facial features. "He has a very round face. And his eyes are almond shaped." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait a moment. Does Aiden...have down syndrome?"

"He does." King Dice said. "Wherever we went, girls would always swoon over how cute he was. Sometimes they would say that they just wanted to take him home. Then he'd freak out and hug my arm tightly. He would tell them he'd never leave his big brother's side."

Kyler giggled. "It sounds like you two are really close."

"We are...were." He said as he gently set the picture down.

Kyler's eyes widened at that last statement. "Did something happen between you two?"

King Dice shook his head. "No. It was nothing like that. You see, our parents weren't really invested in our well being. They depended on their servants to practically raise us, Terrance in particular. They were too busy socializing with the upper class to pay any attention to their own sons. And they definetely didn't like the responsibility of raising a a child with special needs."

Kyler couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry your parents neglected you and Aiden. I know this sounds rude, but I don't think they deserved two wonderful sons."

"It's not rude at all. They were not good parents at all. I would sometimes get into fights with them over how their negligence was hurting Aiden. I could take care of myself, but Aiden...he needed a mom and dad more than anything. Aiden always told me everything would be okay, because I'll get married someday, and then I can be his dad while my new wife would be his mom."

Kyler felt her heart melt. "Aww! How sweet!"

"Yeah. The doctor said Aiden will always have the mind of a six year old child. That's something I really loved about him." King Dice said with a chuckle. A silence fell between him and Kyler before he continued. "Despite our parents, we had a happy life together. Then it all came to an end in one night." His voice became shaky, and he looked as if he was about to cry.

Kyler took King Dice's hand in both hers. "It's okay King Dice. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

King Dice managed to give her a small smile. "I appreciate that baby girl. But I do wanna tell you. I think you have every right to know." He took a deep breath. "I was seventeen, and one of my friends invited me over to his place to hang out and watch some tv with a couple of the other guys. Terrance was out sick, so my parents naturally wanted me to take Aiden along. I didn't think it was a good idea, considering he was thirteen at the time and I thought he was too young to be hanging out with people my age."

Kyler nodded in agreement. "You really were like a father to him."

King Dice chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, that was Terrance's department. I was more of the protective big brother type. Anyway, Aiden and I went over to my friend's place for pizza and movies. We were all having a pretty good time. Aiden in particular was doing pretty well because I brought some toys for him to play with. Then my friend thought it would be a great idea to sneak some alcohol from his parent's basement bar. He actually offered Aiden some, and of course, I told him that was a drink for only grown-ups, so I wasn't going to drink any either. Naturally, my friends poked fun at my for being a pansy, so I decided to have a drink or two just to get them off my back. Since I wasn't used to alcohol, it didn't take long for me to start feeling a little woozy. Thankfully, I was still sober enough to tell Aiden it was time for us to leave, and I called a cab because I knew I was in no condition to drive."

"That was very responsible of you." Kyler complimented him.

"Yeah, it was." King Dice said. "I was starting to feel a little car sick on the way back home, so I laid my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. I wasn't too worried about Aiden because he was preoccupied with his toys. That's when it happened." He took another deep breath. " I heard a loud crash and I felt the taxi jolt violently. The next thing I knew, the car was rolling multiple times, and when it stopped, I noticed the car was upside down. It didn't take long for me to realize that we just had an accident. I called for Aiden, expecting him to be screaming my name. He didn't. Before I passed out, I managed to find his hand and gave it a squeeze. I wanted him to know that I was right there and that everything was going to be okay.

"King Dice..." Kyler said in a breathless voice. She was certain she didn't want to know what happened next, but she let him continue regardless.

King Dice let out a shaky breath. "I woke up in a hospital. I was pretty banged up, but I was okay. Because I inherited the toon gene from my father, I was able to recover in just a few days. I later learned that the person who caused the accident was my friend. The one who offered us booze. Unlike me, he thought he was just fine driving drunk." He continued with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kyler gasped. "That's horrible!" She had her hand over her mouth at this point. "And...Aiden?"

Sighing deeply, King Dice picked up the photo of his little brother and traced the frame with his finger. "Aiden was killed on impact. When he fell against one of the windows, the broken glass severed one of his arteries. He bled to death."

"Oh, King Dice. I am so, so sorry." Kyler could feel her eyes welling with tears as she hugged him tightly.

King Dice hugged her back. He was so relieved that she was there to offer him comfort while he told his story. Other than Rocco, she was the only one who had learned about his brother's tragic death. "The worst part is that despite the accident being my friend's fault, my parents decided to blame me instead. My friend's parents were very influential people, and my mom and dad actually cared more about their relationship with them than holding their son responsible."

Kyler couldn't hold back her anger. She didn't think it was possible for people to be so awful. "But that's not fair! You did nothing wrong!" She snapped as she pounded her fists against the couch cushions.

"I know. I couldn't agree more. Here I was grieving the loss of my brother, my best friend, and my parents were using me as a scapegoat." King Dice said. "Just a few weeks after Aiden's funeral, I was walking around one night in a daze. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just wanted to keep walking. Eventually, I found myself on a bridge. I looked over the edge and saw that it was a pretty long way down. That's when the idea entered my head."

Kyler gave a small gasp, and her hands flew to her heart. "Y-you mean...? She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

King Dice gave a solemn nod. "That's right. I decided to end it all. Since Aiden died, I was hurting inside and out every day, and I just couldn't do it anymore. I climbed over the rail, closed my eyes, and told Aiden that I would be with him soon. Then I let myself fall. That's when he grabbed me."

"Who?" Kyler asked in anticipation.

"The grip on my wrist was very strong, and I was just dangling on the edge of the bridge. When I looked up, I found myself staring into the bright red eyes of a black, furry creature." King Dice continued.

Kyler shook her head in disbelief. "The Devil?" She asked.

King Dice nodded. "That's right. He said that he couldn't let me do that. Not until he made an offer that he promised I wouldn't be able to refuse. The next thing I knew, we had materialized to his realm. The Devil didn't beat around the bush. He told me that he would resurrect Aiden if I worked as his general manager in exchange. And he was right. I couldn't refuse. Without hesitation, I accepted the deal, and within minutes, my phone was ringing. I picked it up, and heard Aiden's worried voice on the other end. To say I was overwhelmed with joy is an understatement."

"So, you guys were reunited?" Kyler asked somewhat hesitantly. She knew there had to be a catch.

"Sadly, no." King Dice said in a quiet voice. "I was certain Aiden could live with me. But my parents almost immediately put him in living assistance, and it was on the other side of the tracks. I never even had the chance to discuss his living arrangements with them."

"And you can't go visit him." Kyler said in a cracked voice.

"That's right. And for obvious reasons, he can't visit me." King Dice added.

The tears that Kyler had been trying to hold back finally began to flow, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Aw, come here baby girl." King Dice said as he pulled Kyler toward him and allowed her to sob into his chest. "Don't be so upset. It's not as bad as it seems. Aiden and I video chat almost every day. He's very well taken care of, and he's made so many friends."

Kyler shook her head. "I-I'm a bad person." She said between sniffles.

"Sweetie, why would you say that about yourself? You have a heart of gold." King Dice was a bit surprised by her statement.

Still crying, Kyler shook her head again, this time more vehemently. "Th-that night I gave up my freedom, you tried to-to explain to me why you encouraged m-my brothers to take the Devil's deal. And I didn't let you. I s-said horrible things to you. You're situation was a lot worse than mine. It was selfish of m-me not to listen."

"Kyler-"

"Selfish! Selfish! Sel-!" She stopped suddenly when King Dice cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head toward him.

"Kyler, earlier you mentioned that you didn't listen to me. I need you to now. Why and how we excepted the Devil's offers...it doesn't matter. When he sees an opportunity to own someone's soul, he takes it without hesitation. You and me, every employee here, almost every patron; we all have the same thing in common. We took his deals, greedy intentions or not. So don't you think my situation was worse than yours. And more importantly, never, ever think you're a bad person. Because you're not." He moved his hand from her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Now let me see your face light up like it always does." He said with a gentle smile.

Kyler took a few shaky breaths to calm herself and nodded. Then she flashed him the best smile she could. "How's that?"

King Dice tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Beautiful." He decided now was the best time to ask her what had been on his mind since yesterday. "So, do you want to talk about what we should do for our next date? Or do you have to get back to work?"

"I don't have to be back in the dressing room for another ten minutes, so I have time. Did you have anything in mind?" Kyler asked him.

"Well, I thought we could do dinner again, but more casual this time. No theaters or parties this time. Er, unless you would like to do that." He added quickly.

Kyler shook her head. "No, no. I completely agree with you. I would like for us to have a more relaxed date."

King Dice smiled widely. "Me too sweetie. So, I was thinking we could have dinner at that Italian Bistro, the one next to the Honeycomb Harold. Have you been there?"

"No, I haven't. I would love to check it out. Oh, but..." Her face suddenly fell. "Isn't it on the other side of the tracks?

"The Harold, yes. But the restaurant isn't. So we're safe in that department." King Dice told her with a wink.

Kyler's downcast expression was immediately replaced with a look of joy. "That's wonderful! Yes, let's eat there." She was silent for a moment before telling King Dice what was on her mind. "Um...I'm pretty busy through the holidays, so would it be all right if we waited until after New Year's to go on our date? I know that's about a month away, so I'm really, really sorry."

King Dice chuckled. "Don't be. I'm going to be pretty busy too, so it works out perfectly. I don't want our date to be rushed. I want us to be able to take our time and really enjoy ourselves."

"Me too." Kyler nodded in agreement. "Also, I was wondering..." She seemed a little hesitant to continue, so King Dice gave her time to collect her thoughts. "Christmas is coming up. My family and friends will be coming over to my place to celebrate, you and Tomoe included. I was just wondering...it's probably not celebrated here...for obvious reasons, right?"

Sighing, King Dice nodded. "No, it's not. And I'm glad you brought that up because I've been meaning to explain to you how things work around here during that time."

Kyler looked at King Dice intensely. "I promise I will take whatever you tell me to heart."

"I know you will baby girl." King Dice told her with a smile. "Okay, until Chri-that time is over, the Devil is going to be in a very, very nasty mood. He knows it's going to be on everyone's minds, and that drives him bonkers. He doesn't even want anyone around here to say the C word. Oh, no! Don't panic honey." He said quickly when Kyler gave a small, frightened squeak.

She had immediately placed her hands over her mouth. "But...but I said..." She was too scared to finish.

King Dice put his arm around her shoulders and soothingly rubbed her upper arm. "Hey, it's okay baby girl. I already talked to him about it, and he understands that you didn't know. One slip of the tongue won't get you in trouble. Okay?"

Kyler was able to return the warm smile King Dice had given her. "Thank you King Dice. I really appreciate that. I'll remember never to mention it while I'm here. And I won't sing any carols or do any decorating around my dressing room."

"See? You understand exactly what you need to do in order to avoid any trouble with my boss. Although..." he continued with a rather maschivious twinkle in his eye. "There is one decoration he does allow around here."

Kyler blushed. "Mistletoe?" she asked shyly.

King Dice chuckled. "Yeah, that's one tradition he doesn't find too bad." He then changed his demeanor. "But in all seriousness, watch out when you're near him. He uses that tradition as an excuse to make out with all the girls here. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I promise I will do my best to stay away from him until the season is over." She stood up from the couch, and King Dice followed suit. "I should head back to my dressing room. Rawni wanted to try a new hairstyle on me before I head home for the day."

A wide grin spread across King Dice's face. "I bet it'll look very beautiful on you. Well, you make any style look good."

Kyler gave a shy giggle. "You always say stuff like that."

King Dice looked into Kyler's eyes for a moment, then he took a hold of both her hands in his. "My compliments toward you are always from my heart, because you deserve them. Sometimes, I think you're physically beautiful because the beauty of your heart is so strong."

Kyler was speechless. No one had every said anything like that to her before. "King Dice...I...thank you. Thank you so much." She couldn't help but give his hands a small squeeze, and he gently squeezed hers in return. She reveled in how strong and protective they felt.

"Well, I don't want to hold you up. We can discuss which day we want to go on our date when our schedules settle down. How does that sound baby girl?" He asked her.

Kyler smiled and nodded. King Dice was expecting her to take her leave at this point. To his great surprise, she suddenly stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Um...that was just my way of thanking you for confiding in me about your past and Aiden. And, for always treating me with kindness and respect."

"Y-yeah. Of course sweetie." King Dice placed his hand on the spot where Kyler had kissed him. It was definitely a lot better than the slap she had given him months ago. They both said their goodbyes, and Kyler left. King Dice slowly sank down on the couch in a dreamlike state. He was never going to wash that cheek again.

As was common with the holidays, King Dice and Kyler found themselves busier than ever. Kyler had a bit more on her plate, having volunteered to host Christmas for her family and friends and preparing for the casino's New Year's Eve party. In addition to her shows, King Dice arranged for them both to do a few songs together, with him playing the piano and them singing together. He initially thought of writing a song for just the two of them, but decided it would be too personal to perform in public and felt that it was something that should happen just between the two of them.

One night, rehearsals ran very late for both Rawni and Kyler, and since they both had to be up early for another batch, they decided to spend the night in their dressing rooms. However, when Rawni opened the door, she discovered that her heater had sprung a leak and found her room completely under a foot of water. It would be a couple weeks before she could set foot in her dressing room. Kyler insisted that Rawni stay the night with her, and Rawni happily obliged.

"You're right Kyler. This is just like the sleepovers we had as kids." Rawni said as she watched Kyler brush her hair. She was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and matching tank top and had already made herself comfortable under the blankets.

Kyler smiled at her friend. "It is. I've forgotten how fun those are." She put her brush away and stood up. "In fact, I was thinking we could do something like this with Arisa and Leanne."

A wide grin spread across Rawni's face. "That would be a lot of fun. We'll have to schedule that sometime after New Year."

Nodding in agreement, Kyler walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Initially, she was going to camp on the floor, but both women agreed the bed was big enough for the both of them. "Could you scootch over a little?"

"Sure thing." Rawni made some more room for Kyler. Her heart was starting to pound again. This was the closest she had ever been to Kyler, and she could feel the heat radiating from her tiny body. Propping her head in her hand, she couldn't help but admire how angelic Kyler looked in her pink cotton nightgown. It hung down to her knees and the sleeves were the length of her elbows. She leaned a little closer and got a whiff of Kyler's scent. It was sweet, like summer berries. "You're hair smells really nice. Is that a new shampoo and conditioner you're using?"

Kyler nodded. "King Dice gave it me as an early Christmas gift. He got it from his favorite spa."

"Would you mind if I felt it? Just...I know which kind you're talking about, and I've always wanted to try it out. I'm just curious how good a job it does." Rawni said. She hoped she didn't sound weird for asking Kyler something like that. To her relief, Kyler giggled and nodded.

"Go right ahead." Kyler didn't think there was anything too unusual about Rawni feeling her hair. After all, she and her girlfriends did it to each other all the time. Like Rawni said, it was a good way to determine how well the product worked.

Rawni took a deep breath and started to stroke Kyler's hair. "It's so soft." She said softly. "Like an angel's wing."

Again, Kyler giggled. "You know what an angel's wing feels like?"

"Of course not." Rawni said with a laugh. "I just figured this is how it feels. And you're as close to an angel as anyone can get."

Kyler blushed. "King Dice said something like that too."

"Well, he's not lying. Sometimes, I think you are an angel who was given to this world. A world you're too good for." Rawni said.

Kyler's blush deepened. "I'm really no different from anyone else. My parents and Elder Kettle just raised me to be respectful and kind to everyone I meet."

Rawni sighed in content as she continued to stroke Kyler's hair. "They did a really good job."

Kyler didn't know how to respond to that. All she could manage was thanking Rawni shyly. Both women remained silent for a moment while Rawni went from stroking to gently messaging the back of Kyler's head. She didn't know why Rawni started doing that, but it felt so nice that she didn't bother protesting. Rawni knew she was hitting all the right spots each time Kyler let out a small, pleased moan. She was on the brink of falling asleep when Rawni suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Kyler? Did you hang that above your bed?"

"Hmm?" Kyler followed Rawni's gaze and noticed some mistletoe hanging above both their heads. "Oh. No, I didn't. One of King Dice's minions might've put it up there as a joke..." She trailed off when she noticed that Rawni was looking at her rather intensely. "Is...something wrong?"

Rawni shook her head. "No. Far from it." She spoke softly, but there seemed to be a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I was just wondering...since we're both under a mistletoe...would it be all right if I...kissed you?"

Kyler felt her face turn so red, she was surprised she didn't set the pillow on fire. "Y-you mean...on the...l-lips?"

Rawni nodded, her intense gaze not faltering. "Yeah, since it's tradition. It...it won't mean anything. It'll just be friendly. Nothing more." She added when Kyler still didn't respond.

Kyler wasn't too sure, but she didn't want to hurt Rawni's feelings if she refused. "Just...one tiny kiss?"

"Yeah. That's all." Rawni said.

Kyler inhaled and exhaled before answering. "Okay. As long as it's a friendly one. And it is tradition after all."

Rawni couldn't hide her enthusiasm. A wide smile spread across her face. "That's right. Everybody kisses under the mistletoe. Now, I'll just..." To Kyler's immense surprise, Rawni swung her leg over Kyler's body and situatated herself on her hands and knees. Now she was positioned above Kyler, while Kyler herself was lying on her back. Rawni's wolf-like ears were twitching in anticipation, and her tail thumped excitedly against Kyler's leg.

"R-Rawni?" Kyler was getting a little nervous. Her hands were clasped against her chest, and she started to tremble a little.

Rawni noticed this and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "It's okay Kyler. I just don't want the kiss to be too sloppy. You have my word that it'll only be friendly."

Kyler gulped, but still managed a small, if somewhat nervous, smile. "I trust you."

"I'm glad." Rawni then leaned forward and closed her eyes as she gently pressed her lips against Kyler's.

Kyler couldn't help but tense up a little. While the kiss was nice, it felt a bit more passionate than she had anticipated. She was under the impression that Rawni would give her a quick peck on the lips, but instead, it seemed to linger. She shut her eyes tightly and she patiantly waited for Rawni to finish. She was certain that Rawni didn't expect her to kiss her back.

Eventually, Rawni pulled back, and Kyler opened her eyes to see Rawni gazing at her with a content smile and a rather dreamy look in her eyes. "You're lips are so soft. And they taste sweet." Rawni said softly.

"I put on cherry flavored lip balm before going to bed." Kyler internally scolded herself. What a dopey thing to say!

Rawni giggled and gently stroked Kyler's cheek with the back of her hand. Her face was still very close to Kyler's. "You're so cute. I like that about you." She said in a soft whisper.

Kyler felt her thumping heart increase it's rate. "Rawni. I- I think we should get some- mmph!" She was cut off as Rawni swooped in for another kiss, this time with more intensity. She opened her mouth to protest, but that was a mistake. Rawni immediately slipped her tongue into Kyler's mouth and swirled it around her's. "R-Rawni...! She managed to say when Rawni broke away from her.

"Kyler..." Rawni kissed Kyler's cheek, and Kyler winced a little when she started planting kisses on her neck. She was a bit ticklish there. "You're so beautiful." Rawni said in a seductive voice as she slid Kyler's sleeve off her right shoulder, exposing her soft, bare skin.

Kyler knew things were starting to get out of hand. She had to stop her friend at once. "Rawni...w-wait." Once again, she was cut off as Rawni kissed her intensely on the lips.

"Kyler, I love you. Please be mine." Rawni gasped as she started kissing Kyler's bare shoulder and collarbone and moved her hand to gently squeeze Kyler's right breast.

It was then that Kyler finally found her strength. "Rawni! Stop!" She yelled as she managed to push Rawni off of her. Rawni rolled onto her side and she and Kyler both sat up. An awkward silence fell between them as they both tried to catch their breath. "Rawni, what on earth was that?!" Kyler had a difficult time hiding her anger.

Rawni's eyes were wide, and she seemed to be having difficulty finding her words. She was clearly appaled with herself. "I-I'm sorry Kyler! I didn't mean...!" She placed a hand over her mouth and and gripped the sheets with the other. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to come on to Kyler like that.

Kyler let out a somewhat annoyed sigh as she pulled her sleeve back over her shoulder. "You said it was just going to be a friendly kiss."

"I know! I know! I gave you my word, and I went against it!" Rawni pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. "I just tried to take advantage of you. I'm a horrible friend and person." Her ears were drooping, and it sounded like she had started to cry.

Kyler's angry demeanor was immediately replaced with sympathy. Rawni clearly felt bad and was very upset with herself. Kyler reached out and gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're not a horrible person Rawni. And you're a wonderful friend. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for why you did that."

Rawni shook her head vigorously without looking up. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Kyler. "There isn't! And even if there was, it's no excuse for what I just did."

"Okay, just take a deep breath and calm down." Kyler said in a gentle voice. "We just need to take time to think about the situation. First of all, I want you to know I'm not mad at you."

Rawni tentatively glanced at Kyler. "R-really? Not even a little?" She managed to ask through sniffles.

Kyler smiled warmly at her. "Really. Very surprised, yes, but not mad."

"Thank god." Rawni let out a sigh of relief as she began to calm down.

Kyler was silent for a moment. She needed to gather her thoughts before she was going to say what was on her mind. "So...you said you love me. Is...that true?"

Rawni shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. I mean, I can't say I'm not attracted to you. You're beautiful, smart, kind, funny...just like Arisa." She said that last part rather quietly.

"Wait a moment. You're attracted to her too?" Kyler was sure she may be starting to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah. I like her a lot. But I never had the guts to tell her how I feel. And...I don't think she feels the same way I do. So I got to thinking. If I didn't have a chance with her, maybe I would with you. But at the same time, you and King Dice might have something going on...right?" She waited nervously for Kyler to answer.

Kyler chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Well...we're not officially a couple. But we are going on another date soon. Sorry, I've told you that one too many times."

"No, no. It's fine. You seem to really like being with him, so I can understand why you talk about it so often." Rawni assured her.

"I...guess what I'm getting at is that there is a chance that something might happen between us. I'm pretty convinced I like him as more than just a friend. And I know he's felt the same way about me for a while. He's just taking things slowly because he knows I've never gotten this close to a guy before." Kyler explained.

"Oh." Rawni was somewhat disappointed, but at the same time not surprised. "Well, even if you guys weren't planning on getting together, you probably wouldn't be interested in going out with me anyway. You're heterosexual after all."

Kyler gave Rawni another warm smile. "But If I wasn't, I'd definitely want to be romantically involved with you. And I guess it would be a good time to tell you that Arisa wants to do just that with you."

Rawni looked at Kyler with wide eyes. It took a moment for Kyler's words to sink in. "Y-you mean she does have feelings for me? Seriously?" Her drooping ears were starting to perk up.

Kyler nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, she does. She's liked you for a very long time now. Truth is, she thought you weren't interested in her either. I guess you two were both too shy to confess to each other.

"Oh, Kyler!" Rawni threw her arms around Kyler and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're not lying, right? You're not saying that just to help me feel better?"

"I promise you, I'm not." Kyler said as they broke their hug. "You're all she ever talks about."

"For real? What does she say about me?" Rawni asked in an excited tone.

Kyler couldn't help but giggle. Rawni looked so cute when she happily wagged her tail. "Well, she said she probably fell in love with you the moment she saw you. She finds your tail and ears insanely cute, and your hair is very pretty. She also loves your eyes, your kindness and sense of humor. And..." Kyler started to turn red. "She also said that...you're...oh, don't make me say it!"

"Come on now. You have to tell me everything." Rawni said teasingly.

"She... she... she said you're really sexy and wants to feel you against her body!" Kyler said all this very fast. She placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

Rawni laughed, both at how Kyler said that and how she reacted. "I find her incredibly sexy too. Her ice blue eyes and raven black hair. And the way she moves her body...it really turns me on."

Kyler rolled her eyes, but she still managed to laugh. "Okay. Well, how about instead of telling me that, you tell her?"

"I definetely will. The next time we see each other." Rawni said in a more serious tone. "I'm going to confess my feelings to her."

"I know you guys will be very happy together. Leann and I will be cheering you guys on." Kyler said.

Rawni leaned forward and gave Kyler a hug. "Thank you Kyler for hearing me out. And I really do love you. But as a close friend."

Kyler hugged Rawni back. "I love you too Rawni. And you're welcome." She let out a huge yawn. "Well, we really should get some sleep now. We have to be up early for rehearsals."

"Yeah." Rawni said as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "We got a long day tomorrow." She and Kyler both made themselves comfortable under the blankets, and Kyler switched off the nearby light on the night stand.

"And Rawni?" Kyler said.

"Uh-huh?" Rawni replied groggily.

Kyler gave her friend a sly grin. "Thank you for making my first kiss memorable."

Rawni's eyes immeditely snapped back open. "You're first-?! Why, you little-!

Kyler giggled and ducked under the blankets as Rawni playfully hit her with a pillow.

Kyler decided it was best to tell King Dice the following day what had happened between her and Rawni. Both girls agreed that if the two were to further their relationship, they had to be honest with each other. He was a bit surprised, but was glad that Kyler had rejected Rawni's advances. Although he did mention that he was sorry he wasn't there to witness the entire event. When Kyler had asked him why, he gave her a rather sly smile. "Two hot gals making out?" He said. "That's every man's wet dream. Kidding, kidding!" He added quickly when Kyler gave him a death glare. After apologizing profusely for his rather crude joke, King Dice and Kyler took a look at their schedules and determined they were both available on the first Saturday of the year for their second date. Neither could wait for that evening.

After what seemed like ages, the evening of King Dice's and Kyler's date came at last. Kyler had gone straight home from work so she could get ready. King Dice planned to meet her there later. Since it had gotten a lot colder, she had decided to wear a wine colored waist-length blouse with long sleeves and a modest scoop neck over a pair of black leggings. She had a pair of cute winter boots that would go well with it. She had thought about putting her hair up, but remembered that King Dice had mentioned that he liked it down. Instead, she wore a beautiful floral headband that Cuphead and Mugman had gotten her for Christmas. She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her doorbell rang, and she knew King Dice had arrived. After checking her reflection one final time, she went downstairs to answer it. She was in for a great surprise, and it wasn't the large bouquet of flowers King Dice was holding.

King Dice was looking as suave as ever, but it was the first time Kyler had seen him in something other than a tuxedo. This time, he was wearing a white shirt with a navy three-quarter sleeve dinner jacket and simple black slacks. His features were even more well defined, and Kyler couldn't help but admire how well toned he was.

"Hey baby girl! It's so good to see you!" King Dice exclaimed as he and Kyler embraced one another. "These are you for you." He handed the bouquet to her.

Kyler smiled and took a hold of the flowers. "Thank you. They're very beautiful." She said as she walked over to her nearby couriou and selected a good sized vase.

King Dice gave her a loving smile as he he hung his coat in the closet and followed her into the kitchen. "Not as beautiful as you."

Kyler giggled. "You always say that." She said while she filled the vase with water and started arranging the flowers in it.

"No, seriously." King Dice said. "You look very pretty in that really compliments your eyes and hair.

"Thank you. And...you look really handsome." Kyler replied with a blush.

King Dice grinned. "Ya like it? It's just a little something I threw together. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something else for you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a jewelry box.

"For me?" Kyler asked as she took a hold of the box, and King Dice nodded. "Aw, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to because...well, I really like you a lot." King Dice said.

Kyler opened the jewelry box and let out a little gasp. Nestled in the box was a sterling silver butterfly necklace with a jade crystal between the wings. "My favorite animal with my birthstone. It's so beautiful."

"Which is why I had to get it for you." King Dice said as he removed the necklace from the box, and Kyler held her hair up so he could put it around her neck. "And to me, this butterfly represents your beauty, while the birthstone represents the month that the most amazing woman I have ever met was born into this world."

"King Dice. That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She looked down at the butterfly that was resting on her chest. "I will never, ever take this off. Well, except when I'm bathing and sleeping. I could lose it that way."

"And I wouldn't want you to accidentally choke yourself in your sleep." King Dice added with a chuckle.

Kyler looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Thank you so much. I will always treasure it."

It was at that moment that King Dice had done something he had never done with Kyler before. He gently brushed her bangs aside and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. This time, she placed her hand over his. "Kyler?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Kyler saw that King Dice's face was inching closer to her's.

He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes, and Kyler followed suit as she and King Dice shared their very first kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she had her hands against his chest. It was probably the most euphoric feeling Kyler had ever experienced. The way King Dice kissed her felt so passionate, yet at the same time gentle. It seemed as if everything around her was spinning, and she felt light headed.

Eventually, they broke apart, and King Dice smiled at the dreamy look on Kyler's face. "That was the very first time a guy kissed me." She said softly.

"No way." King Dice was legitimately surprised. "You've really never been kissed by a guy? Someone as beautiful as you?"

Kyler shook her head, a little embarrassed. "No. I was far too young for all the boys in my high school. And by the time I started college, I was so wrapped up in my studies, I didn't have any time for dating."

"And now?" King Dice inquired as he gently caressed her back.

A wide smile spread across Kyler's face. "I think I have more than enough time now. And I'm glad my first romantic kiss was with you."

King Dice returned the smile. "Does this mean we can officially become a couple?"

Kyler blushed. "You...want me to be your girlfriend?"

"More than anything." King Dice said as he nuzzled her nose. "I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now. I just wanted it to be the right moment."

"You couldn't have picked a better time." Kyler said in a soft voice. "I think I am finally ready to have a romantic relationship with you. And I don't think I could've found a better man to share my life with."

Once again, King Dice gently touched Kyler's cheek. He looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. "Come here." He whispered. He and Kyler kissed again, then he kissed the top of her head as they embraced each other lovingly.

Kyler made content little noises as she laid her head against his chest, reveling in how his arms seemed to hold her protectively. "I'll admit, I'm a little bit nervous. I've never been in a serious relationship before. I hope I don't mess anything up."

"I understand baby girl. We'll take things nice and slow. And don't worry, you won't mess anything up. As long as you don't ever change, you can do no wrong." He hugged her more tightly, this time placing his hand protectively on the back of her head. "You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I really mean that. And as your boyfriend, I promise from here on out to always protect you and stay by your side. You'll never be alone."

"King Dice..." Kyler was so moved by his words that she actually teared up a little. She closed her eyes and felt immediate comfort. She could feel his heart beat against her ear, and she found it very soothing. They both stayed like that for some time without saying a word.

_Graaaawooool!_

Both King Dice and Kyler snapped out of their romantic moment and laughed at the synchronized grumbling of their stomachs.

"Heh. I actually forgot that we were gonna go out to dinner." King Dice said with an amused grin, and Kyler giggled.

"I did too. But...I kinda don't want to go out now.." She hugged him tightly. "I just want it to be us two, being a new couple and all."

King Dice hugged her back. "I feel the same way too baby girl. Say, how about we order take-out instead? We did decide to keep it casual, after all."

"Chinese?" They both said in unison, and they laughed once again.

Kyler walked over to her fridge and removed one of the delivery menus she had magnetized on the door. They both decided what they wanted, and Kyler made the call. "Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery. One General Tso's chicken with two egg rolls, and a vegetable lo mein with...with two crab rangoons. Hey, stop that! I'm trying to place our orders!" She exclaimed amid a fit of giggles.

While Kyler was placing the orders, King Dice stayed close behind nuzzling her head. When he decided that wasn't enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started gently blowing in her ear. She was having the time of her life trying to keep him at bay so that she knew the orders were correct.

Once she hung up, she whirled around to face him. "You just had to get that out of your system, didn't you?" She smiled and shook her head.

The mischievous smile that appeared on King Dice's face widened. "Oh, I ain't done yet." He said in a teasing tone as he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close to him. He melted at the sound of Kyler's adorable giggles while he nuzzled her nose with his. She nuzzled him back before giving his nose a kiss.

Sighing in content, King Dice pulled her into a hug. "So, how long before our dinner gets here?"

"They said to give them at least forty-five minutes." Kyler said.

"That'll give us plenty of time." King Dice said with a chuckle.

Kyler gave him a curious look. "For what?" She asked.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "For us to snuggle on the couch and watch some television."

"That's a great idea. We've never done anything like that before." Kyler sounded genuinely excited about the idea. "But then again, we weren't a couple when we first started hanging out. And now we are, so we're going to do things we wouldn't have done since we first started spending time together, and...and...I'm rambling, aren't I?" She looked down sheepishly.

King Dice cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head so she could see right into his emerald orbs. "And there ain't nothing wrong with that baby girl. This is a new experience for you, so it's only natural for you to be excited."

Kyler blushed. "I'm sorry."

Once again, King Dice gave her a gentle kiss. "Don't be. Your enthusiasm is one of the things I really like about you."

Giggling, Kyler and her new boyfriend walked hand in hand over to the couch and made themselves comfortable. She used the remote to turn on her sixty inch flat screen and immediately selected the guide channel. After some searching, they both agreed on a funny movie in which a group of college-age rich kids got drunk and woke up to find themselves stranded in a poor farmers' town. They couldn't stop laughing at how the kids were struggling with simple tasks such as working in a diner so they could earn money to get back home.

In what seemed like no time at all, their food arrived, and they decided to eat off of the coffee table since they were so into the movie they were watching. King Dice tossed out the empty bag into the garbage can and got some drinks while Kyler set up the food. "Here you go." She held up a pair of chopsticks for him when he returned with the drinks.

"Oh. Um, thanks baby girl." King Dice said as he sat down next to Kyler and hesitantly took the chop sticks.

Kyler could see that he suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked him.

King Dice shook his head as he studied the chopsticks. "No baby. It's just...well...I've never been good with these things. Hell, I don't even know how to hold them." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I guess because of my job, I always have to give people the impression I can do anything."

"It's all right. I can't swim. Leann was never good at sports. Arisa struggles with sewing... I guess what I'm getting at is that everyone has something they're not good at. And that's okay, because there are people out there who do know how to do those things, and they can teach those who are struggling." Kyler kissed him on the cheek.

King Dice smiled and nuzzled her nose before giving her a kiss on the lips in return. "Thank you sweetie. That makes me feel better."

"I know how to use chopsticks. Would you like me to teach you?" Kyler asked him.

"Sure. I'd like that very much." King Dice said with a chuckle.

Kyler giggled and picked up her chopsticks. "Okay. First you have to place one chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb. Balance it on your ring finger." She demonstrated with her pair.

"Like this?" King Dice did his best to mimic how Kyler had the chopstick positioned.

She nodded. "That's good. Now you're going to place the second chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb along the first chopstick. This one will rest on your middle finger. No, don't clench them. You have to keep your hand loose. Otherwise you'll end up flinging your food all over the place." Kyler put her chopsticks down and reached over to loosen King Dice's grip.

King Dice nodded and allowed Kyler to manipulate his fingers into the proper position. She then had him practice tapping the chopsticks together. This proved more challenging than he anticipated, as the chopsticks kept slipping out of his hand every time he tried to tap them together. He thought he had it down once he figured out how to keep his grip on them. Until he actually started to eat. When he tried to grab a hold of the some of the chicken, it either slipped off of the chopsticks or they would end up crossing together as he attempted to pick up the food.

"I think I have a better idea." Kyler said with a laugh when King Dice, in his frustration, just decided to use his chopsticks to impale the chicken.

He raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What did ya have in mind baby girl?"

She gave another giggle. "You'll see. Wait right here." She stood up, and King Dice watched as Kyler walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through her utensil drawer.

"Kyler? What's this idea of yours? Aw, c'mon!" King Dice's face fell into a fake pout as Kyler held up a pair of hot pink trainer chopsticks that were held together by an adorable anime panda.

Kyler laughed as she headed back to the couch and sat down next to him. "Why not? These helped me learn."

"Yeah, but..." King Dice hesitated as he took a hold of the trainer chopsticks and studied them. "Don't you have any that are more...manly? Say, blue ones with a dragon?"

Giving his arm a hug, Kyler giggled at his joke. "Come on. At least give it a try. Pretty please?" She said sweetly as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

A grin spread across King Dice's face while he let out a mock groan. "Oh, all right. Since you asked so nicely." He kissed her on the forehead and arranged the chopsticks the way Kyler had taught him. Then, to his great surprise, he was able to grip a piece of chicken and pop it into his mouth. "Hey, these aren't half bad. In fact, I kinda like them." He said after he chewed and swallowed his food.

Kyler giggled and started using her chopsticks to eat as well. "See? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you practice with them enough, you'll be able to graduate to real ones in no time."

Nodding in agreement, King Dice used the trainer chopsticks to pick up another piece of chicken. He was so engrossed in making sure not to drop it, he didn't notice that Kyler had snuck out her phone and snapped a quick picture of him.

Once they were finished eating, they rinsed and put away the dishes. King Dice excused himself to the bathroom, and when he came back out, he noticed Kyler had resumed her seat on the couch and was giggling at something on her phone. He smiled to himself and managed to sneak up behind her. "What's so funny?" He whispered in her ear.

"Eeep!" Kyler jumped at his voice and quickly pressed the button on her phone so it would go dark. "You scared me!"

King Dice chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry baby girl. I just couldn't resist." He sat down next to her. "What were you giggling about just now?"

Kyler's whole face went red. "N-nothing!" She said quickly. A bit too quckly.

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Let me see your phone."

Kyler laughed and pulled away from him. "No!"

"Why not?" He asked her in a mock hurt voice.

Still laughing, Kyler held the phone out of his reach. "Because it's personal. Hey!" Before she could react, King Dice managed to grab a hold of her phone and quickly scrolled through the pictures. He stopped at a photo of him eating with the trainer chopsticks.

"You took a pic of me using those things?" He said to her.

Kyler let out a giggle as she covered her mouth with her hands. "But you look so cute."

King Dice was quiet for a moment as he studied the photo. Shaking his head he put the phone on the coffee table and gave Kyler a mischivious grin. "All right then. Let's see if you find this cute." He lunged for her.

Kyler gave a happy yelp as King Dice grabbed a hold of her and began nuzzling her neck. She giggled as she felt his mustach tickling her. "King Dice! S-stop that! I'm really ticklish there!"

"I know." King Dice said teasingly. "Rawni told me." He continued assaulting her neck with his nose and mustache.

Kyler couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard. When King Dice finally stopped tickling her, she found herself laying against the arm of the coach with King Dice on top of her. They gazed lovingly at each other in silence for a moment before engaging in gentle kissing. King Dice had one arm around Kyler's back while gently caressing her cheek with his thumb, as if letting her know he felt more than just lust for her. In return, she had her arms around his neck. It wasn't until he kicked off his shoes so he could crawl on the couch and press his whole body against Kyler that a thought occurred to her.

"Ah...um...King Dice?" She managed to ask between kisses.

"Yeah baby girl?" King Dice answered in a soft voice.

Kyler was a quiet for a moment so she could get her thoughts together. "Don't you think we're going a bit too fast? I don't want us to end up...y-you know..." King Dice could feel the heat in Kyler's cheek intensify against his hand as she turned beet red.

He knew what she was implying, and looked at her seriously. "You're absolutely right. We shouldn't rush into that. Because that is not what a relationship revolves around. It's so much more than that. Trust, respect, support...those are just a few of the aspects of a relationship. I'am perfectly happy with how our relationship is right now. Just being together is what is the most important thing to me."

Kyler smiled in relief and gave King Dice a small peck on the lips. "You don't have any idea how happy I am to here you say that. I feel I'm at my happiest when I'm with you. Of course, I've always had my friends and family. But to have someone who will hug and kiss me passionately when I need it...that is something that really fills my heart with warmth."

Smiling back, King Dice hugged her tightly. "You make me really happy too baby girl. And also..." He looked at her even more intensly. "If there ever comes a moment where we are both ready for that, I trust we will let each other know. In fact, let's make a promise."

Kyler raised her hand and held out her small finger. "Pinkie swear?"

Chuckling, King Dice hooked his pinkie with hers. "Pinkie swear."

They sealed their pact and resumed their light make-out session. What they didn't know was that while King Dice was preparing to leave his office earlier, Mr. Wheezy managed to sneak into one of his employer's coat pockets. Now the toony cigar had managed to squeeze out from under the closet door and hopped over to where the couple was making out. He was hoping to join in on the action. _Score!_ He thought with glee when he got onto the coffee table and found the perfect spot to participate. Now if King Dice would just get out of the way...

"Com on boss. Move your arm." Mr. Whieezy muttered. His patience finally paid off when King Dice slid his hand from Kyler's cheek to her upper back, his lips staying firmly locked with hers. Knowing this might be his only chance, Mr. Wheezy took a flying leap and landed on Kyler's chest. He then worked his way up, turned around and made himself comfortable between her breasts. A smirk spread across his face as he looked up at his employer. "I'm touching your gal's tits boss. What do ya have to say to that?"

Sighing contently, the perverted cigar closed his eyes and used Kyler's breasts as pillows. They were small, but soft and warm. He felt his boss was one lucky bastard, going out with a fine young thing. And he couldn't help but envy him. He would love to have a beautiful girl like Kyler to feel up, his lips caressing her soft skin, touching her, hearing her softly moan his name as his lips explored every inch of her body. He imagined having hands that would travel along her breasts and stomach, all the way down between her legs and coming to rest on her-

_POOF!_

Startled, both King Dice and Kyler reeled away from each other. coughing and hacking from the soot that suddenly exploded in their faces.

"Cough! What the-hack!- fuck?!" King Dice wiped away the tears that had developed from all the coughing, and when he looked down he was livid to find a rather ragged, but satisfied Mr. Wheezy grinning up at him. He had fallen into Kyler's lap when she sat up.

"Heh heh. She's good boss. Real good." Mr. Wheezy said slyly.

"You goddamn perv!" King Dice angrily grabbed a hold of his minion, walked over to the balcony door to open it, and chucked him out like a professional pitcher. He closed the door and turned his attention back to Kyler, who was still coughing. "Kyler! Are you okay baby?" He sat down next to her and began patting her back.

Kyler nodded. "I-cough!- think so. Cough! Cough! What just happened?"

King Dice let out an annoyed sigh. "I think that perv decided to join in and got a bit too...ah, excited."

Kyler's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You mean...he had an...or...or...?" She was far too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"Eh...yeah..." King Dice was just as embarrassed as she was; maybe even disgusted. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Kyler was the first to speak. "U...um...I think I managed to cough all the soot out. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby girl." King Dice gave her a reassuring smile. "But just look at you. He got soot all over your beautiful face." He licked his thumbs and did his best to clean her up.

Giggling, Kyler started doing the same for King Dice. "Yours too." Unlike him, she decided to use a napkin to clean his face.

"I really am sorry about that sweetie." King Dice said once he and Kyler had washed their faces in the downstairs bathroom sink. "I should've checked my pockets before leaving. That's not the first time he's done that."

Kyler smiled and used the towel she was holding to pat King Dice's face dry. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. He probably would've found his way here regardless."

"Yeah, you're probably right." King Dice said with a chuckle. Once Kyler had finished drying him off, he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. "That was real sweet of you to dry me off."

Kyler giggled. "We're a couple now. We have to take care of each other."

King Dice gave her a loving smile and nuzzled her nose. "So, have you got any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have to repair my waterbed." Kyler said with a deep sigh.

"Ah, yeah. I almost forgot about that." On the morning of her date with King Dice, Kyler got of her waterbed and discovered that the base around it had collapsed. She planned to fix it the next day. "Has it been drained yet?"

Kyer shook her head. "No. I plan to do that tomorrow. I still have to take off the rest of the base too."

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?"

"Sure. I've done it before. This isn't the first time I've had to repair my bed. After all, I've had it for ten years." Kyler gave him a wide grin.

King Dice gave her another kiss. "You have a boyfriend now baby girl. There ain't no reason for you to do that by yourself. Say, why don't I help you take the bed apart right now?"

Kyler cocked her head in curiosity. "Are you sure you want to do that tonight? It can take some time."

"Why not? It'll go by twice as fast if the the two of us work together. Then we'll have extra time tomorrow to repair it." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Plus, you'll have your bed back by tomorrow night."

Kyler gave him a big hug. "I never thought of it that way. Okay, let's go for it."

They both headed upstairs, and Kyler showed him exactly what needed to be done. By the time they had removed the base, stripped and drained the mattress, put away the hose, and made sure all the water was out, it was one in the morning.

"Phew! You weren't kidding. Emptying those things is a lot of work." King Dice said as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Kyler laughed as they finished folding up the mattress. "Waterbeds require a lot of maintenance, but it's worth it when you need something comfortable to sleep on."

King Dice gave her a rather sly grin. "Maybe one of these days, you and I can share that bed."

Kyler gave a small squeak and quckly covered her face with her hands. She was red from head to toe.

Feeling regretful for what he just said, King Dice silently cursed himself and pulled Kyler into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."He kissed her on the top of her head and soothingly stroked her hair.

Still beet red, Kyler shook her head vigorously. "N-no. It's not that. Just the thought of laying next to you...well...I...um..." She couldn't finish. All she could do was bury her face against his chest.

King Dice smiled and held her close to him. "Take your time baby girl." He told her softly.

Kyler nodded and took a deep breath. After a moment, she finally spoke up. "What I meant was...er...if we were to do that, I would feel your body against mine and hear your heart beating. Your arms would be wrapped around me, and I would have my hands against your chest... like right now." She shook her head suddenly. "I-I don't know what's happening right now. The thought of being that intimate with you makes me nervous, but I also long for it." She looked up at him with a worried look. "There must be something wrong with me."

King Dice placed his hand on her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with you sweetie. What you're feeling right now is normal."

"it..it is?" Kyler's eyes widened in surprise.

"Absolutely. I think I know what you're feeling right now." He said as he started caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Remember how I once mentioned that I'm attracted to you?"

Kyler nodded without a word.

"You're probably feeling the same way toward me. And since it's something new for you, it's only natural for you to be nervous and unsure. You might even feel a little scared." He laid his forehead against hers. "And there ain't nothing wrong with that. Trust me, you're not the only gal out there who experiences this. But there's just one thing I need you to promise."

"What's that?" Kyler asked him in a hushed voice.

"Don't ever feel ashamed of those feelings. Allow yourself to work through them, and everything else will fall into place. And most importantly, take all the time you need."

A smile started to spread across Kyler's face. "King Dice..." She closed her eyes as he gave her a long lasting kiss, and she felt him place his hand on the back of her head so that he could pull her against him. Once again, she found comfort in his heart beating against her ear. "I know one thing for sure. I'm really happy that I can be this close to you."

"Same here baby." And King Dice meant it. Kyler was everything to him, and being able to finally hold her in his arms like this made him feel like the luckiest man on Inkwell Isle.

"And you know what else?"

"Uhm-hmm?" King Dice sighed in response.

She looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Your shirt is absolutely filthy from the soot."

King Dice groaned, but smiled at the same time. "Way to ruin a romantic moment. But you're right. Bumblette's gonna be pissed when I go back home looking like this."

"Is it that late already?" Kyler wasn't even paying attention to the time; she was really enjoying being with her new boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's almost 1:30 in the morning."

She gasped. "Oh my goodness! I didn't realize it was that late! I'm so sorry for keeping you here that long. The roads must be very slick by now."

King Dice kissed her. "Don't apologize sweetie. I've driven in cold like this before." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Ya don't want me to leave?" He added in a rather teasing manner.

Like she always did when she was thinking, Kyler started playing with her hair. "Well...yes, I don't want you to leave yet. And I was thinking, since I'm responsible for you being here so late, maybe...um..." She hesitated for a moment. "Maybe you'd like to...spend the night?" She said in that shy tone he had grown so fond of.

"Baby. You really mean that?" He was genuinely surprised, as he didn't expect her to be ready for something like that. She nodded, and King Dice hugged her. "That's so sweet of you. Sure, I'd be happy to stay over.

Kyler smiled at him. "I'm glad. The roads are supposed to be really slick tonight. It would be too dangerous. Oh, and since you're shirt's dirty, I thought I'd give you another one to sleep in." She walked over to her closet and rummaged through it before she found what she was looking for. "Here you are."

King Dice took a hold of the black shirt, which had the logo of a famous band on the front and the date of the concert on the back. "Thanks baby girl. Hey, this is a really great group. In fact, I heard they didn't have very many of these types of shirts."

"They were tossed in the crowd during the concert." Kyler explained. "My mom and I took dad to it on Father's Day because it was his favorite band. I tried really hard to catch one, but I was too short and didn't get one. I started to cry because I wanted to catch one for my dad. The lead singer noticed, and he actually took off the shirt he was wearing and gave it to me. Then one of the stagehands ran onto the stage and gave him another one to wear. I was so happy, then I turned around and wished my dad a happy Father's Day as I gave it to him." Kyler smiled softly as she ran her hand along the shirt. "My mom gave me a big hug, and my dad put the shirt on and then me on his shoulders so I could see the entire performance."

Kyler's story left King Dice absolutely speechless. He had never heard something so touching in his life. "So, this very shirt was worn by the lead singer. And you gave it to your dad for Father's Day." He said in a hushed voice. "Sweetie...you really okay with me wearing this?"

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. In fact,I want you to have it."

King Dice was sure he didn't hear her correctly. "B-baby girl...are you serious? You're really going to give me something that precious to you?"

Pulling him into a hug and laying her head against his chest, Kyler nodded again. "Yes, I am. You gave me this necklace, something very special to you. So I want you to have something that is very special to me."

He tilted her chin toward him and kissed her softly on the lips. "Kyler, this is the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given me. I promise I'll take very, very good care of it." He carefully laid the shirt on Kyler's large computer desk. "I'm gonna put it on right now." He removed his jacket and proceeded to take his shirt off.

"EEK!" Kyler immediately covered her face with her hands and turned away from him, her face terribly flushed.

King Dice stopped what he was doing, his face equally red. "Oops! I'm so sorry baby girl! Really, I am! I forgot you ain't ready for that yet." He gently tapped her on the shoulder. "See honey? I haven't taken it off."

Cautiously, Kyler turned around and peeked at him through her fingers. "N-no. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was rude of me to react that way."

Smiling warmly at her, King Dice gave Kyler a kiss on the forehead. "It's okay baby girl. You weren't expecting me to do that. I should've known better." He picked up the shirt. "I'll go change in the bathroom, okay?"

Kyler managed to return the smile and nodded. "Thank you for being so considerate. I'll go ahead and change into my nightgown while you're in there."

King Dice nodded in response and went into the nearby bathroom to change. In the meantime, Kyler stripped herself from her clothing and slipped into the nightgown she had worn the night she and Rawni spent together. Since King Dice was spending the night, she decided to leave her bra on. While she sat at her vanity table brushing her hair, her head was buzzing with various thoughts. When King Dice had proceeded to take his shirt off, she didn't freak out because he was stripping in front of her. It was because she had caught a glimpse of his abs. They were very well toned and firm, and the very sight of them caught her off guard. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed what she saw, but at the same time, she wasn't quite ready to explore that kind of experience any further.

Just when she finished brushing her hair, King Dice emerged from the bathroom wearing her father's shirt. She smiled when she saw him in it. "It looks very good on you." And she meant it.

He grinned at her. "Thanks baby girl. But...I'll bet it looked a lot better on your dad."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think it looks just as good on you." Kyler said as she eyed his physic. The shirt wasn't terribly tight, but it was enough to show off his lean, muscular form. It was clear that he worked out.

King Dice noticed this, and his grin widened. "Like what ya see sweetie?"

Kyler was nervously playing with her hair as she struggled to find her words. "Um...uh-huh." She nodded shyly. "I mean...I think you're a very handsome man, and you would look good in anything."

"Even that cute little nightgown you're wearing?" He asked as he put his arms around her.

Kyler giggled. "Then you'd look handsome and silly." She put her arms around his neck, and they shared a long lasting kiss. "Do you think you could do me a favor and grab the bedding for the futon? It's on the top shelf of my closet, and I can't reach it."

"Sure thing." He reached up and handed her the pillows, and followed her downstairs with the blankets and sheets. Together, they pulled out the sofa bed and made it up.

"Hey, sweetie?" King Dice said as they laid the pillows onto the bed. "Since your bed is in pieces and I'm taking the futon, where are you gonna sleep?"

Kyler's eyes widened. "Oh! I completely forgot about that Ummm..." She put her finger in her mouth in thought. King Dice thought she looked uber cute doing that, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I have a sleeping bag. So I can camp out on the floor upstairs."

"Oh, no. You're not gonna sleep on the floor in your own home. I'll sleep on the floor. You take the futone." King Dice insisted, but Kyler shook her head.

"I can't ask you to do that. You're my guest. And it's only for one night." She said.

It was then than King Dice got an idea. "I think I have a solution. This bed is pretty large. Why don't we share it?"

Kyler's eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out of her sockets. "Y-you mean...sleep together?"

"No, no! It'll be exactly what I suggested. We're just gonna share it. Maybe cuddle a little, but that's all." When Kyler still hesitated, he reached out and took a hold of both her hands in his. "Kyler, I'm not gonna try anything funny. I promise. You mean the world to me, and the last thing I wanna do is take advantage of you."

Kyler was finally able to speak. "It's not that. It's just...I've never slept-I mean, shared a bed with a guy before. I wouldn't know what to do."

King Dice soothingly nuzzled her nose with his. "You don't have to do anything baby. All I expect is that you are able to get a good night's sleep."

Kyler smiled at him. "Well, I guess it's not a bad idea. It wouldn't really be too weird, since we're a couple and all." She looked at the made futon and gave a nod. "Okay. Let's share it."

Squeezing her hands, King Dice pulled down the blankets, climbed into the bed, and made himself comfortable. He scootched over and patted the vacant spot, inviting Kyler to join him. She gingerly crawled into the bed next to him, and he covered them both with the blankets. Then they both laid down on the pillows. "Are you comfortable baby girl?"

"Yes!" Kyler squeaked.

King Dice chuckled at her response. He was laying on his side with his head propped in his hand looking down at Kyler lovingly, who was laying flat on her back with the blankets pulled up to her chin. "Heh-heh. Nervous, huh?"

Embarrassed, Kyler pulled the blankets up a little further so that only her eyes and nose could be seen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that squeaking noise."

"Don't be." King Dice pulled the blankets down a little so he could give her a small peck on the lips. "I liked that little noise you made. It's cute. And remember what I told you. This is all a new experience for you, so don't be afraid to be nervous."

She glanced at him. "Really?"

He gave her another kiss. "Really baby girl."

Kyler smiled in relief. "I'm glad." She fiddled with the blankets. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we could talk. Or maybe cuddle a little. Since we can sleep in tomorrow, we can watch some late night tv." He stopped when, to his amazement, Kyler rolled on her side and snuggled close to him.

"Um...I like cuddling. And you suggested it earlier." She said in the same shy tone.

King Dice smiled and worked his left arm under Kyler so he could wrap it around her waist. "So I did." He brought his right arm over her and cradled the back of her head in his hand.

Kyler had her hands pressed against his chest, and she inhaled the scent of her father's shirt. Whenever she had a bad day or night, she would always hold that shirt close to her. Now that her boyfriend was wearing it and had his arms protectively around her, she felt more comfort since the day her parents died.

King Dice glanced down at her and noticed that she was getting droopy-eyed. "Are you tired baby girl?"

"Ummm... a little." She said groggily.

"If you're tired, go ahead and sleep sweetie. You don't have to stay up for me." He told her softly.

"But-" She was cut off when when he placed his fingers over her lips.

"Shhhh." He removed his fingers from her mouth and carefully placed them on her eyelids so he wouldn't hurt her. "Close your eyes, and allow yourself to drift to sleep." He whispered. "My arms are your warm blanket. And my voice is your lullaby." He started to hum a soothing tune as he reached over and turned off the nearby lamp, leaving them both bathed in the moonlight that was shining through the balcony window. He could tell by Kyler's slow, steady breathing that she was fast asleep.

He kissed her on the forehead and gently stroked her hair, sighing in content. Just six months ago, Kyler had blown up at him for playing a part in her brothers losing their souls to the Devil, and she wanted nothing to do with him. He was so sure that she hated him and it broke his heart. Now here they were, laying in bed and holding onto each other as if they were afraid they would drift off to sea if they let go. Best of all, they were a couple. He couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. "You're so lovely and pure Kyler. Like a rare dove surrounded by snow. Say..." He whispered softly as he pushed her bangs to the side and started stroking her cheek. "That's what I'll call you. Snow Dove. My beautiful little snow dove." With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, ready for some sleep himself. However, he sensed that something was...off. He opened his eyes and was annoyed to find Mr. Wheezy, who had found his way back in through the chimney, perched above a sleeping Kyler's head.

The perverted toon cigar gave his employer a lascivious grin. "Need some help keepin' her warm boss?"

King Dice flicked Mr. Wheezy off of the pillow and held Kyler close to him.


	9. Ch 8 Conquering Fear

"WHAAAAAT?!" Both Cuphead's and Mugman's jaws dropped (literally) into their laps. "You two?! A couple?!"

The adults all laughed at the brothers' reaction. Kyler and King Dice had decided to meet up with all their friends for a nice Sunday brunch, and the brothers and Elder Kettle had been invited. Cuphead and Mugman were among the last to find out about the relationship between King Dice and Kyler.

"I don't know why you guys are surprised." Leann said.

"Yeah. Everyone else saw it comin' a mile away." Rocco added.

Cuphead puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "But, we thought they would just be friends." HIs brother nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's how it usually starts. We know from experience, don't we honey?" Arisa gave Rawni a loving smile.

"So true babe." Rawni agreed as she reached under the table and sensually stroked Arisa's thigh.

"Besides, they look really good together." Tomoe added.

Mugman looked at Kyler and King Dice with large, innocent eyes. "It's just... we've always thought that Kyler would go for a guy that's...that's..."

"The opposite of me." King Dice finished. The brothers nodded, but immediately felt bad when they saw the hurt look on Kyler's face.

"Don't you guys trust me to make the right decision?" She asked.

"She's got a point you two. We all know that Kyler is a very good judge of character." Elder Kettle chimed in. Everyone else murmered in agreement.

King Dice decided to break the silence. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I get what the little mugs are saying."

Cuphead and Mugman looked at him in surprise. "Really?" They said in unison, and King Dice nodded.

"Sure. You two know Kyler pretty well, so it's only natural for you to know what kind of guys she's into. Hell, I was pretty surprised she agreed to go out with me." He took a hold of Kyler's hand in his. "She's sweet, funny, beautiful, real smart...the total opposite of me."

Kyler gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, they say opposites attract. And you're very smart yourself."

"Not as smart as you." King Dice said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, yes you are." Kyler giggled.

"Oh, no I'm not." They laughed softly as they started nuzzling noses.

"Awww!" Arisa, Leann, and Rawni all gushed at the adorable sight that was playing before them, while the men all smiled widely.

"Ewww!" Cuphead and Mugman pulled disgusted faces and made gagging noises. "Okay, okay! We get it. Just stop with all the mushy stuff."

The adults laughed again at their funny reaction.

"Well, if Kyler's happy, then that's good enough for me." Cuphead said.

"Me too." Mugman narrowed his eyes at King Dice. "But you better treat her real good. If you make her even the tiniest bit sad, you're gonna be real sorry."

"What he said." Cuphead added with a firm nod.

King Dice gave the duo a wide grin along with a wink. "Don't worry little mugs. I promise I'll treat her like a real queen." He put his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Cause she's my sweet, little snow dove."

Kyler giggled. "And he's my big, strong Diceykins."

"Snow dove? Diceykins? Barf!" Cuphead and Mugman pretended they were going to be sick. "Can't you guys at least wait until after we've eaten before you start being lovey-dovey again?"

Everyone laughed as they all stood up and went to check out the expansive buffet.

It happened one evening just a week after Valentine's Day. King Dice and Kyler had just gotten back to her condo and were having a loving make out session on the couch. Like always, he was very gentle with her and made sure his hands did not wander any lower than her collarbone. She still wasn't comfortable with him touching her more intimate areas.

"Did you...like...the movie...we saw?" She managed to ask between kisses.

King Dice smiled and kissed her forehead before answering. "Sure did. I didn't know you were into super hero movies."

"I didn't know you knew so much about the characters." Kyler said as she smiled back.

"Heh, yeah. I have Aiden to thank for that. He was always a huge fan of the super hero genre. Which reminds me. He really enjoyed talking to you yesterday."

Kyler giggled. "I did too. Your brother is so cute."

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "Cuter than me?"

She gave him a mischievous grin. "A little."

"Why, you...now you're gonna get it!" He lunged forward and started lightly tickling her neck with his nose and mustache.

Kyler burst out in a fit of giggles and tried to push him away. "King Dice, stop! You know I hate when you do that!"

"But I thought I was your big, strong Diceykins." He cooed in her ear.

"Y-you know I only call you that to annoy my brothers!" She squealed as his nose came in contact with a particularly ticklish spot. "Now please! Quit that already!"

"Uh-uh. Not until you apologize for saying my brother is cuter than me." King Dice teased.

Kyler tried to roll away from him, but he held onto her tightly. "King...Dice!" She whined in a midst of laughter.

King Dice chuckled mischiviously. "Come on now."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Aiden is almost as cute as you." Being tickled was one of her least favorite things, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. No one but King Dice could do that to her. In a sense, it was his special way of showing his affection for her.

He stopped tickling her and kissed her softly on the lips. For some time, they just lay there looking into each other's eyes and filled with content. Kyler reached up and placed her left hand on his cheek, gently caressing her thumb along his lips. He closed his eyes and turned his head so he could kiss her fingers.

"I can't get over how soft and warm your face is." Kyler said softly.

He smiled at her. "Expecting it to feel like plastic, huh?"

An embarrassed blush crept along her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to it." He whispered as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. "And you know what?" He continued when they broke away. "You're the only gal I've met who didn't freak out about it. In fact, you're the only one who never thought of me as a hutoon. You see me as a living person." He laid his forehead against hers. "I hope I can be just as good to you as you are to me."

Kyler kissed his nose. "You already are."

"Baby girl..." He and Kyler embraced each other lovingly, then resumed making out.

Kyler moaned softly as he planted gentle kisses along her cheek. She was in the process of running her hands along his back when something above them caught her eye. "Smoke..."

"Um-hmm. We're smokin' tonight baby." King Dice said in a muffled voice since he was nibbling on her ear.

Kyler shook her head. "No. I see smoke. Right above us."

"Huh?" He followed her gaze. Sure enough, there were thin lines of smoke floating above them. Frowning, he followed the source of the smoke and could see that it was coming from underneath the door that lead to the public hallway.

Kyler sat up and looked in the same direction behind the couch. "King Dice?" She said in a fear-filled voice.

"Stay right here Kyler." King Dice got up from the coach and walked over to the door. He placed his hand against it, and his worst fear was confirmed. The door was a little warm.

"W-what is it?" Kyler, who had joined him at the door, started to tremble.

He immediately grabbed a hold of her hand. "Kyler, I think there's a fire in the hallway. We've gotta get out of here right now."

Kyler gasped. "Oh my god! B-but how? That's the only way out."

He chewed his lip in thought as he looked around. "The balcony. Come on."

Nodding, Kyler allowed him to lead her to the balcony and open the glass door. The sharp, cold air immediately hit them, along with a large croud of toons and people and firetrucks. They glanced to their right and could see that one of the next door condos was on fire, and it appeared to be approaching Kyler's complex. Fortunately, they would be able to ascape via the balcony. There was just one problem. Kyler's home was on the third floor.

"Don't worry ya two! Imma comin'!" Walley Warbler, a large toon bird who was stuck in a bird house, flew toward the couple at break-neck speed.

"No! You'll just fan the flames, ya ichit!" The carneval's head clown, Beppi, snapped while Kyler and King Dice clung to the rails as the gust of wind Wally stirred up was about to blow them away.

"Oops! Sorry!" Wally came to a halt and joined everyone else on the ground, looking up anxiously at the balcony.

Kyler whimpered and clung to King Dice's arm. "What're we going to do now?"

"I'm thinkin' baby girl. It's okay, we're gonna get outta of this." King Dice racked his brains, trying to figure out how he and Kyler would be able to get off the balcony. Maybe, if there was still time, they could run back into the condo and grab some sheets to make a rope that they could use to climb down...

"Oy! Monssiere Dice! Madame Sharmain!" Kyler and King Dice looked down to see that Goopy Le Grande, a toon who was a round, blue blob with large eyes, had inflated himself. The surrounding humans and toons were frantically waving at the couple and pointing at Goopy.

King Dice immediately understood and turned his head toward Kyler. "Honey, we're gonna have to jump."

Kyler froze on the spot and started to tremble. "I-I can't!" She gasped.

"Yes, you can sweetie. You're stronger than you think." When Kyler shook her head vehemently, he took her by the shoulders and looked at her intently. "Listen, all you have to do is take that leap, and it'll be over before you know it."

Kyler buried her face against his chest and started to cry. "I can't do it! I just can't!"

King Dice knew there was no way he was going to convince her to jump. "Kyler, I'm real sorry about this." Before she knew what was happening, he scooped her up in his arms and tossed her over the railing. She screamed as she plummeted toward a waiting Goopy. Because she was so light, she bounced off of him and went flying in the air. Beppi immediately hopped onto Wally, who flew up toward Kyler, and the toon clown was able to catch her midair. King Dice let out the breath he was holding when the duo landed back onto the ground and gently set Kyler down. She was safe.

"Come on Dice! You're next!" Wally called.

King Dice nodded and was about to jump when a thought occurred to him. He glanced back at the balcony door, then back at the waiting group. "I'll be right back!" He called, and quickly turned and headed back into the now very smoky condo.

"King Dice! What are you-?!" Kyler shrieked at the top of her lungs. But he had already gone back in. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears started to well in her eyes as Beppi wrapped his arms around her.

"Mon Dieu! Has he gone mad?" Goopy managed to exclaim without deflating himself.

A moment passed. Then two. And still, King Dice did not return. "He ain't tryin' to get out another way, is he?" Wally said with wide eyes.

It was at that very moment that King Dice came racing out of the condo and took a flying leap off of the balcony. He had something wrapped in his jacket, and he clutched it against his chest as he did a forward somersault and landed back first onto Goopy. He didn't bounce back up since he was heavier. In fact, the landing hurt a little. But he was all right.

Beppi allowed Kyler to break away from him and run toward King Dice. She threw her arms around him and started to cry. "Oh, god! King Dice! I'm so relieved you made it out!"

King Dice managed a small smile as he hugged her with one arm. Whatever he had retrieved from the condo, he was not letting it go. "I'm glad you're safe too baby." It wasn't until he gave her a kiss that he noticed a rather angry look in her eyes. "Hey, somthin' wrong sweetie?"

Kyler gripped his shoulders with her tiny hands and gave him a firm shake. "What the hell were you thinking? Running back into a smoking building like that! Why would you do something risky like that? Why?!" With each question she shook him a bit more. She had never been more scared in her life.

Before King Dice had a chance to explain, he and Kyler, along with all the other spectators, were quickly escorted by the firefighters to a safer area. The fire had spread a bit further toward Kyler's complex.

Because their contracts prevented them from going to the hospital, King Dice and Kyler were taken to a nearby care center that was normally frequented by humans and hutoons. The firefighters wanted to make sure neither of them were injured or had suffered from smoke inhilation. Because they were only half human, King Dice and the other hutoons were released almost immediately. Kyler and the other humans who were present had to remain at the center a bit longer. After insisting she stay at his place for the night, Kyler told King Dice that he should go home and get some rest, and that she would join him there once she was done. Of course, he refused to leave her.

"I promised I would always stay by your side. Remember?" He said.

Kyler smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I haven't forgotten." She sighed and laid her head against the back of the medical bed she was situated on. They were both in a curtained examination room waiting for the results of her tests. King Dice was sitting in a nearby chair holding her hand and stroking her forehead with the other. "I never thought I'd say something like this, but thanks for throwing me off the balcony when I wouldn't jump. I guess I just got really scared. And I couldn't move."

King Dice smiled and gave her a kiss. "You're welcome little snow dove. Yeah, it was pretty scary. I guess my boyfriend instincts just happened to kick in, and all that was goin' through my head was that I had to protect you."

She looked at him quizzically. "But why didn't you follow me right away? Why did you go back in?"

"Oh, yeah. That." Up until now, King Dice had completely forgotten about the object he had retrieved from the condo. It was still wrapped in his jacket and nestled under the chair he was sitting on. He reached under to retrieve it. "I was thinking the fire would've reached your place, so I decided right then and there that I just had to save this."

He handed the wrapped item to her, and she removed the coat from it. She let out an emotional gasp and put her hand over her mouth. Sitting in her lap was the picture that she treasured. "King Dice...this is..."

King Dice put his arm around Kyler and pulled her in for a hug as he looked at the picture of her smiling family. "I know how much it means to you, and that it would kill you if had gotten destroyed. I know, I know." He added quickly, because he knew Kyler was about to chastise him again for going back into the potentially dangerous building. "But it's the last picture of you and your parents together. And I guess between the moment I was gonna jump and the moment I ran back in, I thought about how I would feel if I lost my picture of Aiden. I couldn't let you go through somethin' like that." He placed his hand on her cheek. "That photo is very important. Nothin' should ever happen to it."

Kyler placed her hand on his and managed a small smile through the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't how I could ever thank you." She said softly. "Saving me and my most important treasure. You really are the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for."

King Dice smiled back at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Just promise me that we will always be there for each other. No matter what happens."

Kyler nodded, and they shared a loving kiss. They were so engrossed in their intimate moment together, that neither one noticed that the doctor had pulled the curtain aside.

"Ahem." The young couple immediately pulled away from each other when the doctor cleared her throat. King Dice gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward manner, while Kyler looked down with a very red face. "S-sorry." They both murmured in embarrassment.

The doctor laughed. "That' quite all right. It makes me happy to see a couple care so much for each other." She flipped through the chart she was holding. "Well Kyler. I am happy to report that your test results show that you did not suffer from any smoke inhalation and you're as healthy as ever. You are free to go home."

King Dice and Kyler both gave the doctor relieved smiles. They thanked her and walked out of the entrance, where King Dice's chauffor was waiting for them. The excitement from all the events that occurred that evening proved to be too much for Kyler, and she fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder during the ride back to his mansion.

"Aww. My poor little snow dove." He murmured as he nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm sure the firefighters were able to stop the fire before it reached your place. And if they didn't, I promise I'll replace everything you lost. Right down to the last sock."

Once they arrived, King Dice carefully gathered Kyler in his arms and carried her through the front door, which Terrance had opened for him. He and Bumblette smiled when they saw Kyler sleeping in their employer's arms.

"Bless her little heart." Bumblette gushed.

Terrance nodded in agreement. "We are relieved to see that you and Miss Sharmain are safe. It must have been quite a harrowing experience for you both."

"It was. But there were a lot of people there to help us get out." King Dice gently cradled Kyler in his arms. "Is her room ready?"

"As it was the last time she was here." Terrance replied.

King Dice gave his butler a smile and nod. "Thanks. I'm gonna go ahead and get her to bed. I'm pretty tired myself."

"I'll bet you are after that experience. You two have a good night." Bumblette said.

"Night guys. And thanks again." Both butler and maid watched as King Dice carefully carried Kyler bridal-style up the grand staircase and disappear down the hallway that lead to the guest room. They really were relieved that the young couple were okay.

The door was partially ajar, so King Dice had no problem opening it and walking into the room. Since the blankets were already pulled down, all he'd have to do was cover Kyler with them. Once he laid her down on the bed, she began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Hi." She said softly.

He smiled back and nuzzled her nose as he laid down next to her. "Heh, heh. Hi."

Kyler looked around the room they were both now settled in. "Well, here I am again." She said with a sigh.

King Dice nodded. "Yeah. And all because the condo next to yours caught on fire. Seems like every time you finally got your life together, something crazy happens and you end up staying at my place." He put his arms around her. "Not that that's a bad thing." He added with a grin.

"But it wasn't your fault this time." Kyler said in a rather mischievous tone.

He groaned. "You're not gonna let me live that down, are ya?"

Her amathist orbs twinkled. "Nope. No, no! You can't tickle my neck right now!" She laughed as he attempted to go for her ticklish spot.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because I'm still holding my picture." Kyler had her arms wrapped tightly around her treasure, but she allowed King Dice to take a hold of it and carefully place it on the bedstand. She had no excuse to not let him tickle her now, but instead, he decided to give her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, and they remained that way with their lips locked together for a few moments.

"Kyler." King Dice whispered when they broke away. "I really am glad we made it out of there safely."

"Me too." Kyler whispered back. "And the firefighters were able to contain the fire, so my condo is safe. Back at the care center, I was talking with one of the other residents who lived in the same complex as mine, and he said we should be able to go back tomorrow."

King Dice embraced her tightly, and she embraced him in return. "That's good." He kissed her again, and she yawned as he pulled away. "We should both get some sleep. It's been a pretty crazy night."

Kyler looked at him with droopy, but pleading eyes. "Will you...stay with me tonight? After everything's that happened, I kind of don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course baby girl. I'd be happy to." King Dice kissed her again before sitting up so he could take off his shoes. Then he laid down next to her and covered the both of them with the thick blanket.

Kyler was just about to snuggle against him when her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Oh! I almost forgot." Her hands flew to her chest where her butterfly necklace was resting.

King Dice chuckled. "Here sweetie." He unclasped the necklace from around her neck and set it next to her picture so it wouldn't get lost.

Kyler wasn't so sure. "I always put it back in the jewelry box that it came in. Do you think it'll be safe there?"

"Don't worry baby. I promise I won't let anything happen to it as long as I'm here." King Dice turned off the light and pulled Kyler close to him.

She burrowed her face against his chest and sighed in content. "I trust you." As always, she felt King Dice place his hand on the back of her head as they cuddled. This combined with the beating of his heart against her ear always brought her comfort. She knew that as long as King Dice was always around, she would be safe.

And he felt the same way. In a way, he and Kyler protected each other. As long as they were together, nothing and no one could do them any harm. He listened to Kyler's slow, steady breathing as she fell asleep in his arms. He once again admired how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, and almost immediately followed her in slumber.

The identical looks on Cuphead and Mugman's faces told Kyler that they knew (or felt) that they have done something very wrong.

"What happened you two? Why the distraught faces?" Kyler asked as the brothers solemnly approached her and King Dice. They were both sitting in the garden taking a well earned rest after removing all her items from her partially damaged condo and once again storing them in his garages.

"All they said was that they needed to see you right away." Arisa said.

Rawni nodded. "Yeah. They knew we were home, so they knocked on our door and asked if we could give them a ride to King Dice's place. They knew you'd be here."

Kyler and King Dice exchanged looks before she got down on her knees and held out her arms to the duo so they could burrow their faces into her chest. "Hey now. It's okay. I told you guys I didn't get hurt because King Dice got me out. And he helped me get all my stuff out of there. Including my picture."

"That's right." King Dice said as he joined Kyler on the ground. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I promised you Mugs I'd protect her, and that's exactly what I did." Kyler giggled in response.

Cuphead and Mugman were silent for a moment before they looked up at the couple with teary, puppy dog eyes. Then the incoherent, blubbering began. "Ehehe...! Fight!...Ehehe!...Grim Matchstick!...Contract...! Hic! Fire! Waaaaa!" They resumed burying their faces in Kyler's chest as they cried.

"Uh...did ya get any of that baby girl?" King Dice asked Kyler.

She shook her head. "No. I cannot understand what they're trying to tell us."

They both looked up at Rawni and Arisa in confusion.

"It seems to have something to do with this." Rawni held out a rolled piece of parchment that she had tucked in her back pocket.

"We didn't unroll it because the sight of it seemed to really upset Cuphead and Mugman." Arisa added.

Kyler looked at the parchment Rawni was holding. It was wrapped with a seal that she didn't recognize. But King Dice appeared to know what it was.

"Let me see that." Rawni handed the parchment to him, and he unrolled it so that he and Kyler could study it. The color from both their faces drained. "Oh, christ." He muttered as Kyler let out a horrified gasp. Rawni and and Arisa walked behind King Dice and Kyler so they could see the contents, and their hands flew to their mouths at what they saw.

Written on the parchment was a long list of individuals who were in debt to the Devil. They had bet their souls, but have either failed to provide them or ran off before the Devil had a chance to collect them.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Kyler was finally able to speak to the brothers. "How did you guys get this?" She said in a scared, hushed voice.

Cuphead and Mugman looked up at her, still sniffling. "We...we went back to the casino." Cuphead wimpered.

"Cuphead! Mugman!" Neither Rawni nor Arisa could hide their disappointment.

The fear in Kyler's face was replaced by anger, and she was about to speak when Mugman cut her off. "But, it wasn't like last time! We wanted to see the Devil to see if there was any way we could free you."

Cuphead nodded. "He said there is a way. He gave us that list and said that if we collected all of his debtors' soul contracts, he would let you go. King Dice too."

Kyler closed her eyes and let out a long, shaky sigh. Then she pulled the brothers into a hug as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Dummies. Why do you always have to put yourselves at risk for the ones you love?"

"Aw, sweetie." King Dice gave Kyler another kiss and hugged her as well.

It was all too much for Rawni and Arisa. They both got down on their knees and started to cry too as they joined their friends in the hug. "That sadistic bastard. Even if it means saving the ones you love, he always makes sure more lives are destroyed in exchange." Arisa said through her tears.

Rawni nodded in agreement as she kissed Arisa and comfortingly stroked her hair. "I know babe."

They all stayed like that for a moment so that everyone had a chance to calm down. After making sure Kyler was okay, King Dice took another look at the parchment. "So...I wonder who's on here."

"Grim Matchstick was one of them." Mugman said quickly. "He accidentally set the one condo next to Kyler's on fire when we fought him..."

"Fought him?" Kyler's eyes widened in shock. "Why on earth would you do such a thing? Grim is one of your best friends!"

"It's because he knew we wanted his soul contract. Elder Kettler said something about toons and humans unlocking their inner evil when their souls are about to be taken by the Devil." Cuphead explained. "It's some sort of effect he has on them. The closer we got to the contract, the more violent he became."

Mugman nodded. "Grim even told us that he didn't want to hurt us, and to stay away from him."

Arisa looked thoughtful. "It sounds like he was almost fighting the evil in him that was coming to the surface."

"But in the end, he had no control." Rawni added. "It sounds similar to when murderers say they had an out of body experience while they are committing the crime. It's as if another being has taken control of their entire body."

"That'a a good comparison." King Dice continued scanning the parchment, shaking his head. "Mm-mm... Beppi's also on here, Goopy, Baroness Von Bon Bon...oh...oh, fuck me." He said that last part in a somewhat scared tone.

"What? Who else is on there?" King Dice tried to roll up the parchment quickly, but Kyler snatched it out of his hands before he had the chance. Her eyes roamed over it before she found what King Dice didn't want her to see. What little color was left in her cheeks drained completely, and she started to tremble. "No..."

"K-Kyler? Who was it?" The two brothers placed their hands on her lap, looking at her with concerned eyes.

King Dice gently pulled the parchment from Kyler's hands, rolled it up, and pulled her into a hug. "It's Cala Maria." He told them solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Cuphead and Mugman were in utter shock. "Oh no! Kyler, we swear we didn't know she was on there!"

"Isn't she the one you told me that saved Kyler's life?" Rawni asked Arisa. She nodded and joined King Dice in comforting Kyler. "Oh god. Kyler, I'm so sorry."

"I-I just don't understand. Why would she do something like that? It doesn't make any sense." Kyler said tearfully as she burrowed her face into King Dice's chest.

King Dice kissed her head and stroked her hair. "I'm sure she had a good reason baby girl."

Kyler was about to object to his statement, that there was never a good reason to sell your soul to the Devil. Then she remembered that she once attempted to do the same thing. It would be hypocritical of her to chastise Cala Maria. "You're right. I shouldn't judge her. Cala...she would never do anything without thinking it through first." She wiped her tears from her eyes and took a breath. "I have to see her. Before the Devil takes her soul."

Cuphead and Mugman exchanged nervous looks. "But Kyler. How are you gonna do that? Cala lives in the ocean. You'd have to go there to see her. And you're really afraid of the water." Cuphead said.

"I'll get over my fear. I can't be afraid forever." Kyler told him as she stood up, her friends and King Dice following suit.

"And the Devil said he's waited for years to get her soul. Some of them we can collect in a year or so, but he's only giving us two weeks to collect Cala's." Mugman added.

Kyler balled her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. "Then I'll conquer it before then." Head held high, she started to head back into the mansion, everyone else following close behind her. "My therapist said that once I'm ready to take the next step, I need to schedule a plan. First I need to touch the water, then step into it..." She nodded as she continued muttering in thought. It was clear that her mind was racing.

Kind Dice wasn't so sure. He gingerly placed his hand on Kyler's shoulder as she picked up her iPad that she had sitting on the entrance table and started working on her plan. "Sweetie, I know this means a lot to ya, but you shouldn't rush gettin' over your phobia. It could just make things worse for you."

Kyler stopped typing and gave him a determined look. "I don't care! I will do whatever it takes to see Cala before she becomes that creature's prisoner. If it hadn't been for her...if she hadn't pulled me out of the yacht, I would've died that day." Her eyes softened as she continued to gaze into his concerned emerald ones. "I haven't seen her since the accident. I owe that much to her."

King Dice didn't say anything. He couldn't. There were no words to describe how he was feeling right now. Yes, he was concerned that Kyler's quick decision could put her in danger, but at the same time, it wasn't like she had all the time in the world to to see her friend once last time. That was out of her control. He could only sigh and pull her close to him, gently nuzzling the top of her head. "Snow dove..."

"There's no point trying to stop her. Once Kyler has made up her mind about something, she sees it through until the very end." Arisa explained to him.

Rawni nodded in agreement. "And I don't know about everyone else, but I think she can do it. She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Cuphead and Mugman once again exchanged looks. Then they both smiled and gave a nod before turning to Kyler. "Ya know somethin'? You guys are right. We should cheer her on." They pumped their fists in the air with excitement. "You can do it Kyler! We know you can!"

Kyler smiled widely. She set down her ipod and they all hugged one another. She then looked expectently at King Dice.

He was quiet for a moment, and everyone held their breaths as he seemed to mull over his thoughts. Eventually, a smile spread across his face. "If it means that much to you baby girl, then I'm behind you all the way. I'll do everything in my power to help ya."

Kyler gave a happy yelp. She threw her arms around King Dice and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much honey! It means the world to hear you say that! Oh, I mean..." She looked mischievously at Cuphead and Mugman, who's happy expressions were replaced with looks of horror.

"Kyler, don't you dare." They warned, and Rawni and Arisa started to giggle as they knew what was coming.

Standing on her tip toes and taking King Dice's face in her hands, Kyler nuzzled his nose. "My big, strong, handsome Diceykins had made his little Dovey Wuvie so happy!" She cooed in a mock baby voice.

King Dice grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her back. "And I'm so happy that my little Dovey Wuvie is so happy!" He cooed back, and they shared a loving kiss.

"Blech! Stop it!" Cuphead and Mugman puffed out their cheeks in annoyance as they covered their eyes with their hands. They really hated when King Dice and Kyler acted that way in front of them.

"There. That oughta do it." King Dice finished setting up the two candles on the sink and had just plugged in the scented vapor scent. After he and Kyler had a phone conversation with her therapist (King Dice had to make the call since her therapist was over the tracks), they were both able to come up with a scheduled plan. Recently, she had been able to shower on her own without anyone present, something she was quite proud of. Now she was ready to move on to the next step, which was facing a full body of water. She was a little nervous, but excited at the same time. King Dice was excited for her too. Being afraid of the one thing that killed her parents had to have been a living hell for her, and she had finally found the courage to face it. The therapist did say that there were a few things that were imperative toward Kyler's success: she must never, under any circumstances, be left alone near a full body of water, and she must be in the presence of someone that she fully trusts. It was up to her to decide who she wanted to be her main support system, and she chose King Dice. As much as she loved Cuphead and Mugman, they were a bit too hyperactive to maintain a calm environment. And they were a bit busy collecting souls. Leann, Arisa and Rawni were also choices, but they all politely declined because they cared enough about Kyler to the point where a single mishap in the water could send all four girls into a panic. Instead, they all decided to take Kyler out shopping for a bathing suit. She hadn't worn one since the day of the accident, as the very site of one only brought back tramatic memories. They made it a girl's day out, and after four boutiques and a delicious lunch, they finally found the perfect suit for her

"The only reason it was difficult to find a bathing suit for you is because you looked good in all of them." Leann told Kyler, causing her to blush madly. The other three bought some suits as well. Naturally, Arisa and Rawni drooled when they saw one another in their chosen bikinis in the dressing room and insinuated that they were going to model for one another when they get home.

"And we know where that's going to lead to." Arisa said in a seductive voice as she sensually stroked Rawni's ears.

Rawni's tail stood on end at the feel of her girlfriend's gentle touch. "Don't do that in public Arisa. You know it turns me on."

Arisa gave a fake pout. "But I want to show you my affection."

Rawni pulled Arisa into an embrace and gave her a kiss. "Later...when we're alone." She whispered in her ear.

Kyler and Leanne smiled at their friends. Seeing them acting so loving toward each other helped ease Kyler's nervousness. And having her boyfriend help her made things even better.

King Dice did one final check to make sure that everything would be to Kyler's liking when there was a knock on his bathroom door. "Yeah?"

"It's me King Dice. I...I'm in my bathing suit now. Is it safe to come in?" Kyler said timidly.

"Of course you can sweetie. I'm decent." He was wearing his favorite purple swimming trunks and a t-shirt he didn't really care about, since he figured that a combination of getting into the water and a shirtless boyfriend would be more than Kyler could take.

The door opened, and King Dice looked up in time to see Kyler gingerly walk in. His eyes widened when he saw her in a bathing suit for the very first time. It was a white one piece halter top swimsuit with a handkerchief hem that was connected to the waist and flowed down to each side of Kyler's figure. The hem itself was designed to look like orange and yellow gradient butterfly wings. As far as he was concerned, no woman but her would look so beautiful in it.

"U-um..." Kyler fiddled with the hem of her suit and nervously shuffled her feet when a moment of silence passed between them. "Does it look okay?" She asked softly.

King Dice couldn't speak. He simply walked over and pulled her into an embrace. "Baby, it's more than okay. It's...I don't even know how to describe it." He broke their hug and stepped back so he could get a better look at her. "Maybe it's cuz I've never seen you in a bathing suit before, but you look insanely beautiful right now. The colors and the butterfly hem...it all looks so good on you."

Kyler gave him a smile and giggled. "Thank you. I actually picked it out myself. Rawni, Leann, and Arisa all said that it was the perfect suit for me."

"And the weren't lyin' sweetiepie." King Dice told her with a wide grin.

Kyler giggled again. "I like your swimming trunks too. Do you normally swim in a shirt?"

King Dice grinned. "Nah, not really. But I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me being shirtless, with ya gettin' in the water and all. Though, if ya rather I took it off..." He added with wink.

Kyler shook her head vehemently. "No, no! It's fine! I really like your shirt on!" Annoyed with her reaction, she groaned and burrowed her face against his chest. "I'm sorry. I did it again. Reacting in such an immature way."

Cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her head toward him, King Dice smiled warmly at her. "It's okay baby girl. I know ya didn't mean it. I should know better than to tease ya like that. So I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"It's okay. You probably knew I'd be a bit scared about getting in the water, so you were only trying to ease my discomfort." Kyler reached up to caress his cheek with her hand.

King Dice chuckled. "You know me too well." They shared a loving kiss before turning their attention toward the tub. "Okay baby. Ya ready?"

Kyler took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yes, I'm ready."

Hand-in-hand, they both walked over to the tub, and Kyler gave King Dice a questioning look when she saw that there was no water in the tub. He noticed this and chuckled again. "So, I didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time I tried to surprise ya with a soothing bath. This time, I thought it would be best to fill the tub while you're here. Then you can tell me how full you want it to be."

"That's a wonderful idea King Dice. Thank you so much for your consideration." Kyler examined the tub a bit further, and her eyes fell on a stepping stool that was situated on the side of it. "What's that for?"

"Oh, this. I almost forgot." King Dice said. "Well, I thought instead of going completely in the tub, you can use the stepping stool to ease your way in. See? When you first step onto it, the water will only cover your feet. Another step down, and it'll cover your ankles. And so on."

Kyler looked at him in amazement. "Did my therapist recommend this?"

King Dice nervously rubbed the back of his neck."Well, no. It's somethin' I thought of myself, so..." He trailed off, not sure if the stepping stool was the right thing to do.

He was proven wrong when Kyler smiled and gave him a hug. "You're the most wonderful, compassionate boyfriend I could ever ask for."

King Dice smiled back and kissed her. "You're welcome sweetie. I want this to be a relaxing and enjoyable experience for you. So I'll do whatever I can to help." He reached down and and pulled up the nozzle that plugged the tub. "Ready?"

Kyler hugged his free arm, her face filled with determination. "Let's do this."

He nodded and switched the water on. Kyler jumped a little and hugged his arm a little more tightly. "I'm okay. I just didn't expect it to come out with such force." She said when he gave her a concerned look.

"Ya want me to turn it down a bit sweetie?" He asked, and Kyler shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm over it now." She nuzzled her nose against his arm to reassure him.

King Dice smiled in relief. "I'm glad you're okay now. How full do ya want the tub?"

Kyler thought for a moment as she watched the cascading water. "Um, all the way...I think...yes, definetly all the way."

King Dice couldn't help but be a little surprised. "Ya sure baby?

"Yes. It makes the most sense, since you have the stepping stool in there." Kyler said.

"Heh. Never thought of it that way. Okay, we'll fill it all the way up. Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?" King Dice told her in a soothing tone.

Kyler smiled at him. "I will. Don't worry." She and King Dice watched as the tub continued to fill, her confidence overflowing However, her anxiety also seemed to be rising along with the increasing water. The sight of it began stirring memories of her horrific experience in the ocean, and she was starting to regret her decision. Then she remembered that she wasn't in the ocean. There was no storm, no dangerous waves. She was in a beautiful bathroom with soothing aromas and music. And King Dice was with her. She knew he would not let anything bad happen. Like he promised when they first became a couple, he would always protect her.

King Dice glanced at her and noticed that she seemed a little apprehensive. "You all right baby gir? Is the water gettin' too high?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I was just lost in thought. For a moment, I had a flashback of my last experience in the water. It was as if I was reliving that terrible moment all over again. No, wait..." she added quickly as King Dice proceeded to shut the water off. "It's all right. That was all in the past. I've learned to accept that. This is now. Right this moment, I'm in a safe environment with someone I know will look after me. And the future is yet to come. I know bad things will happen, but more good things will follow. That is all part of life. And I don't think anyone understands the kind of life events I've experienced better than you do. After all, you've gone through traumatic experiences yourself." She looked at him with a gentle smile. "I couldn't have found someone better to help me get this far in conquaring my phobia. My wonderful boyfriend. This is probably the best thing you could have ever done for me."

Kind Dice was stunned. He's dated a lot of girls throughout his life, but none of them had ever said anything as meaningful. Kyler was definetly not like them at all...she was better. He had spoiled her with gifts and luxuries. And yet the best thing he had done for her...no, was doing for her, was helping get over her fear of water. It was something so simple, yet meaningful at the same time. He didn't need to buy her things to make her happy. Just being there when she needed him the most was more than enough. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Kyler, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I know I've said this so many times, but you mean the world to me. I really mean that." He leaned forward, and they shared a kiss.

Eventually, King Dice shut off the water, and they both stood there in silence for a moment and watched as the water came to a standstill. He glanced again at Kyler, who seemed mesmerized at the sight before her. "What are you thinkin' right now sweetie?"

"I think...I think I want to feel it with my hands before getting in." Kyler said after taking a deep breath.

King Dice nodded, and he and Kyler both got down on their knees. He watched as she slowly reached out toward the filled tub. "Take your time honey. The tub has built-in heaters, so the water won't get cold." He said when she hesitated.

"Okay." Kyler took a few deep breaths before she placed her hand in the water.

King Dice watched closely as she ran her hand through it, gently rubbing her back while talking to her in a comforting tone. "How does it feel?"

"It's warm. And it feels silky. I didn't expect that." Kyler said, and King Dice chuckled in response.

"See the clear mats aligning the the inside of the tub? They have bath beads in them that release nutrient oils when the water touches them. They're supposed to be good for the skin. I bought them especially for tonight." He added with a grin.

The smile on Kyler's face grew wider. "Aww, you didn't have to do that. But I cannot deny that it was a good idea."

"Heh-heh. I take it you're not feeling too anxious right now?" He asked her.

Kyler shook her head as she continued to run her hand through the water. "Just a little, but I really do like how the water feels right now." She pulled her hand out of the tub and proceeded to stand up. "Okay...I think I'm ready to get in now."

"All right sweetie." King Dice said as he stood up along with her. She once again had a firm hold on his arm. Despite what she said, he could sense her apprehention. "Ya want me to get in first?"

"Yes, please." Kyler said with a nod. and she released his arm so that he could step into the tub. Now it was her turn. She wanted to get onto the stepping stool, but there were no steps on the outside of the tub. And she didn't want to lift her leg too high for fear that she she would trip and fall right into the water. "Um...I'm having trouble keeping my balance..."

"I got an idea. How about I lift you up and set you on the stool? Are you okay with that?" King Dice asked.

Kyler gave him a thankful smile and put her arms around his neck. He picked her up by the waist and gently set her on the stepping stool. Kyler let out a small gasp when, for the first time in ten years, she felt the water cover her feet. She hugged King Dice tightly and burrowed her face in his shoulder

"You okay there baby girl?" He asked as he hugged her back.

Kyler made a muffled sound against him before speaking. "Y-yes. I just need to get used to it. It's been so long."

King Dice started to rub her back again. "I understand. Take all the time you need, okay?" He held on to her and patiently waited for her to adjust to the water, once again marvelling at how light she was.

"Ninety-two."

"Huh's that sweetie?" King Dice asked her.

"My weight. I could tell you were wondering how much it was." Kyler said softly.

King Dice felt his face go beet red. "N-no I wasn't! Honest!"

She giggled. "It's okay. Really. I know I'm small, so it doesn't bother me."

"You're pretty tough though. I mean, look what you're doing right now. You're standing in water, and you're not even freaking out." He complemented her.

"Thank you. I'm tough when I have to be." She started to loosen her grip around him and relax a little. "I think I'm getting used to being in the water again. It really is nice. Mainly because I'm with you."

King Dice kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm glad I can be a part of this baby girl. I know how important it is to you. I know you'd do the same for me."

Confidence rising again, Kyler smiled at him. "Of course I would." She looked down at her feet, then up to him again. "I think I'm ready to go in a little further."

"Okay sweetie." King Dice stepped back a little so Kyler had room to step down.

She clung to his hands. "Don't let me go, okay?"

He nodded in understanding. "I gotcha baby girl."

Taking another deep breath, Kyler stepped down so that the water was now up to her ankles. After standing there for some time, she took another step down, then another. The next thing she knew, she was in the tub, and the water was up to her knees. It was at that point that she gasped a little and once again hugged King Dice tightly, who wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"How ya doing baby? Ya feeling anxious again?" He asked.

Kyler was silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "I'm fine. I just...want to be close to you. I guess I feel safer when I am." She looked at him with a sheepish smile. "It's kind of silly. I mean, we're standing in a tub full of water not doing anything. That's not dangerous."

She was surprised when he gave her a serious look. "It's not silly Kyler. What you've been through would've scarred anyone. Everybody has a fear of somethin'. Facing it takes a lot of courage."

"Even you?" Kyler asked with a curious tilt of her head.

King Dice turned a little red before answering. "Promise ya won't tell anyone?"

Kyler nuzzled his chest lovingly. "Of course I promise. I won't say a word."

"Well, okay." He sighed. "Dolls."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "You're...afraid of dolls?"

"The realistic ones with the blinking eyes that stare at ya. When I was a kid, Aiden thought it would be funny to take one of our mom's collection dolls and place it in my bed next to me while I was sleeping. I turned around, opened my eyes, and the damn thing was staring at me right in the face." He rolled his eyes. "I screamed so loud that Terrance and Bumblette were convinced that there was a little girl in my room. Yeah, it's pretty stupid." He added when Kyler started laughing.

"No, it's not stupid at all. I agree with you that those dolls are quite unsettling. I've never liked them myself. The reason I'm laughing is because it sounds like something Aiden would do. You did mention that you guys would play pranks on each other." Kyler smiled at him and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes due to her laughing so hard. "I'll tell you want. Once you help me get over my fear of water, I'll help you get over your fear of dolls. How does that sound?"

King Dice chuckled. "Sound like a good idea to me. What do ya suggest we start with?"

"Hmmm...how about rag dolls? They're usually cute." Kyler said.

Once again, he let out a chuckle. "I think I can handle those. They don't have the realistic eyes that stare at and follow you everywhere...like they can see right into your soul." King Dice shuddered. "Urrgh...it might be awhile before I can even look at those things again."

Kyler smiled and laid her head against his chest. "I'll just do what you're doing for me right now. Be patient and let you go at your own pace."

"Speaking of pace, what's your anxiety level at right now sweetie?" One of the things Kyler's therapist told King Dice to do was to address her feelings during the whole process. It was an important step because it showed her how much he supported her and gave him an idea of whether or not he needed to immediately get her away from the water.

Kyler was quiet for a moment as she glanced down at the water. "It's actually pretty low. In fact, I...I think I want to try something different. Something I thought I'd never be able to do again."

"What do ya wanna do baby?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I...I'd like to get done on my knees. So the water is up to...up to..." She took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "My waist."

King Dice's eyes were big as saucers. He was sure that standing in the water was as far as Kyler would want to go. Submerging half her body in it...that was way more than he expected. "Kyler, ya think you're ready for somethin' like that? That's a pretty big step."

Kyler looked up at him uncertainly. "You don't think I'm ready? Maybe you're right..."

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. It' just...I don't want ya pushing yourself too hard. Your therapist said it's really important to take your time..." He trailed off as the realization hit him. The truth was, Kyler didn't have much time. The reason she was doing this was so that she could see Cala Maria one more time before her soul was lost to the Devil. And if Kyler was certain about her decision...

He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's up to you baby girl. If that's really what ya wanna do, then I'm behind ya all the way."

Again, Kyler laid her head against his chest. "Time is not on my side. I'm not just doing this for myself. I'm doing it for my dear friend...the one who is the very reason I am here today." She closed her eyes. "After I accomplish my goal in which I can see her, then I can take all the time I want."

King Dice nodded in understanding. "Let me know when you're ready."

Kyler glanced down at the water again. "I'm ready, but...can you get down on your knees first? Then it'll be easier for me to hang onto you."

"Of course sweetie. Would it be okay if I sat down though? I've never been comfortable on my knees. You can kneel between my legs." King Dice told her.

"That'll be fine." Kyler told him with a smile and hug.

King Dice proceeded to sit down in the tub and lay his back against the inflatable pillow, allowing Kyler to hang onto his one free hand with both of hers. Once he was situated, he reached up to her with his other hand. Kyler breathed in and out before slowly bending down and placing one knee on the floor of the tub. She was planning to kneel in the tub while still hanging on to King Dice's hands. However, she leaned too far when she went to place the other knee down, causing her to fall forward. She let out a yelp as she fell against King Dice's chest, water splashing over the both of them.

"Oh, crap! Kyler, ya okay?" King Dice immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her and started stroking the back of her head. He was just as startled as she was, if not more, and he was certain that he could feel her heart thumping wildly against his stomach. When she didn't answer, he became concerned. "Baby girl? Ya wanna get out?"

"Huh...uh." Kyler managed to gasp as she shook her head. "N-no. I'm okay. It just scared me a little."

King Dice let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. Here, I'll help ya onto your knees."

To his surprise, she shook her head again. "Wait." She had closed her eyes and turned her head so she could place her ear against his chest. After a few moments of silence, a small smile spread across her lips and she opened her eyes. "I just want us to stay like this for a while. I can hear your heart beating, and your arms are holding me. It brings me comfort. And the water feels like a warm blanket."

"Aw, sweetie." King Dice hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. "I'm so happy I can make this a good experience for ya. If there's anything else I can do..."

"Would you sing me a song? And maybe... run some water along my back? That would feel really nice." She said in a hushed voice.

He nodded and started to sing as he scooped some water and caressed her back with his hand, taking great care not to get any on her face. She wasn't ready for that yet. Kyler let out a content hum of approval as she snuggled against him. Time passed as he continued to sing to her and and gently allowed the water to cascade along her back. Her heart beat seemed to grow steady, and he was convinced that she had managed to calm down. Except for that one minor mishap, the exposure therapy was going very well. Kyler seemed very content, and that couldn't make King Dice any happier. For the very first time since her horrific experience in the ocean, she was in the water laying against his chest and holding on to him. But she wasn't clinging to him. No, she was just acting as if they were snuggling like they always do. She was so tiny, but very brave and strong willed. Hence one of the reasons he really admired her.

After a few more moments, King Dice decided it was time to check in again. "What's your anxiety level right now Kyler?... Kyler?" He looked down at her and smiled lovingly. Kyler had fallen asleep. He took that as a sign that her anxiety level was pretty low. And that it was probably time to get out. Kissing the top of her head, he tightened one arm around her waist as he used his free hand to get ready to stand up.

And then it happened.

As King Dice braced himself to stand up, his foot came in contact with one of the buttons on the side of the tub, causing the jets to activate. The force sent the water into a wild frenzy. Kyler's eyes immediately flew open and she let out a horrified scream, which was cut short when water got into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered as she started to panic. "K-King Dice! Please help me! I'm drowning!"

Trying not to panic himself, King Dice tightened his hold on her. "It's okay Kyler! Stay calm! I'm gonna get you outta here!" He tried to stand up, but it was difficult to do so because Kyler had released her hold on him and started to flail around. "No! Don't let go!" He yelled when he lost his hold on her.

But since she was in such an emotional state, Kyler had lost all sense and didn't listen to him. The rest happened in a split second. In a panic, she had tried to stand up while in a crouching position. Instead, she lost her balance and started to fall backwards. King Dice frantically tried to grab a hold of her hands, but they were too slippery. He watched helplessly as a terrified Kyler fell back and disappeared under the water.

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! King Dice immediately lunged forward and desperately tried to get a hold of her. It didn't take long for him to grab her and pull her above the water. In an instant, he wrapped one arm under her bottom and another around her back and held her close to him. Then he immediately turned around to quickly get out of the tub. All he could think about was getting Kyler away from the tub and back into his bedroom, so he had completely forgotten about the stepping stool until he tripped over it. He couldn't stop himself from falling, and immediately placed his hand over the back of Kyler's head so it wouldn't hit the floor.

"Ahhh, shit!" He snarled through gritted teeth as his knuckles came in contact with the hard, sleek tile. The pain was intense, but he wasted no time in quickly wrapping a towel around Kyler and rushing her out of the bathroom. It wasn't until he set her on the bed that Kyler fell forward on her hands and knees and coughed up a lot of water onto the floor. Having heard the commotion, Terrance and Bumbelett had burst into the room, and King Dice quickly explained what happened while Kyler finished coughing up the water. But it wasn't over. After taking some deep breaths, she suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, christ! Someone get a bucket!" King Dice wasn't even halfway speaking before Bumbelett quickly buzzed out of the bathroom and quickly placed a trash bin on the floor as Kyler vomited into it. Once she was done, she turned to her side and fell back into King Dice's arms, panting heavily. Distraught, he frantically pushed her wet bangs to the side and hugged her tightly. "Kyler, look at me baby! You all right? You all right?"

Kyler had to take a few shaky breaths before she could speak. "I-I was underwater...couldn't find my way back up..." She started to cry as King Dice began to rock her.

"i know, I know baby girl. It was all my fault. I pressed the button that turned on the jets when I tried to stand up. Sweetie, I'm so, so sorry! I ruined everything!" He couldn't stop giving her kisses and stroking her soaked hair.

"It was an accident sir. You had absolutely no intention of putting Miss Sharmain in a dangerous situation." Terrance said reassurangly as Bumblette brought out some towels and started drying off both King Dice and Kyler.

King Dice shook his head vehemently. "It doesn't matter. I wasn't payin' attention, and Kyler almost got hurt. I should've - " He stopped talking when Kyler softly spoke his name.

"He...he's right. You didn't do it on purpose. I know you'd never hurt me. Yes, I was really scared, but I'm not angry. You promised you'd always protect me, and you did. You pulled me out of the water. I'm safe because of you." She gave him a small smile and lightly nuzzled her nose against his.

King Dice didn't say anything. He couldn't. All he could do was continue to hold her close to him and cover her in kisses. Eventually, he allowed Kyler to leave with Bumbelette so the maid could help her dry off completely and get out of her wet suit, leaving him and Terrance alone.

Terrance glanced at his employer and noticed that he was sitting on the edge of the bed as if in a trance. A moment of silence fell between them before his spoke up. "If I may sir, you might want to change into dry clothing before you catch a chill."

"Huh? Oh...yeah, right." King Dice stood up, grabbed a pair of pyjamas, and went into the bathroom. He didn't want to change in front of his butler. He decided to take some time to wipe down the tiled floor as there was water all over the place. By the time he came out in both his pyjamas and bathrobe, Terrance had already replaced the wet bed sheets and pillow cases. He sunk back down onto the bed and resumed his trance-like state, verious thoughts racing through his head.

It alarmed Terrance a little. "Are you all right sir? May I bring you anything?" He had never seen his employer in such a tramatic state since he first gave up his freedom to the Devil.

King Dice shook his head feebly. "I'm fine. It's just..." He chewed his bottom lip in thought. "Terrance, when Kyler went under the water, I could've sworn I felt my heart stop. I was scared shitless." He put his head in his hands. "I knew we were only in the tub, and that I'd have no problem getting her out of there. But at the same time, it felt like forever. What would've happened if if it took me a few more minutes to grab her, even a few seconds? She could've been seriously hurt." He looked up at his butler. "I don't know what I was thinkin'. I was supposed to maintain a calm environment for her, somethin' that comes natural to me. Why did I lose my shit like that and make things worse? Why?"

Terrance gave King Dice what appeared to be a knowing smile. "Perhaps sir, without your realization, your feelings for Miss Sharmain have deepened."

King Dice looked at his butler with raised eyebrows. What did he mean by that? Before he had a chance to ask Terrance to elaborate, there was a knock on the door, and Kyler entered the room along with Bumblette. She was completely dry and wearing her usual nightgown. He immediately got to his feet and quickly walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Terrance and Bumblette both decided that now that everything was under control, it was time to leave, closing the door behind them and leaving King Dice and Kyler alone.

After breaking their embrace, Kyler looked up at King Dice with a soft smile and reached up to caress his cheek. "Are you all right? You've been really quiet."

He nodded. "I'm fine baby. I was just really scared, ya know? I would've been so pissed with myself if ya had gotten hurt."

"But I didn't. And it's all thanks to you." Kyler said as she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return.

Dispite her assurance, King Dice still wasn't convinced. "Ya sure you ain't hurt now? Maybe I should at least check your head, since we both fell outta the tub and all." He leaned forward to inspect the back of Kyler's head and felt around it to make sure there weren't any bumps.

Kyler gave a small laugh as she gently pushed him away. "I promise you, I did not hit my head. Come on. Let's snuggle. I think we could both really use it." Holding his hand, she had him follow her to the bed, where they both slipped under the covers. As soon as she laid down and turned to face him, King Dice almost immediately resumed his inspection of her, checking to make sure she was indeed okay.

"Ya really are a hundred percent sure you ain't hurt now?" He asked as he felt along her arms and back. "Cuz if ya have so much as a bruise..."

She giggled again. "King Dice, I'm fine. Really. Please don't make such a fuss." Kyler suddenly felt her face heat up a little when his hand came in contact with the back of her bra. An awkward silence fell between them before she spoke up. "Um...I wanted to keep it on because...I thought we could spend the night together. After what happened, I don't think I want to sleep without you. Being with you brings me comfort, so-" She stopped suddenly when she saw King Dice do something she had never seen him do before. He started to cry. "K-King Dice? What's wrong?" She was a bit startled. She had never seen him act like this before.

The only response King Dice gave Kyler was a passionate kiss as tears spilled down his eyes. She let out a small gasp, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Not forefully, just enough so that the tip of their tongues touched. She was a bit surprised, but did not discourage him from doing it. She figured he must've had a good reason for acting so passionate with her. Not to mention it was the first time he had french kissed her. She decided the best thing to do was to meet him halfway and return the kiss, their tongues swirling around each other. After a moment, they broke apart, and King Dice stared at her with red, puffy eyes. Kyler reached up and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I...I'm real sorry baby girl. I don't know why I'm actin' this way. I really don't. Just...when you went underwater, I had a sudden thought of what would happen if I had lost ya." He pulled her into another tight embrace as tears started streaming down his face again. "I think...that would just kill me." He chocked out between sobs.

Kyler looked up at him as she continued to run her hand along his cheek. "You will not lose me. I promise I will always stay by your side. Just as you had promised to stay by mine. Yes, what happend was terrifying. But you mustn't blame yourself for what had happened. Accidents happen. They're part of life. I wouldn't have taken that first step without your support. Because of you, I don't fear the water as much. And I cannot wait to face it again." She kissed his nose and gave him a reasurring smile. "So please, no more tears."

Comforted by Kyler's words, King Dice managed a small smile and kissed her nose in return. "Thanks baby girl. That's real sweet of ya to say. I'm glad I was able to help ya start gettin' over your fear. And I'm even more glad that you are okay. Guess I was just afraid you'd be real traumatized after falling in the water like that. I keep forgettin' that you're a lot tougher than ya look."

He wiped away his tears with his palm. As he did so, Kyler suddenly let out a gasp and grabbed a hold of of his hand. "King Dice! What have you done to your hand?" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" He looked down at his hand a let out a chuckle. Sure enough, the back of his hand and knuckles were bruised. "Oh, don't worry about it. That happened when we fell outta the tub. I guess I bruised it since I didn't want you to hit your head on the floor. Hey now, don't you start gettin' all weepy and blamin' yourself too." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Cause if ya do, I'm gonna hafta do this." He started tickling her neck with his nose and mustache.

Kyler went into a fit of giggles as she begged King Dice to stop tickling her. She was relieved that he was acting like his old self again. They continued picking on and snuggling with one another until they fell asleep and had peaceful dreams.

"Holy shit! Is she okay?" Rocco panted as he ran on the treadmill

King Dice nodded in reply, doing his level best to speak while keeping up with his friend. "Yeah. She recovered a lot quicker than I anticipated. Guess it's true what they say. Tiny, but tough." He shot Rocco a grin. "That's one of the reasons I really like her, ya know."

Rocco smirked. "Ya only tell me that every day. She's all ya ever go on about."

"Well, now ya know how I feel everytime ya won't shut up about Leanne." King Dice guffawed.

"Fair enough." He glanced at King Dice. "Seriously though. I'm glad she ain't hurt. It must've been pretty scary for the both of you."

King Dice let out a long puff of air. "Rocco, I've never been scared more shitless in my life. Even though I knew she was fine, I couldn't concnetrate much today at work. The Boss got on my ass a couple of times because I wasn't mingling with the patrons as much as I usually do. That's why I wanted to do an extra hour at the gym today. Get it all out of my system."

"I can understand. Though I'm surprised she didn't come with ya today." Rocco had to take a couple deep breaths before continuing. "Late rehersal?"

King Dice shook his head. "Naw. One of the stage hands is out sick, so she volunteered to stay late and help set up the props for tomorrow's performances." He increased the speed a little on the treadmill. "How about Leanne?"

"It's her turn this week to run after-school detention. She said it wasn't anything major. Mostly kids who forgot to turn in their homework for probably the one hundreth time this year." Rocco said.

"God. You'd think they'd learn after the first few times." King Dice responded in a sympathetic voice.

Rocco managed a shrug between his arm movements while running. "Yeah, but she's one of the best teachers there. And I ain't sayin' that because she's my girlfriend. Besides, that means I'll get home before she does. So I thought I'd make a nice dinner for the two of us."

King Dice chuckled. "So, I take it livin' together has been workin' out for the two of you?"

"Heh, yeah. I mean, I've been living like a bachelor all my life, so she sometimes gets on me about pickin' up after myself. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love that I get to go home to her beautiful face every day." Rocco gave a contended sigh.

Smirking, King Dice guffawed in response. "Poor gal. That means she gets to see your ugly mug every time you come home."

Rocco let out a snort. "Ah, go fuck yourself." It didn't phase him much. He was used to King Dice's gentle ribbing. After all, they had been best friends since he started working at the casino.

King Dice joined in the laughter. After a few more minutes on the treadmill, he glanced down at the screen. "Hell, yeah. I managed to burn four hundred calories. Looks like I'm done."

"Yeah, same here." Rocco said as he and King Dice slowed down their treadmills so that they could do a cool down. Once they were done completely, they cleaned down the equipment and used their towels to wipe the sweat off their brows. "Looks like it's almost quiten' time. Wanna do a quick game of tennis before we head out?"

"Sure." He and Rocco dropped off the cleaning equipment and headed over to the section of the gym that had the courts that housed various sports. There, they checked out their tennis rackets and ball. Then walked onto the court and began to do some stretches before getting into the game.

Rocco grunted as he placed his hand against the wall so that he could maintain his balance while standing on one leg, stretching the other behind him. "So, have ya thought about askin' Kyler?"

"Bout what?" King Dice asked as he stretched his arms.

Rocco grinned. "Ya know. Askin' her to live with ya."

King Dice's eyes grew wide. "Oh...uh, no. I haven't really. The damage that fire caused to her condo is almost repaired, so I know she'll be movin' back in soon..." He trailed off as various thoughts started buzzing through his head. Chewing his bottom lip, he looked at Rocco. "I mean...ya think I should ask her?"

"Why not? Ya like bein' with her, don't ya?" Rocco took a hold of the ball and walked on the other side of the net.

King Dice positioned himself, ready for the game to begin. "Yeah, of course. Truth is, I wanna spend every second of my life with her."

Rocco nodded. "All the more reason to ask her." He bounced the ball and looked up at his friend. "Ready?"

Nodding, King Dice watched as Rocco threw up the ball and hit it with his racket. He ran in the direction of the ball and hit it back.

After a few more swats between the two of them, Rocco began to converse again. "Kyler...she means a lot to ya, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. I really haven't been with any other gal like her." King Dice said as he continued swatting the ball to the other side of the net. "I feel like I can be myself around her. We can literally do everything together. Laugh, cry, freak out. Hell, we can even have an argument or two, and we'd still treasure every moment of it. And when we had that mishap in the tub last night...Jesus, it felt like my whole world was gonna crumble." He shook his head, hitting the ball a little harder this time. "Seriously, I don't know why I lost my shit, freakin' out and scaring her like that."

The grin that had formed on Rocco's face as he listened to King Dice grew even wider. "Well, I think I know why boss."

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Do tell."

Rocco gave an exasperated sigh. "Do I hafta spell it out here? Ya really don't know?"

"Know what?" King Dice had no clue what he was talking about.

A bit frustrated at his friend's ignorance, Rocco gave the ball a hard whack, sending it high in the air. "You're in love with Kyler, ya damn fool!"

King Dice stopped cold in his tracks. He was in love with Kyler? That's why he's been wanting to spend every waking second with her? And why his heart would flutter every time he was in her presence? In a way, it made sense, but was he even capable of love? Could he possibly love her the way she deserved to be?

"Dice, heads up!"

"Huh?" Rocco's sudden shout caused him to snap out of his daze, and he looked up just in time as the ball hit him square in the nose.

"Ow, ow ow. Ow, ow." King Dice winced as he dried off his nose as gently as he could. After he got beaned with the tennis ball, Rocco raced over to chase off the toon cuckoo birds that have formed around King Dice's head. Then he helped him to his feet and, holding a towel against King Dice' bloody nose, assisted him to the gym infirmary. Once the doctor examined him, it was determined that his nose wasn't broken, and he was told to go straight home and put ice on it as well as take some pain medication. After Terrance iced his nose for twenty minutes solid (whilst, to King Dice's amazement, stood there the entire time), King Dice decided to get a shower. Despite having a very sore nose, he did not want to reek of an after-workout in front of Kyler.

Once he had finished getting dressed into his nightshirt and pajama bottoms, there was a rapid knock on his door. King Dice chuckled. "If that's you baby girl, ya know the answer is yes."

His bedroom door swung open and Kyler came running into his waiting arms. "King Dice! Terrance told me everything. I came back as quick as I could." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a confident grin. "I'm fine sweetie. I just wasn't payin' attention. It wasn't that bad."

Kyler reached up and took his squared face into her hands so that she could examine him better. "Oh, you poor thing. Your nose is completely bruised. Are you sure it doesn't hurt too bad?"

"Positive. I took some of that extra strength pain reliever, so I'll be fine for now. I plan to take some more in a another couple hours." He told her.

Kyler tilted her head to the side. "The pain relivers that you keep in your medicine cabinet?" She asked, and he nodded in response. "How much did you take?"

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in a rather guilty manner. "Not too many..." King Dice knew that because of her vast knowledge of medicine, Kyler was going to make sure that he didn't take as many pain relievers like he used to. The stress of managing the casino and losing Aiden twice would always cause him massive headaches, and he was very close to growing dependent on them. That was until he met Kyler. Now she makes sure that he only takes them if it was absolutely necissary. After she scrutinized him in silence, he finally came out with it. "Er...seven."

Kyler's eyes grew very wide. "Seven? All at once?" He nodded sheepishly. "King Dice, that's almost four thousand milligrams!"

King Dice glanced at her. He felt bad for making her mad at him. "Is that bad?"

"Not if you are all right with risking complications to your liver." Kyler took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want you to be more responsible with your medication." She took a hold of both his hands in hers. "No more pain medication for the rest of the evening, okay? If you're still sore tomorrow, just take one and give it at least six hours."

He grinned at her. "Yes nurse." He pulled her into an embrace. "Thanks for lookin' out for me baby girl. It means the world to me that you care so much."

"Of course I do. You're my boyfriend, and I wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to you." She reached up and very, very gently touched his nose. "It does look quite painful. Did you put ice on it?"

King Dice nodded. "Yeah. Terrance is gonna bring up another pack soon. I remember you once told me that the best way to care for an injury like this is to make sure the swelling is kept under control." He gave her a soft kiss. "He's also bringin' up some hot tea. Ya wann join me?"

Kyler smiled at him. "Of course I do. Any chance to be with you."

King Dice's grin grew wider. "How's about we build a fire in the fireplace and put some pillows and blankets on the floor? We can drink our tea there. It would be very comfy and cozy."

She nodded enthusiastically. At that moment, Terrance arrived with the tea and ice pack. While he set down the tea and handed the ice pack to King Dice, Kyler immediately grabbed a blanket and some pillows from the large wardrobe and got to work setting them up on the floor. After propping the pillows against the foot of the bed, she told King Dice to make himself comfortable. He wanted to help her finish getting everything ready, but she insisted that he just relax and concnetrate on icing his nose. "After all you've been through, you deserved to be spoiled a little." She added.

King Dice gave her a grateful smile and kiss as he made himself comfortable against the pillows. Once she made sure his pillows were fluffed up enough, she got to work gathering the wood and started building a fire. Because she had her back turned to him, she didn't notice that King Dice was watching her movements while in deep thought. Rocco's words were still haunting his thoughts.

_"You're in love with Kyler, ya damn fool!"_

Love. He had forgotten what that feeling was like. The only he ever really loved was Aiden. And Terrance, Bumblette and the other servants he supposed. He had dated a lot of girls throughout his life, some of which he had formed intimate relationships with. He never told Kyler, but he had lost his virginity to a woman the Devil had set him up with not too long after he accepted the role as general manager. Since then, his confidence soared, and he had banged a couple of girls here and there. The Devil had even said at one time that he was proud of him. But there was one thing he had never done, and that was fall in love. The reason for that was obvious. He was a playboy, plain and simple, and that was what the Devil liked. Sure, he told all the girls he had dated and had sex with that he loved them, but they were empty words. Since he started dating Kyler...something was different this time. He actually felt pure joy whenever he was around her. He treasured the times they were together and yearned for her when they were apart. He was really invested in her life, her happiness was important to him, and he could tell her anything without being judged. He didn't want her to get hurt, physically or emotionally, and he would always be by her side no matter what. So...did that mean he really was in love with her?

"...Dice. King Dice."

"Eh?" King Dice snapped out of his daze. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Kyler had sat down next to him, holding a cup of tea up to him. She had positioned some pillows against the bed for herself, and the there was a fire crackling merrily in the fire place.

Kyler gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay? You look distracted."

He smiled at her. "I'm fine sweetie. Don't worry about me. I was just...thinking how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend. I don 't know where I'd be without you.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm here to tell you that you might want to remove the ice from your nose. It's starting to turn blue." Kyler pointed out with a giggle.

King Dice chuckled and did as she suggested. He was so distracted, he didn't even notice that he had kept the ice on a bit too long. Nonetheless, he did feel the swelling go down a bit more, and it didn't hurt as much. "Thanks baby." He said as she handed him his tea. They took a few sips before he starting conversing with her. "You'll be able to move back into you condo soon, right?"

Kyler nodded. "I'll be able to in a few days."

"You excited?" He asked her.

"I...am." She said rather hesitantly with a small shrug. "However, I can't deny that I really have been enjoying my stay here. It's very nice that I get to be with you every day." She added bashfully.

King Dice took another sip of his tea. "I really like being with you every day too baby. In fact, I was thinkin. Instead of going back to your condo, do you...maybe...wanna move in with me?" He didn't know why he was so nervous asking her such a thing. It should come easily to a guy like him. Yet here he was, stumbling over his words.

Kyler paused as she was getting ready to take a sip of her tea. After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "King Dice..." She slowly turned to look at him. "Are you suggesting with live together? Here...in this very mansion?"

"Yeah." King Dice took another sip of his tea and glanced at her. "I thought maybe it would be a good idea. But if ya don't think so, that's perfectly okay. I want ya to be happy, ya know." He added quickly.

She traced her finger along the rim of her cup and chewed her bottom lip in thought. "It's not a bad idea per say. In fact, it's a very smart idea. Combining our income would be very beneficial to our finances. It's just...other than college roommates, I've never lived with anyone before, let alone a man." She glanced at him. "Would it be all right if I at least thought about it?"

King Dice leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Honey, you take all the time you need. There's no rush. If ya wanna do it, great. If not, that's fine too. You do what you think is right for you."

Kyler smiled at him and drank the rest of her tea. Then she snuggled against his chest as he put his arm around her shoulders. "That's one thing I love about you. Your consideration. You don't just think of yourself. You're also invested in my life. And I can't thank you enough."

Smiling and finishing his tea as well, King Dice set down his empty cup and pulled Kyler a little closer to him. He decided to make the atmosphere a bit more romantic by using a remote control he had set down on the floor to dim the lights, leaving only the roaring fire as the main source of light. They both sat there in silence for a bit just enjoying each other's company. It was only a moment later that King Dice realized that Kyler was gently messaging his chest, something she had never done before. Although he had an inkling why she was doing that, he inquired about it anyway. "Somethin' catch your eye baby?"

Slightly embarrassed, Kyler immediately stopped what she was doing. "I was just...wondering if you had a good workout today, despite the ball incident."

King Dice gave her a wide grin. "I did. Lately, I've been focusing a bit more on my abs."

"I can tell." Kyler said softly. A little too softly. The truth was, she wanted to see his abs in all their glory, but she didn't know how to go about asking him. "I mean, I can feel how firm they are. It's good...that you take care of your body, that is. That's very important. And...um...um..." She put a knuckle to her mouth, trying to find her words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sure they look very good. At least, I imagine they do." She stopped rambling when King Dice cupped her chin and tilted her head so that she could look straight at him.

"Kyler. Do ya want me to take my shirt off? There ain't nothin' wrong with that." He added when a small gasp seemed to get caught in her throat. "In fact, I take it as a compliment. Just tell me how ya feel about it. It won't bother me if ya don't want me to."

All words seemed to escape Kyler at that very moment. She was excited at the thought of seeing her boyfriend shirtless, but at the same time nervous. In the end, her excitement won over. "Y-yes. That is, if you don't mind."

"Heh, Ya know I don't." King Dice chuckled. He sat up along with Kyler. "Ready?" She nodded, and he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side with a flourish. "Well? What do ya think baby girl?"

To say Kyler was astonished at the site before her would be an understatement. King Dice didn't just have chisled abs; his whole figure was equal to that of an adonis. His stomach was quite flat, his shoulders broad. He was a bit muscular, but at the same time lean. "Oh..my." She started to reach her hand toward his chest, the other clasping her heart. She looked up at him tentatively, and when he gave her a nod of permission, she placed her hand against his bare chest. The warmth of his skin caused her to feel emotions she didn't quite understand. Want and desire, perhaps? Or was she simply just proud of herself that she was able to finally admit that she wanted to see her boyfriend without a shirt? Either way, she didn't regret her decision. "You really are a very handsome man." She whispered.

King Dice smiled and pulled her closer to him so that he could give her a kiss. He had wrapped his left arm around her waist and started caressing the back of her neck with his other hand. Kyler felt her heart flutter as she felt his bare chest press against her clothing. She didn't even notice the usual tickling sensation whenever he came in contact with her neck. "You're right baby. I don't just work out to look good. I always feel my best when I'm healthy. And I've been doing a hell of a lot better since I met you."

Kyler gave him a soft thank you and was silent while she thought about what she was going to say next. After some diliberation, she looked up at him, her cheeks extremely red. "I...I suppose I should take my shirt off too. It wouldn't be right just having you do it."

He was a little shocked at what she had just said. He didn't think that Kyler would ever in a million years would be comfortable doing something like that. He didn't want her to feel pressured. "Only if you're real sure that you wanna sweetie. I don't want you to feel like you're bein' forced into anything."

She gave him that same, shy innocent look that he had fallen for. "May I keep my bra on?"

"Honey, you do what ever you're comfortable with."

Kyler slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Then, here I go." She reached up and started to clumsily unbotton the top of her shirt. Maybe it was just her, but her hands didn't seem to be working properly, and she found herself struggling with the buttons. However, she was able to relax a little when she noticed that King Dice was nodding in understanding and patiently waited for her to finish. Eventually, she was able to unbotton the shirt completely, and it was here that she froze. She knew that King Dice was about to see her in nothing but a bra and skirt, and it scared her a little.

Sensing her apprehension, he comfortingly placed his hands on her shoulders. "May I?" He asked her quietly.

Kyler took another deep breath and nodded. King Dice slid the shirt off her shoulders, and she allowed it to fall to the floor. His breath was taken away as he stared in awe at how the firelight played over her body. She was more perfect than he could've imagined. The bra she was wearing was the smallest he had ever seen. It was white with bright red cherries on it, and he could easily see her collar bone protruding through her snow white skin. Her flat stomach and tiny waist completed her delicate frame, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll.

After a moment or two of King Dice drinking her in, Kyler looked down in embarrassment. "I'm too skinny." She muttered as she proceeded to cross her arms over her chest, but King Dice stopped her by gently wrapping his fingers around her wrists.

"No. You're beautiful Kyler." He leaned forward and started kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer to him. "Absolutely, one hundrend percent beautiful." With each word, he managed to coax her to lie back onto the blanket, their lips locked firmly together. He had one arm around her waist and the other around her back, while she had her hands pressed against his chest. He was so happy that he could finally feel her bare skin against him. She was far softer than he could have ever imagined, and her scent was intoxicating.

Kyler let out a soft moan and once again allowed King Dice to slip his tongue into her mouth. Lately, she had been allowing him to give her deeper, more passionate kisses. At first she would tense up because she was so nervous. But she has gradualy been relaxing.

Eventually, they broke away from each other for air, breathing rather heavily. "Kyler..." King Dice whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You really are very beautiful. And ya know I mean that with all my heart, right?"

"Uh-huh." Kyler couldn't really say much while she and King Dice held each other. It was probably the most intimate they've ever been. All she could do was trace her fore finger along his bottom lip. "I think you're the most handsome man there is. I believe that is because you are so kind on the inside." She noticed his gaze seemed to wander done to her breasts, and she giggled softly. "You can touch them. I don't mind. Just...don't..." She trailed off, a little embarrassed.

King Dice gave her a grin and nuzzled her nose. "I know. Don't take off the bra. It's okay baby girl, I completely understand."

She gave him a grateful smile, and they resumed making out. Still caressing the nape of her neck with one hand, King Dice trailed his fingers over the part of her left breast that wasn't covered by the bra. It was so small, that he was afraid that he would actually break it if he tried to give it a squeeze. He heard her let out a shuddered breath between kisses, and he knew she was responding in satisfaction to his touch. Pleased that he was able to make her feel good, he allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of the warmth of her bare skin against his hand. Unfortunately, he got a little too lost. He allowed his hand to wander along her stomach and waist and, without thinking, slid it down the front of her skirt and let it come to rest on her womanhood.

"Mmmph! N-no!" Kyler yelped as full panic mode set it and she pushed him away from her. She rolled to her side and curled into a fetal position, letting out little whimpers as tears started to form in her eyes. "Please. Not there."

King Dice had never been more pissed off with himself. Kyler had finally given him the chance to be more intimate with her, and he fucked it up. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, but immediately retracted it when she shuddered at his touch. "Kyler. I'm so, so sorry baby. I really am. I guess just got so excited about us going a little further, and I wasn't thinkin'. Can ya forgive me?"

Kyler said nothing. She was still recovering from the feeling of King Dice's hand on her most intimate area. When she heard some shuffling, she realized that King Dice had gotten up and walked away from her. She sat up and turned around to say something, afraid that she may have hurt his feelings and that he was about to leave the room. Instead, she saw him open up his large wardrobe and start rummaging through one of the bottom drawers. She watched as he produced what appeared to be a very large, folded quilt.

"Can ya help me spread this?" He asked her. Kyler nodded, and together they unfolded the quilt and draped it over the blanket that was lying on the floor. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the quilt seemed to be made of different patches, some holiday-themed and others that appeared to be from articles of clothing. King Dice smiled at the curious look Kyler gave him. "This quilt's been in my family since the 1800's. It's been passed down from one generation to another." He pointed at one of the patches. "See that patch? The pink checkered one with the sunflower pocket? That's from the dress that my great-great-great-great grandma wore when she was a kid. She was the one who started this quilt. And right next to it is a piece of her weddin' dress."

Kyler's jaw dropped in awe. "King Dice...this is amazing. It's absolutely beautiful. So much history." She scanned the quilt and asked questions about each patch. All of them had a story, and King Dice could tell her about every single one. She stopped at a patch that had a printed photo on it and let out a little gasp. The photo was that of a new born baby with a diced head. "Is...is that you?" She asked in wonder.

King Dice chuckled. "Yeah, that's me. Just a few hours old."

"You're head is so fuzzy! And you can barely see the purple dots!" Kyler couldn't stop gushing at the image. He looked absolutely adorable. "And the patch next to it." She pointed at another image of what appeared to be a very happy King Dice as a toddler with a small baby in his lap. The baby had strawberry blonde hair and a moon shaped face with almond eyes. "That's Aiden, isn't it?"

"Yup. The day I got a brother was probably one of the best moments of my life." He pulled the blanket aside, inviting Kyler to crawl under it. She did just that.

Kyler laid her head on one of the pillows and looked up at him. "King Dice, this is a very beauitful quilt. But why did you choose this time to show me it?"

"Because," King Dice proceeded to cover Kyler with the quilt and tuck her in. "My family has a tradition. Whoever inherits this quilt with share it with the one that is most special to them." He leaned forward to nuzzle her nose. "That's you baby girl." He told her in a hushed voice.

Kyler was left speechless. She was the most special person in his life. Maybe even more so than Aiden. "King Dice. I...I don't know what to say."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Ya don't have to say nothin' sweetie. The look on your face is more than enough." His smile widened when he saw Kyler's eyelids begin to droop. "Ready for bed?" When she nodded, he asked her if she wanted to sleep on the floor underneath the quilt, and she said yes. He gave her another kiss and proceeded to stand up, but was stopped when Kyler grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Goin' to sleep in my own bed. I figured after that stunt I pulled, ya wouldn't want me..." He trailed off as Kyler tightened her grip on his hand and shook her head.

"Please, don't go. I forgive you. I know you won't do anything like that again. And...I can't sleep without you." She said that last part a little more softly. It sounded rediculous, but lately it seemed she slept better when King Dice was by her side. She wasn't quite sure why.

King Dice's eyes widened as he crawled under the quilt. "Honey. Are ya saying what I think ya are?"

Kyler nodded shyly. "Yes. I think...I think I would like for us to live together." She burrowed her head against his bare chest, inhaling the mixture of leftover calogne and after shave. "I don't want to go back to living alone. I want to be with you everyday." She looked up at him with her innocent amithyst orbs. "I'm not being too forward, am I?"

King Dice put his arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You're not baby girl. You've probably made me the happiest man alive. This tells me ya want to take the next step in our relationship."

"What step is that?" Kyler asked as they nuzzled noses.

He gave her a wide grin and chuckled. "The step where I start drivin' ya bonkers. You're probably gonna get sick of me leavin my clothes scattered everywhere."

Kyler giggled in response. "And you will probably need a vacation from my incessant nagging. Then I will tell you I only do it because I care about you."

They laughed and tickled one another until the fire had gone out completely and left the room in complete moonlight. Then they both sighed and just snuggled. King Dice was lying on his back while Kyler rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and strocked her hair. He was about to fall asleep when Kyler whispered something he didn't understand.

"K-chan."

"What's that baby?" He asked her.

A small smile spread across her lips. "That's my pet name for you. You call me snow dove, something only you can call me. So I wanted to give you a name that only I can call you."

He chuckled softly. "What's it mean?"

"Well, chan is a Japanese honorific title. It's usually how close friends and lovers address one another. You're name begins with the letter K, so I thought using that and ending it with the term chan could be my special name for you." She let out a yawn before continuing. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. I'm guessin' Arisa taught ya that, since she's Japanese." He said, and Kyler nodded in response. She yawned again, and King Dice knew she was ready to go to sleep. "In that case, goodnight snow dove."

"Goodnight...K-chan." Kyler closed her eyes, and in no time had fallen asleep against her boyfriend's chest, his beating heart like a soothing lullaby.

King Dice was still awake. As he lay there stroking Kyler's hair, his head was buzzing with various thoughts. While he told her his family shared their quilt with those who were special to them, he had left out one tiny detail. He recalled what Terrance had once told him when he first learned about the meaning of the quilt at the age _of eight. _

_"The men and women in your family have laid under this quilt with the one they truly loved. Yes, even your father did the same with your mother. Someday, Master Dice, you will share this quilt with the one you love the most."_

He remembered pulling a disgusted face after Terrance had told him that, claiming he would never do something gross like falling in love. And yet here he was, laying under the quilt with Kyler sleeping on his chest and holding her close. He continued to gaze at her as the realization dawned on him. If what Terrance had said was true, that the men and women of his family had shared this quilt with their one true love...then...

"I love you...Kyler Sharmain."


	10. Ch 9 Testing Boundaries

Chapter 9

Testing Bounderies

Early March was a good time to go the beach on Inkwell Isle. It wasn't too hot or chilly. The temperature was comfortable. This day couldn't be more perfect, as it was sunny out and there was only a slight breeze. Anyone would take this opportunity to relax on the beach. If only that were the case for Kyler. For her, the pleasant weather could not erase the tightness that had formed in her throat. And that was because this was the final day that Cuphead and Mugman could obtain Cala Maria's soul. The final day for her to say goodbye to the dear friend that had saved her life.

King Dice felt her give his hand a squeeze, and he worriedly looked at her. He could tell by the way she had closed her eyes and held her head high that she was trying to put on a brave front. "Aw, sweetie. This is probably one of the hardest things ya ever had to do, isn't it?"

Kyler inhaled and exhaled the sea air. "This beach...it feels like a curse for me. It's where I saw my parents for the very last time. Now I'm about to experience the same thing with Cala." She pointed at the pier in the distance. "That's where our yacht was docked before we headed out to sea. Cala would always meet me there whenever we visited the ocean. There's some steps that lead down to the water, and I would sit there with my feet dangling in it, waiting for her to join me. I was under my parents' supervison, of course." She met King Dice's gaze. "Today, I want you to fulfill that duty for them."

"You know I will baby girl. I won't leave your side until you are ready to go." Kyler may have gotton over her fear of water, but she still couldn't swim. He, on the other hand, was a very strong swimmer, and was fully prepared to take whatever action was necissary should she end up in a dangerous situation. "Do you think she'll show up today?"

Kyler nodded. "Mugman and Cuphead told me that after the accident, she would show up to this pier every day, hoping I would be there to greet her. I knew she missed me terribly, and I her. But my phobia held me back, and I felt guilty for all those years for neglecting her." Her voice started to tremble.

King Dice let go of Kyler's hand so that he could put his arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him. "You didn't neglect her darlin'. It's just been really difficult for ya to come back here because it's where your mom and dad died. From what the little mugs said, it sounds like she understood that. And ya know somthin'? That makes her a very special friend." He kissed her on top of her head, bringing a small smile to her face.

"You're right K-Chan. She is very special. And I'll feel a lot better knowing that I got to see her before..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. She took a deep breath. "Anyway, shall we continue on?"

Nodding, King Dice took a hold of Kyler's hand again, and they walked down to the pier. It was a bit long, so that gave Kyler time to take in her surroundings as she walked along the spot that she had not dared to go near for the past ten years. Captain Brineybeard's ship was in the same place it had always been, though it's occupant was no longer present, as he too had his soul obtained by the Devil. Kyler felt her heart ache at the sight of the empty ship. She recalled overhearing him talking to someone about the accident at her parents' funeral, saying that he would sell his soul to Davy Jones Locker before he let an innocent little girl die. She briefly wondered if that's why his soul was taken. If that were the case, she felt even more guilt than ever. At the same time, she knew he wouldn't want her to obsess over it. Whatever the circumstances, she knew he probably had his reasons for that happening. It was like King Dice once said; if the opportunity came knocking on his door, the Devil wouldn't hesitate to snatch one's soul.

Once they reached the end of the pier, Kyler told King Dice she wanted to go down the steps by herself, and he nodded in understanding. He was a little nervous about letting her go without him, but this was strictly between her and Cala Maria. Taking a deep breath, Kyler took off her shoes, sat down on the edge of the steps and lowered her feet into the water, one at a time. She clamped up a little as she felt the cold water splash against her skin, but she toughed her way through it and kept an eye out for her friend. She didn't have to wait long. In the distance, she saw an adult mermaid jump out of the water like a dolphin, and she knew right away that it was Cala Maria. Now was her chance.

Gripping one of the steps firmly so that she wouldn't fall in, she started waving and calling. "Cala! Cala Maria! Over here!"

The toon mermaid stopped and turned her head in the direction of the voice. Her mouth fell open, and for a moment, she was sure she was seeing things. "It...it can't be. Is that really...?" She said to herself. She started swimming at break neck speed toward the small figure sitting on the lower pier. As she got closer, she knew there was no mistaking the silver blonde hair. "Kyler? Kyler! Is that really you?" She called

Kyler nodded as emotional tears started to form in her eyes. "Yes! Yes, it's me! Cala, I'm here!"

Like a well-trained marine animal, Cala flew out of the water and landed on the lower pier with a thud. She didn't even care how much it hurt as she and Kyler wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. "You came back Kyler! You really came back!" Cala sobbed in her friend's shoulder. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I know. I'm so, so sorry Cala! I didn't mean to ignore you like that. It's just...after that day, I developed aqua phobia. I let my fear prevent me from seeing you. I'm such a terrible friend." Kyler whimpered.

Cala smiled warmly. "It's okay Kyler. I understand. I don't hold it against you. It was scary for you." After a moment, she and Kyler broke apart, and she gave a small giggle when she noticed that Kyler was sopping wet. "Sorry. I was so happy to see you that I forgot I was in the water."

"Don't worry about it. I'm really happy to see you too. Oh, thank you K-chan." Kyler took ahold of the beach towel that King Dice had lowered to her and draped it around her shoulders.

Cala glanced at him and leaned closer to Kyler so he couldn't hear her. "So, it's true then. You two going out, I mean."

A small blush crept across Kyler's cheeks as she nodded bashfully. "Yes, it's true. We've been together a few months now."

"Is he treating you well?" Cala asked as she glanced at King Dice again, this time with slight hint of warning in her eyes.

Kyler laughed. "I assure you, he is.

Cala gave a firm nod. "Good. But if he tries anything funny, you tell him my soul will be haunting him, okay?"

Kyler promised she would, and she and Cala spent the next few moments catching up on each other's lives. The whole time she observed at how much Cala had grown up. She still had her purple hair in the same style, but she had developed an hour-glass figure, and her once completely solid colored scales had lightened up and now sparkled in the sunlight. Cala's parents had once told her that's what a mermaid's scales did as they matured, and she fondly recalled how her then young friend talked endlessly about how she couldn't wait for her scales to start sparkling.

Cala noticed Kyler eyeing her scales, and she giggled. "Yup, they finally developed into the glittering scales I've always dreamed of."

"They're so beautiful Cala. You're beautiful. You've really developed into a gorgeous mermaid." Kyler couldn't stop giving her friend compliments.

Cala hid her face in her hands. "Stop. You're embarrassing me." Both girls laughed. "You've gotten real pretty too Kyler. You're hair has gotten longer, and your eyes are brighter than ever. And just as petite as ever. How tall are you now?"

Kyler grinned. "Four foot ten. But I'm tougher than ever before."

Cala's eyes twinkled mischeviously in King Dice' direction. "From what I heard, nobody knows that better than him."

King Dice scowled in response as his face turned beet red. Everyone was still talking about that? His annoyance was quickly replaced with joy as he watched Kyler and Cala giggle together. After all, if hadn't been for Cala, Kyler wouldn't be a part of his life right now.

After a moment of silence between the two girls, Cala spoke up. "Kyler, can I be honost with you?

"Of course Cala." Kyler said. "You can tell me anything."

Cala nervously traced her finger along the edge of the pier. "Even though Cuphead and Mugman told me you weren't coming to the beach because of your phobia, I always thought that it was also because...you hated me." She said that last part in a very soft voice.

Kyler's eys widened in surprise. "Cala! Why would you think such a thing?

"Because...I didn't save your parents." Tears started to form in Cala's eyes as the memories of that day started to resurface.

"Of course I don't hate you Cala. It wasn't your fault. It was just an unfortunate accident." Kyler said as she comfortingly placed her hand on the toon mermaid's shoulder.

Cala looked at Kyler as the tears she had been trying to hold back started streaming down her face. "I tried Kyler! I really did! I-I cut my arm while trying to get the port window open, and the blood attracted sharks! When I started swimming to the surface with your parents, the sharks stopped me from breaking through, and I stayed under with them in my arms! I panicked, and started darting this way and that while underwater! I kept them under too long! If I hadn't made that stupid mistake...if I had just stayed calm and gotten them to the surface sooner...!"

"That's enough Cala." Kyler pulled her friend into an embrace and held her tightly. "You mustn't blame yourself for their deaths. You'll just end up hurting yourself. I don't want that. My parents don't want that."

Cala smiled gratefully and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Up until now, the guilt she had been feeling had practically dominated her whole life. Her sleep had been plagued with nightmares of that day almost every night, and her parents were certain at one point that she was suffering from PTSD. Now, after talking with Kyler, she felt as if a burden had been finally lifted from her shoulders.

Kyler let a small gasp when her eyes fell on Cala's upper left arm. "Cala. Those scars. Are they...from...?

Cala nodded as she rubbed the scars. "Yeah. That's where I got the cut. They're never gonna go away. But it's okay." She added quickly when Kyler was about to say something. "Other people have told me that I should see them as a reminder of how brave I was. But...it doesn't change the fact that I didn't save your parents."

Kyler took Cala's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "You saved me. I know my parents are grateful for that. If you hadn't been there, I would've died with them. I don't think I could ever thank you enough. Because of you, I was given a second chance at life. Once I was through grieving, I promised myself that I wouldn't let what you did go to waste, and make the best of my life. The rest of my childhood was happy, I went to college and found a phenomenal job. And..." she added as she turned to look at King Dice, who smiled lovingly at her. "I even found someone special. He helped me get over my aqua phobia so I could see you again."

Cala squeezed Kyler's hand in return. "Kyler, you don't know how grateful I am to hear you telling me this. And for you to be willing to go to great lengths to conquer your fear just to visit me... it means the world to me." She and Kyler sat in silence hand in hand.

"There's just something I don't understand." Kyler was trying to choose her words carefully, as she was sure what she was going to say next would be a sensitive topic for Cala. "Cuphead and Mugman have been collecting soul contracts for the Devil so that K-chan and I can go free. Why...why did you..?" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentance.

Despite feeling as if the pit of her stomach had dropped, Cala managed a small smile. "After I learned that your parents didn't make it, I went balistic and started screaming that I would do anything to bring them back to life. The Devil appeared before me and said he could do just that in exchange for my soul. He also said that he would bring them back before collecting my soul. I agreed without hesitation. Unfortunately, because I was so desperate, I didn't realize that what he actually said was that he would attempt to bring them back. But I had already signed the contract, and he wasn't able to bring them back because the spectral angels on the island were able to prevent him from getting to their spirits. He then told me that his services were never free and that I still had to hold up my end of the deal. I freaked out and managed to get away before he could take my soul away." She heaved a heavy sigh. "I should've known that I wouldn't be able to hide forever. He would get ahold of my soul eventually, and it looks like today is the day."

Kyler's bottom lip began to tremble as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Cala, you shouldn't have done that. It wasn't worth it."

"I know Kyler. But it really is okay. I'm not scared anymore. My only wish was to see you one last time before that day came. And it came true. So, in a sense, I'm ready now." She found the stength to give a giggle. "And you're brothers are pretty smart. I'm sure they'll figure out a way to release us all from the Devil."

Kyler nodded as the tears she had been trying to hold back started to spill down her cheeks, and she and Cala embraced each other.

King Dice, who had been listening the whole time, felt a tightness in his chest. He knew that once the little mugs had collected all the contracts, it would be his job to present them to his boss. It never bothered him in the past, but now, as he watched Kyler and Cala, he wasn't sure if he would be able to go through with it. A lot of those who had given up their souls...it was all because Kyler and her parents had had a positive impact on their lives, and they wanted to make sure that she could live a happy life after they had died. If it hadn't been for their sacrifice, he never would've met her. He'd never be a part of this angel's life. What was he going to do once the time came for him to present those contracts? How can he go through with it, knowing they were the souls of her friends? He didn't want to because he loved her. But if he refused to do so, then Aiden... He didn't have a chance to finish his thought as he saw something in the distance that made him panic for a split second. It was the little mugs, on their way to collect Cala Maria's soul. He called down to Kyler as gently as he could. "Baby, it's time."

Kyler let out a cry as she shook her head. Cala was just as devestated, but she managed to muster up the courage to gently push Kyler away from her. "You have to go now Kyler. It's gonna get dangerous from here."

"Cala, please don't do this." Kyler was a blubbering mess. She didn't want to leave her friend.

Cala gave Kyler an encouraging smile. "Don't be sad Kyler. This isn't goodbye. I'm sure of it. Just...see you later. You gotta have faith in your brothers, okay? I know they have a plan. I just know it." She placed a hand on Kyler's cheek. "Thank you for coming to see me. I can leave peacefully now that I know we will always be friends."

Still crying, Kyler gave Cala a kiss on her cheek before standing up. King Dice had joined them on the lower pier so that he could help her up the steps.

Cala jumped back into the water and looked up at the duo. "Take good care of Kyler. You need to get her out of here now. I don't want her to get hurt."

King Dice nodded in understanding and managed to coax a distraught Kyler to start walking with him back to the beach. Cala Maria immediately turned around and started swimming away as fast as she could. She wanted to get as far away from Kyler as possible and didn't look back. Because if she did, she probably wouldn't be able to stop herself from racing back to her friend. As she went further out to sea, she noticed that Cuphead and Mugman were each in a toonish plane, ready to battle her for her soul. Something inside felt like it was starting to awaken, something she didn't like. Something she couldn't control.

Kyler turned to look back, hoping to get one last glimpse of her friend. But King Dice immediately pressed her face against his chest so that she would not see the monster that Cala had transformed into.

_**"DIIIIICE! GET YOUR TIGHT ASS IN MY OFFICE! NOW!**_

King Dice, who was about to engage in a game of Blackjack with some of the patrons, heaved a huge sigh as the casino went silent at the sound of the Devil's angry voice booming over the intercom. "Sorry gals. Looks like I'm gonna have to sit this one out."

"Your boss is right about one thing though." One of the demon ladies gave a wicked grin as she eyed King Dice's bottom. "Mmmm, I'd love to give it a smack right now."

The other female demon sitting next to her rolled her eyes. "Too bad he's only letting one gal doing that now." She gave King Dice the most innocent pout she could manage. "Why have you only been paying attention to her Kingey? She's nothin' special."

"Yeah. Every since you and her got together, you've been ignoring us." The other demon said in a mock baby voice while she propped her head in her hand and traced the edge of her martini glass.

King Dice chuckled. "Now, now ladies. There are plenty of other good lookin' guys around here who'd give anthing to be with you two."

"But you're the best one around here! Please show us how much you used to care! We miss your love!" Each girl grabbed ahold of King Dice's arms and looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he managed to shake them off.

"I'd love to girls. Ya know I do. But my boss...he sounds pretty pissed right now. I better get over there before he sets the place on fire." He gave them a polite bow and turned on his heel to leave, but not before he heard the duo beginning to gossip.

"I'm not gonna count on him sticking his dick into us again. Little-miss-goodie-two-shoes has got him wrapped around her finger."

He heard the other demon girl let out a wicked cackle. "Well apparently, she's not that special to him. I heard her cherry's still in tact."

Her friend almost spat out her drink. "Seriously?! After going out with him for three whole months? What is she, a fucking nun?" She and her friend howled with laughter.

King Dice felt his face burning with rage. He tightened his hands into fists and quickened his pace so he could get away from those gossiping bitches. If he had stayed there any longer, he would not be above grabbing each of them by the hair and knocking their heads together. Hell, he didn't even give a shit about that time they all had a threesome. Nobody talked about Kyler like that. She was the most special person in his life, and he was not going to let anyone insult her.

Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the Devil's office. He just wanted to get whatever was on his boss' mind out of the way so that he could finish up the paperwork in his office and have lunch with Kyler. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open suddenly. Apparently, the Devil was keeping track of his movements. His green eyes locked with his boss' glowing red ones, and King Dice could see that he was absolutely livid. He gave him his usual smirk as he walked in to the office. "What's eating you boss? You look like you just had holy water thrown on ya."

_**"Don't give me any of your wiseass remarks Dice! I'm pissed off with you as it is!"**_The Devil snarled.

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What did I do to you?"

The Devil glowered at his general manager. _**"It's not what you did. It's what you haven't been doing.**_" Before King Dice could respond, the Devil pointed a trembling finger at him. He was that enraged. _**"You've been slacking off on your duties."**_

Now King Dice was really confused. "What're you talking about boss? I've been managing like a I always do. You realize that our New Year's Eve party was named the event of the year? For the third time, I might add."

_**"I ain't talkin' about that, ya yutz! I'm talkin' about your duties with the female patrons!"**_The Devil snapped back. _**"You haven't been giving them the treatment that they deserve."**_

"Boss, I've been givin' the ladies the same kind of treatment since I first started working here." King Dice countered with a roll of his eyes.

_**"WHORE SHIT!"**_ The Devil bellowed as he slammed his fist against the desk. As soon as he did, thousands upon thousands of small parchments of paper started raining from the pitch blackness from above.

Still maintaining his composure, King Dice watched with a still raised eyebrow as the parchments piled up around him and his boss. When the last one finally came to rest, he snickered. "Well, I hope you're satisfied with yourself boss. It's gonna take ya hours to clean this up."

The Devil ignored him and pointed at one of the piles._** "Read one aloud."**_

Kind Dice glanced at the pile. Upon closer insepction, he noticed that the parchments had writing scribbled on them, and he realized that they were comment cards. With a shrug, he picked up the one closest to him and cleared his throat. _"The only reason I would come here is because of the attention King Dice would give me. Lately, I've been getting nothing more than polite conversation. I miss how he would give my ass a pat, or whisper sexy things in my ear as he would light my cigarette. I'd give anything to feel his hands on me again._ Heh, I remember this gal. Choice in cigs was pretty shitty, but she was fun to hang out with."

The Devil wasn't amused. **_"Read another one._**"

Sighing, King Dice tossed the comment card aside and did as he was told. _"A couple of years ago, my boyfriend cheated on me and I showed up at this casino a complete wreck. I thought my life was over until I met King Dice. I told him everything that scumbag had done to me, and he listened. His smooth voice and the way he started touching me in all the right places made me forget everything. Eventually, he took me to a private room and...well, you know the rest. He always made time to have sex with me at least three times a week, and those were the best moments of my life. But the last time I asked him about our special times together, he told me I deserved better and should treat myself better. What the hell?! That was five months ago, and ever since then, he's only treated me with respect and dignity. That's not what I want! What I do want is to feel his dick sliding in and out of my cunt again! The closest I can get is masturbating to the thought of him! OH, DADDY DICE! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!_ Wow, okay. This one needs serious therapy."

_**"Another."**_

King Dice gave the Devil an incredulous look. "Aw, come on boss. Do I really have to read through these dame's sick fantasies?"

The Devil's eyes glowed so brightly, they could've been the only source of light in the dim office. _**"Got a problem with that?"**_

Knowing he didn't have a choice, King Dice stooped down and picked up another comment card. "Uh-oh. This one appears to be into some really kinky shit..."

It seemed like eons before the Devil bellowed, _**"Enough!"**_ and gave his hand a wave, causing all of the comment cards to go up in flames and sending them up into the air where they vanished. He lit a cigar and gave it a long puff before giving his general manager a glare. _**"So, ya get what the problem is?"**_

"Sure, I get it." King Dice said. "I get these gals don't think their good enough unless a man is all over them. That's pretty sad. They need to like themselves before pursuing a relationship."

The Devil nearly chocked on his cigar in both shock and anger. _**"Excuse me?! What did you just say?"**_

King Dice rolled his eyes. "I'm sayin' all those gals I've been with, all the times I've banged them...I suddenly realized I've been doing it all wrong." When his boss still continued to gape at him without a word, he continued. "What I'm getting as what a lot of the ladies around here need is respect."

This time, the Devil pounded his fist on the desk so hard, it actually left a dent.**_ "They don't want respect! They wanna be fucked! And you're the guy to do it!"_**

"Why just me? There are lots of other guys around here who'd be happy to stoop that low." King Dice responded with a scowl.

_**"Because you're King mother-fucking Dice! The playboy of the Devil's casino! That's why the ladies come here!**_" By now, the Devil was so enraged, his teeth had started to sharpen and his nails had grown longer.

King Dice remained calm and folded his arms defiantly. "Well, maybe I don't want that title anymore."

An intense staring contest continued between the two as the Devil took some much needed breaths to calm himself down. **_"It's that dame. Every since you and her got together, you've been actin' different. She's changed ya."_**

"If by change you mean made me a better person, then yeah. She has changed me. And ya know somethin'? I'm glad she did." King Dice responded proudly.

The Devil was about to retort when a sudden thought occurred to him. An evil grin spread across his face as his teeth and nails returned to normal. **_"Ya really wanna give up the title as the island's top playboy?"_**His voice was suddenly calm in a sinister way.

King Dice didn't say anything. He didn't like where the Devil was going with this.

Chuckling, the Devil took another puff of his cigar. _**"Hey, if that's your decision, I'm not gonna stop ya. It's just unfortunate because your baby brother-"**_

"Leave him out of this!" King Dice had balled his hands into fists, and he was starting to tremble with both anger and fear.

The Devil couldn't have been more satisfied with King Dice's reaction. It gave him a sick kind of pleasure to watch his general manager lose his cool ficade at the mention of Aiden.**_ "Ya know as well as I do that he's been involved since you signed your contract. The only reason he's alive right now is because you've been doing everything I told you to do. But now you're defying me. So it looks like I have no choice but to...well, ya know what's coming next."_** With a wave of his hand, a soul contract appeared before him...King Dice' soul contract. Just as he grabbed a hold of it, floating green flames appeared just a few inches above the desk. King Dice watched in horror as his boss slowly started to lower the contract toward the flames as he spoke in a calm, but threatening tone. **_"Look at it this way. You'll go free, which means you can attend his funeral."_**

"NO!" King Dice ran over to the desk and dove on to it like a dolphin, catching the contract just as the Devil let it go. The flames burnt one of his hands, but he didn't care. The contract was safe.

The Devil cackled at the sight before him. **_"Ha, ha! Despite your reputation, you're still just a spineless, pathetic wimp. Still, I'll take that as a sign that you're gonna continue obeying my orders, right?"_**

King Dice pushed himself off the desk and held the contract close to him like it was his child. "Yeah...yeah, I'll keep playing your stupid games. Whatever I need to do to keep Aiden safe." He was trying his level best to calm himself down. It felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest when the Devil was preparing to destroy his contract.

_**"Good."**_ The Devil snapped his fingers, and the contract disappeared from King Dice's grasp.**_ "And just so you know I'm a man of my word..."_** He gestered to a large screen that had appeared above him, and King Dice could see an image of the adult home that Aiden lived in. He smiled in relief when the image changed to what appeared to be a cognitive therapy session that was going on between his little brother and a caregiver.

"Hey there buddy. Glad to see you're doin' all right." He said softly to himself, and gave a small laugh when he saw Aiden pick up a card, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Don't push yourself too hard. You'll get there." His bottom lip started to quiver as tears started to brim along his eyes. "Your big brother will always protect you. Ya know that, right? I love you...so much."

_**"Urgh!"**_ The Devil pulled a disgusted face as he clapped his hands so that the screen shut off. **_"What're ya tryin' to do, make me kill myself to avoid all that sappiness?_**

King Dice used a handkerchief that he had pulled out of his coat pocket to dab his eyes and gave a cheeky grin. "Don't make promises ya can't keep boss."

The Devil rolled his eyes. _**"Fuckin' wise ass. Anyway, ya get what I need ya to do, right?"**_

King Dice nodded. "Sure do. Flirt with the ladies like I always do. Don't worry. I'll talk to Kyler about it. I know she'll understand..." His sentance trailed off when he saw the Devil give a sly grin. Whatever was going through his mind, it wasn't good.

**_"C'mon Dice. You really think I'm okay with ya just flirting? You and I both know you're better than that."_** He added as he took a long drag on his cigar.

King Dice crossed his arms. "Now, hold on a second. If ya think I'm just gonna go find some random gal to bang-"

**_"I didn't specify it had to be a random gal."_** The Devil let the smoke curl between his teeth, a sinister glow admitting from his eyes. **_"Your sweet, little girlfriend is still a virgin. I'm sure she'll be just fine with ya showin' her a good time."_**

King Dice gaped at his boss in astonishment. "Kyler?"

The Devil let out an annoyed growl. "**_No, Sally Stageplay. Of course Kyler! Fuckin' igit."_** He sighed, took a puff of his cigar, and blew out the smoke. **_"I see the way ya look at her Dice. You wanna fuck her so bad. Hell, you came so close that night when you had your hand on her pussy. I have my sources."_** He said quickly when King Dice opened his mouth, knowing his general manager was going to ask where he got that information._** "But no. Because you're in love with her, you're gonna allow her to leave ya with blue balls. And that's drivin' ya crazy, ain't it? So..."**_ he stared down at King Dice before continuing. **_"Here's what I'm gonna do. You and your gal are both due for a vacation. I'm gonna be a good boss and send ya both on a month long cruise in June. I know she's over her fear of water, so it'll be the perfect getaway for the both of ya. Arnen't I the most thoughtful boss ya worked for?"_** He gave King Dice a snarky grin.

King Dice shook his head in disbelief. He knew why the Devil was sending him and Kyler on a vacation, and it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart. "What if she doesn't want to?"

The Devil put his face in his one free hand. Could King Dice make this anymore difficult? _**"Then find another gal to stick your dick in. I don't care. As long as you do it during the cruise."**_

"And if I don't?" King Dice knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

The Devil gave him a death glare.**_ "Then you can kiss your contract and sweet baby brother goodbye."_** Once again, he pointed a finger at his general manager. **_"I am not fuckin' around here Dice. This is your last chance to prove yourself. Get it?"_**

King Dice felt as if his world was crashing down around him. He had never felt so defeated in his life. The Devil was right though. He really did want to make love with Kyler. But he wanted to do it when she was good and ready. After all, he had promised that she could let him know when the time was right. But now she only had until the end of the cruise to agree to do it with him. And if she didn't, then...the thought of him having to fool around with another woman just to keep Aiden alive would crush her.

He took a deep breath and looked his boss straight in the eyes. "Fine. I'll do it."

The Devil gave a curt nod. **_"Good. Now get the fuck outta my office."_**

King Dice was all too happy to comply. He turned on his heel and left the office in a huff. He knew that if he explained everything to Kyler, she would understand. But at the same time, he didn't want to break her heart. No matter how one approached it, he'd still be cheating on her. He didn't want to do that to her. He just loved her too much.

With a heavy sigh, he finally reached his office, completely unaware of the surprise that was waiting for him inside. He opened the door, and felt his jaw drop when he saw what was no doubt a high-class prostitute sitting cross legged on his desk. She flashed her pearly whites at him. "Hello Dicey..."

"Oh, Rawni! Cover it up before someone walks in!" Kyler turned away with her hands covering her red face, flustered as all get out.

Rawni, Arisa, and Leanne all laughed at Kyler's funny reaction. Rawni and Arisa had each gotten a matching tattoo along the lower part of their backs, and once the girls had gotten to Kyler's dressing room, Rawni had pulled her pants down a little to show it off. It was a red heart with angel wings, and Arisa's name was scrawled onto the heart. Arisa had the same exact one, with the only exception being that Rawni's name was scribbled on the heart.

"Aw, why? It's sexy." Arisa gave a fake pout as she gave her girlfriend's behind a nice smack, causing Rawni to let out an excited yelp. "Here. Let me show you guys mine."

"Yes!" Leanne exclaimed along with Kyler's, "No!" She covered her face again as Arisa showed off her tattoo in the same fashion.

"Ohhh, you guys did really good." Leanne said. "They suit you." She turned to Kyler. "Are you okay there? I hope we're not making you uncomfortable."

Rawni and Arisa glanced at eacht other. "I think we are." Arisa pulled up her pants and gave Kyler a hug. "We're sorry Kyler. We didn't mean to do that."

Leanne and Rawni joined in hugging Kyler as well. "Yeah, we're really sorry about that. You know we really care about you, right?"

Kyler managed to let out a giggle. "It's all right you guys. I'm sorry for reacting that way. The tattoos really do look good. I was just surprised, that's all."

Leanne smiled and nuzzled Kyler's cheek. "That's one of the reasons we all love you Kyler. Your adorable reactions are just everything."

The girls laughed and hugged each other when there was a knock on Kyler's door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened, and they all smiled when they saw Sammy walking in. "Hey there Sammy. What's going-" Kyler and all the other girl's face fell when they saw the look on Sammy's face. He was white as sheet. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sammy seemed to have trouble finding his words before he could finally speak. "The boss wants to see you Kyler."

Silence followed and no one knew how to respond. Leanne was the first to speak up. "Him?"

Solemnly, Sammie nodded. They all looked at Kyler, who suddenly looked quite fearful. "But, why? What has she done?" Rawni asked in a quivering voice.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say." Sammie said. "Kyler, if you want, I can tell him that I really need you here for rehersal.."

To everyone's surprise, Kyler shook her head. "It's fine Sammie. I'll go see what he needs."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Arisa asked.

"No. I don't think he'd like that. It's probably best that I go myself. I remember where his office is." She gave her friends a hug, then she walked over to Sammie and gave him a hug as well. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sammie gave Kyler an even tighter hug. "Good luck Kyler. We'll be pray- sending goood thoughts to you."

Kyler smiled warmly at him. "I appreciate that. And good job catching yourself there." She added with a wink. She waved goodbye to her friends and started heading toward the Devil's office.

Despite her brave facade, she was terrified deep down. She hadn't been in contact with the Devil since she made her deal with him, so she wasn't sure what he wanted with her now. She was doing well with all her shows and got nothing but good praise, so it couldn't be her job performance. What else could he want to talk with her about? Once she arrived at the red door, she suddenly remembered that she didn't have the key to open it. As if her thoughts were read, the door swung open, inviting her to walk in. Taking a deep breath, she started walking down the long corridor. "Don't even think about it." She said firmly as the statue of Asmodeus once again reached for her breast. It immediately returned to its normal position. Telling the perverted being off gave her some confidence as she continued down the hallway, but she felt it start to ebb away once she reached the large door. As always, the agonized faces that adorned it gave her the shivers. She could've sworn there were even more there since she was last here. She used the heavy knocker to make her presence known, and she heard the Devil's sinister voice booming from the other side. _**"Is that my cute little kitten?"**_

Kyler swallowed hard before answering. "Y-yes sir. It's me."

The door swung open, and Kyler was once again intimidated by the mere site of the Devil. He gave her the same, toothy grin as she walked into his office. _**"My, my. I didn't realize until now how much I've missed seeing your pretty face. Sure, I've watched you perform, but it's not the same when I can only see you from a distance."**_ His eyes roamed over Kyler as he studied her. **_"Might just be my imagination, but you're lookin' more gorgous than ever."_**

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say." Kyler wasn't sure whether she liked the compliments or not. "You wanted to see me...sir?" She asked in a meek voice. She was still a bit scared of the Devil.

His grin grew wider. **_"Indeed, I do. Have a seat doll."_**

Kyler was about to sit down when she noticed that the chair that had been on the other side of the desk was no longer there. She looked around in confusion. "Um, where?"

Chuckling, the Devil gestured her to come on over to the other side of the desk. Kyler did so, and she was absolutely shocked when the Devil turned his chair toward her and patted his knee, clearly inviting her to sit on it. She wanted to object, but knew he would get very angry if she did so. Reluctantly, she walked over and perched herself on his knee, trying her level best not to get too close to him. She shuddered as he put his arm around her shoulders while he placed his other elbow on his desk, resting his head against his hand. **_"Heh. Just as shy as ever. But don't be afraid. I ain't gonna hurt ya."_**

Kyler didn't look at him. She just stared at the floor and wrung her skirt anxiously. She decided to get straight to the point. The sooner she and the Devil talked, the sooner she could leave. "Am I in trouble?"

The Devil raised an eyebrow._** "Of course not kitten. You're doin'**_ **_a fine job here at the casino. Just fine. I just wanted to talk, that's all."_**

Kyler managed to glance into his piercing eyes. It was as if they could see right into her soul. "What did you want to talk about sir?"

_**"Just stuff. It's been a while since we've seen each other, and I just wanna know how things have been goin' for ya.**_" He started sensually stroking her arm, and let out a somewhat evil laugh when she gave a squeak of surprise. She was uncomfortable, but he knew she wasn't going to object. She was too afraid of what he would do. And he was planning to use that to his advantage. **_"Ya like workin' here at the casino?_**

Kyler nodded, trying to be brave. "Y-yes. I do."

_**"Everyone treatin' ya good?**_

Again, Kyler nodded. "Yes. Everyone has been very nice. Rawni and Sammie have become very good friends of mine."

The Devil nodded in approval as he continued to stroke her arm._** "And I take it things are going very well between you and Dice, right?"**_

For the first time, Kyler was able to look right at the Devil. Where was he going with this? "Of course. K-chan and I are a couple. We care a great deal for each other."

**_"You call him K-chan, huh? That's cute."_** He leaned a little closer to her, causing her to start trembling. _**"So.. exactly how much do you two care about each other?"**_

Kyler was having trouble speaking. "I...what are you asking?"

The Devil's sinister grin did not falter._** "I'm askin' if you love him."**_

Her eyes grew very wide. Why was the Devil asking her such a question? Why did he even care? And how was she supposed to answer? "I...I...I...don't..." She couldn't finish her sentence. All she could do was look away from the Devil, who cocked his head in curiousity.

_**"So, ya don't know. But that's okay. You've never been in love before, so ya wouldn't know what it feels like."**_

Kyler didn't say anything. She was so overwhelmed with emotions right now. Did she really love King Dice? He was her first real boyrfriend, so she wasn't sure. And love was a huge step. But now that she really thought about it, maybe it was possible. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Devil reached out with his other hand and placed it on her chin so that he could turn her head to face him. His callused fingers felt as if they were going to cut right through her skin.

_**"He loves you. Ya know that, right?"**_ The evil grin was back. He loved the feel of her soft skin.

Kyler gave a shudder, too afraid to jerk her face out of the Devil's grip. "Did he tell you that?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. _**"Didn't have to. It's pretty obvious. I've never seen him act that way around other women. He's a different man when he's with ya. So, yeah. I'm pretty sure he loves ya...for now."**_

For now? Kyler didn't like the sound of that. "W-what do you mean by that?"

The Devil sighed and released his hold on Kyler's face. **_"Look kitten. I'm gonna be honest with ya, all right? Dice is a playboy. When he first started workin' here, he flirted with other gals because it was his job. Eventually, he did it because he actually enjoyed it. He'd touch them and kiss them, and even had a few makeout sessions during his breaks. And do ya know what else he did with them?"_** He asked as his eyes bored into Kyler's.

She shook her head, but deep down, she knew what the Devil was getting at.

The grin on the Devil's face grew very wide. **_"He had sex with those gals. Dozens of them. Hell, I think I've lost count how many gals he's banged. But he hasn't told ya that, did he?"_**

Kyler was trying not to cry. She had a strange feeling that King Dice did have experience, but at the same time, she had hoped it wasn't true. Still, she was determined to show the Devil that it did not change her feelings for King Dice. "No, he hasn't told me. But it doesn't matter. I know I'm special to him, and that's all I care about."

The Devil let out another long sigh. **_"Such an innocent little thing. If only ya knew."_** When Kyler didn't respond, he continued.**_ "Remember when I said that he loves ya for now? Well, he may feel that way about ya right now, but he's been pretty pent up every since he started datin' ya. Eventually, one of two things are gonna happen. He'll either get frustrated and find another gal to have sex with, or he'll eventually have sex with you and move on. Either way, he's gonna get bored with ya and find himself another gal. That's what he's done with all the other gals he's dated._**"

Kyler was absolutely speechless. It was as if the bottom of her stomach had dropped. She wanted to believe the Devil was lying to her, he just had to. But she didn't know what King Dice was like before she had met him. So it was possible... "He wouldn't. K-chan would never..." It was too much. The emotions that had been building up inside of Kyler finally came to the surface, and tears started to streak down her cheeks.

The Devil gave a crooked smirk and used Kyler's emotional state as an opportunity to pull her close to him, giving her what appeared to be a comforting hug. **_"Shhh. There, there my little kitten. I know it hurts to hear that. But I figured ya had the right to know."_** He let her sob against his furry chest, stroking her very soft hair.

For a moment, Kyler felt comfort, But it quickly passed when the Devil whispered in her ear:**_ "I would never hurt you though._**" Realizing what she was doing, she put her hands against his chest and pushed herself away from him. "Th-thank you very much sir. I'm glad we had this talk. I feel better now. So...I should be getting back to rehersal." She proceeded to stand up, but her efforts were futile. In one swift motion, the Devil had grabbed a hold of her legs and swung her around so that she was completely on his lap. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall onto the floor. He had his right hand against her back while his left rested on her bottom. "Ah! What are you-?!"

The Devil leered at her. **_"We're not done just yet kitten."_**

Kyler felt her heart jump in her throat. "W-we're... not?"

**_"Nope."_** The Devil cackled. **_"I made it clear that Dice will probably have his way with ya. So I'm gonna do ya a favor and give ya an idea of what to expect."_**

Panicking, Kyler tried to get away from him, but he held on to her tightly. "N-no! Please don't do this!" She started to cry hysterically. She had never been more scared in all her life. This wasn't really happening.

Chuckling, the Devil cupped Kyler's chin in his hand and wiped her tears with his thumb. **_"Now, now. Don't panic. We're not gonna do it. I would never take away Dice's chance to pop your cherry. I'm just gonna let you know how a guy can make ya feel good."_**

Kyler wasn't having any of it. "I said I don't want to! Let me go this instant!"

Her defiance made the Devil angry. He brought his left hand up to the back of her neck and dug his nails into the sensitive skin, causing her to cry out in pain. **_"No one, and I mean no one, ever says no to me! If ya value your own life and the lives of the ones you love, you'll do as I say! Got that missy?"_**

Terrified out of her mind, Kyler managed a nod. She was trembling like crazy.

_**"That's a good girl."**_ The Devil's glowing eyes dimmed, and he returned to his original calm nature as he released Kyler's neck and slid his hand down to her back. **_"Now, the first thing to expect from a guy is that he wants to get his gal comfortable with him. Oh, will ya look at that. Your neck's bleeding now. That wouldn't have happened if ya hadn't made me mad. But I still feel bad. Let me take care of that."_**He leaned over and started nuzzling the crook of Kyler's neck before dragging his serpant-like tongue along one of the wounds, enjoying the taste of her blood.

Kyler winced and inhaled a sharp breath of air as she felt the saliva sting her open sores. She hated it. Every moment. But she did her best to tough it out. She knew the Devil wanted to get a rise out of her, and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. However, her determination gave way when his tounge came in contact with a particularly sensitive spot, causing her to let out a small gasp.

_**"Ohhh, found your sweet spot, did I?"**_ The Devil cackled as he continued to assault her neck. "**_I heard you're pretty ticklish there. Does that tickle, my pretty little kitten?"_**

Kyler didn't respond. She just kept her eyes shut tight and hoped it would all be over soon.

Eventually, the Devil grew bored with nuzzling and licking her neck. **_"Next step."_** He said as he moved his hand to the front of her shirt and started fiddling with the buttons. **_"A gal loves it when a man plays with her tits."_**

"Wait! Stop!" Kyler cried as her hand grasped his. "I mean...can't you do that with my shirt on?"

_**"No."**_ His voice was dripping with venom, and that caused Kyler to recant and let his hand go. She was starting to cry again, but it was clear that she was no longer going to resist him. Satisfied, the Devil continued to unbotton her shirt until it was opened all the way. He paused for a moment so he could drink in the sight before him. Such small breasts, but perfect nonetheless. He thought the pink lace bra suited her perfectly. Best of all, the clasp was located between the two bra cups, which meant he would have easy access. He proceeded to pinch the two hooks together before he paused and said in a low, lust-filled voice, **_"Ready kitten?"_**

"I'll..I'll never be ready. But that won't matter, will it?" Kyler managed to gasp between sobs.

The Devil gave a sinister laugh. **_"Ya know me too well._**" He unclasped the bra and, for the first time, Kyler's breasts were exposed to her very first set of male eyes.

Now she was absolutely wailing with dispair. She didn't want to expose private parts of herself. Not like this. She wanted her body to only be for the one she truly loved. Though she didn't know yet who that was. However, a small part of her had been hoping it would be King Dice, but she was still unsure... She was brought back to reality when she felt the Devil's grimy hand groping one of her breasts, squeezing it and gently pinching the nipple. That's when she let out a moan that she couldn't control. It was as involuntary as a sneeze.

**_"Heh. Finally got ya to be vocal."_** The Devil sneered as he continued to play with her breast. He felt the nipple go hard between his fingers. _**"Even someone as innocent as you finds pleasure in this."**_ After alternating between both her breasts, he stopped groping them and tilted her chin toward him, his eyes boaring into her tear-streaked ones. _**"And now I'm gonna do something that no gal could ever resist."**_ He slid his hand along her upper arm, her waist, her leg...and took a hold of the edge of her knee length skirt. **_"You know what's comin' next."_**

Kyler felt like she was going to throw up at this point; she was that upset. "Please. N-not that. I understand. I appreciate the attention you gave me. I feel satisfied. It was more perfect than I could ever imagine. You really don't-"

**_"I promised I would show ya how a guy can make ya feel good."_** The Devil interrupted her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear,**_ "I never break my promises."_** And he proceeded to push up her skirt.

Kyler had started to hyperventilate. She was crying to the point where she felt she had lost control of all her emotions, and she no longer had a say in what she wanted her body to do.

The Devil took note of this, and he sighed. He was getting a little annoyed with her antics. **_"Okay, okay. Look, I consider myself a reasonable man. So I'm willing to compromise. Instead of fingering ya like I was planning to, I'll leave your panties on and just massage your cunt. How does that sound? Can ya manage to sit through that?"_**

Knowing it didn't matter whether she wanted it or not, Kyler just nodded. The Devil's threat from earlier about her and her loved ones lives still hung heavy on her shoulders.

_**"Such an obediate little kitten. Now, spread your legs a little."**_ The Devil kissed her softly on the forehead and pushed her skirt all the way up to her waist. Without hesitation,he reached between her legs and started messaging her womanhood.

Kyler did her damnedest to ignore the feeling that was welling up inside her. While it felt pleasurable, she did not like the thing that was doing it to her. She gripped the Devil's furry chest and bit her bottom lip so hard, she was certain she would draw blood. No matter what, she was going to fight it this time. She was not going to moan out in pleasure. Even when she felt a knot tighten in her lower abdomen, she was still going to hold out. At least she could have that much power.

But the Devil knew she wouldn't be able to make it. Not someone who did not have any experience. He was fine with her putting up a futile fight. It was only a matter of time before she would burst. He picked up the pace and pressed his thumb against her pelvic region while his two fingers continued to glide effortlessly along her clothed pussy. And to make it even more difficult for her, he resumed nuzzling and sucking on her neck. It amused him how she tried to hold back her enjoyment by making little grunts. **_"Don't torture yourself now."_** He purred in her ear. _**"It's bad to hold it in."**_ He felt her small body quiver, and that made him chuckle. And he felt something else as well. The sudden dampness against her underwear, and he knew that he had just gotten her wet. Any second now. **_"Come on little kitten. Let it out..."_**

The knot burst. "Nnngh...ahhhhhhhh!" Kyler felt shame. Pure shame. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't prevent herself from moaning in pleasure. Now only one thing was going through her mind. What was she going to tell K-Chan?

Satisfied, the Devil discontinued his menstruations and looked into her eyes again. **_"There, ya see? That felt pretty good, didn't it?_**"

"N-no. It did not." Kyler whimpered. And she meant it.

The Devil sneered at her. **_"Your reaction said otherwise."_** He figured at this point that she would rush into fixing herself up, but she seemed to to have gone stiff as a board. No doubt her first lustful experience left her a bit stunned. Sighing, he decided to take the liberty himself and pulled her skirt back down. **_"All right kitten. I think that's enough for today."_** He told her as he fixed her bra back into place and buttoned up her shirt. _**"Wouldn't wanna wear ya out now, would we?"**_

"C-can I go...n-now?" Kyler was struggling to speak as she was still crying so hard.

**_"Sure. Just one more thing._**" He placed a hand on her cheek. **_"Give your boss a goodbye kiss, will ya?"_**He puckered up

Kyler was so shocked that she actually stopped crying. He couldn't be serious. After all he had done to her, he had the nerve. She could say no, but what did that mean for her and ler loved ones? Death, of course. Swallowing what was left of her pride, she squeezed her eyes shut and gave him a small peck on the lips.

That the Devil did not appreciate. He grabbed a hold of her chin and roughly pinched her face. **_"Aw, come on now. I know you can better than that."_**And before she had a chance to respond, her pulled her in for a rough kiss, forcing his long tongue into her mouth and down her throat, causing her to choke.

She felt as if she was about to have a heart attack. It hadn't stopped beating insanely fast since the Devil had first forced her to sit on his lap. The mixture of cigar smoke and alcohol on his breath was enough to make her vomit. Just when she felt like it was never going to end, the Devil broke the kiss with a satisfied grunt. This sudden action surprised her so much, that she slid off of his lap and landed on the floor with a thud. He started to laugh as she scrambled to her feet and backed away from him. She was about to run for the door when he spoke up.

_**"That was the most fun I've had in a long time. We'll have to do it again sometime."**_

Kyler didn't know what made her do it. She stopped and turned to look at him, her hands gripping her skirt and her face still streaming with tears. "Why? Why did you feel the need to do all that to me?"

The Devil leaned back in his chair, lit another cigar, and took a puff before answering her. **_"Why? It should be obvious."_** He grinned evilly, the smoke curling between his teeth. **_"It's because I can. I'm the Devil. I can do whatever I fuckin' want."_** When she just stared at him in disbalief, he decided to add one last thing that he knew would break her once and for all. He licked the fingers that felt her dampness and gave her a lustful, if somewhat boastful smirk. **_"What until I tell Dice that I got to taste your sweet pre-cum."_**

That tore it. Kyler gave a small scream and ran out of the office. The Devil howled with laughter as her pathetic sobs faded down the corridor. One thing was for certain. He was glad she left while she did, as he had felt himself get hard during the whole process. Another few moments, and he would have taken her right than and there. But he was a man of his word. He was going to give King Dice that honor. It would only be a matter of time. In the meantime, he could just jerk off to the thought of her.

After getting over the initial shock of walking into a woman sitting crossed legged on his desk, King Dice managed to gather his composure and let out a grunt. It was someone he was hoping he'd never have to see again. "Hello Trixie. How you've been?"

She flashed him another smile. "I've been doing fine. How about you?" Her voice had a flirtatious tone to it.

King Dice nodded politely as he closed the door. "Fine. Just fine." An awkward silence followed between them as he tried to avert his gaze from Trixie. When he looked up, she saw she had a rather hurt look on her face. "What's up? Somethin' I can do for ya?"

"Yes, you can." She pouted. "You didn't even acknowledge what I'm wearing. I got dressed up especially for you."

"Oh...sorry. Ya look really nice. Ya always do." Deep down, he thought she looked a bit slutty. But then again, that was her profession. Yet he wondered how she managed to breathe in that skin tight strapless dress that came down to her knees and walked in those four inch stelleto heels. Her dark brown hair hung loosely done her back, and her purple mascara adorned her vast blue eyes. Purple lipstick completed the final look.

Trixie giggled and hopped off the desk, sauntering toward him. "I decided to dress from head to toe in your favorite color. You still like royal purple, don't you?"

King Dice managed a polite smile. "Yeah, I still like that color." She had taken a step closer to him, and he took a step back in return. He cleared his throat. "So...what brings you hear?"

"Mmm...your boss contacted me and explained that you've been...frustrated lately, and he thought I'd might be able to help. And of course, I agreed. After all, it's been years since we last saw each other." Despite the fact that King Dice was trying to keep his distance, she still continued to edge closer to him.

"Yeah, well. I've gained more responsibilities since then. Been pretty busy." King Dice was uncomfortable with the whole situation. He knew what Trixie was after, and he was not going to let her have it.

Giggling again, Trixie continued walking toward King Dice until she had him backed against the closed door. He was caught off guard when she placed her hands against his chest, trailing her fingers along his abs. "You were a pretty scrawny kid when I first met you." She slid one of her hands along his chest and gave his upper arm a small squeeze. "Not anymore though. You've grown up. How old are you now? Twenty-two?"

Kind Dice gave a grunt and gently, but firmly pushed Trixie away from him. "Ahem, twenty-five." He sighed. "Look, Trix, I know why you're hear. It's not gonna happen. That was a one time thing. I was stupid and naive then, but like you said, I've grown up since then. So, I'm sorry my boss wasted your time. I know you've got better things to be doing right now.." He was cut off when Trixie put a finger to his lips, her other hand resting on the back of his head.

"Oh, Dicey. Don't think for a second anything is more important than you. I'm here because I'm worried about you. You're obviously pent up. I don't like seeing you suffer like that." She leaned forward and seductively blew into his ear, causing him to grimace. "You I can fix that." She proceeded to peck his neck but, to her surprise, he managed to sidestep and back away from her.

"Look Trix, I already have a girlfriend. I don't need your...er, services." He held up his hands, as if anticipating he was going to have to fight her off.

Trixie gaped at him for a moment, but she quickly returned to her giggling, flirtatious self. "That hasn't stopped you before." She started edging toward him again. "And besides, I'm not looking for anything serious. I just want us to have a little fun." She batted her eyes lashes and gave him an innocent puppy dog look.

King Dice was getting a little pissed. "I mean it Trixie. If you don't get the hell outta my office right now, I'll- waaaa!" In his attempt to get away from the prostitute, he had backed into the couch and fell onto it, landing flat on his bottom. He was unable to get up as Trixie wasted no time in straddling him, her hands pressed firmly on his shoulders.

"Oh my,my. I didn't think you'd be this resistant, But that's okay. I know how to calm you down." A seductive and somewhat evil grin had spread across her face.

He glared at her and was about to respond when she suddenly did the unthinkable. She gently grabbed a hold of his junk and started to massage it. Instead of cursing her out like he had planned, he let out a mixture of a gasp and moan.

She was satisfied with her small accomplishment and continued to massage his cock as she whispered seductively in his ear. "You're still just as shy as the day when I first met you. You still don't understand how lucky you were when the Devil first introduced us." She looked him right in the eyes, her face very close to his. "And that is why I'm going to remind you why I was your first." She continued to massage his member as her other hand proceeded to undo his buckle.

King Dice was beyond angry now. He had gotten a lot stronger since he had first met Trixie, so he knew he would have no problem throwing her across the room. But that proved to be unnecessary when his office door suddenly swung open. Trixie stopped what she was doing, and she and King Dice looked up to see an stunned Kyler standing in the doorway.

For a moment, no one said a word. Trixie and King Dice just looked at Kyler as she stood there staring at them in shock. It was Trixie who broke the silence. She flashed Kyler a mock friendly smile. "Well, well, well. Is this your little girlfriend that everyone is talking about Dicey? She really is a cutie. But I think she's a bit too innocent." She continued to smile at Kyler as she started to stroke King Dice's cheek. "Tell me cookie. Do you really think you can handle this guy? Cause I'd be happy to share him with you. After all, I was his first..."

No one was prepared for what happened next. Trixie was a full foot taller than her, but Kyler managed to run over, pull the prostitute off of King Dice, and throw her to the ground. Trixe cried out as she fell against the desk, and King Dice had managed to rise from the couch. Kyler snatched a hold of his arm and screamed at Trixie, her purple eyes snapping angry sparks, "K-CHAN IS MINE!"

King Dice was frozen on the spot. He had seen Kyler angry before, but this was a whole nother level. She actually looked kind of scary. Trixie seemed to notice this as well. There was a flash of fear in her eyes before she regained her composure and rose to her feet. She was upset that the little bitch had thrown her down like that, but she decided to play it cool. "Wow, you've got a real temper. I was not going to steal your man. I've just been trying to relieve him because he's been pent up, no thanks to you." She flashed Kyler a fake smile, who was still glaring daggers at her. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl and let the professional do her work. I'll even let you join in."

She reached a hand toward King Dice, but was surprised once again by Kyler's ferocity when the latter gave her a hard push, causing her once again to fall against the desk, though she didn't end up on the floor again. "No! Get away from us!" Kyler yelled again.

King Dice was absolutely perplexed. Kyler had actually stepped in front of him and had her fists raised. She was actually ready to protect him from Trixie. Goddamn baby girl.

Trixie took note of this and scowled angrily "I'm not getting paid enough to deal with this shit." She grumbled as she gathered her belongings and strolled toward the door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she stopped and sneered in Kyler's direction. "We could've been friends, but it looks like you're not interested. So if I were you little girl, you'd better watch your back."

Kyler's intense gaze never faltered. "Quite a bold statement coming from a woman who spends so much time on hers."

Both Trixie and King Dice were speechless. Neither one of them had expected such an insult to come out of Kyler's mouth. Trixie was about to tell Kyler off, but King Dice had had enough of her bullshit. He marched on over toward her and opened the door. "I'm not gonna say it again. Get outta my office whore."

Trixie's eyes widened in surprise. A part of her was actually hoping that King Dice would defend her. "But Dicey-"

"I said get the fuck out!" King Dice pushed Trixie out the door and slammed it shut. Just to be sure she wouldn't try to get back in, he locked it. Then he just stood there with his head against it, taking much needed deep breaths to calm himself. Once he felt he had himself under control, he turned his attention to Kyler, who seemed to have snapped out of her angry trance and began to tremble. Her mouth was hanging open and she was starting to hyperventilate. "Baby!" He rushed forward and managed to catch Kyler as her knees gave way. He gathered her in his arms and carried her over to the couch, where he sat down and positioned her so that her legs were over his lap. He held and rocked her as she she burst into tears, clinging to his chest. "Let it out sweetie. Let it all out." He said soothingly.

"K-chan! I-I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to act possessive! I really didn't! It's just...when I saw her on you like that, I just...just..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her intense sobs seemed to have taken away her ability to speak.

King Dice nodded in understanding as he continued to rock her, stroking her hair and giving her gentle kisses. "Don't be sorry baby girl. You had every right to act that way. Trixie is a whore. She'll hump anything that moves. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the woman would've jumped a cow."

His little joke earned a small smile from Kyler. They sat in silence, and King Dice rocked her a bit more so that she could have a chance to calm down. Eventually, she was able to start talking again. "She...said that she was your first."

King Dice gave her a sad look. He knew it would've only been a matter of time before he had to tell Kyler about his past relations. "It's true. When I first started workin' here, I didn't have any experience. The Devil told me that would have to be rectified immediately. So he hired her to come over here to the casino and got us a private room. Kyler...i was just a kid at the time. I didn't know any better. I knew it wasn't right, but at the same time..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"You to. In order to protect Aiden. And...you were probably also curious." Kyler turned beet red at that last statement.

King Dice felt his face flush as well. "Yeah, I was. I was eighteen at the time, so my hormones were pretty jacked up. And I'm not gonna lie to ya Kyler. I've been with other gals as well. But I need ya to understand somethin'." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I have never, ever felt the same way about them as I do about you. I really mean that. Ever since you and I have gotten together, I finally felt something that I never thought I was capable of. It's somethin' I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

Kyler placed her hand on his, her eyes looking right into his. "K-chan, do you really mean...?"

King Dice leaned over and gave Kyler a loving kiss. This one seemed to linger longer than all the others he had given her. He broke away from her, his forehead laying against hers. "Kyler,I love you."

"K-chan..." Kyler couldn't believe what she was hearing. So the Devil wasn't lying. King Dice really did love her. She hadn't been sure, but she did have a strange feeling that he did. He had always been flirtatious and sweet with her. But lately, his actions seemed to have gone beyond that. They way he looked at her whenever she walked into a room, how he spoke to her and held her. All those things, he'd never would've done with anyone else. A small part of her was afraid that she had misinterpreted his actions toward her as love. And that was because... "I love you too K-chan."

King Dice was sure he was hearing things. "W-what did ya just say baby girl?" His green eyes were as wide as a surprised kitten's.

Kyler smiled softly and reached up to caress his cheek. "I said that I love you too. With all my heart. I wasn't quite sure myself, but I know for a fact."

"Honey, ya really mean it?" King Dice felt like he was going to cry. "I mean, I know I said that I love you, but you don't have to feel obligated to accept my confession if you're not ready..." He stopped talking when Kyler placed her fingers on his lips.

"I just told you. I love you with all my heart. It has nothing to do with obligation. I wasn't sure at first, but I was finally able to realize it after what the Devil had done to me-" She stopped talking immediately. After all the excitement with Trixie, she had completely forgotten about her earlier encounter with the Devil. She brought herself to look up at King Dice, who's joyous expression transformed into concern, with a hint of anger.

"My boss? What did he do?" His voice had gone dark. When Kyler didn't respond, he spoke to her in a more gentle tone. "Baby, I'm angry at him, not you. So please tell me. What did he do to you?"

Kyler couldn't bring herself to say anything. Tears started to well in her eyes again as she looked down in shame. However, she was forced to look King Dice in the eyes when he cupped her chin and tilted her face toward him.

"Kyler. Did he touch you?" His voice was dripping with anger.

Shuddering, Kyler nodded. "Y-yes." She whimpered.

"Where?" King Dice was trembling with rage.

Kyler finally broke down. "Everywhere!" And she told King Dice everything. How the Devil had forced to sit on his knee, that he would hurt her and her loved ones if she didn't do as he told her, and that she was powerless to stop him. By the time she was finished, she was bawling in King Dice chest again.

King Dice had listened to her the whole time and did not once interrupt. He wanted to hear everything she had to say. By the time she had finished telling everything that had happened, he could only hold her close tightly and stroke her hair. He was livid. Absolutely livid. How dare his boss take advantage of his love like that. How dare he.

Kyler noticed his silence, and she became a little fearful. "K-chan?"

"I'm gonna kill him." King Dice's voice was deadly.

Kyler gasped. "K-chan, please don't do anything drastic."

He shook his hand. "I can't let him get away with what he did Kyler. I have to defend your honor."

"There's nothing you can do K-chan. Not right now. Remember, Cuphead and Mugman have a plan." She placed both her hands on his face and ran one of her thumbs across his cheek. "Don't forget. They still are out collecting the soul contracts. You'll see. He will get his comeuppance."

King Dice raised an eyebrow. "He'll get his what now?"

Kyler laughed. "Comeuppance. It's another term for punishment or penalty." She smiled at the look on his face. "Ah-ha. Got you smiling."

King Dice chuckled. "Snow Dove, I keep tellin' ya I'm not as smart as you. Ya need to use little words when you're around me." They nuzzled noses and cuddled a bit, happy that despite everything that had happened that day, they could still find solace in one another. "Hey, I almost forgot. I got some real exciting news for ya."

Kyler's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"

King Dice smiled at her adorableness. "We're both due for a vacation, and you've done a real good job conquering your aqua phobia. So I've decided that to celebrate, we're gonna go on a cruise in June. A whole month. What do ya say to that baby girl?"

Kyler was ecstatic. She had never been on a cruise before, and it sounded like so much fun. There was just one thing nagging the back of her mind. "Is the Devil okay with that?"

There was just no way King Dice could hide anything from Kyler. She was just too observant. "Well, actually..." He said as he chewed his bottom lip in thought. "He's actually sending us on it. It'll be fun!" He added quickly when he saw the concerned look on Kyler's face.

She still wasn't convinced. "Why though? It's not out of the kindness of his heart, I know that much."

"I...uh..." King Dice didn't know what to tell her. He felt his stomach twist in a knot. He took a deep breath and looked right into her curious orbs. "Snow Dove, ya gotta promise ya won't get mad now."

Kylern nodded as she squeezed his hand. "I promise, I won't."

King Dice heaved a huge sigh. "Okay, here it goes." And he explained everything that the Devil wanted him to do. He consistently brought up that he wasn't doing this on his own terms, and that it was strictly to assure Aiden's safety. By the time he had finished, Kyler's whole face had gone white as a sheet. Her mouth was hanging open, and her eyes were very wide. "Honey?"

"I-I-I-" She couldn't find her words. She needed time to think before she could finally speak. "That's...how could he do that to you? What a horrible creature!" She couldn't hide her anger.

King Dice nodded in agreement. "I know sweetie. He's a real piece of shit. I hope whatever the little mugs are planning, they'll give it to him real good." He pulled her into a hug. "But ya know somethin'? I've been doin' some thinkin'. If I don't end up doing what the Devil wants, well, that'll be just fine."

Kyler gave him a shocked look. "But...but K-chan. If you don't, Aiden will...oh, I can't bear the thought! Not someone as precious as him!"

"Shh, shhh. I know sweetie." He kissed her. "But last time I talked to his doctors, they said that Aiden has been having a lot of physical problems lately. At this point, it's almost cruel to force him to stay alive. Don't get me wrong. It really hurts. I really love him. But I know he's probably hurting even more, knowing he can't see me and that I'm torchering myself for him. Yeah, he does understand that what I'm doing is for him. He once told me that he's very sad that I can't come visit him. So, looking at it from that perspective, I think he'd be a lot happier in the long run."

Kyler shook her head as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "I just don't want you to go through what I had to. Losing a loved one."

King Dice smiled lovingly at her and placed his hand on hers. "Everyone loses a loved one or two baby girl. It's part of life." He kissed her again, this time coaxing her to lay back onto the couch, their arms wrapped around one another. "But for every loved one we lose, we gain another in our lives. You love your parents, and I love Aiden." He nuzzled her nose. "And now we have each other to love. Somethin' that can never be taken from us."

"K-chan. I never thought of it that way. You are right. As long we love each other, it won't hurt as much to miss the ones we've lost. So that must mean that my parents and Aiden wanted us to be together. They knew we needed each other." She gave him a kiss and smiled. "I love you K-chan."

"I love you too Snow Dove. So much." He gave her a small peck on the nose. "So, that being said, ya lookin' forward to this cruise?"

Kyler nodded enthusiastically. "I am. I absolutely cannot wait."

"My neither darlin'" King Dice yawned. "Ya got any rehearsals you need to get to?"

"No, I'm done for the day. Do you have any more work?" Kyler felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"Yeah, but it can wait till tomorrow." He rolled to his side, and Kyler snuggled against him. "How's about we take a little nap before headin' home?"

Kyler yawned in response. "Yes, we should. We're both probably emotionally exhausted."

"Mmmm..." King Dice held Kyler close to him and stroked the back of her head while her thumb caressed his chest.

"K-chan? There's something I want to do before we go on our cruise."

"What's that baby girl?" He asked groggily.

"I want to learn how to swim."


End file.
